


The way he plays with hearts, instead of playing with his toys

by Crescent_sense



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - College/University, Donghyuck Jeno Jaemin and Renjun are like a rich F4, Drinking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Angst, First Love, Fluff and Smut, It’s all fun and games until someone falls in love, M/M, Making out and hooking up, Parties, Polyamory, Yangyang centric with varying pov’s, Yangyang is a master mind, angst in later chapters, drag racing, flirting and teasing, make their pockets hurt, power struggle (in more ways than one), you know what that means: Yangyang will eat the rich
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 161,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crescent_sense/pseuds/Crescent_sense
Summary: “What are you gaining from buying into their game? There has to be something more than this childish idea of revenge Xiao Yang.” Kun scolded with an expression of incredulous disbelief.Yangyang shrugged and put a hand under his necklace which shone under the light from the small chandelier over their head. “I mean, they did give me this Gucci necklace worth $8000.” He said nonchalantly as Kun’s silverware clattered loudly against the porcelain plate, his mouth gaping open in shock while Ten choked on his mouthful of wine.Or how Yangyang agrees to date the infamous members of the illegal drag racing group Zero only for the perks and lolz and then break their hearts before they try and break his. (.....yeah he doesn’t exactly know how to pull that off either).
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Liu Yang Yang/Na Jaemin
Comments: 127
Kudos: 196





	1. “You know I’m sugary sweet. Baby boy gon’ rot your teeth”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for clicking on this fic! ✨✨ I’ve actually had this fic in the drafts for months, and I’ve finally decided for it to come into the light now for how fun I think this fic will be for the summer. Title is from the English version of RBB by Red Velvet, title of every chapter will be from Charli XCX’s lipgloss 👀. In this fic Yangyang can simply be characterized as a bad bitch who believes that society has surpassed the need for millionaires and he will dismantle the upper class with his bare hands. Not to mention he is not above using his own sexuality for power. All that to say this fic is like //heavy// with adult content, those who aren’t interested in reading that type of story this one is not for you. As always this fic is dedicated to those who enjoy this rare pair 💖, I may or may not fill this tag single handedly with the way my drafts are looking 🤠 Thanks for your interest, ch. 2 will be uploaded soon, be sure to leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed and to share your thoughts 🌻

  
If there was any grave sin that Yangyang had committed in a past life, he would like to be aware of it _that instant._ Because with how his life was set up, he is sure that he had to have been some kind of _sick_ , _cruel_ mother fucker. 

  
  


Maybe if he was anybody else, he’d be _happy_ for the attention he was getting. But because he knew that the attention he was receiving was from four, rich _demons_ that liked to fuck with guys for their own entertainment, he would much rather put his hand in a blender than listen to them make a pass at him for the _60th time_ that year. 

  
  


It was a well known fact that if you lived in their city and didn’t live six feet underneath the surface with no available WiFi, you knew the names _Huang Renjun, Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck, and Na Jaemin._

  
  


It was _impossible_ not to know them when their families were some of the most wealthy across the entire country with unmistakable influence throughout every faction in their district. Also not to mention that they were the long time reigning champions of their campus’s favorite notorious past time: _illegal drag racing._

  
  


Yangyang was originally just a fan, just someone who admired their skills from afar, someone who acknowledged that objectively they were _the_ _hottest guys he’d ever seen in his life._

  
  
  


Someone _who just so happened_ to attend the same university as them and couldn’t help but steal glances when he saw them in the cafeteria or hanging around their expensive cars before they attended class.

  
  


It was hard not to stare at them appreciatively. There was quite frankly _a lot_ to appreciate. Their expensive designer clothes, their gorgeous physiques, their interesting dynamic.

  
  


Before the members of _Zero_ Yangyang had honestly never heard of polyamory. He was a monogamous dude just like any other he supposed, but during one race when he saw them steal kisses from each other and intertwine themselves tightly, he realized that love was much more complex than he thought. 

  
  


He didn’t disapprove of their relationship, _no_ what the fuck, he was rooting for them in the beginning. They seemed happy and deserved to have supportive, financially stable relationships. 

  
  


_He just didn’t approve of the way they treated the temporary fifth members of their relationship._

  
  


He heard that even before he moved from Germany, that they had always been friends. Their parents were powerful people who knew the rest of the top 1%, letting their sons interact from the time they knew how to walk on their own and speak coherent sentences. 

  
  


Somewhere along the way, the lines between friendship blurred to a more romantic, dare he say _sexual_ relationship, dating each other without a care for what anyone else had to say or think about their dynamic. 

  
  


For the longest time it was just the four of them, trusting and relating to each other in regards to their parent’s negligence or their own promising futures of gaining millions of dollars without having to raise a finger. 

  
  
  


When you had such success in the palm of your hand, what else could possibly be so entertaining?

  
  


_Illegal drag racing for one._

_Allowing other people into their relationship and manipulating them for their own personal gain, for another._

  
  


Their temporary toys weren’t secrets either.

  
  


Everyone in the university knew about their reputation, everyone a part of the underground drag racing world knew too. 

  
  


Yangyang reminisced over what he knew of the times the fearsome foursome had claimed someone else as theirs every time one of them showed up for some _shitty_ attempt at wooing at him. 

  
  


There had been 3 separate times to his knowledge (which was very limited) that they had brought someone else into their circle. 

  
  


Yangyang knew very little about the very 1st person they had begun courting besides his name, how they met him, some details of their relationship with the other, and how it ended. That 1st boy's name was _Kim Jungwoo,_ who was statuesque in beauty and gentle in nature. 

  
  


His family owned a produce company that supplied to every restaurant and grocery store in the area. He was _rich_ , _good looking_ , and two years their senior. He had only caught glimpses of Jungwoo at the canteen or in the library but each time he felt impressed by his handsomeness and easy going aura. 

  
  


Yangyang heard rumors that they met the older man at the popular drag racing track downtown where he was a part of the established circle of people that decided who raced and who didn’t. 

  
  


He also heard that Jungwoo had taken them under his wing and introduced them to their new found hobby: _Illegal Drag Racing_ , which just so happened to be the kind of rush _bored_ , _rich_ 18 year old boys were looking for. With the promise of a _huge_ cash prize and the respect of many high class elitist’s, who wouldn’t be interested in the glitz and glam of fast cars and loyal groupies? 

  
  


However after they had won big against the established racing team in their debut year, they had broken it off with Jungwoo. 

  
  


Suddenly their social media page’s that had pictures including the beautiful male were _nowhere to be seen._

  
  


Jungwoo had taken the sudden disinterest harshly, leading to a viral video of him that circulated around campus, _begging_ Donghyuck to talk to him to which Donghyuck had sneered and asked his sunbae to try and retain his dignity. 

  
  


Yangyang remember’s feeling bad at the other’s crushed expression after Donghyuck had walked away without a second glance.

  
  
  


The next guy they had fooled around with had been someone Yangyang would’ve _never_ expected to fall into their trap. 

  
  


_Jung Jaehyun_ , son of Chairman Jung of a _billion_ _dollar_ corporation.

  
  


He was unbelievably handsome, disgustingly rich, and widely known for his promiscuous behavior. He never slept with the same person.

_Until he met the rich, up and coming champs._ Then he became entranced by their charm and hooked on each of them it seemed. 

  
  


Yangyang heard Ten talking about it with Kun one day, how the older man had become their _sponsor_ and bought them the latest models in the automotive industry. ( _He was totally their sugar daddy._ )

  
  


Yangyang remembers seeing stuff on their stories with Jaehyun, all of them being extremely provocative and suggestive.

  
  


A picture of Jaemin seated on his lap while Jaehyun kissed his neck and gazed at the camera through half lidded eyes. A snap of Renjun kissing Jaehyun through a bathroom mirror while the other put a possessive hand on his lower back. A picture of him sleeping shirtless in the background as Donghyuck took a selfie. Or even the one where he posted a picture with Jeno laying between his legs as he reached for his belt and smiled playfully at the camera.

  
  


Soon after they had those cars and sponsorships though, the older dark haired male was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly posting that he had moved to another city halfway across the country and subtweeting the boys about his _disappointment._ Meanwhile the four of them continued to post pictures of them fooling around and winning races in the cars Jaehyun had bought for them.

  
  


He thought about their last victim with a frown. This one he had actually witnessed personally, as the person they had chosen was someone who was also their same age and attended their races as just a fan before he was swept away by their flashy lifestyles and promising grins. 

  
  


_Kim Seungmin_ was a cute boy with a bright smile, and an image so innocent he could only imagine how _desperately_ the other’s wanted to ruin it. They plucked him out from the crowd and began courting him almost immediately. 

  
  


The boy had been flustered by their advances and at first rejected them. They had pursued the boy for three months before the other caved and fell for them, beginning their relationship. 

  
  


Yangyang used to see Donghyuck pick up Seungmin from his classes, witness Jeno carry his backpack, watch Renjun press the other into a wall and kiss him breathless, and see Jaemin hold the other close and whisper things that made the young adult blush. 

  
  


Yangyang had thought they had changed. The five of them seemed happy together, their relationship _healthy_ and _genuine_. They bought him expensive gifts and paid for his food, all the while showing off their relationship at any time or place. 

  
  


Until the day they grew bored, just as they _always_ did. 

  
  


That day Yangyang witnessed Seungmin come into their lecture with red rimmed eyes and a hunched posture. He saw the other wipe tears into his sleeve as the professor droned on and on about mixed market economies and felt his heart ache at the other’s pain. 

  
  


When he had left for the canteen however, he witnessed the four boys laughing freely, leaning against their foreign cars in the parking lot right outside their class and talking enthusiastically about something. Yangyang had felt his fists _clench_ in irritation and before he knew it he was marching up to them, _eyes blazing in fury._

  
  


“The way you play with people’s emotions for your own personal gain is _actually_ sickening. Every time I look at any of you I want to vomit. You have some _real_ _nerve_ showing your face outside this building knowing he has class here.” He said heatedly, his coffee colored jacket billowing in the wind as he glared at them fiercely, the other boys staring at him in shock at his sudden outburst.

  
  


“I suggest you _get the fuck away from here_ before I report you for harassment. Leave Seungmin alone, you absolutely _pathetic_ bunch of assholes.” He said coldly, turning to leave and freezing at the sight of Seungmin standing behind him staring at him tearfully. 

  
  


The brown haired boy strode forward and hugged him tightly, to which Yangyang let out a shocked exhale before patting the other comfortingly. 

  
  


“ _Thank you._ ” The other whispered quietly into his shoulder before leaving and walking past his ex’s with a steely gaze. Yangyang watched him go with a fond smile and startled at the appearance of Donghyuck in front of him tilting his head and grinning at him curiously. 

  
  


“ _Well,_ aren’t you cute. What’s your name?” He had said unashamedly as Yangyang huffed angrily. 

  
  


“ _My God,_ you are actually the most _disappointing_ human I have ever met.” He spat in distaste, rolling his eyes so hard he could’ve sworn he saw his brain before bumping the hazel haired boy’s shoulder harshly and walking down the steps, stuffing his AirPods into his ears and leaving briskly to eat before his next class. 

  
  
  


_Unbeknownst to him that the others watched him leave predatorily._

  
  
  


“Did you hear what he said about us? He seems like he’d be fun.” Renjun said with an amused grin. 

  
  
  


Jaemin nodded, staring after the brown haired boy longingly. “Is it bad that I’m more attracted to him _because_ he looked down on us?” He purred playfully, Renjun shoving at him with his own sharp smile. 

  
  
  


Jeno snorted and rested his hand against the open car door. “If he’s who we’re after next, I think it’d be way more fun than anyone we’ve ever slept with.” He agreed simply. 

  
  
  


Donghyuck had been sending off a few texts before smirking at the responses he received, walking towards the others with a cocky smile. “Found him. _Liu Yangyang,_ Performing arts major, transferred from Germany.” He said waving his phone happily.

  
  
  


Jaemin hummed appreciatively, “ _Sounds cute_.” 

  
  
  


“Well, it’s decided then. Yangyang will be ours." Renjun said meaningfully, meeting their gazes intentionally before entering his car.

  
  
  


The others followed, all _extremely_ excited about the prospect of trying to court someone as volatile and hot headed as _Liu Yangyang_.

  
  


-

  
  


What followed was the _worst_ half a year of Yangyang’s life, having to become used to dodging behind shelves in the library to avoid being seen by one of them after being propositioned by them left and right. 

  
  


At first he was sure they were doing it to annoy him, but then they started buying coffee with his exact order or passing by his desk to drop off a half a dozen doughnuts, offering to drive him home and _weirding him the fuck out_ essentially with how consistent and tame their behavior was. 

  
  


He didn’t trust them at all. He could see _right_ _through_ their little games. Yangyang was many things, but he was not particularly _slow on the uptake_ nor did he have _the IQ of a five year old._ He understood that those tenacious fucks were always prowling around him like hyenas for the chance that he slipped and bought into their charade. 

  
  


The joke was on _them_. He would never in a million years pay them _a second_ of attention. They were so used to having anything and everything that when Yangyang consistantly told them to _fuck off_ it somehow ensnared them more. 

  
  


Their little cat and mouse game was probably the most fun the boys had in years. A _true_ challenge from someone who was essentially cut from the same cloth as them even if Yangyang didn’t know it yet. 

  
  
  


♦️♦️♦️

  
  
  


Jaemin wondered if he had ever seen anybody _so tenacious._ Someone _so interesting, so rebellious, so fun._

  
  


He debated it over and over again, ruling out the rest of his boyfriend’s because they had always been the obvious exception. _No,_ he was talking about the enigma that was someone as captivating as _Liu Yangyang_.

  
  


All his boyfriend’s agreed, Yangyang was worth _every. single. cent._ till he became _theirs._ Like some kind of mega final level boss that they had to conquer to reach their final form, their full potential. Liu Yangyang looked like he could possibly be the _most satisfying_ and _thrilling_ conquest they had ever endured.

  
  


When Jaemin made passes at Yangyang, he was _sure_ the other would fall for him. Who _wouldn’t_ fall for him? _Hell_ , who _hasn’t_ fallen for him? But _of course,_ with as impenetrable of a wall as Yangyang’s, Jaemin was just about as charming as a _squirming fish on the cutting board_ all those months ago.

  
  
  


_Their usual interactions went a little like this..._

  
  


On a bright and sunny day, in the early months of the spring semester, Yangyang sat at a dark wooden table in one of their campus’ millions of coffee shops. Jaemin had walked in hoping to get his usual fix and then ended up being greeted with something _much more_ refreshing.

  
  


Admittedly he hadn’t realized Yangyang was in there right away, too busy ordering while half asleep before he glanced upwards and saw the younger dressed in an oversized dark hoodie, practically falling asleep at his laptop. Jaemin’s eyes darted down to the table to see what he had been drinking before he added another order and then waited on the side to collect his purchases.

  
  


As soon as he had both plastic drinks in his hand he stuck metal straws in them and strode casually over to the hazel haired boy, setting the drink on the table purposefully, Yangyang busy rubbing over his eyes with a yawn before he frowned at the noise, he lowered his hands slowly before peering at him blearily.

  
  


Yangyang blinked incredulously when he saw that it was _Jaemin_ sitting across from him and a new caramel frappe before him, sighing heavily at this unwanted interaction and staring silently at the blue haired man as he darted his eyes from the cup to the other judgmentally. 

  
  


“ _Good morning, sweetheart_. Have a rough night?” Jaemin asked kindly, his deep, husky voice momentarily making Yangyang’s brain short circuit before he pursed his lips together in distaste and narrowed his eyes at the man across from him.

  
  


“I can’t tell if you’re really just _dumb_ or you have some kind of kink for being rejected.” Yangyang said in a lazy drawl, pushing the coffee away from himself pointedly and going back to typing up his essay.

  
  


Jaemin smiled again at the other’s wise cracks, used to being on the receiving end of his blunt comments. He leaned his hand on his chin and stared at Yangyang working intently. He really did look tired with his huge hoodie over his head, the slight dark circles under his eyes, the way he continued to yawn every few minutes.

  
  


“Why don’t you just drink my coffee, babe? You look tired, and it seems like that essay your typing up is urgent.” Jaemin said soothingly, gently pushing the coffee back towards the younger who darted his eyes to it in displeasure.

  
  


Yangyang scoffed in disbelief, pausing from where he had been typing to stare into Jaemin’s eyes balefully, “Did I _ask_ _you_ to keep talking? _Fuck_ the coffee, I’m running on caffeine and pure adrenaline as it is. Spare me the whole _babe_ shit, just ask me out already so I can reject you.” He said carelessly, returning his gaze to the computer and rereading the gibberish he had written with a scowl.

  
  


Jaemin huffed in amusement, before he decided that he didn’t want to be as predictable as Yangyang made him out to be. “Never mind then, I’ll just leave you to it. Drink the coffee, Yangyang. If only to help you power through the assignment.” The older man said rising from the wooden chair with a friendly smile, Yangyang glowering at him distrustfully.

  
  


Jaemin passed by around the table and offered one last handsome smile before he left, Yangyang feeling bewildered and taken aback by how Jaemin hadn’t avidly tried to hit on him like he usually did. 

  
He frowned as he got back to working, continuing to yawn tiredly and get more and more irritated with how tempting the coffee was sitting innocently beside his elbow.

  
  


He begrudgingly decided to take a sip from it, almost sighing in relief at the sweet taste of caramel and the coffee shooting an instant boost of alertness through him. He glanced around worriedly but it seemed Jaemin _had_ _really_ _just left_ because he was nowhere to be seen. 

  
  


He finished his essay before it was due and then shut his laptop firmly, scrubbing over his eyes, swearing that the words were seared behind his eyelids now. 

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang should’ve expected that after taking the devil spawn’s coffee that morning, that he would continue to be _bombarded_ by the others due to his sleep deprived missight. It might’ve been just a caramel frappuccino to everybody else but Yangyang knew better. He might as well have accepted an _offering_ , like a dead bird from a cat.

  
  


The very next day to what he called _Hell week_ part 24 (due to how many weeks had passed since this began) he had been innocently printing out his study guide in the library when a certain blonde haired boy with an _annoyingly_ noticeable beauty mark under his eye suddenly leaned beside him against the white machine.

  
  


Yangyang only had to notice a pair of _tight_ jeans, an expensive looking dark green leather jacket in his peripheral and get a whiff of a familiar sandalwood and cedar scent before he was cursing his timing.

He just _had_ to make the stop _before_ lunch and not _after_ , not even considering how Jeno was usually at the library at this time (he had _kind of_ memorized their schedules to minimize interactions as much as possible.) 

  
  


Jeno lifted one of the papers of his study guide, gazing at it curiously, Yangyang praying silently for patience before the other was smiling at him warmly. “I forgot you were taking _Intro to Psych_ with Dr. Park, I heard his exams are the hardest...I actually know the T.A. who helps his classes, interested in getting some _extra_ help?” The older had said smoothly, Yangyang turning to gaze at him evenly as his irritation grew.

  
  


“If you’re suggesting what I _think_ you’re suggesting, you’re out of your fucking mind.” The hazel haired boy said with a tense scowl, Jeno chuckling at him fondly. 

  
  


“It’s not like you’d get in trouble or like anyone will know... _why stress yourself out worrying about which questions will be on the test and which won’t?_ That study guide has over 100 questions, love. You don’t deserve to be worried about something so ridiculous.” He said soothingly, his body leaning close to Yangyang’s. 

  
  


Yangyang admittedly was slightly flustered by being so close to someone as hot as _Lee Jeno_ , especially with how soft and kind his voice was, looking over his study guide with a firm shake of his head. It was true that trying to remember the answers to 100 plus questions was cruel and unusual punishment but _why_ would he _ever_ give Jeno that kind of satisfaction? 

  
  


Truthfully academic dishonesty wasn’t very high on his list of shameful crimes, there was a _whole lot_ of other shit that he was much more pressed about than getting test answers or questions from people or from online. They were in the golden age of technology, all the possible ways to cheat are _endless_ and _free_. Also _fuck_ the academic world, he could feel bad for them when they stopped charging him the price of a house for tuition. 

  
  


But again, the point was also _Fuck Lee Jeno_ and his _stupid, handsome, perfectly chiseled face._

  
  


“You know what? Don’t even worry about it. I’m totally good with my study guide. I get it, _you have connections._ I'm not interested in being indebted to you.” Yangyang said, taking the pages from Jeno’s hands pointedly, ignoring the slight flutter in his heart when their fingers brushed, collecting the rest of his papers to move to the light wooden table beside the printer to staple his packet together. 

  
  


Jeno lingered after him, staring at him concernedly.

“Jaemin told me that yesterday he saw that you looked like you had barely rested while typing a paper yesterday. _I care about you, Yangyang._ Here, I’ll give you his email. If you use it, all you have to do is name your class time and mention my name. If not you can rip it up, but I want to at least offer the chance to take off some pressure for you.” Jeno said imploringly, removing a yellow post-it note from his backpack, and scribbling out an email address with the black pen behind his ear.

  
  


Yangyang took the post it absently, sighing lightly before he stared at the older blankly. “It’s not you or Jaemin’s responsibility to worry about me. You have really kept up the whole _we like you_ spiel for the last couple of weeks. Just stick to asking me on dates or something, pretending to care about my health is _so_ not it.” He said tiredly, ripping up the post it note and throwing it in the trash. 

  
  


Jeno stared after Yangyang’s casual form as he walked out of the library, sighing lightly before he took out his phone from his pocket and sent a message. He made his way to his car afterwards since his day at the university and his daily dose of Yangyang were both completed. 

  
  
  
  


That night, Yangyang was absently highlighting the answers to the study guide in neon orange, not even taking in any of the words on the page. He stared blankly at the thick packet after he was done, one second away from a breakdown till his phone vibrated on the desk. 

  
  


He picked it up with a thankful sigh for the distraction, his lips pressing together when he saw it was an email from the T.A. 

  
  


All that was attached was a word document, Yangyang opening it and gaping at the sight of the final copy of the test questions and answers. 

  
  


He exhaled slowly, cross referencing them on his own study guide and circling the confirmed questions with a black pen before deleting the email. Hopefully the T.A. was smart enough to delete it from his email as well. 

  
  
  


_Fine_ , he would concede this _once_ because again, _fuck the academic board_ but also there was _no way_ Lee Jeno could know he actually paid attention to this email. 

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


His curse continued with the sight of _tweedle dee_ and _tweedle dumb_ making their own attempts over the next two days. 

  
  


It was raining after Yangyang’s practice, the chocolate haired boy sighing heavily as he fumbled with his umbrella and carrying his matte black violin case with a white plastic bag containing his lunch hanging onto his ring and pinky finger. Before he could react, a hand reached out to take his violin case, Yangyang turning his head questioningly to see Renjun smiling at him kindly. 

  
  


Yangyang stared at him distrustfully, but if the older wanted to be a lackey all for the sake of asking out Yangyang, he would grant his _sad little wish._

  
He sighed silently, simply turning his head to continue on to his building, the chilly wind making him shiver. The pattering of the rain against his dark colored umbrella was the only sound that accompanied them for a while. 

  
  


“You look like you’ve rested lately, Yangyang. Are you eating pizza again? You had pizza from the Italian restaurant on Tuesday.” Renjun said concernedly, Yangyang feeling himself snort at his blunt observation. “I bought ramen from the bookstore today, thanks.” He said carelessly, Renjun nodding in acknowledgment.

  
  


“You never usually let me help you. Is it presumptuous of me to assume I’ve managed to soften you up a little?” Renjun asked lightly, peering at Yangyang under his own cherry red colored umbrella. 

  
  


Yangyang shook his head with a small amused quirk to his lips. “It’s currently _pouring_ , Einstein. I’m obviously not gonna turn down an offer for free help, don’t get ahead of yourself.” Yangyang said evenly, glancing back at his cute smile before he turned his head away to forcefully reject the small butterfly flutters he had felt.

  
  


They arrived at the building, Renjun handing him his case under the cover of the burnt orange colored roof. Yangyang carefully took the instrument while Renjun watched him mirthfully. “Thanks for your help I guess.” Yangyang said dismissively, Renjun nodding easily as Yangyang began turning away with a puzzled look. 

  
  


“ _I’m guessing this means I can expect you to accept my help more often now?_ ” Renjun commented abruptly, Yangyang almost scoffing rudely at the incredulous assumption before he turned to face him with his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes narrowed warningly.

  
  


“You can expect me to _shove my violin down your throat_ if you ask to hold it for me again if that’s what you mean.” He said unimpressively, Renjun laughing heartily like Yangyang had been _joking_ about that. 

  
  


“Oh Xiao Yang, _you’re so cute!”_ Renjun had said with his eyes crinkling amusedly while Yangyang stared at him blankly. “So I’ve been told.” Yangyang said dryly with a roll of his eyes before he pushed open the door to enter the building. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Tweedle dumb was _always_ going to be the one and only _Lee Donghyuck_ , truly _a_ _walking migraine_ if Yangyang had ever seen one. 

  
  


There were times when the others caught him on a good day: when Yangyang felt cute or he had just aced an exam or read nice compliments on his Instagram page. Also when their campus’s buffet served _lava cake_ for dessert, Yangyang fidgeting excitedly as he waited behind a line of people after it came fresh out of the oven, the German boy feeling like tears were going to escape his eyes as the maddening smell of chocolate wafted towards his nose.

  
  


He grabbed his slice and thanked the kind older lady who had served it to him, enjoying the way she smiled so warmly afterwards before he drifted off to his table again. He sat down and savored the warm, fluffy cake not even caring if he burned the roof of his mouth with how hot it was, just enjoying the bliss of a _good,_ _soft_ chocolate cake.

  
  
  


_Then he opened his eyes and Lee Donghyuck was right across from him._

  
  
  


Yangyang would’ve _choked_ on his fucking cake if it hadn’t been so buttery smooth, sliding down his throat easily even as he coughed in surprise, his ears becoming warm in embarrassment. He once again just sat in disbelieving silence, Donghyuck eating his own slice of cake with a casual smile on his _stupidly_ adorable face.

  
  


“.... _can I help you?_ ” Yangyang asked slowly, feeling like a broken record at that point but if anybody were to win an award for tenacious fuck it would be _those_ _four_. 

  
  


“ _What_? Can’t I join you for just a _second_ without you swearing at me, baby? Although you’re _devastatingly_ _attractive_ even while you call me all the names under the sun.” Donghyuck said with a fond sigh, batting his lashes at Yangyang who pointedly took another bite of his cake to avoid answering.

  
  


There was something both _off putting_ and _slightly_ heart stuttering about Donghyuck calling him _baby_. It was like, condescending but also _hot_ , truly something only Lee Donghyuck could ever make him feel.

  
  


“What if I said, _you stay here another minute and I’ll kick at your chair until you leave?_ ” Yangyang offered casually, staring unflinchingly into the silver haired man’s dark eyes, the mischievous _glint_ that resided there making his fight or flight senses kick in.

  
  


“Then I would offer for you to at least hold my hand while you did so.” Donghyuck replied in a completely unruffled manner, Yangyang _hating_ how easily the other always met his snarky comments with his own witty responses.

  
  


He only called the other _Tweedle dumb_ because he was _a_ _little_ intimidated by how unbothered Donghyuck always was whenever he turned down his advances. Also sometimes his comments made Yangyang stare at his ceiling all night wishing he had told them to fluster _him_ instead.

  
  


“ _Right,_ then I guess I’ll be going-” Yangyang said tiredly before Donghyuck hooked his ankle around his chair and prevented the younger from getting out of it with a small yelp. Yangyang stared accusingly at the other who simply smiled at him charmingly, Yangyang resorting himself to getting another headache with the sun kissed man’s usual mind games.

  
  


“Tell me babe, is it _really_ so bad to just indulge me for a second and hold my hand?” Donghyuck asked with a cute, petulant pout. Yangyang abandoned his empty, porcelain dessert plate on the table, saying a quick prayer as he smiled innocently at the other.

  
  


“First it’s holding your hand then it’s asking for hand jobs in the back seat of your car. How did that song go? _First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the-_ ” Yangyang said in a coquettish tone, Donghyuck huffing at him mirthfully.

  
  


“Do you think after holding hands I’ll proposition you for a _quickie_ , Yangie?” He asked with twinkling eyes and a devilish smirk, Yangyang shrugging as he leaned across the table to lessen the distance between them with his own irises yielding unspoken promises. 

  
  


“It’s a slippery slope, Hyuckie.” He retorted evenly, Donghyuck leaning in as well till their heads were so close together, Yangyang could see his own reflection in those hazel eyes. 

  
  


“Then I would _definitely_ ask for you to hold my hand.” Donghyuck whispered suggestively, Yangyang feeling something _snag_ in his gut while his eyes darted to Donghyuck’s glossy lips before he raised his eyes again, finding the older man’s pupils blown as they roamed over his face with visible _want_ directed at him.

  
  


Yangyang’s lips curled into a pleased smile, “I knew you were easy but _really? That_ easy? Thought you wanted a _challenge_ , baby.” He said in a faux disappointed tone, Donghyuck laughing softly at him as his hand suddenly placed itself on top of Yangyang’s.

  
  


Donghyuck grinned at him sharply, Yangyang’s heart palpitating as he hovered away from his face, just a few centimeters between them, Yangyang counting all of the beauty marks he could find while the silver haired man rubbed his thumb over the back of his palm.

  
  
  


“I promise you, _no matter what,_ you will _always_ be a challenge Liu Yangyang. One that I’m in fact _eager_ to see more of. If that means being the equivalent of a simp for you then,” Donghyuck shrugged carelessly, “ _So be it_ , angel. I’ll take whatever you can give me.” He concluded easily.

  
  
  


Yangyang stared at him critically, truthfully this wasn’t the first time he’d been told by any of them that it didn't matter how long it took, how often Yangyang refused them and made fun of their attempts to woo him they would _continue_.

  
  
  


Yangyang wished he could say that he was completely immune but _you_ try having four gorgeous men flirt with you, compliment you, and understand that no matter how much he barked at them there was _no bite._

  
  
  


Yangyang _maybe sort of perhaps_ liked their attention. 

  
  


He liked the playful jabs, the teasing, the on going repertoire that they had established over the last few months. His stomach filled with butterflies whenever he caught sight of them, his fingers twitching while his expression remained impassive as they exchanged comments, entangling himself in their web even if he _swore_ he didn’t like them.

  
  


He wouldn’t admit it _ever_. _Over his dead body_ would he give them that kind of satisfaction but he could admit that it was fun. That being flirted with and flirting with them was the _best_ feeling and lightened his mood most of the time. 

  
  


He only got frustrated because he _knew_ it was a game. Did that make sense? That he _enjoyed_ playing with them but _resented_ that he was even playing with them at all?

  
  


It was kind of like tennis, going back and forth with some unexpected happenings that caught his attention and made him _enjoy_ their interactions but then he grew tired and irritated when he remembered that it wasn’t _real_. ~~( _Like he wanted it to be._ ) ~~

  
  


Yangyang removed his hand from under Donghyuck’s, exhaling restlessly as he rose from the table with his usual poker face slipping back as he once again realized that he wasn’t being seriously flirted with. Just _toyed_ with. As usual.

  
  


“It’s good that you keep dreaming, we all have to look forward to something.” Yangyang said with a patronizing smile as he shouldered his backpack and took the plate with the fork. Donghyuck stared at him inquisitively, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion before Yangyang walked away, something _uncomfortable_ settling within him as he felt his gaze linger over his form. 

  
  


He only recognized that it was disappointment when he arrived at his apartment and realized he had just been staring blankly up at his white, wooden ceiling fan as it rotated for an inexcusable amount of time. He scrubbed a hand over his face and let out a long suffering sigh before he shoved his headphones in his ears and suppressed his emotions again.

  
  


It would just be better if this was all a game, but unfortunately _it was real life_ and Yangyang had to do whatever it took to keep his heart safe. To avoid falling into their trap and believing their sweet sounding lies. 

  
  
  


🏎🏎🏎

  
  


Who knew that at _Hell week_ part 28, just _four weeks later,_ that the tides would turn? 

  
  


Yangyang _sure as hell_ wished he would have been given a heads up. But it’s like that saying goes, _something’s gotta give._ And _boy_ did Yangyang _give_ _something_ to one of those lucky assholes.

  
  
  


Jaemin crossed the campus after his classes had ended for the day to where he had parked his car and glanced around when he felt the stares of the other students watching him. Jaemin smiled knowingly as he knew they were whispering with words of _envy_ or _desire_. 

  
  


You could say his mindset was narcissistic and presumptuous but he was not at all wrong. 

  
  
  


You see, Jaemin had learned from an early age what kinds of things made people _tick._

  
  
  


_Beauty and the promise of eternal wealth?  
_ _If you say jump, they say how high._

  
  


He learned how to wield his handsome looks and the influence that came from a family who owned a pharmaceutical company, _like a weapon._

  
  


His dark leather racing jacket was tight around his chest, and despite the recent drop in temperature, he was only wearing that with a white, thin cotton shirt inside and ripped, light wash jeans. He made to unlock the door to his all black Mustang GT when he glanced upwards and caught sight of a dark brown haired boy exiting the building beside where he had parked. 

  
  


Jaemin paused and leaned against the car, folding his hands on top of the roof with a dreamy sigh, eyes following the younger man’s path. _Ok_ _so_ , the reason why he even parked all the way across campus in the first place was because of that boy. 

  
  


Said boy had his AirPods in his ears and was frowning down at his phone before Jaemin cleared his throat and began to call out to him. 

  
  


“ _Liu Yangyang!_ ” He called brightly, grinning when the other paused in his tracks before whipping his head to look for the source of the voice and then raise an eyebrow at him judgmentally. 

  
  


“ _Na Jaemin!_ ” He called back mockingly before continuing to walk down the street of the building’s parking lot and past his car. Jaemin felt his heart skip at the other blatantly ignoring him and his disregard for him as a whole. 

  
  
  


_Yeah_ , Jaemin was _really_ whipped.

  
  
  


“Taking the bus again today Yangie?” He called out, striding over to walk beside the younger. Yangyang immediately stopped walking as soon as he reached him and narrowed his eyes at the blue haired man. 

  
  


“Let me stop you before you waste your time and mine.” Yangyang said with an annoyed sigh. “Let me guess, you want to offer me a ride again? This is the, what? _The 35th time this year?_ Do you remember what my response was _every time?_ ” He said giving him an unimpressed stare. 

  
  


Jaemin simply smiled at him, undeterred by his scornful words. “Who knows babe? Maybe the bus broke down and you’ll finally accept my offer. Hyuck says you work at the Dream Diner now? Are you heading to your shift?” He said lightly, eyes roaming over the other’s form appreciatively. 

  
  
  


Yangyang was wearing a long sleeved, white button down and dark blue jeans, very different from his usual cute, casual, oversized hoodie style. 

  
  
  


Yangyang cursed under his breathe. _Damn_ _that stupid silver haired asshole,_ he thought to himself irritably as his eyebrow twitched at his sudden internal panic. The rest of the morons were _sure_ to bother him at some point during his shifts later.

  
  


“Let's just go with _Hyuck’s a liar_ and if you show up I will have you banned from the premises.” Yangyang said tiredly, rolling his eyes and inadvertently answering the other’s question. 

  
  


Jaemin gave him a cocky smile, “ _Trying to get rid of your most loyal clientele, baby?_ That’s not very smart, it's _cute_ that you think we would heed your warning. I promise we’ll tip you well!” He said teasingly, pinching the others cheek and laughing at the annoyed scowl he received.

  
  


“You’re actually delusional but ok.” He said smacking the taller man’s hand away with an offended face. His phone buzzed in his hand and he bit his lip when he read it was from Kunhang who was worried if he’d make it in time for his first shift. 

  
  


The time read that he still had 30 minutes to get to his shift and the bus _still_ hadn’t shown up to get the students. The bus usually got there around five minutes ago and Yangyang glared at the empty space where the large bus should be as students lingered around the waiting area. 

  
  


He was sure Na Jaemin had just cursed him and spoken those words into the universe’s _cruel_ , waiting hands, the bus was _never_ late. This job was _seriously_ important to him as he really needed the money to take dance lessons, being late on the first day would be _so so awful_ especially with how long he had taken to get it in the first place.

  
  


Rounds and rounds of interviews, just for a _waiter_ position. Yangyang paused as a crazy thought rolled through his mind. 

  
  


He glanced up at where Jaemin had been looking at the bus stop in curiosity as well. He could’ve smacked himself for this idea but reluctantly decided to go through with it anyway. He could bash his head against the diner’s counter top in embarrassment later.

  
  


“Jaemin, what Donghyuck said is true.” He admitted with a defeated sigh before pouting at the other. “Today’s my first shift and I can’t be late. Could you _please_ give me a ride?” He said making sure to ask in a cute whiny tone, batting his eyelashes at the other. 

  
  


Jaemin blinked at the other in surprise before flushing at the younger’s cute actions. 

  
  
  


_Oh, wait_ till the others heard about _this._

  
  


Jaemin smirked at the chocolate haired man, “What’s that babe? You need me to drive you to work? And I’m your _only_ option to get there so you make it in time? _Hmmmm,_ that’s _really_ unfortunate.” He said with a roguish grin, tilting his head playfully at the other. 

  
  


Yangyang’s fists clenched and he felt them twitch with the need to _punch_ that smug little shit in the face but he knew it would work, he would just have to play the game a little bit harder. 

  
  


Yangyang widened his eyes and pouted a little more. “Jaemin, _please_ , _please_. _I really need you_.” He said pulling the older in by the collar of his jacket to stare pleadingly into his eyes.

  
  


If Yangyang knew how to do one thing, it was how to use his looks to bend others to his will. Perks of being the youngest brother, in a family of four children. 

  
  


Jaemin’s eyes grew dark and he stared at the younger’s cute pouty mouth in desire. The smaller boy was in such delicious proximity to him, he’d just have to lean _a little bit_ _lower_ to capture those pink lips in a kiss. Jaemin knew Yangyang was toying with him but _damn_ if the others’ whines didn’t make him hot under the collar. 

  
  


“Ok baby, you didn't _really_ have to beg but it’s cuter when you do. I’ll get you there in 15 minutes tops.” Jaemin said with a pleased look, curling his arm around the younger’s waist and grabbing his backpack. Yangyang had to stop his initial reaction of shoving the other away and simply allowed himself to be escorted to Jaemin’s car.

  
  


His cheeks burned in humiliation as he felt the incredulous stares of other students on them as they watched Jaemin open the door for him and then climb in himself. _It’s for the money,_ Yangyang told himself unconvincingly, shifting uncomfortably in the plush, dark leather seats.

  
  
  
  


When they pulled into the parking lot of the diner with plenty of time to spare, Yangyang unclenched his hand from where it had been holding his seatbelt in a death grip from how fast and reckless his driving was. 

  
  


_People who have million dollar life insurance policies are a different breed,_ Yangyang thought to himself in disbelief. 

  
  


“Thanks for the ride, Jaemin.” He said, smiling at the other before making to exit the car. Jaemin simply placed a firm, but gentle hand on his arm before he could open the door and when Yangyang glanced at him curiously, his lips were quirked in amusement. 

  
  


“ _What,_ no proper thank you? I just saved your job babe. Can’t I get a _little_ more?” He said teasingly. Yangyang had to bite back a mean retort and inhale steadily before smiling sweetly at the other. 

  
  


“ _Of course_ , you deserve a proper thank you. What do you want? Free dinner?” He inquired innocently. Jaemin gave him an unimpressed look before tapping his lips shortly and staring at the other expectantly. 

  
  
  


Yangyang felt his forehead throb in irritation _but he would win this game._ Lord help him, he would _crush_ Na Jaemin and his gang of fools even if it was the _last thing he ever did._

  
  
  


Yangyang continued to smile at the other before nodding. He leaned over the console and almost smirked victoriously when Jaemin’s eyes widened in shock and he backed away a little in surprise. 

  
  
  


Yangyang didn’t let it deter him as he leaned forward to hover his lips over the older’s for a charged, weighted moment. He couldn’t deny that being so close to Jaemin was slightly more _dizzying_ than he expected. He glanced at the blue haired man through his lashes before closing the distance and pressing their lips together in a sensual kiss. 

  
  
  


Jaemin stared wide eyed at the other, watching the younger’s eyelashes flutter close before his own shut and he gently moved his lips against his to deepen the kiss. 

  
  
  


Now, Yangyang didn’t imagine kissing Na Jaemin in his muscle car for the first time but _welp_ here they were. Yangyang felt _aggravatingly_ nervous, also for some reason Jaemin was a better kisser than he thought which made the whole ordeal _bearable_ , he supposed.

  
  
  


Jaemin’s heart began to race in his chest, his cheeks growing hot before he cupped Yangyang’s face between his hands. He hadn’t been prepared _at all_ for this sudden intimacy, absolutely no thoughts swirling in his mind besides the German boy’s name floating through his subconscious. He swiped his thumb over his cheek bones, feeling a new sort of electricity _jolt_ through his entire body when he caught a whiff of Yangyang’s linen scented fabric softener.

  
  
  


Although Yangyang had originally planned for a kiss that was short and sweet, he quickly changed his mind as Jaemin’s warm fingers cradled his face and kissed him back passionately. He suddenly knew deep down that he was going to make sure Jaemin _remembered_ this moment.

  
  
  


Make sure that Jaemin would speak reverently about what happened this afternoon to the rest of them. Yangyang decided that the best way to do that was to get _bolder_.

  
  
  


He opened his mouth to slide his tongue against Jaemin’s, pulling the other closer against him. Jaemin moaned lowly in surprise and wrapped his arms around Yangyang’s smaller frame as their kisses grew hotter. 

  
  


If Yangyang were smarter he wouldn’t be making out with Na Jaemin just to prove some sort of moronic point to himself, as a matter of fact this pretty much confirmed that he was in fact: _a dumbass._ Jaemin’s toned, firm body felt _irritatingly_ _good_ against his, the way he sucked at his tongue sure to haunt his wet dreams for some time.

  
  
  


Yangyang didn’t want to be the only one rattled by this, he made sure to mewl into his mouth and bite at his lower lip. Jaemin groaned and pulled away to stare at him through half lidded eyes. Yangyang was sure he looked like he had just been ensnared by his skills and played up the part by staring at Jaemin through lust filled eyes, biting his red, kiss swollen lips before removing his seat belt and climbing into Jaemin’s lap. 

  
  
  


Did Yangyang momentarily feel foolish? _Yes,_ but he was ignoring his pride for the moment besides, Jaemin stared at him dazedly and brought his hands to grip at Yangyang’s waist, staring at the other in wonder after he was pressed firmly against him. 

  
  
  


_This seemed like a win for Yangyang._

  
  
  


Yangyang grabbed the older man by the back of the head, his fingers intertwining into the thick strands there as he leaned down to lick into his mouth. He sucked on the other’s tongue and rolled his hips down into Jaemin’s crotch slowly. 

  
  
  


Jaemin returned his enthusiasm and panted against his lips, pupils blown from where Yangyang could see them when he pulled away slightly to catch his breathe. “ _Fuck Yangie_ , you’re so hot.” Jaemin said breathlessly, hands roaming over the German- Taiwanese boy’s ass and beginning to suck hickeys onto his neck. 

  
  
  


Although Yangyang was doing this for the sake of the game, he couldn’t deny how _good_ it felt. The pants that fell from his lips weren’t all acting, an unbelievable _fire_ traveling through his veins the longer he stayed straddling Jaemin’s lap. He moaned and gasped, before whining almost demurely as he rolled his hips down sharply and tugged at Jaemin’s jacket. 

  
  
  


“ _Please_ Jaeminnie, off! Want to see you!” He whispered desirously, peeling the jacket off his torso and throwing it to the side before reaching down to pull at the lever to recline the seat more. 

  
  
  


Jaemin moaned in his ear sensually, sending a shiver down Yangyang’s spine. “ _Jaeminnie?_ That’s cute babe. Want to hear you say my name again.” Jaemin said in a husky growl before undoing the buttons of Yangyang’s shirt, Yangyang grabbed at his hands in surprise and pretended to be shy when Jaemin glanced up at him curiously. 

  
  
  


“Babe, I have work.” He said bashfully. Jaemin smirked at him before pressing wet kisses along his neck. “You _do_ huh? We should let them know then, that you have someone who wants you so much they can’t keep their hands off you.” He said possessively, hands tightening on his ass making Yangyang gasp. 

  
  
  


Yangyang rolled his eyes at the older’s line and realized that _yes_ , he did _indeed_ have work to actually clock in too. He would have to finish Jaemin off and then go in quickly.

  
  
  


He grabbed Jaemin’s hair eagerly and kept his face at his neck as he began to grind against his lap with more vigor. He made sure to pant right next to the other’s ear and speak in a wrecked voice, “ _Jaem-Jaemin!_ You feel so _good,_ _you’re so fucking hot._ No idea how many times I’ve thought about you. Want you to always think about _me_ when you’re in this car. _Mmm! Ah!_ I wa-want you so bad.” He said salaciously, those words sounding _a little too truthful_ as he listened to Jaemin’s breathing get harsher, sweat beading down his nape. 

  
  


Jaemin was so sure Yangyang was just toying with him but the younger’s _sweet,_ _sweet_ noises were blocking out any logical reasoning. The way the other grinded onto his lap drove him wild. _Fuck,_ he could only imagine how the younger was actually like in bed. 

  
  


He had so many explicit images going through his head as he listened to the other whimper and clutch onto his shoulders desperately. His smaller figure was shaking, throwing his head back and biting his lip to muffle his cries. 

  
  


Jaemin stared at the image greedily, he’d never seen a face flush so prettily or hear such adorable noises. His boyfriend’s were one thing but _this_. 

  
  


_Yangyang was entirely different from anybody else they’d been with_ , made him shake from the overwhelming lust and made his tongue loll in his mouth as the coil in his gut grew tighter. 

  
  


“ _Shit_ , sweetheart I’m gonna cum! Are you close baby?" He panted, watching as the other twitched, his eyes drifting shut into a blissful expression, before nodding with a whimper. “ _Feels too good Jaeminnie._ Gonna cum so hard, you’re so hot.” He said through longing pants, staring at him through glazed eyes. 

  
  


Jaemin kept his eyes locked on the beautiful image before him and did his best to commit the younger man’s image to memory. This was surely one of the best hook ups he’d ever had, unable to believe that he was _finally_ in his car with Yangyang on the brink of an orgasm as he watched the other hungrily, cupping his face and sliding his mouth against the others.

  
  


“ _Fuck_ , your mouth is so pretty baby. Next time wanna see what it feels like.” He whispered darkly, panting and rolling his hips against the other vigorously. Yangyang decided now was the time to end this little session and pulled Jaemin’s middle and ring fingers into his mouth and gazed at him alluringly. 

  
  


“ _Mmmm,_ want you to cum in my mouth next time.” He leered softly, pulling the fingers out for a moment before sucking at them again. Jaemin stared at him in shock, irises swallowed by darkness and cursed before his hips stuttered and he came in his jeans. 

  
  


Yangyang slowed his hips and pretended to cum as well, shaking and crying out the other’s name. Jaemin slumped back against the leather seat, his face flushed attractively as he panted harshly. He watched through lidded eyes as Yangyang whined in exhaustion, removing himself from his lap and plopping back into the passenger seat before buttoning up his shirt. 

  
  


He opened the mirror above his head and began fixing his messy, sweaty bangs. There was no hiding really what he had just been doing but he didn’t care, what matters is he still had five minutes before his shift. He glanced at the other and smirked at Jaemin’s limp, blissed out form. 

  
  


“ _Thanks for the ride.”_ He purred seductively, pulling Jaemin’s leather jacket over his shoulders and exiting the car. Jaemin had gained some of his brain cells back and sat up with a wince. He laughed and opened the window after glancing down at the floor of his car. 

  
  


“Babe, you left your backpack here!” He called out. Yangyang simply turned and winked at him. “Just bring it later, and then I’ll return this!” He said pulling at the jacket coyly, turning away carelessly to enter the diner. 

  
  
  


Jaemin slumped back against his seat and ran a hand through his hair with an incredulous laugh. 

  
  
  


Yangyang really was _entirely_ different.

  
  
  
  


They all had known that but now that Yangyang had let him have a _taste_ it was as if he had just taken a hit from a drug, growing more and more complacent with each exposure. 

  
  
  
  


Something shifted that day. Yangyang knew it too although he _refused_ to think about it any longer before he started his shift. He cursed as he clocked in, realizing that he had just invited the four horsemen of the apocalypse to visit him during his _first ever shift_ at his new job.

  
  
  


_Cue the clown music._


	2. “Keep it sticky-icky like lipgloss”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ✨✨ here is the promised chapter 2, I’m so excited and grateful to see such positive comments for a fic that I’ve actually worked on since December if you can believe it! More drag racing stuff will be properly introduced in the next chapters which will be uploaded soon, be sure to leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed and to share your lovely thoughts 🌙

  
After clocking in, Yangyang made a mad dash to the back to fix his appearance, _hating_ how his subconscious decided to play that one part in _Roman Holiday_ by Nicki, as if the only way to cope with how _frantic_ he was feeling was by relating the situation to memes...maybe he really _was_ a stereotypical gen z.

  
  


He was sure that there was a _questionable_ wet spot on the front of his jeans and even though Na Jaemin hadn’t _actually_ made him cum, he had still grinded on that boy's lap like rent was due the next day.

  
  


He stared at his jeans in horror before texting Kunhang to help him out. The older man had dance lessons before his shift at the diner so _hopefully_ he would have a spare pair of pants. Although Yangyang _dreaded_ for one of his best friends to catch him at such a _horrid_ moment, there was no telling what else he would see if Yangyang had really just become _a new challenger_ in their game like this was fucking smash bro’s.

  
  


_Better to just get this bullshit over with._

  
  


The dark haired man responded that he _did_ _indeed_ have a pair of black jeans Yangyang could borrow in his duffle and agreed to bring him the pants from his locker to where he was hiding in the bathroom.

  
  


Yangyang could’ve cried when Kunhang knocked on the stall door and passed him the pants. Through the crack in the mint green door, his best friend glanced at Yangyang’s appearance with a judgmental raise of his dark eyebrows. 

  
  


“ _Don’t even ask!_ ” Yangyang said with an annoyed huff as he removed his underwear and soiled jeans before pulling on his new pair. Yangyang winced as he realized he would have to go commando and cursed Jaemin under his breath as he peeked at the red marks down his chest from the taller's sharp teeth. 

  
  


When Yangyang opened the stall he held his balled up pieces of fabric in a tight grip, his face carefully blank as Kunhang leaned on the opposite beige colored wall with an amused expression, dragging his eyes over Yangyang’s figure suspiciously.

“That jacket...seems _very_ familiar Yangie.” He said knowingly, grinning at him through the mirror as he washed his hands, the clothes left on the edge of the sink, Yangyang glancing up to frown at the older man.

  
  


“I’m pretty sure I said I was _not_ gonna talk about this.” He said side eyeing the other in irritation. Kunhang raised his hands innocently. “ _Fine_ , then I guess next time I just won’t help you.” He said airily before making to walk out of the restroom. 

  
  


Yangyang grabbed his sleeve with a sigh and gave him an annoyed look before he leaned against the sink and began explaining what had happened. After he was done, Kunhang was doubled over and _cackling_ at the younger’s misfortune, Yangyang’s fists clenched from his restraint in not _punching_ the other in his chest for his mockery.

  
  


“Oh I _soooo_ have to be here when they come later today!” Kunhang said eagerly, his big, brown eyes shining at him gleefully. Yangyang hissed at the other in annoyance, shoving him out the restroom as they made their way to the kitchen to begin serving customers (Yangyang pausing to hide his clothes in the employee locker room, meeting another waitress's curious gaze with a grimace.)

  
  


“ _Shut the hell up!_ I can’t believe you would curse me like that! Don’t you know the universe is always listening?!” Yangyang said reproachfully as he reappeared, grabbing a tray full of food and glaring at the other fiercely. 

  
  


Kunhang grabbed a handful of drinks and simply grinned at him. “ _Dear Universe, please_ make sure no one else is here at the diner when those rich assholes come to court Yangyang! I want to get a front row seat with no obstructions or distractions!” He said boastfully, closing his eyes and making the sign of the cross seriously. 

  
  


Yangyang jostled him harshly but Kunhang simply kept smiling as he served customers. Yangyang gave his own customers a lukewarm smile as he passed around plates of burgers, fries, and chicken tenders to a group of teenagers.

  
  


When they made their way back to the kitchen, Kunhang wiggled his eyebrows at him and Yangyang made a threatening gesture in response, immediately being scolded by the manager who had chosen that moment to step out into the restaurant. Yangyang bowed to him quickly in apology as Kunhang’s muffled laughter echoed in the kitchen. 

  
  
  


“ _When will you admit that you seriously want to fuck all four of them?”_ Ten inquired casually as he counted the money in the cash register after Yangyang whined to him about what had happened earlier as well. Yangyang sat up quickly from where he had been leaning his head miserably on the diner’s glossy white bar and scowled at the older.

  
  


“ _Ten gē!_ I thought you were the only trustworthy person here! Turns out _you’re a_ _snake_ too!” Yangyang said with a disappointed huff as he fiddled with the straw dispenser. Ten smacked his hand away and rolled his eyes at his dramatics.

  
  


“Yang, baby, _you know damn well_ , that I am just telling it like I see it. Those little boys have been _begging_ for your attention these last 6 months and the more you’ve rejected them, the more they’ve started frothing at the mouth for just a _look_ in their direction.” He said advisedly, closing the register with a flourish and staring into the younger’s eyes seriously.

  
  


“Now that you’ve _actually_ given one of them a moment of your time, the rest will come like flies.” Ten said purposefully, smiling as Yangyang pouted at his words. 

  
  


“I just want them to _leave me aloneeeee!”_ He whined, fussing with the end of a straw in annoyance. Ten snatched the straw out of his hand and gave him a shrewd look before he continued wiping the counter.

  
  


“At least they’re good looking....They’re rich too.... _Why is it that you hate them again?_ ” Ten asked with genuine curiosity, Yangyang letting out an irritated sigh.

  
  


“They might be rich and _somewhat_ attractive but they’re also _heartless assholes_. I’m not the only person they’ve done this whole,” Yangyang began while gesturing wildly, “ _fixated,_ _obsessive,_ _mass flirting_ or _whatever_. They’ve done this to other people too. All of them being left humiliated and heart broken because all they wanted was to _fuck and then chuck them._ ” Yangyang concluded crossing his arm with a disgusted expression. 

  
  


“ _Soooo_ your plan is to play _them_ instead?” Ten said amusedly. Yangyang pulled his shoulders back haughtily and smirked at the older. “That’s right gē! You just wait! Your _favorite_ little brother is going to _rob them and bleed them dry!_ ” Yangyang announced firmly, fists clenching above the granite counter, eyes blazing with passion. 

  
  


Ten patted Yangyang’s head fondly. “You crush them, babe.” He said nodding his head in encouragement. 

  
  


When they finally showed up to the diner, there was about an hour left before closing time. Just proving Yangyang’s words right. _Absolutely no respect for food service workers._

  
  


The obnoxious sounds of various car engines and a motorbike revving into the parking lot made Yangyang’s teeth set on edge as he glanced over cautiously at Kunhang to see him practically vibrating in excitement. 

  
  


“ _Oh Yangyang_!” Ten said in a sing-song voice, “Your _boyfriends_ are here!” He announced with his annoyingly perfect teeth glinting under the diner’s fluorescent lighting. Yangyang sucked in a breath from where he had been scrubbing the grills in the kitchen.

  
  
  


_It’s showtime,_ he thought determinedly as he removed his dishwashing gloves and exited the kitchen to fix his appearance in the bathroom. 

  
  
  


Yangyang unbuttoned his shirt to make sure the red marks Jaemin had left were on display. Ten had snuck him some tinted gloss that made his lips look cherry red and juicy, _and for his final trick,_ he ruffled his hair to make it look a little bit more messy, giving himself that _just made out_ type of hairstyle. 

  
  


Yangyang narrowed his eyes in satisfaction at his sort of risqué look. He had to admit, he looked _hot as hell_ in Jaemin’s red and black racing jacket. 

  
  


He exited the bathroom and made his way through the halls where he heard Donghyuck’s delighted laughter ring through the diner from where he and the others had seated themselves in the huge semi-circle booth in the corner of the restaurant. 

  
  


Yangyang said a small prayer of thanks that _at least_ the manager had left early just in case this all went south quickly and Yangyang just ended up _lighting the whole place on fire_. The diner itself was still decently full, many finishing or waiting for their meals so Yangyang could attend the morons without having to worry about Ten and Hendery eavesdropping. 

  
  


He grabbed four menus and braced himself for the hour of unwanted advances he would have to deal with as he strode his way over to the booth confidently. Some top twenty pop hit from the 2010’s was his battle soundtrack for the night, Yangyang briefly regretting that he hadn’t changed the playlist before this nightmarish encounter. 

As soon as he came into sight, the rich young men in the red, vinyl covered seats all began nudging each other and exchanging looks. 

  
  


Jaemin sat right in the middle and grinned at him widely as he approached their booth. Jeno had been snickering at something Donghyuck had said when he did a double take at Yangyang’s appearance. The other members of their small racing group seemed a little _shook_ to see him wearing Jaemin’s jacket and Jaemin himself was basking in their jealousy, expression _annoyingly_ smug. 

  
  


Yangyang passed out their menus before smiling at them reservedly. “Welcome to _Dream Diner_ , can I get you something to drink?” He asked politely, unaffected by their gaping expressions. 

  
  


Donghyuck was the first to snap out of it and smiled at him coquettishly. “What do you recommend?” He was quick to quip. The others tittered in the booth and Yangyang felt their eyes roam over his body, his own eye twitching in annoyance. He still smiled at the silver haired boy as he responded. 

  
  


“I think you’d _love_ the chocolate milk shake.” He said staring into the other eyes and watching Donghyuck blink in surprise. “I want Yangyang to recommend me something too!” Renjun interjected pointedly, slapping Donghyuck’s arm. 

  
  


Yangyang directed his gaze to the dark haired boy with that same customer service smile. “Then you can have the vanilla milkshake.” He said simply. Renjun looked like he was going to protest before Jaemin cut him off. 

  
  


“Babe, before you even think of suggesting something _vulgar_ like strawberry,” He said, expression twisting in horror, “I’ll just have a coke, plenty of ice please.” He said smiling flirtatiously at him. 

  
  


Yangyang smiled back and made sure to bat his lashes at the blue haired man before directing his gaze to the blonde haired menace who was staring at him intensely. Yangyang almost took a step back in surprise at how _dark_ his eyes were. 

  
  


The other’s lips quirked up, silently laughing at his reaction before speaking as well. “What do you want me to have Yangyang?” He said tilting his head at the other, eyes fixed on his lips. Yangyang wanted to scowl at his blatant staring but instead stepped closer to where Jeno was seated, his right arm stretched over the back of the booth’s seat. 

  
  


He leaned down and pressed against the other while opening the menu and pretending to scan it seriously. Jeno sat up and pressed against him purposefully, eyes roaming over Yangyang’s form appreciatively. He gazed at the other’s beautiful side profile, his long, adorable eyelashes, and his soft, glossy red mouth that absently mouthed the names of different drinks before he glanced at him and smiled.

  
  


“I think you’d love the cookies and cream milkshake.” He said kindly in an accented voice that sent sparks down Jeno’s spine. He nodded dazedly at the caramel haired boy who beamed at him before stepping away to address them. 

  
  


“I’ll be out with your drinks in a moment, let me know if you want me to recommend you entrees as well.” Yangyang said kindly, glancing at each of them before walking off to the kitchen. They all stared after him longingly, watching his cute ass in those _tight_ jeans until it disappeared from sight. 

  
  


They all immediately looked at Jaemin accusingly. “ _Why the fuck is Yangyang wearing your jacket?_ ” Donghyuck hissed at the other with visible displeasure. When Jaemin called for them to gather at the diner the last thing he expected was to be attacked by the _perfect_ visual of what Yangyang would like if he truly belonged to them. He would have _much preferred_ a warning as now he wasn’t on equal footing with the younger who could probably _sense_ his astonishment like a shark would with blood in the water.

  
  


Yangyang was _unnervingly_ astute, it’s part of why the last few months had been such a thrilling experience. He’d never met anyone besides the three other people in the booth beside him who could be just as tit for tat. 

  
  


Jaemin smiled at him lazily, “I told you I gave him a ride to work today.” He said with a nonplussed shrug. Renjun wadded up a napkin and threw it at him with an unamused glare. 

  
  


“You are so fucking _annoying,_ Na Jaemin! Don’t think I didn’t see those hickeys all over his neck! What happened?! Why didn’t you say anything?!” He said in blatant disapproval, Donghyuck could tell he was thinking similarly, Renjun was the snarkiest out of them all, managing to leave Yangyang speechless a few times with his punch lines. He was clearly trying to think of more material on the spot, Donghyuck _1000%_ sure it would not go as he wished.

  
  


Jaemin placed his hand on his chin and gave them a nonchalant expression. “I didn’t feel like it.” He said simply. Jeno huffed in disbelief at the younger’s cocky attitude. 

  
  


“So _what?_ You think because you got to spend five minutes fucking around with Yangyang he’s wrapped around your finger?” Jeno quipped irritably. Jaemin placed a placating hand on Jeno’s thigh and squeezed it suggestively, the blonde haired man visibly deflating in his annoyance at the touch. 

  
  


“No, not at all. Yangyang was _so so so good_ though. Babe, you should’ve heard his _whines_.” Jaemin said with audible awe, his eyes glazing over in lust. Renjun harrumphed in aggravation at the other’s gloating. 

  
  


“You said you would wait for all of us to make a move.” He said accusingly, sniffing in offense at their younger boyfriend’s actions. Jaemin pouted at the other cutely.

  
  


“But _Junnie_ , Yangie really needed a ride and he wanted to give me a reward for treating him so well. How am I supposed to refuse? _Could you?_ ” Jaemin inquired innocently, his lips curling in satisfaction as he watched Renjun flush at the mere idea. 

  
  


Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “ _We get it,_ you were lucky enough to get an opportunity with the boy. Why’s he wearing your jacket?” Donghyuck questioned again possessively. Jaemin smirked at the silver haired boy’s irritation. 

  
  


“You can ask him yourself when he comes to give us our drinks. _Oh look,_ there he comes.” He said watching the other walk towards them balancing their orders on a plastic, black, circular tray. “You have to admit Duckie, Yangyang looks _super_ _fucking hot_ in my jacket.” Jaemin said meaningfully, staring at their server through a half lidded gaze. 

  
  


Yangyang remained unaffected as he passed out their drinks and pulled out a white notepad, licking the top of a black pen to begin writing their orders. Donghyuck watched the chocolate haired boy’s pink tongue dart back into his mouth avidly.

  
  


“Have you decided if you’re going to let me order for you or not?” He asked casually, leaning against their table and subconsciously sticking his ass out. Donghyuck and Jeno were blessed enough at their aisle seats to appreciate the view, their eyes taking in the sight eagerly.

  
  


“ _Surprise us then!_ ” Jaemin announced boldly with a dazzling grin. Yangyang smiled back charmingly. “ _Great!_ Be back soon!” He said with a disarming smile, taking their menus and purposefully brushing his fingers on each of their hands before walking away with the slightest swing in his hips.

  
  


The table was quiet as they gazed after him for the second time that night. “ _I want him._ ” Jeno said breaking the silence, his gaze fiery. Donghyuck laughed at his serious tone. 

  
  


“Get in line.” He teased light heartedly. “How about who ever pays for dinner, offers to drive him back home?” Renjun suggested. The same aged best friends all looked at him in disbelief.

  
  


“Jun-ah everyone here is willing to sell their _house_ to get the chance to _breathe_ near him. Money is not the issue.” Donghyuck said pointedly, patting the others arm condescendingly. Renjun shoved him away half heartedly with a roll of his eyes. 

  
  


“ _No, stupid!_ I mean we all put our cards on the table and whichever one Yangyang chooses, wins.” He explained with a cocky smile. The other young men nodded fiercely without a second thought. “Sounds fair.” Jaemin agreed easily. 

  
  
  


When Yangyang pulled up to their table with a _shit load of food,_ they all gaped at the sight before staring up at the other who smiled at them sweetly after serving them. There were six burgers wrapped in red checked paper, three trays of French fries, a large pizza and a _huge_ order of chicken tenders. 

  
  


“You all are _so thin!_ I figured you needed some _real_ food!” The youngest said with a mischievous grin. Jeno burst into laughter, the other boys quick to follow suit. 

  
  


How was it possible for someone to be so _perfect?_ Jaemin gazed fondly at the brown haired boy, knowing full well that his boyfriend’s continued to stare at Yangyang with their own besotted expressions.

  
  


“Thanks Yangie. Before you go, could you do us a favor? We’re doing card roulette and want you to do the honors.” He said kittenishly. Yangyang raised an eyebrow at his statement before shrugging and hovering his hands over the cards. 

  
  


The four men watched apprehensively as he debated which card to choose. Yangyang thought there must be something more than the proposed _simple bet_ of card roulette, these boys were _filthy rich_. Things like this were only nerve wracking if you had something to lose. 

  
  


As he glanced up to peek at their genuinely anxious expressions, Yangyang knew right away what they were after. And it wasn’t a loss for them but a _gain_. They must’ve bet about doing something involving Yangyang. 

  
  


That could be the only acceptable explanation for why they all seemed so tense. Yangyang felt his temple throb in ire. He would _not_ let their plans go by unscathed. 

  
  


Yangyang paused and smiled at Jeno demurely. “Jeno, which one is your card?” He asked virtuously, deliberately ignoring the others' protests and warnings directed at Jeno not to tell Yangyang. 

  
  


Jeno stared at him like a deer caught in the headlights before he gulped at the younger’s expectant expression. “The third one from the left.” He admitted softly, bewitched by those beautiful eyes. 

  
  


Yangyang rewarded him with a satisfied smile. “Jeno’s paying then.” He said simply, pulling away the card and gazing at Jeno intentionally. The older man felt his mouth grow dry as he was on the receiving end of the German-Taiwanese man’s victorious gaze.

  
  


After Yangyang left to charge the card the others glared at him furiously. “ _Did we or did we not_ just agree that we would play fair?!” Donghyuck demanded with his eyes flashing in annoyance. 

  
  


Jeno shrugged and smiled smugly. “It’s like Jaemin said, _who am I to refuse?_ ” He echoed as he grinned at the others' stormy expressions. 

  
  


“I should’ve just kept my mouth shut.” Jaemin said shoving fries into his mouth with a miserable expression. “This doesn’t guarantee that Yangyang will say yes to the ride though.” Renjun piped up helpfully from around his chicken tenders. 

  
  


Donghyuck rolled his eyes with a huff. “You think after Yangyang stared like _that_ at Jeno that he would turn him down?” He said in disbelief before his lips curled up into a smirk as he dragged his eyes over Jeno’s face.

  
  


“ _That’d be funny though._ If Yangyang refused his offer after leading him on, I’d kiss the ground he walked on for eternity.” Donghyuck said with a dreamy sigh and a sip of his milkshake. 

  
  


Jeno narrowed his eyes at the sun kissed male and gritted his teeth at the thought. “Yangyang’s not cruel like _you,_ Hyuckie. He doesn’t leave people high and dry, he _actually_ puts out.” He said smirking when the silver haired man scowled at him. 

  
  


“Speaking of which, _give more details!_ Is Yangyang a good kisser?!” Renjun asked eagerly, leaning against the table to listen to his boyfriend’s recounting of what occurred in his car. Donghyuck and Jeno listened critically with bated breath.

  
  
  


Jaemin leaned back against the booth and sighed reminiscently. As if to remind him accurately, his lips tingled with that same _addicting_ electricity he had felt before. He could’ve never imagined that on such a boring weekday, he would _finally_ accomplish something he had been desiring so _desperately_. Yangyang might’ve done it _just to shut him up_ but there was something there, an almost _inexplicable_ tension now that previously drawn lines had been crossed.

  
  


They were both in uncharted territory now, whatever happened next depended on who made the next move and what kind of cards they had up their sleeve. Jaemin knew for a fact that everyone at the table was almost like the living embodiment of Russian roulette, each their own brand of unpredictable with every outrageous strategy they could think of being used to fulfill their own goals.

  
  
  


It had been like that since they were just kids. Jaemin didn’t think that it would _ever_ _change_ either.

  
  
  


“ _Such_ a good kisser. A little _tease_ too. He said some _very, very_ _naughty_ _things_ to me.” Jaemin said puckishly, clutching at his ears in fake embarrassment.

  
  


Jeno had to swallow the saliva that had been pooling in his mouth at the idea of sliding his tongue into the other’s pretty mouth and feeling his warm breath whisper dirty things into his ear after they pulled apart.

  
  


“I’m going to take him home then. You all have a nice night.” Jeno said casually, rising from the booth and winking at them. The others huffed in irritation, Renjun throwing fries at him in his jealous stupor.

  
  


As Jeno strode to the cash register, Yangyang had finished swiping his card and was going to bring the receipt when he gasped in surprise at his sudden appearance. “ _Sor-Sorry!_ Didn’t mean to take long giving you your card!” He said bashfully, cheeks turning an endearing shade of pink. 

  
  


Jeno wanted to see how far down that pink blossomed on the other’s skin. He gazed at him through his lashes. “What time do you leave babe?” He inquired softly, tilting his head thoughtfully at the other. 

  
  


Yangyang blinked at the blonde haired man’s forward behavior and realized that _Ah, this_ must be what they were playing for. _Who got the right to take him home._ Yangyang wanted to scoff in affront at the childish displays he continued to endure by those selfish assholes. 

  
  


_The goal is to crush them first!_ He reminded himself assuredly.

  
  


Yangyang leaned into Jeno’s space and bit his lip boyishly. “Why do you want to know?” He questioned obliviously. Jeno’s dark irises drifted over his face slowly before locking onto his eyes. 

  
  


“Let me take you home.” He said quietly, expression earnest. Yangyang felt his heart skip at the other’s words. _He’s a really good actor,_ he thought impressively. 

  
  


Yangyang blushed and giggled. “I don’t know Jeno, I live so far.” Yangyang said, playing up his shy, innocent act. Jeno simply closed the distance between them until Yangyang could feel Jeno’s nose brush against us. 

  
  


“I don’t care about things like that.” He whispered against his lips. Yangyang swallowed nervously and pulled away to exhale shakily. “ _Well_ , if you insist! Let me just clock out then!” He said smiling kindly at the other before turning and making his way into the back where his smile instantly dropped and he grumbled to himself in annoyance. 

  
  


Yangyang was once again reminded that he was reaching the point of no return. He was now _willingly_ stepping into their world and accepting the offer to play their game with _their_ rules. How could he _possibly_ be so confident that he was anywhere near their level? 

  
  


He was _tired_ however. Tired of being a passive player in this unforgiving charade. Even if the price was something as cherished as his heart and his feelings, Yangyang would be going all in, as the rewards were only ever as high as the risks. 

  
  
  


_If there was no risk, why would they all be so eager to participate? No, it just wasn’t fun that way_. And Yangyang? Yangyang was _going_ _to_ _have fun._

  
  
  


-

  
  


When Yangyang stepped outside of the diner to meet Jeno he was met with the alluring sight of the other already seated on his motorbike, his dark jeans stretched attractively over his muscular thighs as he perched over it. It was a metallic blue with white stripes on the sides and the older man seemed to have gotten his backpack from Jaemin’s car.

  
  


Yangyang briefly ranted in his mind about how it was possible for someone to look _good_ with a big ass helmet over their face. Jeno pulled up his visor, handing Yangyang his own dark colored helmet and the backpack to which he both took silently before climbing on behind him.

  
  


“What’s your address?” Jeno asked with a warm smile, hand hovering over the ignition to hear Yangyang’s response. 

  
  


Yangyang slowly wrapped his arms around Jeno’s waist with his stomach doing all kinds of aggravating flips. “Just head towards the mall, I’ll direct you from there.” He said shortly, Jeno smiled mirthfully at his curt response before he snapped the visor in place and the engine roared to life. 

  
  


Yangyang startled at the noise and grabbed onto the other tightly in fear. Jeno’s lips quirked fondly underneath his visor before kicking up the stand and racing away to the younger boy’s apartment. 

  
  


Before, Yangyang would truly rather _eat his own fist_ then join Jeno for a little joy ride, but holding onto his waist and racing by cars while pressed so intimately along his firm, broad back was something he could’ve _never_ _expected_ would affect him so strongly. Yangyang couldn’t help but lament on his continued feelings of uncertainty.

  
  


It felt so _nice_ to enjoy a ride on a motorbike with a _frustratingly_ _hot guy_ during a cool, autumn night but also that guy was _Lee Jeno_ and not just anybody you could trust with something as delicate as your heart. 

  
  


It wasn’t even _that_ serious, _it was just a stupid free ride home_ , is what Yangyang repeated to himself as he folded his hands together over Jeno’s abdomen with the older reaching down at red lights to squeeze his hand and glance at him in concern.

  
  
  


_It’s just a free ride home,_ he reassured himself even as his heart palpitated with every brush of the latter’s warm, large hand over his own.

  
  
  


When they arrived, Jeno couldn’t help but be impressed with the tall, glass apartment complex. Yangyang wasn’t rich like them but he still had a decent place. Jeno was just glad Yangyang lived somewhere safe. 

  
  


Jeno let Yangyang climb off first before removing his own helmet and climbing off himself. Yangyang raised an eyebrow as the other followed him towards the building. “You know you can leave already right?” He said pointedly, unamused by the blonde’s nonchalant attitude. 

  
  


Jeno grinned at him. “Just making sure you get to the door safe.” He said easily as they reached the wall before the sliding doors leading into the apartment’s lobby. Yangyang stopped walking and smiled at the older boy gratefully. 

  
  


“Thanks for the ride. Get home safe.” He said dismissively, turning to make his way to the doors when Jeno gently grabbed his hand. Yangyang resented the fact that his heart lurched slightly at the touch, turning to meet Jeno’s expectant, amused gaze as he refrained from snatching his hand away rudely. He was _so_ tired of this already. 

  
  


“Don’t I get a goodnight kiss?” He said teasingly, pulling him into his embrace and gazing at him amorously. Yangyang almost rolled his eyes. _How is it that they all use the same damn excuse?!_ Yangyang exhaled slowly before he made a split second decision to lean up and peck the other’s lips quickly. 

  
  


Jeno let out a bright peal of laughter afterwards, the sound much more fond than Yangyang knew what to do with. He stroked along the side of the younger man’s waist as he stared into the blonde’s eyes that were crinkled into endearing half moons.

“Baby, _I know you know_ what I mean.” Jeno said amusedly, nuzzling his nose against the hazel haired man’s with a fond huff. Yangyang felt his heart melt at the sweet action and internally smacked himself. 

  
  


This is a _game_ Liu Yangyang, _and you must prove to be the MVP!_ He thought, psyching himself up before he curled his fingers into the taller's hair and parted his lips to lick hotly into the other’s mouth. Jeno responded enthusiastically and squeezed his waist approvingly. 

  
  


Yangyang needed him boneless and needy within the next _two minutes,_ for God’s sake he wanted to _shower_. As he complained internally, Jeno suddenly took control and pulled him even tighter into his embrace, Yangyang letting out a surprised mewl as his hands roamed over the older male’s broad shoulders with a begrudgingly _pleased_ feeling. 

  
  


_Why_ was Yangyang _enjoying_ this? This was someone he should be _curb stomping_ for all intents and purposes, _not_ figuring out what it was like to make out with him! 

  
  


If it wasn’t already obvious, Yangyang was the definition of a lost cause, throwing caution, his resolve, _and_ his dignity to the wind just to feel Jeno’s veiny hands grip at his waist while he trailed hands along his back muscles.

  
  


Jeno bit and pulled at his lower lip, noting that Yangyang’s gloss tasted of watermelon with a hum of approval. Yangyang let a gasp slip out before moaning quietly in pleasure. Jeno felt warm and sated at the feeling of the other’s smaller frame pressed against him so deliciously. 

  
  


Jeno pulled away to leave his own marks down the side of Yangyang’s neck and the younger shivered and let out these addicting little “ _Ah’s_ ” of unrestrained pleasure. 

  
  


Yangyang gently pushed him away after a long moment, his chest heaving affectedly and his irises blown from just their make out session. “I have an early class tomorrow. Thanks for the ride.” Yangyang said bashfully as Jeno nodded indulgently before he leaned down to capture his lips in another passionate kiss. 

  
  


Yangyang could feel his brain _melting_ , the scent of the other’s slightly peppery with zesty facets, aftershave making his brain fill with a cloudy haze. He didn’t know how much time had passed, Yangyang angling his face and devouring Jeno enthusiastically as his hands slid through his hair while the older teasingly brushed his warm hands under the right side of his shirt.

  
  


He felt like he was going _mildly_ insane, Jeno kissed him so easily with such a sensual innocence that it made Yangyang’s heartbeat in an unfamiliar cadence. He didn’t recognize the desire that ran rampant through his veins and thoughts, didn’t recognize his current self that exhaled longingly against his plush mouth before diving back in for more.

  
  


When he pulled away again, Jeno fitted his long fingers against his sides and kissed softly along the side of his jaw, the touch tempting and riveting, Yangyang swallowing thickly as his face burned with arousal. Yangyang clutched at the other’s shoulders and panted quietly at the claiming touches. 

  
  


“Jeno, _I-!_ ” Yangyang protested weakly even as his head rolled to the side to allow him further access. Jeno kissed his way back up to Yangyang’s earlobe slowly, enjoying the younger’s desperate hold on him.

  
  


“ _Can’t I spend the night with you, baby?_ ” Jeno whispered seductively into his ear. Yangyang flushed brighter at the suggestion and felt himself throb at the idea. He stared at Jeno wide eyed.

  
  


“ _No!_ I-I have a room mate!” He protested even as his heart jumped with Jeno gently rubbing along the sides of his abdomen and nipping along the skin of his neck. “You can be quiet for me, _right sweetheart?_ ” Jeno murmured temptingly, pulling back to stare down at the other tantalizingly. 

  
  


Yangyang stared into the older’s lidded gaze and swallowed back his sudden thirst, for a _crazy_ moment he really almost yanked Jeno through the sliding doors to lead him back upstairs. _Damn_ his hormonal brain.

  
  


He whined quietly at the older man and leaned up to capture the blonde’s lips and pry open his mouth to suck on his tongue, causing Jeno to groan throatily. _Fuck_ , _Jaemin was right about his whines_ , Jeno thought deliriously, lost in his lustful thoughts.

  
  


Yangyang pulled away to stare up at the older through his lashes, panting yearningly against his swollen lips, “ _No!_ If we fuck, I want it to be just us. Just want you all to myself.” Yangyang said, pouting up at the other and gripping him close by the collar of his leather jacket. 

  
  


Jeno grinned darkly at the visibly flushed face of the gorgeous younger man. “Don’t want anyone to hear you scream, baby?” He teased, pinching the others cheeks. Yangyang glared up at him adorably. 

  
  


“Don’t want anyone hearing _you!_ ” He tossed back crossly. Jeno smiled and stroked the other’s cheeks fondly. “ _Ok_ , Yangie. I’ll let you go this time.” He said as if it were a hardship, Yangyang feeling horribly conflicted as they stayed within each other’s space. 

  
  


His eyes softened slightly as he squeezed Yangyang’s hand. “I’m sorry if that made you uncomfortable, I don’t mean to push you baby. I was really just teasing, I respect your decision and don’t want you to think I’m just some horny asshole.” Jeno said warmly, cupping Yangyang’s face again while the chocolate haired man stared at him silently.

  
  


Yangyang couldn’t believe he was so affected by Jeno just stating _the bare minimum_ , clearing his throat and nodding with a small smile. He huffed amusedly in realization that he had just made out with _Lee Jeno_ in front of his apartment before stepping away from the older a little reluctantly. 

  
  


“Text me when you get home.” He said kittenishly, blowing him a kiss before striding to enter the building. Jeno watched him go with a fascinated gaze, shamelessly eyeing the brown haired boy's body as he walked away. 

  
  


His lips quirked in satisfaction, grinning to himself all the way home before he obediently sent a text that he had arrived home safely to both the younger and his boyfriend’s. He tossed his phone onto his bed and climbed into the shower, not bothering to relieve himself because he felt satisfied in his own way.

  
  


After tying a towel around his waist, he headed back into his room and picked up his phone to glance at the time only to almost have _a_ _heart attack_ when he realized Yangyang had replied. 

  
  


Yangyang had sent him a selfie with the front flash on lying in his bed, only his red, inflamed lips could be seen of his face as well as the white cotton t-shirt stretched around his collar from use, displaying the delicious marks Jeno and Jaemin had left on his honey skin, the angle low enough to showcase a pair of small, black shorts displaying his beautiful thighs. 

  
  
  


The message following the suggestive image read, _Really wish you were here_ :( Jeno had to sit down from how _fast_ his blood had run south at the image. 

  
  
  


_Jesus Christ,_ Liu Yangyang could potentially _ruin_ him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Place your bets, who’s playing who and who’s going to get burned? 🤔


	3. “Prove you could handle”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up friends, it’s wild from here on out. Thank you so much for all your enthusiasm, you have no idea how amazing I’ve felt reading all your thoughts 🤧I did put this as explicit but it’s only fair to warn you ahead, brief warnings for this chapter, this is set in an ambiguous, modern city in the u.s. the legal drinking age here is 21, which in this fic they are. Further more we have: //lots//of adult content (filth to the highest degree), quick kink negotiations, exhibitionism, use of the word slut consensually, mentions of spit, mentions of unhealthy past relations, praise kink, degradation kink, hyung/gē kink and minor slut shaming. We’re heading into the woods, enjoy this installment🌙

  
  
Yangyang had sent that selfie to Jeno on another crazy whim. He just _knew_ the other would go insane about it, maybe even share it in their group chat. Yangyang smirked haughtily and threw his phone to the side, shutting off his lamp and starting to tuck himself into bed. 

  
  


He heard his phone vibrate on his right just as he was getting cozy and his eyes opened abruptly, glancing at it curiously. Jeno took _quite_ some time to respond to him. _And what the hell could possibly be said after that?_ Yangyang thought in irritation at how curious he was. 

  
  


After five minutes of trying to ignore his relentless curiosity, he opened the message and let out a mortified gasp at the picture he received of Jeno’s abs and _was_ _that-was that just a towel around his waist?!_ Yangyang dropped the phone onto his nose in shock and cursed as it throbbed from the pain. 

  
  


_That little shit!_ Yangyang thought letting out a humorless laugh of disbelief. He had to give credit, where credit was due, Jeno was really a qualified player in this game. That picture alone had rattled Yangyang more than feeling Jeno put his hands up his shirt. 

  
  


_Unbelievable! What the fuck am I supposed to do now?! Will I really have to send a nude?!_ Yangyang thought anxiously, fidgeting in his bed at the millions of thoughts racing through his mind because Jeno thought it would be appropriate to send a picture in just a fucking _towel,_ that absolute asshole. 

  
  


Yangyang gritted his teeth. If he waited any longer to reply Jeno might become smug thinking he had affected Yangyang. Even though he _had_ , Yangyang did _not_ want to let him know that. He’d rather have his foot be run over by that jughead’s bike before he let the blonde know how fast his heart was currently beating. 

  
  


Yangyang immediately reprimanded his brain for wanting to just send a nude as a response. _He could do better._ Yangyang immediately began biting his lips and licked over them until they were moist and red. Yangyang internally winced at how low he was willing to go for a simple win but his pride would not be able to let him rest if he didn’t have the final word. 

  
  


Yangyang directed the camera towards his face, angling it so only his lips and chest would be seen just like the previous photo. He then opened his mouth and made sure to loll out his tongue suggestively and then snapped the picture with front flash. As he stared at the photo his own eyebrows rose up in an impressed manner, the picture came out looking like those 18+, soft core Twitter porn accounts. 

  
  


His lips were so red from all the biting and his tongue glistened temptingly, the bites Jaemin and Jeno had left we’re now purple and looked alluring against his tanned skin. Yangyang’s lips quirked in amusement before he sent the photo to Jeno with the caption “ _If you were here..._ ”. Then he opened Instagram, as he was feeling a little too giddy and proud of his handiwork to actually go to sleep after that stroke of genius. 

  
  


First thing he saw on his feed was selfies Jaemin took and some images of him intertwined with Donghyuck which made Yangyang curse in surprise. _It’s like there’s no escape,_ he hissed inwardly as he scrolled past the photo without liking it. 

  
  


As he continued down his feed he liked some cute pictures his friends had uploaded and smiled at videos of cats playing before landing on a picture of Renjun. He paused and admired how _good_ the other looked with his dark hair, dressed cleanly in a turtleneck. Yangyang scowled at his thoughts and went on scrolling and liking other photos.

  
  


After going through his feed he decided to check people’s stories and clicked through them mindlessly before opening Donghyuck’s story and viewing a screenshot of what song he had been listening to as well as a picture from the diner of his food with a cute sticker of a dog smiling. After realizing who’s story it was that he was smiling so fondly at he quickly exited out of Instagram and jumped when he felt his phone vibrate as he received a message from Jeno. 

  
  
  
  


Blonde one: Fucking hell, babe

Blonde one: You’re so hot 

  
  
  


Yangyang rolled his eyes, _Yes he was hot and what about it?_ Before he could write something snarky as a response to this disappointing answer, “ _Blonde one_ ” suddenly called him for a FaceTime. 

  
  


Yangyang squeaked in surprise and stared at his phone in alarm. What the fuck that was _not_ an invite for a call! Yangyang frantically debated whether or not he should answer before cursing as he reluctantly decided not to back down and take the call. 

  
  


Yangyang was just barely visible from the dim light on his screen meanwhile Jeno was laid back in his bed, illuminated by warm colored light from a lamp in his room. Yangyang realized he was still shirtless with a gulp. _Please don’t be naked,_ he prayed, utterly flustered. 

  
  


“Baby, were you trying to make me drive to your apartment even after telling me your roommate was still over there?" Jeno said in a husky tone after the call connected. Yangyang was glad his room was dark so he could hide the flush on his cheeks and his annoyed expression. 

  
  


Yangyang cleared his throat quietly and made sure to sound as coy as possible, “I really meant it when I said I don’t want to bother my roommate but you _did_ drive me home safely. I live pretty far so I wanted to give you something to help you sleep better.” He said quietly, pouting his lips at the other in the dim light.

  
  


He could see Jeno’s eyes drift down to his lips, the blonde haired man leant his head against his pillow and gazed at him with a burning look in his eyes. “Your mouth looks so good, Yangie. Made me think of how good a kisser you are.” He rumbled out in an affected tone. 

  
  


Yangyang’s mouth dropped open in surprise and he giggled nervously. “ _Mhm_ , _well_ my mouth isn’t just good for kissing.” He purred suggestively. Jeno inhaled sharply at his words and groaned quietly, the sound sending sparks down Yangyang’s spine. 

  
  


Yangyang could feel his competitive spirit begin to flare up and knew what his goal was by the end of this call. _Lee Jeno was going to be right in the palm of his hand before he even knew what hit him._

  
  


Jeno chuckled quietly at Yangyang’s shameless words. He knew the younger was cheeky but he never imagined he’d be _this_ brave. “ _Yeah, sweetheart?_ Think you could fit all of me in that pretty little mouth of yours?” He said appraisingly, staring at Yangyang’s beautiful face illuminated by his phone screen. 

  
  
  


“ _Hmmm_ , I don’t know. You’d have to show me for me to be able to tell.” He teased with a grin, sharp white teeth glinting in the low light. Jeno exhaled humorously. 

  
  


“Not right now babe, if the first time I show you my dick is through the phone that’d be a little sad.” He said, smiling as Yangyang pouted at him. “It’d make me feel better though. I sent you such a good picture and I don’t even get something in return?” The other grumbled in fake annoyance. 

  
  


Jeno felt his heart skip at the brown haired boy’s endearing disappointment. “You _did_ send me such a nice photo, baby.” He agreed easily, contemplating his words and putting his arm behind his head.

“I have it as my lock screen. But does this mean you weren’t that impressed by the picture _I_ sent you?” He said staring as the boy’s eyes widened at him.

  
  


“ _Lock-Lock screen?!_ Lee Jeno, what if other people see that?!” He retorted in disbelief, ignoring his other question. Jeno huffed out a laugh. “Relax babe, no ones gonna know it’s you since your entire face isn’t in it.” He said placidly, smiling as Yangyang glared at him.

  
  


“That picture is for _your_ eyes only. To answer your question, yes I liked the picture you sent me. I just want more.” He said bluntly. Jeno blinked at his straight forwardness and smirked at him. 

  
“You want more? Then you should’ve let me come inside your apartment.” He said lightly in a sing-song voice. 

  
  


He was mostly just teasing Yangyang, as the other got visibly flustered at the mention of actually taking him to his room. He respected the fact Yangyang wasn’t ready but seeing him squirm at the idea of all the things Jeno could do to him was too fun to resist. 

  
  


Yangyang spluttered at his words and huffed in irritation, “I honestly doubt even if you were here you’d be able to give me as much as I want.” He said confidently. Jeno narrowed his eyes at the younger’s blatant challenge. He shouldn’t rise to the _obvious_ dig at his ego but Yangyang was such a tease it was hard to ignore. 

  
  


“What do you want then? Tell me what you want and I’ll give you that and more.” He said with a low growl in his deep, rich voice. Yangyang hummed thoughtfully as his heart skipped eagerly. “I don’t know, I don’t think you’d be down for it.” Yangyang said allusively, avoiding his eyes. 

  
  


Jeno exhaled in barely concealed aggravation, “You’re such a _brat_. Whatever you think I couldn’t handle, I’m telling you right now I’ve done plenty of stuff so just say it.” He said impatiently, narrowing his eyes at the younger. 

  
  


Did Yangyang _really_ want to cross _that_ _line_ too? _Christ,_ how many boundaries had he set up over the last six months only for them to be obliterated in just one night. 

  
  


Once he did so there’s no chance of going back, he can’t just pretend like none of it ever happened, not when Jeno had photographic evidence of him being a thot….but Jeno seemed _really_ determined to prove to him that he could satisfy any of his wishes.

  
  
  


_It was just too tempting to pass up._

  
  
  


Yangyang bit his lip before he spoke in a quiet voice, as if he was telling Jeno a secret. “I told you if we ever fucked I don’t want anybody else around to hear, I really want you to hold me down while you fuck me. Put your hands around my neck while you're deep inside and bend me in half till I cry.” He said leisurely, gazing at Jeno through his lashes. Jeno removed his arm from behind his head and stared at the other in shock. 

  
  


His cock throbbed at the images the other provided before letting out a shaky exhale at the blood rushing south at a rapid pace. “ _Fuck_ babe, you want my hands around that cute little throat? Want me to be real mean and make you beg for me to slow down while I ram my cock inside your hole?” Jeno said breathlessly. Yangyang almost _choked_ _on his spit_ at the tempting image, feeling his face warm while arousal surged through his veins.

  
  
  


Admittedly Yangyang hadn’t expected him to add onto that...almost _positive_ Jeno would be too shell shocked to say anything and then he could end the call before he drilled himself further down into this rabbit hole. Instead it seemed he was just going to keep going, _no matter how low he had to go._

  
  
  


Yangyang exhaled quietly, turning in his bed to face the wall as his heart began stuttering. “ _Mmm, Yeah._ Want you to make it hurt Jeno-yah. Want you to spank me and call me a slut. Want you to spit in my mouth and make me swallow it all.” The younger said panting, his mouth glistening in the low light. 

  
  


Jeno slipped a hand in his sweats and began pulling at his cock to relieve some of the pressure, his erection already weeping at the heady rush of adrenaline and arousal, the slide easy against his skin. Jeno’s eyes almost rolled into his head at the image of cute, small Yangyang underneath him begging for him to be _meaner_ to him, to spit in his mouth. 

  
  


“ _Fuck_ , how are you so _perfect_ baby? You’re a fucking wet dream, look so innocent but then want me to spank your ass until you can’t sit for weeks.” Jeno said with a longing sigh, jacking himself off slowly, his grip harsh at some points to keep his blood boiling as he stared fixated at the screen. 

  
  
  


Based on the widely acknowledged, moronic social construct, you could say that: _Yangyang was a Virgin._ That is to say he’s never had _sex._ He’s fooled around and done _lots_ of things with plenty of boys but never in his life has he been penetrated. However, he’s experienced some stuff, watched enough porn to know what his preferences are, and spent enough time alone to understand what _really_ made himself tick. 

  
  


So here he was talking dirty to _the_ Lee Jeno and divulging his deepest, darkest desires. _Who knew Jeno liked those things too?!_ Even though he knew that the rest of the boys got around, here was Jeno confirming he had in fact done some real freaky shit. 

  
  


The images sent heat flooding towards his abdomen and Yangyang couldn’t help the way his eyes glazed over, his mouth continuing to run in his heated daze. His thighs rubbed together uncomfortably as he watched Jeno begin to break under his words and even start touching himself if the way he was panting and throwing his head back was any indication.

  
  


“Jeno _please-please_ show me what you're doing I want to see!” Yangyang whined at him. Jeno smirked at the words and shook his head. “No baby. If you want to see you’ll have to come get it yourself.” He said firmly, continuing to toy with his cock in a relaxed manner. 

  
  


Yangyang bit his lip and slipped a hand inside his own shorts, rubbing a teasing hand over himself, he closed his eyes at the relief and whimpered at how good it felt. Descending further and further into the abyss, but he couldn’t deny he was enjoying every second.

  
  


Jeno felt his dick twitch at the adorable noises and gulped at the renewed rush of heady lust. “Baby, are you touching yourself?” Jeno asked huskily. 

  
  


Yangyang ignored his question and kept rubbing his hand at an insistent pace, letting quiet moans fall from his lips. Jeno felt his head spin as his desire consumed him. “ _Yangyang!_ Answer me right now! Are you touching yourself?” He said demandingly, sweat dripping down the side of his forehead. 

  
  


Yangyang mewled and nodded. “Feels so _good._ Want you so bad.” He pleaded, hot little exhales still falling from his lips. Jeno shivered at the enticing plea and tugged more insistently at his dick, his skin feverish with how aroused he was. 

  
  


“You probably look so cute, why don’t you turn on the light so I can see your face when you cum hmm?” He questioned gently. Yangyang huffed out a laugh, “If I don’t get to see your dick, you don’t get to see my face.” He replied before he groaned as he finally stuck his hand in his shorts and smudged the precum around to give himself a better slide. 

  
  


“ _Ah!_ Jeno!” He moaned purposefully as he grasped at himself firmly and thrusted into his hand with a shiver. Jeno groaned and began fucking his fist as he heard Yangyang whine and call his name. 

  
  


“ _Sound so good baby._ Bet you taste even better. Can I taste you next time, baby? Let me eat you out until you’re shaking?” He said breathily, as the German-Taiwanese male gasped over the slick sounds echoing through the receiver. 

  
  


“ _Ye-Yes!_ Want that so bad! _Oh-Oh Fuck!_ ” Yangyang gasped wantonly, digging into his slit before releasing it with his chest heaving heavily. Jeno’s hips twitched at that and he wished for not the first time that night to be with Yangyang.

  
  


“Show me that pretty mouth at least, babe. Want to think about how cute you’d look stuffed with my cock down your throat.” He said softly, face grimacing as he jerked himself a little too hard. Yangyang obediently showed him his mouth and even opened it to display his pink tongue, soft pants escaping him. 

  
  


“Want to suck you off, then let you choose whether to cum inside or all over my face.” The other said kittenishly. Jeno’s hips stuttered at the image and his eyes squeezed shut as he bated off his impending orgasm.

  
  
  


“ _Shit!_ You’ve got such a wicked mouth baby. Want my cock that bad? Beg for it then, maybe if you’re cute enough I’ll give it you.” He said possessively, his heart stuttering the longer he stared at Yangyang’s flushed face in the dim light. 

  
  


Yangyang felt his cock twitch and turned his face into the pillow to hide his blush at Jeno’s words. “ _Please,_ Jeno! _Please,_ let me suck your cock! It’s what I deserve, I’ve been so good!” He begged eagerly. Jeno closed his eyes and bit his lip. Yangyang had _actually_ begged.

  
  


“ _God_ , you’re so adorable. I’m going to fucking _wreck you,_ sweetheart. Open your mouth for me then. I’ll cum right inside just like you deserve, you cute little slut.” He praised huskily, twisting his hand around the tip of his cock and continuing to stroke it at a frenzied pace. 

  
  


Yangyang moaned and let his mouth fall open again, saliva dripping down his mouth as he exhaled heavily, head fuzzy from Jeno’s deep voice calling him _a_ _cute slut_. The image he was currently providing alone would’ve made Jeno cum but Yangyang then started whimpering and saying “ _Please!_ " In such a desperate tone it made Jeno arch his back as he came first with a muffled shout. 

  
  


Yangyang blearily realized he had just watched Jeno get off, all with a greedy gaze, hearing the slick sounds of his hands on his cock making his own hips buck into his fist, before cumming hard over his abdomen with a soft cry. His frame trembled violently as he got aftershocks from the intensity of his orgasm and soon Jeno had recovered enough to whisper soothing words to him.

  
  


“ _You’re ok, baby._ I’m here with you still. It’s ok.” Yangyang felt himself flush in embarrassment as everything that had happened that past hour finally sank in.

  
_Christ_ , what was he saying a few moments ago?! He buried his face into his arm with a wince as he removed his soiled hand from his briefs, slipping off his shorts sluggishly to clean off his abdomen and fingers with his underwear before tossing them to the side and wiggling on his shorts again. 

  
  


“You don’t have to be embarrassed about anything you said. Promise it’ll stay between the two of us. Thanks for trusting me enough to tell me those things.” Jeno said gently. Yangyang bit back a soft smile. As kind as the words were, his goal remained unchanged. 

  
  


In fact maybe it had even _solidified_ it. He had just had phone sex with Lee Jeno. Who was totally driven insane with lust. _By him!_ Liu Yangyang, 21 year old college student. 

  
  


Who was to stop him from seducing the rest of them and making them all become fools for him before exacting revenge? No one would be the wiser and Yangyang could fuck around with some pretty hot guys and make them his own personal, living breathing, _piggy banks_ throughout the whole ordeal. He supposed it wouldn’t be too bad. 

  
  


“Thanks for saying that but I’m not embarrassed.” He said assuredly, removing his face from his arm to peer at the other coyly. “I’m just exhausted from how hard I just came.” He said with a dreamy sigh and watched with a satisfied curl on his lips as Jeno flushed at his bluntness through the phone screen. 

  
  


“ _O-oh_. Me too, I just showered and now I’ve made a mess.” He said sheepishly, glancing at the discarded tissue he had used to wipe his cum and back to Yangyang bashfully. Yangyang hummed in agreement. “Are we going to meet up with the others tomorrow?” He asked curiously.

  
  


Jeno raised an eyebrow in astonishment. “Uh, I guess if you want, yeah.” He answered unsurely. Yangyang smirked. His response implied that because Yangyang had asked, now they were all going to do as he wanted. 

  
  
  


Yangyang let the silence fill the air as Jeno squirmed in curiosity. Jeno sighed and looked at Yangyang expectantly, “What do you want to do tomorrow then? Get lunch?” He asked casually, Yangyang humming thoughtfully.

  
  


“That’d be nice. I haven’t been paid yet so you can cover my food right?” Yangyang asked with a virtuous smile, Jeno huffing amusedly before he agreed.

  
  


Yangyang smiled at him innocently, “Thanks Jen, since you’ve treated me so well we’ll see if I have the chance to suck you off like I’ve been saying.” He said casually, Jeno choked on his spit at his words and felt his cock that had grown soft, twitch in interest. 

  
  
  


“ _Wha-What?!_ Yangyang _you—!_ ” Jeno started in a hushed, scandalized tone. 

  
  
  


Yangyang laughed openly at the other’s ruffled appearance, “ _What?_ Didn’t think I was serious?” He questioned, clicking his tongue in disappointment. “We’ll see if I’m serious or not. _Good night, Jeno_.” Yangyang said coyly, blowing a kiss before ending the call with a satisfied smirk. 

  
  
  


Jeno stared at the screen where Yangyang had once been with a blank expression for an absurd amount of time after having such a memorable orgasm over the fucking _phone_. He got up and trudged to his bathroom, cleaning himself off properly and wearing new briefs before he called the rest of his boyfriend’s, his mind still racing from all that had happened in the last few hours.

  
  


“What’s up? Ready to brag about how Yangyang clung to you on that bike?” Donghyuck asked with a small huff as he appeared with Renjun, Jaemin connecting to the FaceTime call just a few moments later. 

  
  


Jeno shook his head with wide eyes, a blush tinging his cheeks making Jaemin raise an eyebrow at him curiously. “What’s up with _you,_ baby? You’re the one who called us and all you’re doing is sitting there with a _dumb_ _look_ on your face…did you make out with Yangyang or what?” He asked with a knowing smile.

  
  


“Oh we made out _and then some,_ babe...I don’t think I’ve ever been so fucking _out of my mind_ horny.” He said in visible awe, Renjun scowling lightly. “ _Hey!_ I’ll remember that next time you call at 2 in the morning looking to fuck, asshole!” He chided as Jeno smiled at him fondly.

  
  


“ _You know what I mean, baby._ I’m talking about everybody else we’ve been with…..Yangyang’s just _different_. He’s like everything I look for in a boyfriend, I know we said we’d just play with him but...he seems like he enjoys teasing us back.” He said thoughtfully, Jaemin humming in agreement.

  
  


“Yangyang is a bratty little thing, I’m sure he enjoyed holding power over us back at the diner. But honestly if it means I get to make out with him like _that,_ I’d do anything just to please him.” Jaemin admitted with a soft, reminiscent sigh. 

  
  


“Speaking of pleasing him, Yangyang wants to see all of us again tomorrow.” Jeno said with a small, excited fluttering in his heart. Donghyuck grinned brightly at the news. “Does this mean Renjun and I get a taste? This shit is _so unfair_ , we’re all together! I want to kiss Yangyang too!” He pouted cutely, Renjun pinching his cheek with a fond look.

  
  


“Finally after six months to be where we’re at now...Yangyang’s planning something isn’t he? Letting Jeno and Jaemin kiss him in one day? I think he’s some kind of evil genius.” Renjun commented mildly, Jaemin nodding with a besotted sigh.

  
  


“I can't tell what he’s thinking...but I guess that’s how he felt about us as well huh? This game has been one sided for so long...Yangyang has always been a worthy adversary but it’s like he’s just walked out onto the chess board...a willing participant now.” The blue haired man noted thoughtfully, Donghyuck humming in agreement as he laid his head on Renjun’s shoulder.

  
  


“Yangyang has always been a player, he’s just been watching from the sidelines...I don’t think if that bus hadn’t broken down we’d be here at this point...he was content to be where he was. Satisfied with us chasing after him but I think he’s stopped to meet us head on now. What happens next will determine whether _he_ gives chase or _we_ do.” Donghyuck added mindfully, Jeno nodding firmly at his point.

  
  


“We should invite him to the group chat. If this is to move in the direction where we want it to go, we have to be more proactive starting _now_. Include him wholeheartedly and not just visit him on campus separately, but visit him as four from now on.” The blonde haired man said as Donghyuck agreed brightly, adding the younger man into their group chat instantly.

  
  


“Let’s end the call here, babe. I want to talk to Yangyang before bed.” Donghyuck said with a mischievous grin, Jaemin snorting before he ended his call, Jeno waving at them lightly before he ended his. All of them laid in their beds and watched avidly as messages started filling the chat.

  
  
  


🍌🍆🌶🥕🍑

Yangie 💖 has been added to the chat

Yangie💖 has changed name to 🐏🐏

  
  


🐏🐏: Alright...who named the group chat?

🐰💓: lmaoooo hyuck, babe

🐻☀️: I agree. I’m a genius 🙈

🦊✨: ew not that ugly ass emoji 

🐶☁️: if you think he should change it, you’re right

🐏🐏:....nvm, I don’t want to know what else he could come up with

🐻☀️: so we all agree, the group chat name stays

🦊✨: unfortunately 

🐏🐏: was this always your chat? 

🐰💓: yes 💓💓💓 we talked a lot about you

🐰💓: but now you’re here 🥺🥺🥺

🐏🐏: does Jaemin always type like that?

🦊✨: you’ll get used to it, babe

🐰💓: why? 🥺🥺 what's wrong with how I type?

🐶☁️: nothing, nothing baby

🐰💓: 🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰 Jeno 🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰

🐏🐏: speaking of Jen, have anything you’d like to share with the class?

  
  


Jeno paused in bemusement, his eyebrows furrowing as he took in the cryptic message, knowing _exactly_ what Yangyang was referring to after a brief second of consideration. His mouth parted in disbelief, slightly shocked to see how willing Yangyang was for him to send that photo in their chat when he thought the younger had sent it just to mess with him.

  
  
  


_It seems Yangyang was much more diabolical than he had originally given him credit for._

  
  
  
  


🍌🍆🌶🥕🍑

  
  


🐶☁️: What? You mean what you sent earlier?

🐶☁️: Yangie, I’m not one to spread pics without permission

  
  
  


Yangyang read the message after exiting his bathroom with a curious raise of his eyebrows, he had just assumed that he’d spread it to his boyfriends and he wasn’t even _that_ opposed to the idea. As a matter of fact, Yangyang _really_ wanted to prove that he could remain unbothered while he played them like a fiddle. His fingers flew across the keyboard before he could second guess his split second decision.

  
  
  


🐏🐏: lmaooo Jeno what are you? The sexy pic police?

🐏🐏: ne ways here’s the photo ✨✨ 

🐏🐏: [image attached] go crazy, go stupid

  
  
  


Yangyang instantly muted the chat after his last message setting his phone onto his dark wooden night stand, a wicked sort of satisfaction spreading through his whole body as he buried himself under his soft, cotton sheets. He trusted that Jeno would relay his message of wanting to see them tomorrow, and knew that after _that_ they would be following along to his every demand.

  
  
  


Yangyang would secure four black card owners as his prime source of both _entertainment_ and _endless revenue_. He wondered why he had been so blinded by his pride beforehand to not allow him to use them in such a way. They’d probably do the same thing and more to him, so why should _he_ be ashamed? 

  
  
  


_Fuck it,_ Yangyang will step up to the plate and meet every single curve ball they pitched. He wasn’t intimidated by any of those _spoiled_ , _arrogant,_ golden spoon idiots. It would take a lot more than just blowing up his phone with messages and meeting him at every corner of the university to back down from their challenge.

  
  


There were consequences in place now. Whoever fell from this stage was going to be left with irrevocable damage. 

  
  
  
  


🃏🃏🃏

  
  


When Yangyang woke up in the morning he stretched languidly before sighing contently. Today was the day where he _really_ put his plan in action. 

  
  
  


Yangyang knew Jeno would at least tell the others he had chosen to attend class and so that meant that they would _all_ be there. They were a packaged deal. Yangyang’s goal was _not 1, not 2,_ but to get all _4_ boys to fall for him. 

  
  
  


He didn’t think it would be hard considering how intensely they had been staring at him in the diner, not to mention how eager they’d be to seal the deal and crack down on making him _theirs_ after the supremely long goose chase he put them through. But outright giving them what they want wouldn’t make them fall for Yangyang. 

  
  


He would have to be smart and do the whole _push and pull_ thing with enough incentive that they’d willingly go along with what he wanted no matter the request. 

  
  


Their relationship was clearly open and they had no problem showcasing it around campus and on their Instagram’s. To Yangyang that was not why he had a problem with them. His main problem was knowing that this was essentially playing with fire and whether _he_ would be burned or _they_ would be burned depended on how well he protected himself.

  
  
  


Yangyang figured that it had only been a couple of hours since agreeing to participate in... _whatever the hell they were doing._ They weren’t dating yet and Yangyang had essentially sexted them while knowing what it was like to play tonsil hockey with half of them so they weren’t exactly _strangers_ at that point. So he thought that things would progress his way.

  
  
  


_He should’ve known better._

  
  
  


Like most people, Yangyang kind of had two different friend groups. There were his _on_ _campus friends_ who he hung out and talked with exclusively on campus and then his _ride or dies_ that no matter what university they went to or what things they had going on in their life, were _always_ there for him. 

That is to say that even though those two friend groups were separate and knew really nothing about each other, they _both_ had found out within the last 24 hours that he was Zero’s newest target. 

  
  
  


When Yangyang stepped off the bus to campus he was too busy trying to read all of his group chat messages to notice the way students stared at him avidly as he walked past. Then his Instagram started blowing up with follow requests and dm’s which admittedly made him gain a pit in his stomach at all the random, _wild_ interest in him.

  
  


His phone froze before he could confirm his _awful_ suspicion, Yangyang settling down at one of the lesser frequented restaurants to work on some assignments before his class started. He also should’ve known that it didn’t matter where he tried to hide, his friends were like bloodhounds when they were on the trail of some particularly hot gossip.

  
  


“ _Liu Yangyang!_ ” He heard a familiar, kind feminine voice call sharply, Yangyang ducked his head behind his laptop with a wince, not even two seconds later his screen was being snapped shut as his friends arrived. “Yangyang, you class traitor!” Yeji scolded mildly, Yangyang smiling at her sheepishly as the rest of his friends pulled up chairs around the white, plastic, circular table he was seated at outside a smoothie shop.

  
  


“Is it true then? You’re dating people who’ve been on Forbes youngest millionaires list?!” Shuhua demanded eagerly, Yangyang glancing helplessly at Lia and Hyunjin who simply stared at him expectantly.

  
  


Yangyang scratched at his cheek as a cool breeze graciously passed over his form, allowing him to breathe slightly from the overwhelming scrutiny he was experiencing. Not like he wasn’t expecting it, he just didn’t think it would be _this_ soon. He should’ve known those assholes would sacrifice him to the masses after disappearing after sending that picture. 

  
  


He didn’t know how to tell them that he wasn’t _actually_ dating them. First of all, there had been no confession of any kind of feelings _whatsoever_. Yangyang had just been caught up in the moment and did what he thought was necessary to make them forget their rationale and shut their damn mouths for a minute.

  
  


But that wasn’t exactly a good explanation for what was happening. He _still_ had no real idea what they even said, his iPhone 8 plus still glitching by his side, if those damn bougie kids had just broken his phone he was going to rip their heads off. _Both_ of them.

  
  


“Uh... _maybe?_ ” Yangyang said doubtfully, Hyunjin snorted at his uncertainty. “So, _what?_ Those guys just reposted your story to give you free clout? Everybody knows for a fact that once the members of Zero start posting somebody new on their social media that that person is their new beau. _So,_ _congratulations_.” The blonde haired man with his hair tied in a half up style said with a cheery grin, Yangyang gaping at him wordlessly.

  
  


_Oh shit._ No _wonder_ everyone and their mom had been blowing him up, those fucking assholes had taken that picture as permission to agree to be with them _._ And now they had just publicly claimed him for everyone in their social circles to see…. _amazing_ , Yangyang _loved_ that for him.

  
  


Yangyang pursed his lips and nodded with a blank expression, Shuhua eyeing him curiously. “So when did this happen? You’ve always said that you hated their guts and that they gave you the creeps.” She said critically, Yangyang nodded slowly as _he knew that_.

  
  


He ranted about them to anybody who listened, Yeji was right about calling him a class traitor when he had talked about wanting to destroy the influence their families had on their city for _days_.

  
  


“Uh, _well_. They came to my job last night and I guess one thing led to another and…. _yeah_.” He said mystically, making jerky head motions with his fingers twitching anxiously. Yeji raised an eyebrow at how visibly unnerved he looked, she reached over to hold his hand lightly, Yangyang’s irises darting to meet her warm gaze.

  
  


“ _Listen_ , we won’t judge you for it. Whatever happens between you guys is _your_ business. We’ll try and keep people off your back alright? We, at least, shouldn’t try and pry into your private life just like everybody else. Just be careful, Yangie.” She said sweetly, Yangyang feeling like he could cry with her kind words. He nodded with a small, thankful smile, the rest of his friend group confirming that they wouldn’t pry any further.

  
  


Yangyang was truly grateful for how polite and courteous his campus friends were because he knew that his best friends were _not_ going to leave him alone about this. Especially because some of them were in Zero’s long time rival group, _Vision_. He’s sure Xiaojun was going to yank his earrings out of his ear lobes for _that_ one.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


“Do you think he’s dating them because the Neo cup is soon?” 

  
  


“If I were Yangyang I’d do the same thing, _do you know how much money they have all together?_ ” 

  
  


“He’s _obviously_ a gold digger. Have you _seen_ his sneakers? I don’t know what Zero are thinking they could have anybody they wanted and they chose _him_?”

  
  


Yangyang simply laughed absently to himself as he sat in the library, listening to everybody’s unwanted thoughts on his relationship status. The whole entire thing was just _hilarious_. He’d never wanted any kind of attention like this, out of the multitude of reasons why he kept turning down their advances this was at the top of his list.

  
  


Yangyang didn’t have particularly thin skin, as a matter of fact you could throw tomatoes at him and he’d be _just fine_. He grew up being judged for his social status, wearing hand me downs from his older sisters due to their family’s financial struggles and attending dance lessons on scholarships that he earned through sheer hard earned effort.

  
  


These new whispers about being a clout chaser and a money hungry slut however, simply made him a little speechless. Like damn, not even _Seungmin_ had been slut shamed why the fuck was _he_?

  
  
  


It was because he was underprivileged, boring, plain old _Yangyang_. And they were fucking _jealous_.

  
  


Jealous that it was _him_ and not _them_ who had managed to capture Zero’s attention next (although he wasn’t sure _why_ they would want it, unless they had some kind of degradation kink) and would potentially be reaping all kinds of benefits due to the fact that they were filthy fucking rich.

  
  


Oh well, _boo fucking hoo,_ Yangyang was going to do what he very well pleased with those boys. They could point fingers and try and shame him all they wanted, this wasn’t even about them. They didn’t even know what kinds of plans he had, what things he had concocted while they went around subtweeting him for likes and retweets.

  
  
  


There were bigger fish to fry.

  
  
  


Yangyang slipped his laptop in his bag and placed one of the leather straps on his left shoulder, he mouthed the name of a textbook title that he wanted to check out for one of his papers, roaming across the polished wooden floors of the library to browse through its high shelves for it.

  
  


He was engrossed in his thoughts, all of them whizzing by the forefront of his mind like signs on the highway, distracted as his fingers trailed along the books’ spines.

  
  
  


He soon found the one he was looking for, pulling it off the shelf, the plastic covering on it crinkling noisily as he flipped the pages to the book’s table of contents. He found the subject he was looking for easily, the glossy pages creaking as he soon located the correct page.

He was glad to be busy with work, instead of reminiscing on _dumb boys_ , he had shit to take care of first.

  
  


“ _Avoiding somebody?_ ” A clear, melodic voice asked coquettishly, Yangyang inhaling sharply in surprise, his eyes flickering upwards to meet a pair of awfully familiar golden brown.

  
_Speaking of dumb boys,_ there was one now.

  
  


He sighed easily, shaking his head, “My phone’s kinda going through it at the moment. No thanks to you.” He said leisurely, side eyeing Donghyuck pointedly, the other chuckling as he leaned against the shelf by his side. Yangyang’s eyes roamed quickly over his figure, begrudgingly admitting that he looked stupidly good that day.

  
  


He always looked so nice in denim on denim, that particular shade of deep blue making his beautiful skin tone glow from the sun’s afternoon rays that poured in from the windows near the top of the walls. His hair was parted near the middle, the strands framing his handsome face, Yangyang’s fingers twitching with the need to brush them to the sides to get a clearer look into his eyes. 

  
  
  


“Sorry about that, baby. You should probably turn your notifications off, everybody’s going to bombard you to invite them to races and stuff. _Unless you’d like a new one_.” Donghyuck said intentionally, slipping his phone out of his pocket and waving it at him jauntily.

Yangyang eyed the latest addition of the golden iPhone, a small sense of longing shooting through him before he simply darted his eyes away and made a noncommittal noise.

  
  
  


Donghyuck smiled amusedly at how coy Yangyang was acting, it was _cute_ that he acted like he couldn’t see right through him. He slipped his phone back in his pocket, noting to himself about the younger’s reaction for a later time.

  
  


For that moment he just wanted to appreciate how _good_ Yangyang looked wearing that maya blue shirt with his unzipped storm grey utility jacket, the thick silver chain around his slim, golden neck with the small plating in the middle making him want to curl his fingers within it and _pull_ the younger towards him. 

  
  
  


“Skip your next class.” Donghyuck declared, Yangyang scoffed at him mirthfully, shaking his head with a mocking smile. “Do _you_ pay my tuition? Why would I do that?” He questioned with a smile, glancing over to Donghyuck who grinned back at him sunnily.

  
  
  


“ _Come on,_ babe. You _hate_ your next class. Just skip it and come hang out with us.” He said temptingly, crossing his arms over his chest making Yangyang glance down to admire his physique. He noticed the slight sliver of skin as his white cotton shirt rode up within his jacket, cute birthmarks peeking at him on his tiny waist. He licked over his lips absently as he raised an eyebrow at the other.

  
  
  


“What’s in it for me?” He said cooly, Donghyuck shrugging easily, that warm smile still on his face. “Whatever you want.” He replied with that same nonchalant air, Yangyang shaking his head as he closed the textbook and placed it back within the shelves.

  
  
  


“What? Do you think this is some _Pretty Woman_ shit, like I’m going to need _actual_ incentive.” He said purposefully, Donghyuck laughing softly at his comparison, Yangyang feeling himself smile at how simple it was to rally back and forth with him.

  
  
  


“ _And I’m being serious._ Name your price, sweetheart. Jen said you wanted lunch today I could buy you that, take you to a restaurant that serves _real_ lava cake.” He said with a dignified sniff, Yangyang shaking his head in disbelief, a laugh escaping him before he could properly contain it.

  
  
  


“Are you implying that this _esteemed_ _institute_ only serves the fake kind?” He quipped playfully, Donghyuck rolled his eyes lightly at him, inching closer to him as he leaned against the wooden shelf to peer into his eyes.

“I’m giving you _options_ here, baby. Take it or leave it, I’m going to be even _more_ persistent from now on. I won’t take no for an answer.” He said in a song song voice, Yangyang’s heart irritating him with how _fast_ it was fluttering against his rib cage.

  
  
  


“Do you talk only to hear the sound of your own voice?” Yangyang deflected at the silver haired man sharply, Donghyuck smiling at him easily as he pressed against his side. “Are you implying that I should shut up?” He asked in a lazy drawl, Yangyang’s ears becoming hot the longer he stared into those maddening amber eyes.

  
  


“ _Yes_.” Yangyang hissed quietly, Donghyuck’s lips curling at the corners in amusement as he tilted his head at the younger, his eyes roaming slowly over his features. “ _Make me._ ” He said just as lowly, his tone infuriatingly attractive and challenging, Yangyang only having to glimpse into his eyes again to see that unwavering conviction before he swallowed roughly.

  
  
  


Yangyang’s conscience briefly yelled _Don’t!,_ but it was too late, he rose to the bait and curled a hand around the back of the older’s head and slotted their lips together in a firm, unyielding press of lips.

He could feel Donghyuck’s lips curl into an _aggravating_ smile as he wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him tighter into his embrace, his lips parting to pry Yangyang’s mouth open and _finally_ have a taste after so many months of playing chicken. 

  
  


Donghyuck was _such_ a good kisser. Yangyang threaded a hand through his long, silver hair, sliding his tongue into his mouth while Donghyuck squeezed at his waist. He was _smooth as hell_ too, his hand reached up sneakily to grab at the leather strap on his shoulder and pull it off his arm, the backpack falling onto his waiting hand where he sat it on the floor easily. 

  
  


The older man suddenly pushed him forward till his back was flush with the shelves, Yangyang’s breath catching in his throat as his back pressed against the spines of countless textbooks, he peered at Donghyuck through his lashes getting a glimpse of the dark pools of liquid gold that peered at him intently. He gripped firmly at his waist, their mouths moving together in tandem, Yangyang’s eyes fluttering closed again. 

  
  


There was this unspoken, _heated_ yearning between the two of them. Like a dam had finally broken and the currents of intense feelings were now flowing endlessly between them. All his self preserving thoughts were muffled away, like he had just been swept up by a tidal wave, his hands clutching around Donghyuck’s shoulders as his quick heartbeat echoed loudly in his ears.

  
  


Yangyang pulled away after that long, charged moment to watch Donghyuck’s eyes flutter open, repressing a dreamy sigh when he saw how kiss drunk the other looked, his cheeks an endearing rosy shade, the slit in his eyebrow making something _burn_ intensely within him.

  
  


“ _You are such a fucking menace_.” He couldn’t help but try and chide, although his tone was much too breathless for Donghyuck to take any offense, simply laughing as he leaned down to nip at his collar bone. Yangyang’s heart skipped at the feeling of blunt teeth on his skin, Donghyuck pressing him against the shelf insistently as he gazed at him with fond eyes.

  
  
  


“You’re just too _cute_ , doll. I’ve been thinking about doing this for weeks, I couldn’t help myself. Especially not now... _is this ok?_ ” He asked tentatively, leaning back to stare into Yangyang’s blown pupils while he immediately nodded approvingly. 

  
  
  


“ _Are you kidding?_ This isn’t exactly the time or the place but if you stop kissing me, I will leave right now, Hyuck.” Yangyang warned lightly, tugging at Donghyuck’s hair to bring his lips back on his.

  
  
  


Yangyang really kind of forgot himself for a minute, too busy enjoying the feeling of Donghyuck’s warm hands sneaking up his shirt, the way he licked along the roof of his mouth, making his body melt against the shelf, a pleased, quiet noise escaping him as Donghyuck stepped between his thighs and cupped his face.

  
  


“Now, where was _my_ invite?” Another easily recognizable voice asked lightly, Yangyang pulling away from Donghyuck sheepishly with a furious blush on his cheeks to glance over at Renjun. The older was dressed warmly with a knitted dark sweater within his cream colored overcoat, his dark hair parted regally as he stared between them amusedly.

  
  


“I told you we would find him here. Not my fault you don’t have a sixth sense for Yangie like I do.” Donghyuck replied easily as he brushed his lips along Yangyang’s flushed cheeks, the younger pinching at his chin in a mild reprimand. They untangled themselves from each other, Yangyang pulling down his shirt from where it had ridden up due to Donghyuck’s handsy nature.

  
  


The silver haired man swiped a thumb over his swollen bottom lip, a smile quirking at the corner of his mouth. “You taste sweet, angel. Like watermelon.” Donghyuck mumbled appreciatively, Yangyang blinking with round eyes at him before Renjun was pressing against his side intentionally. 

  
  
  


His irises darted swiftly to the older in alarm who was smiling at him devilishly, “Really? Let me check.” He said easily, leaning over to slot his lips against Yangyang’s whose face felt like you could fry an egg on it with how _hot_ his cheeks were, a small squeak escaping him as he grabbed at the lapels of his cream colored overcoat.

  
  
  


His heart was really working in overdrive now, his mind essentially keyboard smashing, as Renjun angled his face to deepen their kiss, Yangyang unknowingly stepped more into his embrace as Donghyuck slotted himself behind them. He could feel Donghyuck pull aside the collar of his shirt, leaning down to drag his lips across his shoulders sensually, the touch teasing and light.

  
  


It still sent him into a frenzy, the stimulation of having Renjun kiss him so intimately while Donghyuck curled his hands around where the older’s resided on his waist made him blue screen momentarily.

  
  
  


Yangyang panted lightly after Renjun pulled away afterwards, wiping at his mouth with a small clearing of his throat. “That was such a cheap shot.” He commented casually, even as internally he was currently like that one episode of spongebob where everything was on fire in his brain and millions of tiny versions of himself were just screaming.

  
  


Renjun shrugged carelessly as Donghyuck rubbed circles into the left side of his hip bone, “It worked didn’t it.”

  
  


There was a firm, authoritative clearing of a throat, Yangyang jumping at the noise as Renjun simply turned to look at the person while Donghyuck remained glued along his backside. “Would you please refrain from engaging in _inappropriate_ conduct at our prestigious university’s library, _please_. I’ll have to ask you to leave.” A sun kissed woman dressed in a black pantsuit, her hair up in a tight bun with red, thick lensed, horned framed glasses on her face, said with clear disapproval in her high pitched voice. 

  
  
  


Donghyuck muffled a snort into Yangyang’s shoulder, the younger elbowing him pointedly as Renjun apologized sincerely with a kind, demure smile, the woman softening at the sight. He intertwined his hands with Yangyang who picked up his backpack from the floor with his eyes averted in embarrassment.

Donghyuck bowed his head lightly to the woman, throwing his arm carelessly around Yangyang’s shoulder who narrowed his eyes at him with a huff. “So we’re ditching class then?” He asked rhetorically, Yangyang currently squashed between the two of them as they drifted out of the library.

Yangyang felt the burning gazes of dozens of students as they climbed down the stairs, exhaling steadily as he pulled his shoulders back tautly, his expression revealing nothing.

  
  


Yangyang would give them more material to spread amongst their friends, he could care _less_ about what they thought. As a matter of fact they were doing him a favor. The more people who knew about them dating, _the better._ At the final hour _Yangyang_ was going to be the one who came out unscathed. 

  
  
  


-

  
  


If someone had told Yangyang six months ago that he was going to be making out with Lee Donghyuck while leaning against Huang Renjun who would suck hickeys into his neck in the backseat of his neon green Lamborghini Aventador, _he would’ve pepper sprayed the shit out of them._

  
  


But alas, Yangyang unfortunately missed out on his horoscope that day or something because _here he fucking was._ Hooking up with them in his stupid ass car that was worth more than his whole apartment building. 

  
  


Yangyang should _not_ be thinking that the backseat of a car was such a comfortable place to hook up in but the leather that was currently supporting him begged to differ. He _also_ shouldn’t be enjoying this type of thrill when if someone caught him doing this, there would be no justifying his new harlot image. 

  
  
  


_He would just be branded as a shameless slut and the world would keep on turning._

  
  


  
He couldn’t find it within himself to care at that moment.

  
  
  


Yangyang’s back leaned against Renjun’s chest as the older trailed his lips along his neck, Yangyang hooking his legs around Donghyuck’s waist as he kissed him languidly, his hands threaded through his gorgeous silver hair. The heat building through his core was _blistering_ , the feeling of being between them intoxicating as they both smelled so _good,_ something expensive and dark like juniper and rhubarb.

  
  


Yangyang’s breathing was heavy as Renjun teased his hands along the sides of his waist, Donghyuck disconnecting their lips to place soft kisses along his neck. “Going to fulfill that promise about giving me a handjob here, baby?” Donghyuck whispered huskily against his skin, Yangyang’s stomach _jolting_ at the words as he hissed when he bit a mark below his necklace.

  
  


“How about you make me hard first so you can return the favor?” He retorted curtly, Renjun huffing out a laugh from behind him. Yangyang craned his neck back, meeting Renjun’s intense and curious gaze before the older man lifted a hand to cup his face and kiss him tenderly.

  
  


Yangyang almost swore his heart stopped at such an unexpected display, when the other’s had kissed him they had all been purposeful, almost _methodical_ in their easy fight to make him complicit. Renjun simply kissed him to pass along his feelings, the way he swiped over his cheekbones made his face burn shyly. He’d never been kissed with such appreciation and patience.

  
  


Yangyang was used to rushed, adrenaline filled make outs, not adoring, petal soft embraces. He kissed back just as gently, wanting to explore all the musings of his mind through their point of connection, feeling a strange gratitude pass over him when Renjun actually allowed for him to pry into his thoughts. 

  
  


He could tell that Renjun liked him and Yangyang… _he didn’t know what to do with that._ It was so intense it made tears spring to his eyes even as he surged forward to try and wave away that emotion like smoke, the older continued to slow down his pace, make him _feel_ how strong it was for him.

  
  


Yangyang’s hands shook slightly as he fisted his cream colored overcoat, Donghyuck still marking up his collarbones as he fought to remain clear headed and not give in to those scary, vivid emotions. He pulled away with a small, shaky exhale glancing into Renjun’s eyes with a swallow as the older smiled at him warmly and kissed the tip of his nose. 

  
  


Yangyang’s heart was doing many things that he couldn’t control, his face flushed as he turned away to shuck off his jacket and climb quickly into Donghyuck’s lap wanting to shove aside what he had just experienced for the first time to something he was familiar with. Donghyuck smiled wolfishly as he fitted his hands at the sides of his waist, Yangyang capturing that perfect Cupid’s bow again with blatant eagerness. 

  
  


Donghyuck’s hands wandered over his thighs, tracing the seams of his jeans, Yangyang unable to silence his appreciative sounds with how _good_ his hands felt roaming his body. The sun kissed man was like a live wire, each touch sending sparks through his body especially as he grinded against him and placed his hand in the back pocket of his jeans to encourage him.

  
  


Yangyang pulled away to stare into his handsome, beauty mark ridden face, their noses brushing together as he exhaled blissfully, his eyelashes dipping against his cheeks as he languidly rolled his hips down into his crotch. Donghyuck brushed their lips together softly a few times, their mouths simply hovering over each other as they invaded their own respective space.

  
  


“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this.” Donghyuck whispered his lips, Yangyang almost whimpering at how low and raspy his voice was. He sounded so affected, his cheeks were so beautifully rosy, his tempting mouth flushed and bruised because of _him_.

  
  
Whether Yangyang wanted it to or not this image would certainly remain buried in his brain due to the sheer _beauty_ reflected at him.

  
  
  


Yangyang gently kissed him to agree wordlessly, his body on fire as he let pleased noises escape from deep within his chest, every brush against Donghyuck’s erection enough to make shivers rake through his body. He didn’t want it to end. Truthfully he felt better under their obsidian eyes full of promises, filled to the brim with desire.

  
  


He’d never been chased after, always was the one who did the chasing. The one who pined, the one left scarred and broken because he always cared _too much_ and the other person _so little_. It was natural to fall into their heated touches, Yangyang more comfortable with hook ups where he could keep his heart wrapped in barbed wire while his body remained unchained and free.

  
  


This was about taking charge now. If they thought Yangyang would shatter like a house of cards under their attention, they clearly knew nothing about his past. He was familiar with being baited, _goaded_ into love. This time _he_ would be the one who reeled the fishing line.

  
  


Yangyang reached between them to unbuckle Donghyuck’s belt swiftly, shoving up his shirt and unzipping his dark jeans with a fiery gaze as he peered at the older through his lashes. He spit in his hand and placed it within the other’s briefs, Donghyuck moaning openly as he brushed his nose against his, Yangyang almost smirking at how easy it was.

  
  


“You wanted a hand job, baby? I’ll give you one.” He whispered simply, fisting his slick length and smearing around the beads of precum as he felt Renjun’s intense gaze burn into the side of his face. Donghyuck groaned longingly against his mouth, Yangyang pulling his bottom lip between his teeth as he pumped his hand quickly, tightening his grip every once in a while to feel Donghyuck’s hips _jump_ upwards.

  
  


“ _Shit_ , Yangyang!” Donghyuck gasped almost silently, Yangyang’s veins burning in satisfaction at how breathless he was, taking in every twitch of his facial muscles and the flutters of his lashes with a primal greed as the slick sounds of his hand on his cock echoed through the car. 

  
  


“ _Come on, Hyuckie._ Show me how _good_ you look when you cum, baby.” Yangyang cooed almost mockingly, Donghyuck staring at him heatedly as he threw his head back on the seat, Yangyang sliding his lips over his open, slack jawed mouth. Donghyuck’s back arched as he moaned desirously, not lasting another minute due to how determined Yangyang was to make cum.

  
  


He burst all over Yangyang’s hand and on his briefs, the younger’s lips twitching amusedly at the sight of his ruined underwear. Renjun passed him a small hand towel that made Yangyang raise a questioning eyebrow at as he climbed off of Donghyuck’s lap, plopping into Renjun’s carelessly.

  
  


Donghyuck took the towel after Yangyang wiped his hand with a wince, the blush on his face blooming down into his neck with sweat dripping along the sides of his forehead. Yangyang was slightly bitter about the fact that he looked _hot_ in his post orgasm glow.

Renjun kissed his cheek softly, Yangyang turning his head to smile at him as Donghyuck removed his soiled underwear in the cramped back seat.

  
  


“Did you want a turn?” Yangyang asked purposefully, batting his lashes at the older who smiled at him mirthfully. “There’s only one towel.” He whispered dismissively against his lips, Yangyang giggling lightly as he wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him slowly. 

  
  


“Well, _shit._ You think Jen would bring me a spare?” Donghyuck said from beside them as he finished hauling up his jeans. Renjun petted the back of Yangyang’s head, the younger leaning his head against his shoulder as he willfully ignored his own erection in his pants.

  
  


“I’d say yes.” The oldest said with a small smile as Donghyuck shot off the quick text after his affirmation. Yangyang leaned over and plucked the iPhone from his hands, smiling at him sweetly. 

“Seems you have something of mine.” He said with a saccharine smile, Donghyuck’s lips twitching before he smiled back at him knowingly.

  
  


He reached over to pull it back, “After that little experience, _you deserve a brand new one_.” The sun kissed man said with an arrogant smile hovering over Yangyang’s lips who obediently tilted his chin to kiss him sensually.

  
  


The touch had such a _different_ burn now, one that came from experience. He knew what Donghyuck looked like boneless and on the brink of bliss, there were no take backs from this point on. That shouldn’t excite him as much as it did but Yangyang had always enjoyed a good bluff. 

  
  


As he climbed into the front seat beside Donghyuck it was hard to tell _who was deceiving who_. The other’s didn’t know if he was lying about the cards he had just as he didn’t know if they were lying about theirs. However when they pulled up to the Apple store at their local mall, there was one thing for certain, it was just _easy money._

  
  
  


  
  


It was relatively simple to start up his new phone, his old one traded in for quite a low amount due to its sheer age and scratches but Donghyuck was the one paying for it anyway. Yangyang held the phone reverently in his hands after turning off all the notifications on his social media, throwing his arms around the silver haired man and kissing him gratefully.

  
  


Yangyang pulled away and cupped his face as Renjun finished buying him a matching Apple Watch. “ _Thank you, baby_.” He said staring at him sweetly, Donghyuck pinching his nose playfully as he rolled his eyes when he wiggled against him cutely.

  
  


Before Renjun could pout and ask for his kiss, Yangyang was threading a hand through his hair and tugging him closer to lick into his mouth, the older humming appreciatively against him. There were endorphins rushing through his whole body, but Yangyang knew it was mostly due to getting expensive gifts rather than because of the two men he was with.

  
  


When Yangyang pulled away with a bright grin, Renjun kissed his forehead lightly, intertwining their hands again as they began leaving the mall. They were just chatting lightly, Yangyang brandishing his watch excitedly when he caught a glimpse of one of the _last_ people he would want to see at that moment.

  
  


It was _Seungmin_. Dressed _unfortunately_ in a bright yellow polo with a hotdog hat on his head behind the counter of a pretzel stand. He stared at Yangyang in pure shock, his mouth gaping at him in disbelief as Yangyang cursed his previous past lives for the nth time. He ducked his head against Renjun’s shoulder and screwed his eyes shut in regret.

  
  
  


Fucking, fucking, _fucking_ hell. Why? Just _why_?

  
  
  


If Yangyang thought everybody misunderstanding the situation was ideal, then why did he feel like he had just been sucker punched in the gut? He felt a sense of anxiety and nausea rake his whole frame as he could only _imagine_ what Seungmin must’ve thought of him.

  
  


He must’ve felt like he was a lousy fucking hypocrite who was turning a blind eye to his pain just as everybody else had done after they had dumped him. Yangyang wished he could tell him that it wasn’t true, that he was playing _them_ but why would he believe him? 

  
  


Who even _was_ Yangyang to try and avenge him for his heart break? At that point Yangyang had to be honest, he wasn’t doing it for a righteous sense of justice for others, he was doing it to be _vindictive_ and _mean_ just as _they_ had. He wanted them to know what it felt like to be strung along and then led into the flames.

  
  


Yangyang wished he could tell Seungmin that he was sorry that it seemed like he was gas lighting him, that he wasn’t _truly_ siding with the perpetrators that he had witnessed rip his heart out of his chest. That he wasn’t being an accessory to their crimes but rather catching them red handed and convicting them himself.

  
  


To silence those voices in his mind that had told him that he would never experience love because _no one could ever fall in love with him._ He would _make_ them love him, make them fall for their shiny new toy and then yank it all away.

  
  
  


An eye for an eye. The punishment had to fit the crime. And they were guilty on all accounts.

  
  
  
  
  
  


They ended up heading to a park to meet with the others after eating sushi in the food court. Yangyang had been a little nervous to see Jeno after yesterday but luckily the blonde wasn’t there when they arrived, giving him enough time to build up his defenses. There were also no kids in the park in this random neighborhood they were in to witness the absolute stupidity that was Donghyuck and Renjun leapfrogging over each other on the way to the jungle gym.

  
  


Yangyang’s favorite place at the park has always been the slides. He liked the twisty ones, the super long, high ones, even the ones that shocked you when you went down them. The one at the park they were at was a plastic blue and perfectly tilted for him to climb nimbly and settle against. The plastic was cool against him, Yangyang wiping his hands absently from the sand that had collected on them.

  
  
  


Donghyuck shucked off his jean jacket when he arrived, offering for Yangyang to place it behind his head on the sandy slide, the hazel haired man stared at him in surprise before he took the balled up jacket and spread it out for the two of them to use. 

  
  


“Don’t be stupid, the jackets big enough for the two of us.” Yangyang said with a small red flush to his cheeks, Donghyuck smiling to himself at the sight as he laid beside him on the tilted incline. The top of the slide shielded them from the sun, the world taking on a bluer tinge around them due to its light reflecting off it, the trees swaying in the wind before them. 

  
  


“ _What the hell,_ I call dibs on the other side!” Renjun announced brightly as he climbed up the slide and plopped himself beside Yangyang, the dark haired boy wrapping an arm around his waist. Yangyang allowed the touch, absently placing a hand on his wrist, Donghyuck pressed firmly along his left side. 

  
  


  
They were quiet for a while, the moment surreal and almost dream-like. The sound of the wind whistling over the slide and the trees rattling with the force, the only sound accompanying them, as Yangyang’s breathing evened, the tension melting out of his body.

  
  


  
He couldn’t really remember the last time he felt such tranquility, enjoying the warmth that pressed against him on all sides, his eyes drooping with sudden drowsiness. 

  
  
  


That peace was shattered instantly as Jaemin’s delighted laughter echoed through the empty park, Yangyang picking up his head slightly to glance at them amusedly as they approached the slide. “Halt! Who goes there?” Donghyuck asked authoritatively as he sat up, his expression playful and lips twitching as Jeno bowed at him dramatically.

  
  
  


“My king, it is _I_ , your loyal knight. I bear gifts.” He said dramatically, easily going along with Donghyuck’s role play. Yangyang exchanged mirthful looks with Renjun who shook his head with a light roll of his eyes, leaning his head against Yangyang’s shoulder..

  
  
  


“Is one of those gifts my pantaloons?” Donghyuck asked seriously with a raised eyebrow, Yangyang snorting at his word choice. Jeno nodded with his head still bowed, the silver haired man nodding curtly in approval, “Proceed.” He said returning his bow with a flourish, Jeno rose up and threw the underwear like he was pitching a ball, his boyfriend catching it easily.

  
  
Donghyuck launched himself around the left side to duck under the slide and wiggle on his underwear where he was hidden from the front, Renjun leaning over the other side to film it with with a boisterous laugh while the silver haired man complained.

Jaemin grinning at him as he wiggled his body excitedly, “We brought the good shit!” He said giddily, Jeno laughing in agreement as he unzipped his jacket. Donghyuck climbed back on the slide after almost yanking Renjun off the side to snatch his phone and delete the footage, the two of them tussling briefly.

  
  
  


“What do you feel like babe? _Tequila or vodka_ , we emptied and washed out these coke cans and bought the travel size versions of Patron and Grey Goose.” Jeno said from below where he stood on the sand, brandishing the inside of his own navy blue windbreaker with the mentioned small alcohol bottles, Yangyang snorting in amusement.

  
  
  


“I’d never say no to Patron.” Yangyang said with a mischievous grin, sitting up as Jeno filled up an empty coke can, the smell of alcohol strong as the hazel haired boy took the drink. He couldn’t help but just shake his head in disbelief, his lips quirking at the corners as he took a sip while Jeno and Jaemin settled at the top of the slide.

  
  
  


Renjun took the can from him and drank his own fill, wincing and wiping at his mouth with his sleeve. “You should’ve bought some fucking limes at least. Tequila with no chaser, Jen? Yangie must think we’re animals.” The oldest remarked with a huff, Yangyang shaking his head with a small chuckle as Donghyuck drank a big gulp.

  
  
  


“We went to the corner alcohol store down the street, not a big, _fancy_ one Junnie. Sorry, baby. If it’s too much I could just call somebody to drop them off.” Jeno said sheepishly, tossing his thumb over his shoulder while Yangyang made a noise of disagreement.

  
  


”Ew, no, I am not going to make you call somebody over here just to bring _limes._ I think it’s more fun this way, kinda curious if any of you are light weights.” Yangyang said with a bright grin, Donghyuck smiling at him with a thoughtful tilt of his head.

  
  


“I dunno, there’s kind of an easy way to figure that out. How about a drinking game? Or do you just want to chill and take your time?” Donghyuck asked curiously as Yangyang placed his head back on his jean jacket. 

  
  


He hummed in consideration, “Well, let’s just play two rounds of never have I ever. Remember the rule is to take a drink every time something applies to you.” Yangyang said, glancing around at the others suspiciously, the rest of them agreeing easily. 

  
  


“I’ll play! But I think Jeno and I will stay sober and count with our hands, we’ll drive back. Remember Yangyang has work.” Jaemin said, eyeing Renjun and Donghyuck distrustfully the two of them clinking their cans together with twin careless laughs.

  
  


“Alright! I’ll start then! Never have I ever hooked up with a friend's ex.” Renjun said staring at Donghyuck pointedly, the silver haired man rolling his eyes lightly before he drank from the cup.

  
  


“Never have I ever sent an ex _nudes_.” The sun kissed man shot back knowingly, Yangyang huffing out a laugh as Renjun narrowed his eyes and drank from the can. 

  
  
  


“Never have I ever fist fought anyone.” Yangyang guessed wildly, his head whipping around to glance at them all curiously his mouth falling open when Jeno and Renjun both acknowledged his question. 

  
  
  


“ _What?_ Jeno _,_ you’ve fought before? And how did _you_ end up in a fight?” Yangyang asked incredulously, pushing Renjun in the shoulder with a grin. Jeno laughed sheepishly, “There were some drivers a while ago at a race who were saying some stupid shit about Duckie. Renjun was my back up when they tried to jump me.” He said with a shy smile, Donghyuck leaning over to bump his knee with his fist gratefully, Yangyang taking note of the soft smile on Jeno’s face as he stared at the latter.

  
  


“Never have I ever skipped out on a holiday because of family.” Donghyuck said casually, Renjun groaning as he took another drink, Yangyang noticing how they all including Donghyuck had reacted to the question. Oh, they had _issues_ , issues at home huh?

  
  


“These questions are lame. We know way too much about each other, let’s try some for Yangyang.” Jaemin griped lightly, Yangyang glancing back at him amusedly. “I have one,” Renjun began with a familiar sly smile on his handsome face, “Never have I ever faked an orgasm.” He said gazing at him curiously, Yangyang snickering at the targeted question as he reached over to grab the coke can and drink another mouthful of tequila.

  
  


The boys all started laughing jovially, Donghyuck pinching his cheek fondly as Jeno asked for the story on how that happened. Yangyang simply turned his head to face the blue haired man at the top, meeting his innocent gaze with an artful curl of his lips, “Why don’t you ask Jaemin.” He said evenly, the other’s mouth parting in shock as the men around him paused in disbelief.

  
  


Then Donghyuck was roaring with laughter, sliding down the slide due to how hard his body was shaking, Renjun ducking his face into Yangyang’s shoulder blades as he shook him playfully, Jeno pressing his lips together valiantly to try and save Jaemin’s dignity. Jaemin poked his tongue into his cheek bitterly, smirking petulantly as he nodded in acknowledgment.

  
  


“I’ll make sure that next time it’s better for you then, baby.” The man said simply before he pushed off from the top, Yangyang squealing as his body soon slammed gently into him, the other wrapping his arms around him as they hit the bottom.

  
  


  
Yangyang laughed as Jaemin shaked him playfully, enjoying the warmth that surrounded him before Donghyuck strided over to wrap them both in his embrace as the youngest whined about being squished.

  
  


The atmosphere that had already been light, seemed to become even more jubilant, Jeno proposing a game of tag with the person who got caught having to drink more alcohol. Yangyang agreed eagerly, something closing away in his brain as he joined them in dashing around the park, kicking up sand as their laughter carried through the air.

  
  


Jeno shoved him into Renjun’s arms to avoid being caught, Yangyang laughing delightedly as the older man cupped his face and kissed his nose while declaring that he was it. With another gulp of alcohol, Yangyang truly became a giggly, uncoordinated mess, kneeling by the underside of a slide and laughing uncontrollably as Jaemin knocked Donghyuck to the ground over the sand when he was the catcher, the other spluttering comically as he gaped down at his clothes.

  
  


Yangyang wasn’t exactly drunk but he definitely wasn’t sober with how amusing he found everything. The situation was somehow presented to him differently, he had moved from another country to this city, a place where the men around him had been since they were just boys. Playing games like the ones they had, ones that brought nostalgia and joy to even the most serious adults.

  
  


But as they grew older they learned of other games with different risks, games that people played every day with each other. Challenges of wit, will, and strength as the world thrust all kinds of obstacles and opponents to them, facing crushing defeats and noteworthy victories because society was just built that way for them. 

  
  
  


There is a belief that everything that happens in your life is predetermined.

  
  
  


If that were true, then that meant that it didn’t matter if Yangyang was born halfway across the world, he was always going to end up right where he is now. Tipsy on a swing set in a park before his shift at a diner with four men that he was fated to come across. 

  
  


It meant that no matter what he did he was always bound to intertwine himself between them and climb onto a motorbike to wrap his arms around Lee Jeno’s abdomen while they raced alongside Donghyuck’s neon green Lamborghini on the endless highway, shades of indigo and apricot hidden amongst the clouds in the sky. 

  
  


Yangyang didn’t know how to feel, if all those months he had spent turning them away were just in vain, then he was simply running in place instead of away as he had thought. He protested, he complained, he rejected them and yet there he was. Hopping off Jeno’s bike after waving off Jaemin at an exit for the rest of the drive to the restaurant, his watch lit up with a message from Renjun that simply included a heart.

  
  


It made him smile nonetheless, Yangyang taking his bag from Jeno with his head and body light with serenity as the man removed his helmet and briefly shook his golden tresses, the sun’s last rays catching onto his ethereal, masculine features as he smiled warmly at Yangyang.

  
  


Yangyang didn't know why his brain felt that it was fitting to let the notes of the composition of _Intermezzo_ by Pietro Mascagni float through his brain to go along with the image but it did. His influenced mind felt ebullient and romantic as Jeno swiftly dismounted his bike to curl a hand around his waist and place the other soft, warm one on the side of his jaw.

  
  


What he felt was complex and too much to try and comprehend after who knows how many shots of tequila but it felt _divine_ and freeing, Yangyang closing the gap between them to capture Jeno’s lips in a kiss that was hard to describe. It was fleeting but charged because there was weight there now, something yet to be defined but still finite.

  
  


“I’ll pick you up later, babe.” Jeno said warmly after they pulled away, stroking his thumb over his cheek, Yangyang smiling at him as he nodded. He felt all floaty and fuzzy, like a cloud, but pleasantly buzzed. He giggled as he strode through the diner’s glass, double doors, waving cheerfully at Ten and smiling cheerily at Kunhang who was serving customers. 

  
  


Even Xiaojun and Sicheng were sitting at the bar, which if Yangyang were sober _would ring warning bells_ , but he didn’t hear anything, simply skipping over to the back to clock in and change. 

  
  


“Ten gē, are you seeing what we’re seeing? Did Yangyang really just hop off _Jeno’s_ motor bike? As in Lee Jeno, the racer from the team that we have placed second to for the last _year_?” Xiaojun asked incredulously as Ten simply nodded while blowing his light pink bubble gum.

  
  


“What can I say? The kid’s a vengeful little brat. Don’t think he’s doing it to spite you, this isn’t about anybody but _them_.” The Thai man said breezily, Xiaojun’s eyebrows furrowing in disapproval.

  
  


“Oh, this can not end well.” Sicheng observed objectively, Xiaojun shook his head as he downed the rest of his milkshake. “Should we revisit their track record?” He asked sarcastically, staring at their younger friend intensely as he served people with a dopey smile as if to telepathically scold him to pull himself together. 

  
  


Yangyang drifted over after finishing his rounds, the same small, luminous smile on his face, his cheeks a dusty rose shade as Sicheng sipped pointedly at his soda. “Hey guys! So glad you came by, don’t forget to leave me a 20% tip!” He giggled with a playful wink, Xiaojun shaking his head with a soft sigh.

  
  


“You’re lucky Xuxi’s out of town getting parts before the next race. He’d have tried to fight Jeno in the parking lot for going after our friend.” He commented to the hazel haired boy who hummed absently as he wiped the already clear counter, Ten squinted at him suspiciously.

  
  


He leaned over and sniffed Yangyang lightly, the other giggling cutely and pushing away his cheek gently. Ten frowned at him with his eyes narrowed in disapproval, “Yangie, did you drink? Before the _job_?” The older asked incredulously, Yangyang turning his head away noncommittally as Sicheng slid his tip over to the younger.

  
  


Ten shook his head and claimed he was going to grab aspirin and a water bottle from his bag for the younger, Xiaojun nudging Sicheng pointedly. The dark haired man scowled at him before he sighed, his eyes flickering to where Yangyang was counting his tip with his tongue peeking out of the corner of his mouth.

  
  


“Will you try and use them for their money because of dance?” Sicheng asked deliberately once Ten had left their hearing range, Yangyang’s once carefree smile dropping off his face into a careful mask of indifference. 

“ _No_. No, I’ll pay for dance out of my own pocket. That’s my ambition and my heart, they don’t get to go near that.” Yangyang answered in displeasure, his eyebrows creasing in affront as Sicheng stood from the bar to place a hand on his shoulder apologetically.

  
  


“I’m sorry. I had to ask because I know the reason why you got this job in the first place was because of that. I’m relieved to know it’s not like that...you should still be careful. Fighting fire with fire isn’t always the best way to go, both of you can get burned.” He warned lightly, Yangyang nodding wordlessly as the older shucked on his light colored suede jacket, waving at him with a small smile as he left.

  
  


Yangyang finished off his shift easily, he felt like it had been a breeze, joking mildly to himself about how he should drink before the job more often. He managed to clock out before closing, the manager dismissing him after many of the customers he had serviced had left happily, tipping him in large amounts.

  
  


Xiaojun rose from the bar and grabbed his own leather jacket, Yangyang raised an eyebrow at him when he came out of the locker room with his bag and noticed how he stood at the end of it. “What’s up? Why are you still here?” He asked confusedly, Xiaojun jingling his keys pointedly with a letter _V_ shaped key chain and a small bottle opener one.

  
  


“I’m here to take you home to our apartment, duh. No need to thank me for saving you from night bus rides.” The dark haired man said with an easy smile and a dramatic shudder. Yangyang coughed awkwardly, scratching at his nose.

“ _Oh_...about that.” Yangyang said sheepishly, before he could elaborate the sound of a motorcycle engine rumbling into the parking lot was heard. The metallic blue bike parking right in the front of the diner.

  
  


Xiaojun whipped his head from the window to the younger boy standing wordlessly in front of him, his mouth gaping open in betrayal. “ _What the?_! You didn’t think to tell me you already had a ride? What did I waste so many hours here for?” The older chided him in frustration, Yangyang smiling at him warmly.

  
  
  


“I’m grateful for that gē, _really_ ….you could drive Kunhang home.” He offered innocently as Jeno pulled open the diner’s doors, looking incredibly stunning in a black, form fitting leather jacket, the zipper along the front jagged and displaying a simple white shirt inside.

Yangyang smiled subconsciously at the man, the older glancing at Xiaojun who was scowling at him, his lips curling into a smirk.

  
  


Jeno glanced back at Yangyang, pointedly pulling the other into his chest and tipping his chin to kiss him slowly, Yangyang’s face flushing slightly but responding enthusiastically, his hand drifting up to grab at his collar to press insistently against him. Ten gaped at the sight, Kunhang also pausing in his bus work at the bar with round eyes as Xiaojun scoffed in disbelief.

  
  


Jeno pulled away to smile softly at Yangyang, the chestnut haired boy’s eyes fluttering open to smile back at him dreamily. “Let’s get you home now, baby.” He said kindly, Yangyang nodding eagerly as he waved half heartedly to the other’s, leaning into Jeno’s side as he held him around the waist as they exited the dinner, his lips brushing against the side of his head.

  
  


All three of them stared speechless as Yangyang jostled Jeno flirtatiously as they walked out the diner the younger giggling like a love sick school boy while Jeno wrapped his arms around his waist from behind and walked with him entrapped in his arms to his bike.

The oldest snapped out of it first, rubbing his temples to calm himself, “My god, he’s _losing_ it.” Ten mumbled out of the corner of his mouth. 

  
  
  


Xiaojun felt like maybe _he_ should’ve been the one drinking, already sensing how that little “game” would end in debacle. “He’s crazy but he’s free.” Kunhang said cheerfully, Xiaojun and Ten both staring at him balefully.

  
  
  
  


🏆🏆🏆

  
  
  


After the last few days, Yangyang was feeling weirdly confident about himself. Who knew hook ups were so alleviating for mental health?

  
  


He just felt _good_ as he sat on the bus, glancing down at his Apple Watch and smiling when he thought about how easily he had received new gifts. They weren’t too extravagant or anything, but he felt satisfied. Once he started paying attention to all the little things that made them crazy, Yangyang felt like he was looking at an entirely different scheme.

  
  


All those interactions over the last few months had been one dimensional, absolute child’s play, just tugging at each other’s pig tails. Now that Yangyang had busted the gates wide open for true psychological manipulation he was really playing _their_ games. If he put _sex_ on the table, then there was no going back, feelings were bound to be caught.

  
  


Yangyang didn’t care what anybody said. Sex was different when you had intimacy in place. You could tell when someone was doing it for the sake of carnal pleasure and when they did it because they trusted that person. Yangyang would make them choose the latter, he wouldn’t be having penetrative sex with them till they admitted that they loved him.

  
  


He wasn’t going to let them get away with trying to fake it either. Truthfully, Yangyang didn’t know if they had ever lied to the people they were with and confessed such a thing to them. 

  
  


He knew that as he kept teasing them and baiting them to really sink their teeth into his plans he would manage to accomplish his one true goal. He just had to push them _a little bit further_.

  
  


They would ensnare themselves without even knowing, as they believed Yangyang was the one caught in their trap. With egos as large as theirs, he could slip into their hearts unnoticed and steal them away. He wouldn’t let anything deter him from that goal, as long as his heart remained behind lock and key he was safe to roam theirs without worrying about anything lingering onto him. 

  
  


He wasn’t downplaying love by assuming that once they asked for sex it meant they had fallen for him. No, he was going to tread the waters among the depths of that emotion and keep afloat as the other’s drowned. Yangyang had been in those waters before, fallen for every siren’s song. It was his turn now, and he had nobody but the people from his past to thank for their lesson.

  
  
  
  


When Yangyang entered the lecture hall he made sure that there were four empty seats surrounding him. When he plopped into the chair he pulled out the gloss Ten hyung had lent him and stared at his beautiful new phone camera as he applied it and adjusted his bangs which were parted in a comma style. 

  
  


He decided to just dress simply so as to not look _too_ eager but also change it up so that they can have a new reason to stare at him appreciatively. He was wearing a black bomber jacket with a simple black, graphic tee inside and made sure to wear dark, tight jeans with noticeable rips along his thighs. 

  
  


He decided to put on all silver jewelry, rings on his fingers, a small chain bracelet around his right wrist, dangly earrings in his lobes, and a special thin, black leather choker that sat right in the middle of his clavicle. 

  
  


Yangyang cracked his knuckles and sprayed some cologne on his neck and wrists before pulling out his notebook, pretending to be immersed in revising. After ten minutes had passed, he felt two people sit on either side of him and he glanced up to be greeted with a coffee sitting in front of his direct sight on the desk. 

  
  


Yangyang stared at the iced vanilla latte in mild surprise as he witnessed them try and give food to entice him into giving them a chance many times. He glanced at Jaemin who sat to his right who was dressed cutely in a large white hoodie and smiled at him contently before glancing to his left and meeting Jeno’s knowing gaze. 

  
  


He almost flinched when he met the blonde’s eyes as he remembered the other night's activities but he simply grabbed the coffee and wrapped his lips around the straw pointedly. Jeno immediately glanced down to his mouth and smirked at him. 

  
  


Renjun said a soft good morning from where he sat beside Jeno and Donghyuck slid his notes over to himself on Jaemin’s right to see what he had missed the last few classes. “Wow babe, your notes are like, _ridiculously_ clean.” He said in awe as he flipped through the pages meticulously. 

  
  


Yangyang felt his shoulders straighten proudly at the praise and nodded at the silver haired boy. “That’s actually the notebook where I rewrite from the lecture.” He said lightly, getting out a smaller white notebook and sliding it over to Donghyuck. “This is the raw one.” Donghyuck took the notebook and compared the two with Jaemin in amazement. 

  
  


Yangyang glanced over to the left to see Renjun pull out his tablet while Jeno simply put his arm around Yangyang’s chair, slumping down into his seat. “Don’t tell me you’re not taking notes.” Yangyang chided as he roamed his eyes over the older’s side profile, taking an appreciative note of the sharp line of his jaw and the straightness of the bridge of his nose.

Jeno looked at him in surprise and smiled indulgently at the chestnut haired boy. “Why would I when Hyuckie says you're a master note taker. Can’t I just take pictures of them?” He said with a pleading pout as he massaged Yangyang’s shoulder soothingly which made him huff in incredulity.

“Don’t presume things, just because you’re hot doesn’t mean I’ll let you take pictures of my notes for free.” He rejected with a judgmental expression. 

  
  


Jeno’s lips twitched in amusement before he leaned over to whisper in his ear. “Thought we went over what the payment will be? Unless you’ve decided to hold out on your promise, baby?” Jeno said suggestively making Yangyang flush a little. 

  
  
  


He leaned into Jeno’s touch and shook his head. “Of course not. I _meant_ what I said.” He confirmed, gazing at the other alluringly. Jeno felt his lips curl up in a satisfied smile.

“Good. Want to make sure you don’t try anything cute.” He said with a playful growl. Yangyang pouted innocently at the other, “I’m always cute though.”

Jaemin who had decided to return Yangyang’s notebooks at the time had heard his words and grinned dotingly at his expression. “ _You are_. But today I wouldn’t exactly describe your look as cute.” The blue haired man said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

  
  
  


“ _Oh?_ How would you say I look then?” Yangyang challenged evenly, staring at Jaemin imploringly. Jaemin raked his eyes over the younger’s form sensuously. His smile was enticing as he murmured his response, “You look good enough to eat. Is that a choker babe?” He said eyes locked onto the object with a heated gaze. 

  
  
  


_Hook, line, and sinker._

  
  
  


Yangyang tilted his head back and stared at the other through half lidded eyes. “It is. Think it suits me? _Love_ the feeling of something wrapped around my neck.” He said temptingly. The others all stared at him, irises blown and expressions ravenous. 

  
  


Before Donghyuck could comment, the professor was at the front of the class saying his greetings and Yangyang put all his attention towards the lecture like the model student he was. He could tell the others were disgruntled by how the mood had shifted, Yangyang keeping his expression carefully blank as he took notes, extremely pleased by their reactions so far.

  
  
  
  
  


At some point during the lecture, Jaemin had grown bored of pretending to take notes and suddenly placed his hand on Yangyang’s upper thigh. Yangyang felt himself freeze at the touch and glanced down at it in mild alarm. 

  
  
  


He narrowed his eyes warningly at the other male but Jaemin simply kept staring at the professor impartially, expression impassive leaving Yangyang to overthink his intention. If that stupidly hot pervert did what he thought he wanted to do, he would _not_ hesitate to abandon this lecture hall. 

  
  


His grades be damned, this kind of foreplay being done in such a public place was _not_ unbelievably sexy, he scolded himself internally. He ignored the warmth he felt bleed through his jeans even though his thigh felt like it was burning under the simple touch and swallowed thickly.

Jaemin soon began rubbing circles into his thigh with a noticeable pressure, and when Yangyang glanced at him in annoyance there was an irritating smirk forming at the corner of his lips. 

He felt like the other was trying to retaliate for that fake orgasm comment, Yangyang huffing lightly and jostling his knee to get the other’s hand to fall off.

Jaemin simply smiled secretly, his hand tightening around the lean muscle. Before he could hiss at the other to knock it off Jeno pressed into his side noticeably and tightened his grip around his shoulder. 

  
  


The youngest blinked at the blonde in shock as Jeno used his other hand to rub at the inseams of his jeans on his inner thigh. Yangyang’s mouth gaped in his stupefied state and his face burned in mortification. They were all the way in the back of the lecture hall, their lower half’s thankfully hidden beneath the closed desks, and the levels were raised so not many people could see them but they were still _in the middle of class_ , people sitting right in front of them. 

  
  


Yangyang fidgeted uncomfortably and felt his cock twitch in interest, sweat beginning to bead on his forehead. Jaemin leaned over to whisper smugly into his ear. “What’s wrong Yangie? Your face is all red, do you have a fever?” The other teased him, squeezing his thigh harshly making Yangyang jolt, a soft whimper escaping his mouth catching Donghyuck’s attention who raised an eyebrow before glancing down to see what Jaemin and Jeno were doing. 

  
  


He smirked and his gaze turned heady as he placed his chin on his palm, watching as Yangyang squirmed between the two of them. Yangyang looked deliciously small between the two broad shouldered men, his lips glossy and eyes unfocused as he became more and more aroused. 

  
  


Jeno suddenly brushed his lips by his ear, Yangyang shivering at the touch. “All you have to do is tell us to stop.” He whispered in that rich, seductive tone, it made Yangyang’s knees want to buckle even though he was already sitting down. 

  
  
  


This was what he had asked for. This is the attention that he wanted and now that he had it, it was his turn to rise to the occasion. Yangyang exhaled with a noise of pleasure, Jaemin gazing at him with dark, knowing eyes as Yangyang’s red, glistening lips parted to lick over them slowly.

  
  
  


“ _Don’t stop._ ” He whispered back evenly, Jeno’s lips blooming into a pleased smile as he met Jaemin’s gaze. He placed his hand over his cock and rubbed over it at an agonizingly slow pace making Yangyang slump in the chair and lean against it with a small whine. 

  
  
  


Jeno’s gaze could’ve burned through him he was so turned on. “ _Shhh, baby._ You make any noise and everyone here will know you’re letting us play with you in public.” He said darkly watching Yangyang’s face grow more and more flushed with a primal desire. 

  
  


Jaemin took over rubbing his cock as Jeno pulled at the sides of Yangyang’s jacket to massage his nipples. Yangyang was pulled against Jeno’s chest and he panted wantonly at the sensations and glanced over to notice Renjun watching him now as well with an amused gaze. Yangyang’s eyes rolled into his head as Jaemin applied more pressure and Jeno pinched at his nipples.

  
  


His back arched and he bit his lip in desperation to hold back a needy moan. “ _Fuck_ , he looks good like this.” Renjun said quietly, his eyes that had been twinkling in delight were suddenly hungry with desire. Jaemin hummed in agreement slowing his pace again to hear Yangyang whine cutely. 

  
  


“Come on, Jaeminnie. Don’t be so cruel, he’ll beg you so prettily to go faster, won’t you Yangyangie?” Donghyuck cooed at him. Yangyang nodded dazedly. “ _Please,_ Jaeminnie. Please touch me harder.” Jaemin _hmm_ ’ed in contemplation, eyes drinking in Yangyang’s desperate horny expression. 

  
  


“You’ll have to do better than that. Why don’t you beg Renjun, sweetheart? He’s always such a softy for his babies. Ask him to let me rub you harder and faster.” Jaemin whispered into his ear making Yangyang crane his neck to hear him. The brown haired male stared into the oldest’s lustful gaze, making sure to bat his lashes pleadingly.

  
  


“ _Please,_ Renjun gē. _Pretty please_ , I want Jaeminnie to go faster and harder, please gē.” He begged softly, causing the oldest’s cock to stiffen and he had to close his eyes to contain his fiery lust. He almost shoved Jaemin away to do it himself just then.

  
  


“ _Sure_ baobei. Jaemin can apply more force on your cute cock.” His voice was hoarse from how dry his throat had gotten at the other suddenly calling him gē, vicious heat coursing through him with the need to hear him say that again.

  
Yangyang raised a hand to his mouth letting out a dangerously audible “ _Ah!_ ” of pleasure at Jaemin’s harsher pace, Jeno continued to pinch and fondle his nipples, before beginning to kiss and bite his neck. 

  
  


Yangyang’s frame trembled from the stimulation, tilting his head to give Jeno more access, as he bit on his thumb to hide his sobs of bliss. Donghyuck watched Yangyang shake in pleasure with a sadistic smirk. Who knew that super hot spitfire who read them to filth all year was such a _cute little sub?_

  
  
  


Begging his hyungs to let him cum, Donghyuck shivered as he listened to Yangyang pant hotly, his own erection was growing uncomfortable in his jeans but he wanted Yangyang to take care of it. 

  
  


When Jeno had told them all about how mouthy the other had been, shamelessly admitting how bad he wanted to suck his dick coupled with that arrogant act back in his car he thought he might’ve just been dreaming. No way was Yangyang truly so devious, especially staring at him squirm with soft, quiet sounds of delight escaping his talented little mouth.

  
  


Then Yangyang had sent those pictures in the chat and his thoughts about how _badly_ he wanted the other wouldn’t leave him alone. Seeing Yangyang so desperate for release and how enticing he looked with Jeno and Jaemin made him want to claim the younger as _theirs_. They always knew he would be the perfect addition to their relationship but seeing the tempting image before him just solidified it.

  
  


Yangyang and his arrogant teasing, the rosiness of his swollen lips, his adorable pleas as he was pleasured. He _would_ become theirs, and Donghyuck and the rest would be sure to spoil him _rotten_ as they were indeed, a packaged deal _._

  
  


“Feel close baby? Want to cum?” Jeno whispered to him making the chestnut haired boy nod desperately. “Ask Duckie then. Ask him if you can cum, doll.” Jaemin said sweetly, gazing at Donghyuck with a smug grin. Donghyuck gave him a grateful look as Yangyang turned his beautiful coffee colored eyes to him. 

  
  


His irises were surrounded by darkness and full of unabashed want. The younger looked out of his mind with arousal making Donghyuck’s clench his fists. “ _Please_ Donghyuck, _please I-!_ ” He started before biting his fist as Jaemin pinched at his cock through his jeans harshly.

Yangyang trembled against Jeno with small whimpers escaping him as the blonde haired man stared down at the younger erotically, devouring him with his eyes. 

  
  


Yangyang looked like _sin_. Donghyuck felt almost feral with his need to bend the other over and fuck him until he forgot his own name. Yangyang had drool dripping down his chin and his face was so red, sweat matting his bangs to his forehead. Such a gorgeous sight, Donghyuck couldn’t help but lean over and push two fingers into Yangyang’s mouth just to feel the wet, tight space. 

  
  


Yangyang stared at him shamelessly, as he sucked and licked at his fingers. “You are _such_ a slut.” Donghyuck said wondrously. Yangyang whined around his fingers at his words, eyelashes fluttering in pleasure at the name.

Donghyuck huffed incredulously, “ _Wow,_ you love being called that don’t you? Beg for me to let you cum while my fingers are in your mouth.” He said harshly, watching the others eyes fill with tears. All of them gazing predatorily at him as Yangyang’s muffled pleas were heard faintly.

  
  


He tried his best, Donghyuck will praise him for it, and staring as the tears of frustration fell from his eyes made something possessive curl in his gut. He pulled his fingers out and gave the other an unimpressed look.

“Pathetic. Can’t even beg me properly. What an ungrateful little fuck toy.” Yangyang shook his head desperately as Jaemin slowed his pace at his words and Jeno removed his hands from his nipples. 

  
  


He bucked his hips and felt more tears fall, as his small body shook with his attempts to contain his noise level. “ _Please!_ Please let me cum, hyung! I’ll do anything you want!” He begged, eyes glistening beautifully from his tears. Donghyuck glanced at the others who all looked at him knowingly. 

  
  


He smirked at the youngest. “You’d do anything, baby? _Anything_ I wanted? What if I wanted you to let me cum all over your face before this class ends?” He said staring down the German-Taiwanese male with an unflinching gaze. Yangyang’s eyes widened as tears of passion flowed down his cheeks. “ _I-I!_ ” He stuttered nervously. Donghyuck gave him an impassive look. 

  
  


“ _No?_ Didn’t you say anything? Guess you don’t want to cum..” He said with a small, playful sigh glancing at Jaemin who immediately removed his hands from the younger. 

Yangyang sobbed quietly in disappointment and nodded, “ _Ok! Please!_ I’ll suck you off and let you cum all over my face! Please, let me cum! _Please, hyung!_ ” He whimpered brokenly. 

  
  


The heat in his abdomen roared to life and he smiled dangerously at the younger before leaning over to pull the others hair back and gently kiss his forehead. “You beg so _beautifully_ , baby. How am I supposed to say no? You’d really let me do that wouldn’t you? Want everyone to know you love having cocks in your soft, pink mouth?” Donghyuck said coquettishly, twisting his fingers through the strands as Jaemin unzipped Yangyang’s jeans and pulled them down slightly to better free Yangyang’s cock. 

  
  


Yangyang panted and Jeno suddenly filled his mouth with the sleeve of his jean jacket to muffle Yangyang’s desperate moans as Jaemin leaned down to swallow him whole. Jaemin skillfully sucked his cock for just a few heated moments until Yangyang came with a muffled groan and slumped against Jeno bonelessly. 

  
  


  
Jaemin swallowed around him and licked his lips amorously, his glinting at him smugly. Donghyuck and Jeno cooed at Yangyang, praising him for being so good as Jaemin tucked Yangyang back into his jeans, Renjun wiping away the sweat on his forehead, down his chin, and nape with a napkin.

When Yangyang had snapped out of his daze he sat up and stretched his neck with a pained wince and glared at Jaemin half heartedly. “ _Jesus Christ_ , please give a warning next time you want to do this. You do have my number.” The other sassed, packing up his belongings fifteen minutes before the class ended.

The others exchanged amused looks before watching as Yangyang rose from his seat and raised an eyebrow at them expectantly. 

  
  


“ _Did you or did you not_ want me to suck your dicks before class ended?” The brown haired boy said nonchalantly. The other boys almost immediately scrambled up to follow after the boy who had rolled his eyes at their reaction. 

  
  


As they climbed down the stairs Donghyuck grumbled to Jaemin how the boy who had just been pleading and crying moments ago was now striding out of the lecture confidently even as he felt the stares of other students and the professor trail after them. 

  
  
  


Jaemin had simply sighed affectionately and replied “ _That’s why he has to become ours._ ” to which Donghyuck hadn’t responded audibly because Yangyang was leading them to an empty classroom. But he felt more than inclined to agree. 

  
  
  
  


That hadn’t gone exactly as he had imagined but in the end he had gotten what he wanted. _Phase I complete,_ Yangyang thought pleased with himself as he opened the door, glancing around the empty hall before locking it when all the others had walked in, turning to smile promisingly at them with a sultry glint in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say it with me now Yangyang has *commitment issues*, but clear the searches for him down below; Yangyang genius, Yangyang galaxy brain, Yangyang bad bitch.  
> Thank you for reading 💖💖 please be patient about uploads 💓💓 this has been sitting in my drafts for months and I’ve just started editing it and fixing it up to make it even better because my writing has changed drastically. Not to mention how I have to fix the format //again// when I upload here on ao3 with many other side projects that I am working on diligently. I will post on twit sneak previews of chapters and let you know ahead of time when chapters will be uploaded. ✨ Please feel free to share your thoughts with comments or kudos ✨


	4. “Give head like a genius”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy late birthday to Jaemin 🐰💓 uni is starting for me soon and maybe it’s already started for some of you, I hope you can use this as a break for yourself ✨. Remember to drink water and wear sunscreen when you go outside 🌟 lets get back into this shall we? Brief warnings for this chapter: this fic will contain family angst which could be quite touchy for some reading this at a bad time, protect yourselves first always 💖 more adult content (Yangyang appreciation hours open), implied drug usage, mentions of emotional/physical abuse (none of it in detail), minor mentions of panic attacks (again not in detail), mentions of past traumas. This one is long, I hope you enjoy this installment. 🌙

  
  
When Yangyang had closed and locked the door behind him into the decently sized classroom, his gaze had taken on that increasingly familiar competitive, determined glint even as his heart began pounding in his chest. He watched as Jaemin pulled Renjun onto his lap on the professor’s black, leather rolling chair behind the desk at the front of the class with an even exhale. 

  
  


Jeno and Donghyuck hopped up onto the desks on the far right, legs dangling lazily as they gazed hungrily as Yangyang dropped his backpack to the side near the desks closest to the door, pulling off his bomber jacket in one smooth motion. He grasped it between his hands and made his way over to Jeno and Donghyuck first, eyes never leaving theirs as he watched the desire reflect back into his eyes. 

  
  


Jaemin leaned back in the seat and gave a soft dreamy sigh, tugging Renjun against his chest, and squeezing his arms around the oldest’s waist affectionately. “Don’t be too hard on him! Yangie, baby, you don’t have to worry about giving us head. Just focus on Donghyuck and Jeno.” Renjun called to the youngest in concern. 

  
  


Yangyang could feel his heart rate slow a little at Renjun’s consideration and as Jaemin’s smooth, velvet voice piped up to agree, “He’s right, baby. Don’t push yourself too hard. We’ll have fun another day.” He said teasingly, a blinding, wild grin on his face. 

  
  


Yangyang reached where Jeno and Donghyuck sat eyeing him blatantly, dropping the jacket onto the ground and kneeling before them, a blank expression on his face but the undaunted glint only grew stronger as he peered up at them expectantly. Jeno let out a shaky exhale at the sight of Yangyang kneeled before him, hands folded patiently on his lap as he waited for permission to touch them. 

  
  


Donghyuck leaned his hand down to gently caress the younger boy’s head and hummed approvingly. “Doesn’t he look _gorgeous_ like this, Jeno?” Donghyuck said breathlessly, eyes roaming over the boy longingly. Jeno’s breath hitched as Yangyang shifted his gaze to meet his. 

  
  


Yangyang looked just as ravenous as they did, pupils blown in arousal. Donghyuck moved his hand to gently stick his thumb in Yangyang’s mouth to which the younger immediately sucked at softly, his head tilted towards Donghyuck but maintaining eye contact with Jeno. 

  
  


Jeno felt himself pulsate within his jeans and groaned lowly at the sight of Yangyang reaching up with two hands to open his mouth and push the thumb in further, eyes fluttering closed and brows furrowing in concentration. 

  
  


Donghyuck found himself panting unknowingly as he pulled his thumb out to smear the saliva over Yangyang’s bottom lip, his lip gloss making it look more erotic. Yangyang opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow at them impatiently. “I have another class soon so can we make this quick?” He said bluntly. 

  
  


Donghyuck huffed at his impatience and pinched Yangyang’s cheek as a small, playful warning. “Always such a _mouthy_ brat. Go on then, unzip Jeno yourself.” He said with his lips curling at the corners, leaning back on his forearms and watching the youngest with a heated look. 

  
  


Yangyang simply smirked, his form relaxed and assured as he began unbuckling Jeno’s belt before popping open the silver button on his jeans, pulling down the zipper with steady hands. Jeno stared down at Yangyang intensely, watching as the impassive expression on his adorable face shifted to one that was a little more hungry. 

  
  
  


His coffee colored eyes suddenly glanced upwards towards the blonde, his dilated irises shining brightly as he pulled down Jeno’s red, Calvin Klein briefs before shifting his gaze back down towards his cock with a meaningful swallow. He will admit, Jeno was _well endowed,_ definitely bigger than he expected and uncut with his cock flushed with prominent veins like his strong, masculine hands.

  
  
  


“How do you like it?” The younger asked lightly, shuffling forward on his knees as his smaller right hand grasped his shaft and began jacking him slowly. He stared up at Jeno expectantly, the picture perfect replica of the older’s erotic dreams with Yangyang looking and feeling better than his current mind state could handle.

  
  


Jeno’s brain short circuited as he met the younger’s smug, doe eyes and his mouth dropped open in surprise. “ _Eh?_ Wha-what do you mean?” He asked difficultly, hips moving towards the edge of the desk to give Yangyang better access. Yangyang raised an eyebrow at him judgmentally before leaning forward to give a kittenish lick up his cock. 

  
  


Jeno cursed as Yangyang began speaking to him again. “Do you like it really wet? Want me to use teeth every once in a while? Do you want me to use my hands too?” He asked casually as if he were asking for Jeno’s favorite ice cream flavor and not how he liked his blow jobs. 

  
  


Jeno exhaled with a shudder as Donghyuck laughed delightedly at the younger’s actions. “Well, _shit_. He’s an _experienced_ little cock sucker.” He said with a devilish grin as Yangyang spit onto Jeno’s cock and fisted his hand over it with a tighter grip, pouting false innocently at the silver haired man. 

  
  


“Jeno likes it _really_ _wet_ , baby. Don’t be afraid to suck his balls too.” Donghyuck said with a pleased grin as Yangyang let his saliva drip down from his tongue onto Jeno immediately.

  
  


“ _Mmmm_ , I love it wet too.” He rasped before taking Jeno into his mouth, cheeks hollowing as obscene sucking noises echoed through the classroom. Jeno’s eyes squeezed shut at the hot, wet heat around his cock, his heart stuttering in his chest with how overwhelmed he was by this sudden change of pace. He had spent who knows how many nights in the past thinking about Yangyang in a situation like this. 

  
  
  


To the point where he had felt a little _bad_ about hypersexualizing him, but over the last few months Yangyang hadn’t been passive or rejected any of his bold advances outright. Sometimes Yangyang had this _look_ in his eyes like he enjoyed Jeno chasing after him, liked being told that Jeno would do anything if it meant he would agree to go out with them. 

  
  
  


He was a real brat, but he was also extraordinarily attractive and handsome, his witty responses leaving a ghost of a smile on Jeno’s lips or the memory of his face inches away from his own with the scent of his cream and cologne lingering in his senses enough to make him fantasize about the younger during his alone time.

  
  
  


At times he wondered if he was obsessed with him, if really they had _all_ become obsessed with him. At that point he couldn’t tell if he was truly just viewing Yangyang as the original trophy they had sought after or whether he wanted the younger to curl amongst them all on the weekends, sharing kisses and laughs like they had done just yesterday.

  
  
  


He had never felt that way about any of the other people they had dated, everyone else fulfilling a superficial and one dimensional desire that they eventually grew bored with. 

  
  
  


Yangyang was exciting and new even after half a year of trailing after him. He was even better than any of them had anticipated, sweet but feisty, smart and hard working, a perfect fit in their inexplicable dynamic. Jeno briefly remembered the kiss while Yangyang had been a little tipsy, the beautiful smile that had bloomed on his lips afterwards, his eyes fluttering open to reveal those flecks of gold within those pools of hazel.

  
  
  


The fact that he was experiencing and reminiscing all those moments with him right now, made him feel a little like he was having an out of body experience as Yangyang fulfilled one of his greatest desires, looking even more captivating than his mind could ever make up. He liked that all his boyfriend’s were here at this moment too, something unraveling inside him after only a few days of crossing lines with the younger but having him here on his knees, gazing at him through his lashes was the same rush he felt while he raced.

  
  
  


He could easily see how addicted he could become to Yangyang. He didn’t know whether that frightened him or not.

  
  
  


Yangyang definitely made good on his promise, nothing could compare to the sight of him _actually_ peering up at him as he sucked at him eagerly. His lashes were damp from the strain in his throat but Donghyuck seemed to be right about Yangyang being experienced, he was unphased as he took him in deep, his hands pushing open his thighs more to further push his head down his length. 

  
  
  


He felt an irate jealousy at the idea of Yangyang having shown such a gorgeous sight to anybody else. He was so irresistible like this, Jeno threading a hand through his hair as his thighs shook with the effort to hold himself back from thrusting down his throat as Yangyang glanced into his eyes with his own bright ones shining at him. 

  
  
  


The younger let his mouth fall open, more spit shamelessly cascading down onto his cock, Jeno couldn’t help but moan at the debauched look Yangyang sported. Yangyang fisted his erection with a firm grip and stared up at Jeno with a molten gaze. 

  
  
  


“ _Mmmm_ Jeno Hyung, your cock is _so big_. Taste good too. Do you like the way you feel in my mouth?” Yangyang questioned huskily, lips bruised from his enthusiastic performance and eyes clouded by lust. His body was feeling overheated at the sight of Jeno’s beautiful face displaying his pleasure so expressively, his cheeks flushed and gaze dark as he stared at him intently.

  
  
  


Jeno felt his hips stutter, letting out a gruff curse, head rolling back and eyelids fluttering. “ _Fuck_ , your mouth is even better than I thought. You sound so fucked out Yangie, love my cock that much?” He huffed out, smiling lazily down at the younger. 

  
  
  


Yangyang licked the underside of his penis and hummed in agreement causing a buzz to go up his spine at the vibrations. “ _Love_ your cock. Want you to pull my hair while I deep throat it. Can you do that, hyung?” The other said with a purr as he pulled off his erection, his gaze sharpening onto the other as he reached a shaky hand to accurately tangle it into his hair. 

  
  
  


“ _Yeah, Yeah,_ whatever you want, baby.” He panted out pleasurably, sliding his cock back in as Yangyang held his breath and let the other hit the back of his throat. Jeno’s groan echoed graphically through the empty lecture hall, his boyfriend’s gazing at the sight with lecherous, attentive eyes.

  
  
  


Yangyang might’ve been a virgin but that didn’t mean he wasn’t well versed in the art of doing everything else besides penetrative sex. He had discovered his special talent of being able to control his gag reflex and taking cocks deep inside his mouth until he could feel them deep in his throat a while ago, through various house parties. 

  
  


Yangyang was a _real slut_ for blow jobs. He just _loved_ the rush of power he felt as he reduced the other person down to a needy mess while having his own senses invaded. Loved the feeling of the other twitching uncontrollably as he sucked and licked around their shaft and fondled their balls. Their gasps, their moans, the way they pulled his hair. 

  
  


Yangyang closed his eyes and held Jeno’s cock away from himself to suck his balls into his mouth, listening intently as Jeno cursed and his muscular thighs twitched in pleasure. The feeling of his golden Cartier rings tugging at his strands of hair making electric shocks jolt throughout his scalp and down his spine. He gazed up into the other’s face and felt his ears burn as the other men watched him pat Jeno’s cock against his tongue and display the beads of precum graphically. 

  
  


Donghyuck groaned at the sight and shifted his jeans to relieve some of the pressure from his painfully erect dick. “Go on then Jeno, we all want you to cum in Yangyang’s mouth and give him what he deserves. Isn’t that right Yangie, you want hyung to cum in that _beautiful_ mouth?” Donghyuck purred lasciviously, curling around Jeno and peering down at Yangyang with a famished gleam in his eyes as the brown haired boy nodded and pulled away to pout up at the blonde.

  
  


“I want it so bad, hyung. _Please give it to me_!” He whined shamelessly as he laved at his cock and nuzzled into the other’s thigh. Jeno groaned and tightened his grip in the other's hair with a nod, desperate, soft exhales leaving his mouth as he succumbed to the lust coursing through his entire body. He thrusted his cock in and out of Yangyang’s mouth, ears flushing at the intense stares of the other’s in the room as well as the explicit noise it produced. 

  
  


His thrusts grew sloppy as Donghyuck whispered details of pornographic images of them all taking turns with Yangyang before he spilled into the younger’s mouth unwarningly. Yangyang coughed wetly but opened his mouth to jerk the rest onto his tongue until he winced from the oversensitivity. 

  
  


Jeno slumped back onto the desk, Donghyuck admiring Yangyang’s own sated look as they locked gazes, the chestnut haired man swallowing the cum and panting softly from his efforts. “Well? Didn’t you say you’d like a turn?” Yangyang provoked deliberately, Donghyuck smiled in satisfaction at the other before he shoved his jeans and dark colored underwear down, grabbing Yangyang’s hair with a purposeful but gentle touch as he guided him to his cock.

  
  
  


Yangyang whimpered pleasantly at the rough action and obediently opened his mouth to let the silver haired male fuck his throat. Donghyuck didn’t last long at all, the sight of the younger from minutes before and at that blessed moment just taking the throat fucking, too unbelievably hot. He wasn’t even gagging, his eyes glazed over in enjoyment, his own cock aching and weeping in his jeans. 

  
  
  


Donghyuck only had to peer into his tear stained face and his eyes rolling into his head in pleasure for just a few minutes before he made good on his promise and came all over the younger’s face with a moan of his name. Yangyang had beads of the pearly liquid on his cheeks, the side of his nose and all over his mouth as he opened it to catch whatever amount of sperm he could. 

  
  
  


Yangyang licked his lips and grinned devilishly, a look of deep satisfaction settling on his face as Jaemin got up to wipe the traces away gently with a wipe from his backpack. Yangyang rose from his kneeled position with a wince as his knees ached from the hard marbled floor, his jacket only being able to cushion so well. 

  
  


Yangyang fixed his bangs and pulled on his jacket calmly as he glanced around and met Donghyuck and Jeno’s sated gazes to Jaemin and Renjun’s impressed, seductive ones. Yangyang smiled casually at them, “I’ll admit, I _enjoyed_ that. I should head to class now though.” He said tilting his head at the others, cheeky smile on his lips as he walked towards where his backpack was, pulling it on casually before unlocking the door and making to leave with no hesitation.

  
  


He was stopped by a gentle hand on his elbow. Yangyang turned to face Renjun with a curious expression. “Would you want to join us for a special event happening tonight? It’s about the Neo Cup, and we want you to be there as an honorary member.” The older said hopefully, Yangyang momentarily freezing in surprise before he glanced at the others.

  
  


They all seemed to be staring at him expectantly, Yangyang admittedly taken aback by such a sudden offer. _Honorary member?_ Yangyang didn’t even have a license.

  
  


“Um, when you say “honorary member”...this is of course just a _title_ , right? Like I’m not getting behind the wheel of one of those contraptions of death.” Yangyang said evenly, eyeing the other men in the room who chuckled at his apprehensiveness. “Yeah, babe! You’re just a part of our team, you don’t have to get behind the wheel.” Jaemin confirmed easily as Renjun squeezed his hand.

  
  


Yangyang was tempted to snort dramatically at the offer but instead curled his lips into a pleased smile. “What time is your stupid race thing then?” He asked, staring at Renjun who smiled at him brightly. “We could pick you up at 8, it starts at 9 and it’ll take a while to drive from your place to there.” The older chirped eagerly, Yangyang nodding simply as he glanced at the others.

  
  


“Pick me up at 8 then, don’t be late.” He said authoritatively, twisting the door open and leaving the room to make his way to the bathroom and rinse out his mouth with a small mouthwash he kept in his bag, it was probably glaringly obvious about what he had gotten up to so he dashed over to fix his appearance before his next class.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang couldn’t concentrate on the lecture. He was too busy having an existential crisis about _what the fuck he was even doing._ He didn’t know why he was having such a big freak out in the first place, again, It wasn’t even _that_ serious. He had just been told he was an official member of Zero after sucking half their dicks in an empty classroom. He should be patting himself on the back.

  
  


Instead he felt conflicted. The question: _what does this mean?_ bounced around in his skull as he stared blankly at his desk, does that mean they were dating now? Or does it just mean that they are moving in that direction? Fuck, Yangyang kind of wished he had watched their interactions with their ex’s just to have some sort of reference for this weird ass progression.

  
  
  


Did acts of exhibitionism equal dating? Or was he just returning a favor from them actually succeeding in getting him off in a fucking classroom? 

  
  
  


Yangyang knew he enjoyed fucking around with the boys and yet his brain was blaring a siren saying _You think it’s just a game bitch?! You’re going to get burned sooner or later!_ The voice suspiciously sounding like Ten. 

  
  


He knew the older probably wouldn’t approve of him having sex with them all for the sake of crushing their souls, but Yangyang could recognize a pattern. He wasn’t a fool and he wasn't letting his emotions cloud his judgment. 

  
  


He knew who those boys were, knew what they did to others, and what they’ll eventually do to him. It hurt somewhere in his chest to think about the fact that he wasn’t important to them in the cherished sense, but as their shiny, interesting, new toy _._

  
  


Yangyang wouldn’t allow them to just use him as they pleased. He swore he would get them to fall in love and then rip it right away. As they’ve done the same to others. He would _not_ fall for them, he just _wouldn’t_. 

  
  


But it was alright to admit that sucking off Donghyuck and Jeno had been fun, the way they all _looked_ at him. _God_ , it made Yangyang fuzzy in his head from how powerful he felt. In the end that’s what this was. A power struggle. Nothing more. He wouldn’t let it get to that point for his own sake. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


When Yangyang walked out of the building from his class he blinked in surprise at the sight of Jaemin’s car idling in the parking lot. He exhaled and felt his lips quirk up into a smile despite himself. 

  
  


He walked to the car confidently, uncaring at the stares he received yet again as he opened the door and sat inside. He jumped at the sight of Donghyuck in the backseat, the older glancing up from his phone and giving him a smug smile. 

  
  


He glanced away and met Jaemin’s bright grin with a complicated shuffling in his abdomen. “Had a good day, baby?” The owner of the car asked with a playful quirk of one of his dark eyebrows as he began pulling away from the path he had just been blocking, Yangyang simply nodding nonchalantly as he buckled his seat belt. 

  
  


“Jaeminnie figured you would need a ride to work. And considering we had class too, he decided to wait for you. Isn’t that _sweet?_ ” Donghyuck leered impishly, popping in between the seats and leaning close to speak right next to Yangyang’s ear. 

  
  


The brown haired boy flinched at the sudden proximity and hummed noncommittally in response, his hands turning his phone over and over in his lap with an impartial expression. 

  
  


“Of course I should give him a ride! Don’t worry Yangie, I’ll be sure to pick you up from work too!” He said delightfully. Yangyang spluttered and immediately shook his head, “ _What?_ No, no, that’s ok my friend from work can take me. I live really far.” He insisted. Donghyuck laughed and leaned his arm on the console in between the seats. 

  
  


“No need to be shy, babe. We’ll take care of you from now on.” He said smiling sweetly. Yangyang felt his ears flush at the words and shook his head. “No, _really_ , the ride back is too much. Please, I insist.” Jaemin glanced at him with a puzzled look and frowned. 

  
  


“You really don’t want to be picked up?” He questioned seriously. Yangyang’s eyes darted between them nervously. _What was with this serious atmosphere?_ He thought distrustfully, eyeing Donghyuck and Jaemin who were looking at him curiously.

  
  


“I mean, I just don’t want to trouble you. Plus I have to change for the super secret event thingy.” He concluded bashfully although he really didn’t know what to think about Jaemin offering to pick him up all the time. It _was_ a chance for him to save money, he supposed. But the cost...Yangyang glanced between them again with his stomach swirling anxiously. 

  
  


Donghyuck gave him a fond smile that did stupid things to his heart. “No trouble, baby. If you really feel bad, _well_ , you always know what you could do as repayment.” He said with an attractive smirk, eyes glinting knowingly. Yangyang huffed out a laugh and rolled his eyes. 

  
  
  


“Forget it, you have enough money to pay for the gas anyway.” He said easily as Donghyuck gently pinched his arm. “Always a little brat” He said, clicking his tongue in fake disappointment. 

  
  
  
  


After Jaemin had parked the car in an empty space facing the diner, Yangyang smiled at them briefly before placing his hand on the chrome handle to exit the vehicle when Jaemin stopped him with a hand on his arm. Yangyang instantly felt deja vu wash over him, grimacing to himself before he turned to look at the blue haired male reluctantly. He and Donghyuck were staring at him expectantly. 

  
  


His eyes darted from one to the other suspiciously, “Did you need to tell me something?” He asked unsurely, raising an unamused eyebrow at them. Donghyuck’s pink, balm covered lips curved into a mirthful smile, “Your payment, Yangie?” He said suggestively, leaning his head against Jaemin’s and dragging his eyes along Yangyang’s face. 

  
  


Yangyang gaped at them in shock. _These horny assholes_ he hissed inwardly, glancing at the full parking lot and staring back at them incredulously. “I know I have an exhibitionist kink, but even you have to admit if I suck your dick right now with the place this full, we’re going to jail.” He said bluntly, trying to emphasize their crazy request by saying it out loud. 

  
  


Jaemin began spluttering in embarrassment and Donghyuck full on cackled at his response, falling back against the back row of the car and smacking the seat as he laughed. Yangyang stared at their response in bewilderment. 

  
  


Honest to God _they_ were the ones who just asked him to give them a blow job in the middle of the parking lot, why were they playing like they hadn’t?

  
  


“ _Yangie!_ We were talking about _a kiss_! My God, you’re right we know what boundaries are!” Jaemin said amusedly, staring at him with a scandalized expression. Yangyang narrowed his eyes in disbelief. “You two really just want _a kiss_ as your payment?” He said incredulously, eyeing them distrustfully. 

  
  


Donghyuck smirked and grasped his chin lightly. “If not, we can just save the payment for later and go with what you suggested.” He whispered against his lips. Yangyang huffed and batted Donghyuck’s hand away. 

  
  


“Jaemin first, since he drove.” Yangyang said casually, ignoring Donghyuck’s protest as he leaned across the console to kiss Jaemin. Jaemin smiled against his lips and gently placed his left hand on the back of his head before deepening the kiss. 

  
  


Yangyang moved his lips against his slowly, enjoying the feeling of his warm mouth against his and making a pleased noise when Jaemin slipped his tongue in. The feeling of their tongues sliding against each other with Jaemin gently caressing the side of his neck with his thumb made warmth bloom onto his cheeks. 

  
  
  


Yangyang grasped Jaemin’s hoodie and pulled him closer as he moaned pleasurably in the back of his throat. Donghyuck cleared his throat pointedly to try and get Yangyang to cut it short but Jaemin reached a hand out to shove him against the back seat. Donghyuck huffed and grumbled in mild offense. 

  
  
  


Yangyang didn’t know how long they made out for, just knew when they pulled away Jaemin had that really hot dazed expression he had worn the first time Yangyang had rode in his car. Yangyang pecked his lips once more just to tease him before pulling away and glancing at Donghyuck expectantly who was pretending to be knocked out from Jaemin’s harmless shove. 

  
  


“If you don’t get over here in the next three seconds Lee Donghyuck, I’m leaving.” He threatened seriously as Jaemin chuckled. Donghyuck sprung up and his eyes glittered happily. “I’m here! Now give me a kiss!” He said, pursing his lips at the younger eagerly.

  
  
  


Yangyang felt his heart flutter at the other’s cuteness but kept his face impassive as he brushed his nose against Donghyuck’s and waited a few centimeters away. The sun kissed man made a noise of impatience before closing the distance to kiss him sweetly. 

Yangyang had to fight back a smile as he slid a hand into the familiar soft, silver strands of hair, parting his lips right away to ask for entrance into the other’s mouth. 

  
  
  


The older man granted him access, Yangyang couldn’t help but feel light headed at how good of a kisser Donghyuck was. He kept the pace slow and sweet, made his heart race and his blood rush. He made him _want_. Yangyang whined softly as he pulled away, Donghyuck smirking at him knowingly. 

  
  


“Feel bad that you almost missed your chance huh? Don’t worry, babe. All you have to do is ask from now on and I’ll kiss your pretty mouth for hours.” He whispered against his lips tenderly. Yangyang closed the distance to give him one last lingering kiss before pulling away and putting on that mask of indifference. 

  
  


“Debt has been paid. See you later.” He said simply, grabbing his bag and exiting the car. As he walked away, he steadfastly ignored how intensely he could hear his heart beat pounding in his ears. 

  
  


Just a biological reaction, absolutely _no_ feelings whatsoever, He thought to himself firmly as he pulled on his waiter’s apron and began his shift that day.

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  


His shift ended early, Yangyang taking up Ten’s offer for a ride as he needed the older’s help to pick out an impressive outfit for the evening. He wondered what the hell type of look was appropriate for meeting with an elite circle of individuals who sponsored drag races. 

  
  
  


He also was kind of breaking the law by just attending but _well_ , he’s sure they had plenty of sources to cover their asses. The damn _privilege_ of it all, it made Yangyang shudder in distaste.

  
  
  


“Yangie, baby, what are you doing?” Ten asked slowly, his voice full of silent judgement. Yangyang broke out of his daze from where he just stood blankly in front of his closet. “What does it look like? I’m plotting.” He answered dryly, Ten huffing in amusement as he pushed off his bed to stand beside him.

  
  
  


“Plotting by standing in front of a closet? What inspires you? Your horrific amount of graphic tees? That’s surely the start of _my_ villain origin story.” Ten quipped carelessly, Yangyang huffing at him humorlessly. “Considering my limited resources, it’s a blessing to have this many things in my closet in the first place. I haven’t gone shopping for anything in two years.” He said carelessly, the older eyeing him in concern before he raked through his clothes.

  
  


He paused when his hand brushed against a particularly soft, buttery type of leather, his eyebrows rising inquisitively as he plucked out the black wooden hanger to display the racing jacket the younger had worn at the diner the other day. Yangyang snatched it out of his hands with a pink tinge on his cheeks, Ten clicking his tongue at him chidingly.

  
  


“Baby, you’re going out with your boyfriend’s aren’t you? Wear their shit, this jacket must be made of lambskin and worth more than your entire wardrobe combined.” Ten said pointedly as he slipped the jacket out of his hands and threw it onto the bed leaning against the right wall behind them. Yangyang crossed his arms over his chest with a disgruntled noise as the dark haired man kept searching through his closet.

  
  


“They aren’t my boyfriends. Also I’m a faux animal skin and fur type of guy.” He grumbled as Ten shot him a look while he removed Yangyang’s tightest and darkest jeans from another hanger, he threw that onto the bed as well and strided over to where he kept his jewelry in clear plastic organizers in his white desk drawer.

  
  


“If I find out you refused a mink coat from them I will skin you alive and wear _you_ this winter season.” Ten said sharply, a mischievous glint in his eyes as Yangyang nodded along sarcastically removing a dark graphic tee from his closet to wear inside the jacket.

  
  
  


Ten removed some pieces of jewelry, turning around and protesting dramatically as Yangyang removed his shirt to wear the large, worn, AC/DC shirt. The chestnut haired boy paused and glanced at him questioningly, the older shaking his head at him in firm disapproval as he shoved the jacket against his chest while snatching away his tee with a look of personal affront. 

  
  


“It’s a wonder how you have those four wrapped around your finger when you lack basic seduction skills. _Release your inner vixen, baby!_ Give up on the big shirts and hoodies, you have such a good figure, show it off!” The older man encouraged eagerly, Yangyang glancing down at the leather jacket before he sighed reluctantly and zipped it up over his bare chest, stepping into the tight, dark jeans that instantly melded onto his lean legs.

  
  
  


Ten zipped down the jacket till below his clavicle, brandishing a thick, red, velvet choker and a golden necklace with a lock design that he helped him wear, Yangyang allowing the older to direct him to his dark leather desk chair to do his makeup for him.

  
  


“You dress well, don’t get me wrong sweetie. I know you do the best that you can with the limited amount of money you have but don’t limit yourself. You know you’re handsome, you have four rich men who’d do anything for you, you’re selflessly kind and endlessly talented.” The older complimented gently as he began spreading a gel type of moisturizer over his face, Yangyang flushing slightly at the sudden praise.

  
  
  


Sheesh, was it obvious he was feeling a little lost that day? He was trying to balance working through his own insecurities and attempting to pull off this grand scheme with people who were so entirely out of his league. His hands wrung together in uncertainty, his fingers fidgeting with his golden chain bracelet as he thought about how shitty his coping mechanisms were, simply deferring back to sexual acts and sarcastic remarks to hide his true anxieties and attempt to protect his dignity.

  
  
  


“Don’t sell yourself short, you’re intelligent and worth more than what people have told you in the past...I wish I could erase the words others have said to you but I’ll do my best to remind you that you’re better than what they say. You deserve the attention and you deserve to be loved, to be happy.” Ten said purposefully as he finished adding primer and blending in his foundation with an orange beauty blender, grabbing concealer to add under his eyes, in the middle of his forehead, down the bridge of his nose, and his chin.

  
  
  


Yangyang simply nodded as he knew that those words were true, it was just hard for him to believe that it would happen to him anytime soon with how complicated his life was. He didn’t have his sisters here with him in this country, attending university on a scholarship that allowed for him to continue his efforts in furthering his career, and dodging falling for anybody that would distract him from his responsibilities.

  
  
  


He had to work to pay for food, his phone bill, his apartment, the internet, the bus, and perhaps finally gain the chance to pay for his dance lessons. He had to balance school and having a social life, things like dating always put on the back burner but even still, _realistically_ , no one he had met had been interested in seeing him romantically either. 

  
  
  


Everyone was too busy to dedicate themselves to anybody else, what options did that leave him with? 

  
  
  


“I know that, gē. I do, but it’s...hard for me, you know? Even now it’s not like I’m dating normal people, somebody called me a home wrecker the other day and I would just like to know, what homes am I fucking wrecking? Their million dollar _who-knows-how-many-square-fucking-feet-because-it’s-so-big_ homes? You mean _those_ homes?! Give me a goddamn break!” Yangyang hissed impatiently, Ten bopping him on the nose with his beauty blender after blending in his dark rose colored blush, contour, and cream champagne colored highlight.

  
  
  


He tutted at him in disapproval, “Don’t listen to them! They are so jealous of you, it’s honestly _laughable_! They clearly don’t know what kind of attention they’re asking for but oh well, some lessons are learned the hard way. Heavy is the head and all that.” He said with a snort, Yangyang smiling at him mirthfully as he grabbed a black liquid eyeliner.

  
  
  


“I’m thinking of a graphic liner look, what do you think? You have such pretty eyes, little sheep. We should draw attention to them.” Ten said with a bright smile, Yangyang nodded as he shut his eyes, completely trusting the Thai man to really snatch his face. Ten flicked the dark liner over his lids to create curved, sharp edges that you could still see with Yangyang’s hooded eyes. He set the younger’s face with translucent powder with a fluffy baby pink colored makeup brush.

  
  
  


“For the final touch, as always the lip is what completes the look and I know it’s your favorite part. We’ll use this YSL velvet cream liquid lipstick but we’ll blot it for a dark lip stain type of look, it’ll last longer this way too.” Ten said as he applied it with the doe foot applicator before Yangyang rubbed his lips together to diffuse the product. Ten misted setting spray over his face afterwards, Yangyang taking note of the light fragrance absently.

  
  
  


Ten smiled at him as he handed him his small, golden hoop earrings, Yangyang placing them in his ears as he glanced at his round desk mirror, impressed by how different he looked at the finished result. He felt much more confident with how stunning his skin and face looked. His entire outfit as a whole made him feel like he had just leveled up by a thousand in terms of allure.

  
  
  


Ten dabbed on some highlight along his exposed collarbones, Yangyang felt brave enough to pull the zipper of the jacket further down to really show off how great the glistening golden shade looked on his sun kissed skin. He felt a little overwhelmed with gratitude for Ten in that moment, the older always being there for him and being his number one hype man since the day Kun had introduced the other as his boyfriend.

  
  
  


He thought Ten and him would clash considering how they were both brash, opinionated beings. However since they were both extremely similar they ended up being stuck together like glue, terrorizing Kun together and joining up to band against the world. Yangyang was thankful to have such a wonderful best friend in his life who listened to his concerns and was so selfless in his attempts to cheer him up.

  
  
  


He hugged the other briefly, Ten beaming at him and pinching his cheek, laughing boisterously at how Yangyang immediately eyed him in disapproval for clutching onto him to coo over how cute he thought he was. He thanked him for his help anyway, Ten packing up his red colored makeup bag before Yangyang received a text that his men had arrived to pick him up for the super secret event.

  
  
  


Yangyang wished him a goodnight, Xiaojun already having left to join Vision for that meeting as well so the apartment would be empty after the older man left. His back rested against the cool metal of the elevator, reassured by how attractive he found his reflection in the spotless, shiny doors. He felt kinda excited for what would happen that night, he’d never been invited to these meetings in the past as he wasn’t an actual member of any of the teams, just had friends who were.

  
  
  


The elevator arrived at the lobby, Yangyang striding through it and huffing at the sight of Donghyuck’s obnoxious Lamborghini parked out in front, some people sitting in the small waiting area, leaving for the pool or going to the gym, gawking at it through the windows. He simply shook his head lightly, stepping out to pull open the door of the vehicle and sliding into the passenger seat.

  
  
  


Donghyuck was of course sitting in the driver’s seat, wearing his own black leather racing jacket with their team’s name written on the back in blue, glossy, bold font. His hair was slicked back with only a small curl left handsomely on the side of his face, he had applied silver glitter over his eyebrow slit with dark shadows over his eyes, his lips a shiny, dusty rose shade. The others were sitting in the back dressed similarly, Yangyang kinda feeling like the one who was being ambushed with how irresistible they all looked.

  
  
  


Donghyuck smiled at him sharply, his eyes roaming over his form casually as Yangyang buckled himself in, meeting his gaze unflinchingly even though his heart was doing all kinds of flips in his chest. “Well, don’t you look _nice_. You certainly clean up good, although you’re gorgeous enough in your little hoodies. Maybe you should only wear our clothes from now on though.” He said approvingly, leaning over to hover his face near his.

  
  
  


“I second that motion.” Renjun piped up from where he sat on the right side in the back with Jeno in the middle and Jaemin beside him sprawling his legs over their laps. They all had their eyes glued to Yangyang’s form with how tempting the marks they had left appeared within his unzipped jacket, gazing heatedly at the fabric wrapped snugly around his throat. His ears burned from their attention but he didn’t wilt under it, rather thrived from their avid interest.

  
  
  


“I’m willing to accept a shopping trip if you’re paying.” He quipped easily, a bright smile on his lips. Donghyuck laughed lightly, pinching his cheek and agreeing casually. “You just keep earning those privileges, baby. We do need to celebrate you being here with us like this though.” He promised purposefully as he placed the car in drive, Yangyang’s back pressing against the seat as he accelerated swiftly out of the parking lot.

  
  
  


He exhaled in exhilaration, adrenaline coursing through his veins as the car roared to life as Donghyuck easily went over eighty miles an hour to head to the highway. The first time with Jaemin he had been too shell shocked to appreciate the thrill of going so fast but now he knew what to expect, Donghyuck swerving in between lanes to pass people as they started racing away on the highway.

  
  
  


There was something magical about driving during the night, the music from Donghyuck’s phone blasting through the bluetooth, the speakers booming from the rap song’s bass, the lights from the street lamps passing over their heads in quick flashes. The car passed over the road so smoothly, Yangyang staring out of the windshield and windows like he was seeing the city for the first time.

  
  
  


Colors blinked by them so quickly, blurring together beautifully with the lights. He felt like something was being unfurled within him, like this knot that had been there since he had arrived and worried about his future and all of the things that could happen next was unraveling at the same speed shown on the speedometer. It felt refreshing to be so present in that moment, the butterflies in his stomach flurrying into a tornado that filled him with lightness and ecstasy.

  
  
  


As they passed a dark bridge, Yangyang tilted his head back and watched as the darkness flashed away to reveal light flooding into the car, whatever inhibitions he had left evaporating as it illuminated him. Donghyuck reached a hand out to rest it on his thigh, the younger glancing at him and smiling genuinely as he held it over his leg. The older was momentarily left speechless by the sight of the other’s blinding smile, the shine of his irises as he met his own.

  
  
  


He’d never seen such an expression on the younger’s face before. It made something incomprehensible swell within him, Donghyuck focusing back on his driving rather than the gorgeous man beside him however the after image still lingered within his mind, its radiance leaving him with more questions than answers. But that night wasn’t about examining his inner thoughts about Yangyang’s startling potential as their ideal partner.

  
  
  


It was about letting others know that they would continue to keep their reign in one of the only things in his life that made sense. 

  
  
  
  
  


🌃🌃🌃

  
  
  


The congregation of some of the most influential people in all of the city and their favorite talents seemed to gather at a high end, big band, jazz bar for these exclusive affairs. It’s exterior was golden, tall, and gleaming from the bright lights on the roof in front of the lobby, red carpets rolled out leading inside. Yangyang startled slightly as Jaemin hopped out of the car behind him, wrapping his firm arm around his waist, and leading him through the doors before he could process the whole sight, Donghyuck throwing his key to the dark haired man working valet. 

  
  
  


The silver haired racer threw an arm around his shoulder and helped Jaemin move him along through the glass doors where they were immediately paused by burly men to pass through a metal detector. Yangyang was slightly winded by how drastically different this whole experience was compared to attending frat parties or a regular club. 

  
  
  


They proceeded through a small hallway leading towards a grand room that had the same posh, golden, roaring 20’s vibe as the outside, the main showroom low lit filled with dozens of people chatting casually while the brass section of the band played a boisterous, cheerful tune.

  
  


He examined the room with his eyebrows climbing higher on his face as patrons who entered were dressed in their Sunday best, Yangyang feeling some sort of culture shock as he was much more accustomed to seeing people in ripped jeans and backwards caps grinding to loud trap beats and blaring profanity.

  
  
  


He _much_ preferred it too with what he was currently witnessing, it felt like an episode of the Twilight Zone with just how out of place he felt in his leather jacket and jeans. He’d rather be listening to a dj remix the hell out of Sicko Mode or Nonstop than Why don’t you do right?, especially because the lyrics of the song made him want to chug one of those fancy bottles of champagne the waiters carried in ice buckets with it’s unnerving relatability. 

  
  
  


Yangyang kind of felt like Nick Carraway experiencing one of Gatsby’s grand festivities for the first time, the men beside him leading him to a lesser occupied space with a full view of the band.

  
  
  


He glanced around the room curiously, trying to see if he could spot his friends but the only lights were the spotlights on the musicians, the rest of the people in attendance shadowed as they all stood and mingled together. “What do you feel like drinking?” Jeno’s kind voice asked near his ear, breaking his focus, Yangyang turned his head to catch his gaze, his mouth briefly parting in surprise at how handsome the other looked just inches away from his face.

  
  


He averted his gaze anxiously, “Uh, just whatever they’re serving. Not really in the mood for drinking.” He replied evenly, Jeno staring at him studiously for a moment before he nodded, his arm drifting along his lower back making Yangyang’s stomach jump at the touch. “You should eat something first, babe. I’ll get us a plate of horderves.” He said with a smile, Yangyang not even being given the chance to protest as he disappeared within the crowd easily.

  
  


Donghyuck, Jaemin, and Renjun seemed to be busy trying to scan the floor in front of him for someone as well, leaning over a banister as their eyes scanned the lowered floor for whoever they sought. Yangyang finally had a moment to catch his breath without their intense eyes on him. He inched away slowly, continuing to try and search for the group Vision but his already shit eyesight seemed to become useless in the dark room.

  
  
  


As he approached the left hand side of the establishment he noticed a familiar figure dressed in a short, black, ribbed cami dress cut asymmetrically with a v neck over her chest speaking with a group of women all dressed in similar cocktail style dresses in varying shades.

  
  
  


“Lia?!” Yangyang called in disbelief, the dark haired girl whipping her head to the side to face him with a questioning look before she recognized him. Her shiny fuschia colored lips spread into a wild grin, “Yangyang!” She replied excitedly, striding over towards him in her tall, cheetah printed stilettos. 

  
  
  


They hugged tightly, Yangyang smiling as he caught a whiff of her light, sweet smelling perfume. She squeezed his hand as they pulled a part, “What are you doing here?” They asked in unison, Lia laughing as he smiled at her fondly.

  
  
  


“I’m here with...them.” Yangyang said casually, throwing his thumb over his shoulder to where the others were standing, Lia glancing over before she smirked at him knowingly. “Is that why you decided to look so hot?” She asked impishly, Yangyang glancing over to where the dark haired woman had come from and meeting the curious gaze of another woman with a short, edgy bob cut. She darted her eyes pointedly down to their hands with a fierce twisting at the corner of her mouth, Yangyang removing his hand from hers sheepishly.

  
  
  


“Thanks, you do too. Is _she_ why you were the flag girl last year?” He deflected lightly as he motioned with his eyes to where the other woman had relaxed slightly. Lia nodded with a smitten smile, “She’s my girlfriend! That’s why I’m here, but I guess since Zero are your men we’re both eye candies for this exclusive event. I’m mostly here because I was told there would be free food and good alcohol.” She said unabashedly, Yangyang nodded whole heartedly.

  
  
  


Who knows when he would be able to eat such solid foods again? His bank account was already screaming for help. 

  
  
  


“This is your first time here then?” He asked for confirmation, Lia nodding as she ran a light hand through her high, slicked back ponytail. “Never even been to this side of town...apparently this is one of the sponsor’s clubs, you know Moon Taeil?” She shared with an intelligent gleam in her eyes, Yangyang nodding after a small moment of consideration.

  
  
  


“This is _The Moonlight Lounge_ , he owns _all_ the clubs on this strip, Johnny Suh the restaurateur, and Lee Taeyong the heir to the biggest hotel chain in the country are apparently the big masterminds behind the Neo Cup.” She informed him generously, Yangyang blinking at her in surprise. He had heard their names before, seen plenty of the LLC’s their families had established with just a quick google search when he kept seeing their names in various locations throughout the city.

  
  
  


Their families were supposed philanthropists but with another search on the internet it was easy to tell they only donated money to the places that caught their interests or agreed with their ideologies. Their sons apparently more inclined to share their wealth by being generous sponsors to underprivileged men and women with a knack for thrills. 

  
  
  


“Is every team that’s supposed to be in the race here?” He asked as he leaned against the banister beside his friend as she gestured lightly to all the people standing on the lowered floor below them. “According to Ryujin, every team attends these meetings for the rules and announcement of the prize money. Whoever isn’t in attendance is automatically disqualified for the qualifier race, which is next week.” Lia said, meeting his gaze with a small smile.

  
  
  


“Your jacket means that you’re a part of Zero now then?” She observed bluntly, Yangyang nodding with a small wince at the wordless implication of such a title. She smiled at him fondly, patting him on the shoulder. “Don’t listen to what others say alright? They might give you shit just because you’re attached to them but you’re your own person. Also it’s nobody’s business what’s going on between you all.” She said kindly, Yangyang smiling at her graciously.

  
  
  


The band’s number finally ended, people clapping enthusiastically, Yangyang mirroring the motion politely as he wished his friend a warm goodbye, sliding over to where the group of men were still waiting on the side, this time with glass flutes of bubbling liquid in their hands and a tray full of finger food. 

  
  
  


Renjun raised an eyebrow at his reappearance, Yangyang leaning against his side and shoving a fancy sandwich into his own mouth to avoid answering any of his questions. Luckily for him there was a sudden reverb from a microphone, someone tapping gently on it, Yangyang’s eyes darting to where three men dressed in expensive, lavish suits stood on the wide wooden stage with the spotlights catching on their luxurious brooches. 

  
  
  


Yangyang recognized Chanel’s iconic logo on the long haired, blonde man’s right lapel, the man smiling handsomely as people cheered for him. “Good evening everyone, welcome to _The Moonlight Lounge._ ” He said charismatically, Yangyang huffing in disbelief at how posh the man seemed as he bowed repeatedly to the continuous, enthusiastic applause, Renjun pinched his side with an amused smile when he heard the noise, lifting his glass to his lips to hide his smile.

  
_Good evening?_ Seriously though who said shit like that, who was he, Count Dracula? 

  
  
  


“I can’t believe another year has passed, it's our absolute pleasure to welcome you to another preview of this year’s Neo Cup. I’m Lee Taeyong, these are my associates, Johnny and Taeil. We are in charge of every aspect of these races and most importantly, we’ll be the providers of this year’s grand prize.” He said gesturing to his right to the tall man beside him dressed in a classic black and white suit, his hair a dark cherry red shade.

The man raised a hand casually to gesture to hold the applause, Yangyang pausing in his half hearted clapping, belatedly noticing that the men he was with didn’t even bother to do the polite gesture.

  
  
  


“Racers, _welcome_ , I’m Johnny. It’s good to see such an impressive turnout this year. We hope you take advantage of all the free refreshments and use this opportunity to introduce your teams to our various influential figures located on the floor. They are looking forward to supporting dozens of talent and providing them with the top of the line.” He said gesturing with a flourish to the people dressed in the most extravagant garments in the entire bar, people clapping eagerly for them as they bowed their heads humbly although the grins on their faces were anything but.

  
  
  


“Let’s not keep you waiting any longer for this important announcement, shall we begin?” He said importantly as he stepped aside for the last man dressed regally in a green velvet suit with glossy, evenly parted, chocolate hair to stand in front of the microphone.

  
  


He flashed his blinding white teeth at the audience briefly before he spoke, “I’m the owner of this bar, Moon Taeil, it is truly my greatest honor to merge both of my life’s greatest pleasures, this bar has been around for as long as the Neo Cup and this year is particularly special as it will have been _a_ _decade_ since the very first Grand Prix and the soft opening of the city’s center for the finest entertainment.” He began enthusiastically, Yangyang taking in the words absently as he ate the sandwiches hungrily.

  
  


“You see all those people down there.” Donghyuck whispered suddenly into his ear, Yangyang feeling goosebumps manifest over his flesh at the warm breath hitting his skin. He nodded slowly as he gazed at the outline of lavish figures on the lowered floor.

The older continued after his confirmation, “Those aren’t just people who offer money and better cars to racers. They’re also notorious for inciting rivalries amongst groups because most of them are in charge of the betting pool, they like to swing views and cause paranoia.” He said disapprovingly, Yangyang catching the glint of distaste in his eyes.

  
  


Yangyang nodded noncommittally even as truthfully, his interest was piqued. He wondered how their meddlesome influence affected the opinions of racers if they were being manipulated and their anxieties taken advantage of. He was curious whether Zero disliked them due to the principle of their nature or because most likely those sponsors trashed their reputation to others due to their unnecessary need for their finances. 

  
  
  


The likely answer was the latter but the former was also valid as they all seemed to be two faced, money hungry opportunists. The men of Zero could be a lot of things but they definitely weren’t avaricious or all that interested in owning the entire city. Yangyang supposed that since most of the people from their world were that way, they themselves weren’t too keen to have such a covetous mindset as they witnessed firsthand that it wouldn’t lead to anything good.

  
  
  


“A decade is a thing to celebrate, therefore we have a _very special_ announcement to make regarding this year’s annual Neo Cup.” Taeil said eagerly, excited murmuring heard throughout the room as the men beside Yangyang shifted to stand taller in avid interest. The dark brown haired man on stage stepped aside to let the blonde announce the important message, the other’s brooch glimmering under the spotlight as he grinned excitedly at the audience.

  
  
  
  


“We are proud to announce such a _momentous_ event! This will be the most historic race in all of this city’s drag racing history. We present to you, the new and improved, Neo Cup: _Reloaded!_ ” Taeyong announced with a flourish, Yangyang startled as dark curtains fell from the walls to reveal huge monitors displaying images of an entire new track made specifically just for the Neo Cup, the startling amount of one million dollars as a cash prize being displayed in graphic, rainbow font that shifted and blinked for emphasis, Yangyang gaping at it in astonishment.

  
  
  


“ _One million dollars?!_ What the fuck, what kind of sponsors are they getting? A whole new track at the old airport hanger? Jesus, are they paying out cops or what?” Donghyuck said incredulously over the sound of thunderous applause and excited chattering. 

  
  
  


Yangyang belatedly realized how dumb he must look with his lips parted so widely, his mouth shutting abruptly as he took in the vivid, high tension in the room as people took in the staggering amount. Over the last ten years the highest prize for the races had only been about 400K, and even then that was around five years ago when they had more influential people involved to pitch in to create what had originally been such a life changing offer.

  
  
  


To win one million dollars meant a whole class jump instead of just using the money to pay for team fees, car payments, and any other debts the teams inevitably had due to the demanding nature of the sport they chose. The Neo Cup happened every year, most teams had to use whatever winnings they earned to pay back their members and focus on improving their cars to stay ahead for the next cup.

  
  
  


It was obviously different with Zero, they had enough money to be on par with the sponsors so any improvements made to their cars came out of their pockets. Thus why so many of those sponsors were bitter and more inclined to tarnish their reputation with the other racers by emphasizing the difference in classes that allowed them to upgrade their cars as they pleased, meaning all of their wins weren’t necessarily done through their own capability. 

  
  
  


To Yangyang that was kind of bullshit though, Zero competed fairly, they never went above and beyond in their upgrades despite their serious advantage in regards to unlimited resources for their cars. They simply made sure they were in prime condition but on equal terms with everyone else’s vehicles.

  
  


That’s why Yangyang had been such a fan of them, they had expensive cars but they didn’t win through unfair means, they used and improved what they had, never flaunting their wealth to any of the other racers or winning based on an entirely different scale.

  
  
  


People in that room however still seemed to resent Zero’s privilege as they sent icy glares their way at the revelation that if they won this year’s competition, the men who were already some of the richest in the world, would walk away with the largest amount of money any of them had ever come into close contact with. It made Yangyang think of his own friends with a guilty pang in his heart. 

  
  
  


They worked so hard to gain sponsors and tried their hardest to take good care of their cars, going far and wide to obtain the best parts and upgrade with the best mechanics in the city. All of that was so much money, Yangyang growing wistful when he thought about how one million dollars could cover all their needs and allow them to enjoy their lives for quite some time rather than slave away to try and win such a hard competition for the _slightest_ chance of winning a sum of money.

  
  
  


The men on the stage bowed humbly as they left, the band going back into full swing as Donghyuck turned to him with a charming grin, “Let’s do a toast to having Yangyang here with us! Welcome to Zero, baby! We promise we’ll make you proud!” He said boastfully, Yangyang flushing at the words before he clinked his flute of alcohol against theirs, all of them holding their drinks with wide, happy smiles before downing them swiftly.

  
  
  


He bumped Donghyuck’s shoulder after noticing the other hadn’t drunk his, the other squeezing him around the waist as he swapped their glasses seamlessly. “You celebrate, doll. I’m your chauffeur for the night.” He said easily, Yangyang staring at him meaningfully before he swallowed the bubbling liquid that had been handed to him. A light contentment spreading through his whole figure afterwards for the responsible, noteworthy behavior.

  
  


They stayed in their own circle for a while, Yangyang admittedly enjoying his night under the attention of such handsome, charismatic men with clear influence as he could still feel the heavy stares of other people in the room around him. Yangyang leaned against Jaemin heavily, his cheeks flushed and his head buzzing slightly from the alcohol, Renjun becoming much more snarky in his influenced state causing him to laugh unabashedly and bump into someone behind him.

  
  


He turned with a fumbling apology, a sheepish smile on his face with Jaemin mirroring the look as he held him by the waist to steady his floundering figure. “Shit dude, my bad! Wow, is that a Gucci tie? That’s really nice!” He babbled with a cheery grin, the blonde haired man wearing a black suit jacket with the mentioned brand’s red tie in the middle of his crisp, white dress shirt holding his empty drink from where it had spilled onto the floor with a blank look.

  
  


He glanced up and seemed to realize who he had come across, his gaze hardening as he stared at Yangyang. “Ah, my mistake. I meant to be looking for the trash bin but I suppose I found it anyway.” He said with visible distaste in a thick Australian accent, Yangyang blinking at him in astoundment as Jaemin discreetly pulled him away from the other.

  
  
  


“Oh Felix, haven’t you heard? The trash jokes stopped being funny like a year ago. At this point I think you just want to be friends by being quirky.” Jaemin replied with an easy smile, though Yangyang could see the tension in the line of his shoulders with how he was shielding him from sight. The man, Felix, he had learned, huffed in disbelief while rolling his eyes before striding away from them with an aggravated expression.

  
  
  


Yangyang scratched at his choker in discomfort, not really sure how to take that interaction especially with how the mood plummeted before his eyes. He’s sure he saw Jeno’s fist clench so hard around the glass it cracked, his arms crossed in front of his chest as Renjun picked at his plate of food silently.

  
  


He smiled at them lightly, “Will you really let somebody else ruin my night? I thought we were supposed to be celebrating.” He said pointedly, Donghyuck catching his eyes and nodding in agreement.

  
  
  


“You’re right. This is about you, babe. We should ignore everyone else hmm? Let’s take advantage of the fact that the food and alcohol is free for as long this event is. Maybe we should get some containers to go. Head to the park and play tag again.” He said with a luminous smile, Jaemin smiling at him gratefully as he nodded eagerly. Yangyang nodded approvingly, feeling much better now that the men around him were losing that mask of acting tough when they were clearly bothered by what had happened.

  
  
  


He hadn't recognized the man who came up to them, didn’t even know which group he belonged to but it was clear they had some kind of history. One that involved all of them with the way they had bristled upon realizing who had broken their small bubble. Yangyang didn’t like seeing them revert to some act of impartiality when it was clear to him that the others weren’t as impenetrable as they hoped they appeared.

  
  
  


They might as well have been transparent with their thoughts, Yangyang unable to understand the context but able to read the expressions on their faces and notice the differences in body language. He’d never been so attuned to another person before, it made his heart flutter slightly especially as Jaemin kissed his forehead softly as a silent apology for the small hiccup in their night.

  
  


Even though the original idea had been to leave, they got caught up in the energy of the bar. Yangyang didn’t know how long they stayed chatting and even dancing together at one point, the smile refusing to leave his face as Jeno and Donghyuck managed to convince him to squeeze between them while some loud, bright song played from the band.

His hand gripped his flute of champagne lightly as he leaned against Jeno’s broad chest and slid a hand through Donghyuck’s hair with their foreheads pressed together. Their hips were moving much too slow for such an upbeat song but Yangyang enjoyed Jeno’s lips trailing across the back of his neck and how Donghyuck would brush their lips together when he was least expecting it.

It all felt so good, his head spinning joyously as he noticed Renjun and Jaemin dancing right beside them, the complete opposite to their intimate image, twirling each other and dancing flamboyantly in time to the beat.

  
  
  


Yangyang smiled as Jeno turned his head to capture his lips, Donghyuck taking the time to adjust the choker on his neck as it had become skewed throughout their night, his breath catching slightly as the silver haired man thumbed cheekily over his Adam’s apple.

Yangyang exhaled in pleasure as they almost squished him between them, their bodies warm and gazes even more heated as he tipped his head back and encouraged them to press their bodies so tightly against him he could feel every inch of their physiques.

  
  
  


Yangyang could tell how affected they both were, a smirk curling onto his lips as Donghyuck grasped his chin and gazed into his own dark eyes. Donghyuck’s glossy Cupid’s bow was inches away from his, Yangyang exhaling easily against his mouth as their forms continued to sway, his heart rate slow and even as he enjoyed the tense anticipation between them.

  
  
  


Before Donghyuck could close the gap, Yangyang heard a familiar voice call his name, he turned his head with a start, facing his best friend Xiaojun who was raising an incredulous eyebrow at the compromising position he was in. Yangyang actually gasped in surprise but the sound was drowned out by the trumpets, quickly untangling himself and fixing the lowered zipper on his jacket.

  
  
  


“Xiaojun, what a coincidence! I’ve been looking for you all night!” He said loudly, grinning unnaturally as the other stared intently at the marks still visible on his neck. He could feel the questioning gazes from the others as he stepped away from them to discreetly motion to his friend to avoid making any comments. 

  
  
  


“Looking for me? Where, perhaps by Donghyuck’s uvula? Why didn’t you try near the corner of sixth street and Lee Jeno’s tonsils?” Xiaojun shot back at him sharply, Yangyang gazing at him pleadingly.

  
  
  


“Would you cut it out, I’m just fooling around, it's not a big deal.” He said dismissively, Xiaojun glancing purposefully down at where he was wearing Jaemin’s jacket, Yangyang understood his point but shook his head in disagreement with a placating hand on his arm. “I promise it’s not what it looks like. I can explain.” He said imploringly, Xiaojun pursing his lips before he glanced back at the men who were staring intently at Yangyang’s hand on his arm.

  
  
  


He smiled suddenly, “You _should_ explain. Like right now.” He said casually, Yangyang nodding absently before he realized what he had said. He stared at the other in disbelief, “What? _Now?_ This is important, I can’t just leave.” He refused with a small whine as Xiaojun patted his head fondly. 

  
  
  


“I think they can live without you for two seconds. You have to explain what the hell it is you're doing hanging out with Zero at an exclusive event for racers before I call Xuxi over to fight them. I’m a reasonable person who can listen to an explanation, Lucas? Not so much.” He reminded him sensibly, Yangyang grumbling when he realized the other was right. 

  
  
  


“Fine, I’ll go with you to explain. Just…hold off on Xuxi for now, I’ll even allow Kunhang to tag along tonight, otherwise how am I supposed to be sure you won’t go running off the first chance you get.” He offered quickly, Xiaojun conceding to his proposal as Yangyang turned to face the others with a string of curse words being mumbled under his breath.

  
  
  


He smiled at them sheepishly, Jaemin and Renjun sweating slightly from their intense dancing, waiting expectantly for him beside Jeno and Donghyuck who seemed displeased by the fact that he had been pulled away from them. 

  
  
  


“Listen, I know what this night means and I’m so grateful that you allowed me to be here but my friends don’t know about what’s happening between us so I have to go and cover my ass so my business doesn’t get spread all the way to my brother in China. I want to be the one to tell him about... _this_ , so forgive me. I’ll text you guys later.” He said quickly, kissing each of their cheeks briefly before he smiled fleetingly and darted back to Xiaojun.

  
  
  


Xiaojun wrapped an arm around his shoulder casually and led him to where Kunhang was on the lowered floor, the band announcing that they would be wrapping up their set soon to the audible disappointment of everyone in the room. Donghyuck stared after them as they walked away, something unpleasant brewing within him as he gazed at the dark haired man’s arm around the gorgeous boy he had just been kissing.

  
  
  


“Did you see the way he looked at him?” Jeno asked sharply, Jaemin glancing at him with a small nod as he crossed his arms over his chest and watched as the hazel haired boy disappeared with members of a rival group. Jeno scowled as the other kept his arm around Yangyang’s shoulders, the younger sinking into his side, jealousy flaring through his whole body as he glared a hole into the back of the racer’s head.

  
  
  


“He’s really going to get to leave with our date and touch Yangyang like that without his permission? In front of our faces?” He asked calmly, his heart beating in an unfamiliar rhythm as irritation pulsed through his whole being, his jaw clenching in disapproval. Renjun downed another glass of champagne as Jaemin turned his head away to reject the reality of the situation.

  
  


“It’s alright Jen, let him have his little crush. We know Yangyang only likes winners.” Donghyuck said undoubtedly as he wrapped his arms around the blonde’s waist, plopping his chin lightly onto his shoulder. He gazed after Yangyang silently, his own eyes filled with proprietorial fervor as the younger seemed to sense his stare, his own head turning to glance back at them wordlessly one last time before he was swept away in the crowd.

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  


If there was ever a time for Yangyang to have some kind of reality check it would probably be that moment. One minute dancing with young millionaires, the next sitting in a fluorescently lit McDonald’s staring at his McFlurry with resentment. _This is such a cheap Cinderella moment_ , Yangyang thought disdainfully. 

  
  
  


“So I gave Donghyuck and Jeno blow jobs in an empty classroom today. Renjun and Jaemin watched.” Yangyang stated casually, Xiaojun choking on his sprite while Hendery’s jaw dropped while he was opening his ketchup packet.

  
  
  


“What the fuck?! Why is _that_ your opening line? There’s not even a _hello_ anymore?!” Xiaojun hissed as he patted at his chest and glared at the younger. Yangyang rolled his eyes, “It’s two in the morning and we’re sitting in a fucking McDonald’s.” He retorted pointedly.

  
  
  


“Hey now! Put some _respect_ on McDonald’s name, you think because we only spent like $10 that we can just talk about anything?! This isn’t Olive Garden!” Hendery disagreed as he dipped his chicken nuggets with a haughty sniff. 

  
  
  


Yangyang stared at him balefully, Xiaojun giving the dark haired man beside him the evil eye. “ _Anyway_ , the reason why I came here in the first place was to say chill with the passive aggressiveness. I know what I’m doing, they didn’t snatch me up while you weren’t looking or anything. As a matter of fact I have a plan.” Yangyang said determinedly, Kunhang gazing at him questioningly as Xiaojun sighed heavily.

  
  
  


“The plan is simple: I seduce them, they give me lots of stuff, they inevitably fall in love with me because I’m the best they’ve ever had and then I break up with them after they show me where they keep their Rolex’s. This is like, the biggest stealth heist ever!” Yangyang said enthusiastically, his hands gesticulating wildly earning him strange looks from the small number of people in the well lit fast food restaurant.

  
  
  


“Is it though?” Xiaojun asked with a judgemental expression, Hendery snorting beside him. “I think Ocean’s 13 had the right idea, Yangie. It’d probably be easier to rob a casino or even a bank. And you did _what_ in a classroom? That is a sacred space of learning!” The dark haired man said clicking his tongue in fake disapproval.

  
  
  


“Oh fuck off, I know about that time on the Ferris wheel you freak! There were innocent kids in the gondola underneath you!” Yangyang shot back harshly, Kunhang wisely shoving another nugget into his mouth to avoid responding.

  
  
  


“Who else knows about this plan anyway? Has Xuxi been told yet? Ten and Sicheng know but.....does _Kun?_ ” Xiaojun asked, the last name of Yangyang’s respected older brother figure being said carefully, the younger sighing before he took a bite out of his McFlurry. 

  
  
  


“Xuxi doesn’t know because he’s Vision’s _golden boy, remember?_ He’d probably take it personally like I’m _betraying_ him, not to mention he knows the members of Zero well enough to conclude that they're not right for me. Ten and Sicheng are the only ones who knows besides you two for _obvious_ reasons.” Yangyang said impartially, avoiding their eyes. 

  
  
  


He was steadfastly ignoring the pang of guilt when he thought of how Kun was away in China visiting his parents and yet he would be the last to know about his plan. Because if he knew about it he’d probably find some way to kill him despite being half way across the world.

  
  
  


Yangyang really wanted to get one of Jeno’s Cartier rings before that though.

  
  
  


“Well then I’d say this is about the _stupidest_ plan you’ve ever had. I would even bet money that this is going to go nothing like what you’d hoped, and I would never joke about gambling.” Xiaojun retorted with visible discontent, Yangyang scowling at him defensively.

  
  
  


“Oh how big of _an illegal drag racer_ to not condone gambling.” He said snarkily, Kunhang guffawing at his comment. “Listen Yangie, we care about you obviously. If this is some elaborate ploy to scam them out of their money….I’d say you’re maybe the bravest person in this entire town.” He said conspiratorially, cupping his hand around his mouth like he was telling a secret but he was speaking at regular volume so Xiaojun simply smacked him upside the head.

  
  
  


Yangyang smiled at his friend lightly, before he remembered how vast their dislike was for his current sources of entertainment. “What’s up with all the beef with Zero anyway? Why are there so many people who glare at them like they’ve stepped on their balenciaga’s?” He asked curiously, Xiaojun shrugging lightly as he wiped off his salt covered fingers with the brown paper napkin.

  
  
  


“Who wouldn’t hate them? They’re stuck up assholes who enjoy shitting on people for their status. The people who created the Neo Cup may be millionaires but every single one of the racers there _isn’t_. We have sponsors to help fix up our cars and before they came along people who really needed the money participated to help their financial situation. They don’t need that money.” Xiaojun said with visible irritation, Yangyang frowning at him thoughtfully.

  
  
  


“You’re right they don’t, but I’ve never heard them say anything condescending towards or about anybody who was less fortunate than them. And they win those races fair and square.” Yangyang defended lightly, swirling his plastic spoon into his ice cream with a slight flaring of his temper.

  
  
  


Kunhang paused in disbelief, Xiaojun’s mouth dropping open in shock at him. “Yangyang do you _hear_ yourself? You just defended those guys, the ones who are only out to fuck you and then dump you just like the rest of them.” Xiaojun said in astonishment, his fists clenching over the table as the dark haired man beside him glanced at him in surprise.

  
  
  


Yangyang scoffed as he leaned against the hard wooden booth behind him, “I know who they are, that doesn’t change the fact that what I said is true. They’ve never said anything patronizing about anybody’s class status, as a matter of fact they’ve never said anything bad about anybody in all the time I’ve ever been near them.” He said pointedly, Xiaojun shaking his head with a bitter smile on his lips.

  
  
  


“Are you sure you aren’t just defending them because they’ve fooled you into thinking they were _actually_ good people? These are people who use others for their own personal gain, or did you forget about that because they’ve made you feel special?” Xiaojun said bluntly, Kunhang whipping his head to the side in shock, Yangyang’s face growing hot from embarrassment.

  
  
  


His heart started thundering in his chest, an awful twisting in his gut appearing as he gripped tightly at the ice cream in his hands, suddenly feeling a million times smaller. Yangyang wasn’t disillusioned, didn’t forget anything he had learned about them from just a simple brush of their lips or a hand cupping his face. However they were different, he knew that deep within him, realized that knowing about them was one thing but actually speaking and giving them a chance to be themselves was another.

  
  
  


He hadn’t really known them at all, he realized. He only absorbed the information about them. They weren’t just people who hit on him every week and the sons of couple’s who owned half their town. They were people who he had laughed with, kissed, and felt all kinds of butterflies for whenever he caught a glimpse of them. For his best friend to remind him of his reality made him feel like he had just been jabbed in the throat, all his air supply cutting off till his lungs were screaming at him for oxygen.

  
  


Yangyang’s lips pursed angrily, his nostrils flaring dramatically as he rose from the bench, “They aren’t the ones who planted the idea that I’m special into my head, I did that myself, thanks. I know what I’m doing and I suggest that you keep all these opinions about how I’m completely in over my head to yourself because you aren’t even a part of this. Thanks for the ice cream, I’m going to call my rich boyfriend to pick me up now.” He said evenly, his gaze boring into the older’s who stared at him with a dumbfounded expression while Kunhang sipped pointedly at his sprite.

  
  


Yangyang walked towards the trash in a huff, Kunhang tsk’ing in disappointment at his friend beside him. “Now what the hell was that? I thought you said you weren’t going to be a jealous asshole towards our best friend. People are right when they say the nice guy act is the most dangerous.” He said purposefully, Xiaojun slumping onto the table and running his hands through his dark hair wildly.

  
  


“Shut up.” He said weakly, Kunhang patting the other on the back as he set down his empty drink. “This is why you should’ve listened to me when I said to just confess last year and get over this damn one sided pining.” He said unhelpfully as Xiaojun groaned tiredly and peered at his friend.

  
  


“I was going to!” He whined in protest, “But then Yangyang left with Choi fucking San to the bathroom and god knows _what_ happened for him in there for him to fall for such a stupidly handsome, tragically unavailable man in just twenty minutes. He _used_ Yangyang as a rebound and it just…” He said with a sad, quiet sigh, Kunhang nodding thoughtfully as he remembered how miserable Xiaojun looked sitting by myself outside on the balcony at last year’s New Year’s Eve party.

  
  
  


“It made me want to prove to him that I could be that person for him, but Yangyang’s always sworn that he would never date anybody. Also that all men are fucking losers and he’s not exactly wrong, because look what just happened.” He said tiredly, Kunhang sat back on the chair and just sighed in agreement.

  
  


He didn’t exactly know how to prevent his two best friends from experiencing heartbreak when they were so interconnected. He just hoped Yangyang was right and he had everything under control.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang left the restaurant in a hurry, ignoring Xiaojun’s call of his name with that apologetic tone as he pushed the glass door open out onto the sidewalk. He didn’t have time to think about anything that had just happened or analyze why he felt like he had just been slapped awake from such a chimerical fantasy. His hands were still shaking, half moon imprints from where his nails had dug into his palms glaring up at him as he removed his phone from his jacket and scrubbed a hand over his face. 

  
  
  


Logically he understood his best friend’s worries, but he also hadn’t exactly been the most rational person as of late. His thumb pressed over Jaemin’s contact without a second thought as he brought his phone to his ear, further proof that he was truly just an impulsive person who only lived for today.

  
  
  


“Baby?” Jaemin’s sleepy, husky voice asked confusedly as he responded, Yangyang feeling something sink within him as his whole body reacted to that smooth, deep voice calling him such a sweet endearment. He exhaled heavily, settling at a bus stop blocks away from the McDonald’s on the opposite side of the road to avoid having his friends drag him into their car.

  
  


“Listen, I’m sending you my location, just pick me up, okay?... _please_.” He said evenly, although his leg was jiggling nervously as cars raced along the busy street before him. “Yeah, yeah, of course, love. I’ll be there soon.” Jaemin said assuringly, Yangyang leaning his head back against the glass wall behind him, his grip tightening on the phone as he thanked him curtly, hanging up afterwards.

  
  


Yangyang closed his eyes and pretended like what he felt dripping down his cheeks was rain, his hoodie sleeve dragging across his wet face as he breathed deeply. He was not going to have a break down or concede to his insecurities on a fucking bus stop bench that was numbing his ass because it was so uncomfortable. If Jaemin showed up anytime soon he would just blame it on the pain shooting up his legs because of the damn seat.

  
  


What was he doing? Honestly, was it just as simple as robbing them and breaking their hearts? Was it all just a game for everyone involved? It should be. It really shouldn’t be anything else but it felt like it was approaching that territory. He had seen a glimpse of their world tonight, seen how people perceived the men he was attracted to and actively met intimately. There was nothing light and easy about anything that was happening.

  
  
  


He didn’t want everything to come crashing down on him, he was going to leave as soon as it became too much. The ache he felt in his chest was just from being reminded that he had never been on the receiving end of such attention before. He didn’t get confessions on Valentine’s, never went on any actual dates with anybody, didn’t get asked to prom, and _certainly_ didn’t have people who introduced him to their interests or share parts of themselves other than their bodies.

  
  
  


It felt like he had just swallowed down a bitter pill, feeling more and more conflicted as he thought about the fact that he had defended them for once rather than agreed with all the snide comments and assumptions about who they were as people. On one hand, he could just be setting himself up for failure if they really weren’t the people he had seen them to be over the last few days, on the other, he couldn’t exactly ignore what time has proven to be true.

  
  
  


They had used others in the past to satisfy their own agendas. They had originally approached Yangyang with the intention of ensnaring him for their own entertainment along with any benefits that came from being in a relationship with him. He couldn’t just brush away those two facts either. 

  
  
  


Shit, his head was hurting, if Jaemin didn’t get here soon he’d probably really just have a breakdown on this damn hard metal bench.

  
  
  


“Oi, Liu Yangyang!” Jaemin’s voice called faintly, Yangyang’s eyes opening as he tilted his head forward, the other’s side window rolling down to call out to him with a fond smile. Yangyang quickly left the bench, the lower half of his body buzzing with pins and needles from the numbness. He opened the car door swiftly and plopped in with a quick greeting, buckling in as Jaemin raised the window and pulled off from the side of the road.

  
  
  


There was some low music playing from the radio, Yangyang staring down at his lap as he fidgeted with his rings absently. There was a noticeable tension as Jaemin radiated curiosity but didn’t seem to want to pry, Yangyang feeling inexplicably thankful as he leaned his head against the window and stared out of the windshield with his puzzled thoughts fogging his mind.

  
  


They arrived at Yangyang’s apartment building, the younger sighing lightly as he turned to face the other, his face illuminated from the lights above them on the roof covering the entrance of the lobby as well as the light spilling in from its glass windows. “Thanks for the ride, I know I essentially rejected the one from earlier but...it means a lot that you still showed up regardless.” He said genuinely, Jaemin smiled at him and reached over to take his hand.

  
  


“Baby, all of us would be glad to pick you up no matter when, where, or why. You getting home safe is all that matters.” He said kindly, those brown eyes so warm and honest, Yangyang felt that familiar jump within his chest before he was leaning over to kiss him softly.

  
  
  


Jaemin was slightly surprised by the touch with how he inhaled audibly as he moved his lips against his but he soon melted into the embrace, Yangyang sliding a hand through his hair as Jaemin stroked along the side of his waist. Yangyang felt so much more at peace with just that simple touch, Jaemin always so enthusiastic about physical affection, his touches doting and every kiss more adoring than the last.

  
  
  


Yangyang pulled away with his lips bruised and chest heaving, Jaemin trailed his lips along his jaw, Yangyang humming in pleasure as the older quickly undid his seat belt and dragged his mouth above where the velvet choker sat in the middle of his throat. “Just let go of all your frustration, love. Let me take care of you.” He murmured purposefully, Yangyang shivering at the feeling of his breath against his skin, goosebumps appearing all over his figure. 

  
  


The fact that he could recognize that he was upset about something after only having spent so many days together made something swoop within him. He wanted to help relieve his stress, Yangyang tightening at his grip in his hair as he met his dark eyes.

  
  
  


“ _Jaemin_.” Yangyang exhaled in dazed amazement, a hint of longing hidden in his tone but the way he gripped at the other’s jacket easily revealed that. The older smiled at him fondly, kissing over a bit of the fading mark he had left days earlier peeking on his neck. “You still sound so good saying my name like that, sweetheart.” He whispered sensually, Yangyang huffing softly in amusement before he was turning his head to meet Jaemin’s lips again in a heated kiss.

  
  
  


The fact that Yangyang could always bury his concerns just by sticking his tongue down one or all of their throats should win him some kind of award. He shoved up Jaemin’s shirt and raked his nails over what he could feel of his toned abdomen, too preoccupied with appreciating Jaemin’s indecent noises to hear the sound of another familiar car’s engine roaring into the parking lot of his building. 

  
  
  


Distantly he knew that he shouldn’t be making out with Jaemin in such a well lit space as anybody walking by the car only had to glimpse through the windshield to see his face slacked in bliss as the older man bit more marks into his neck, his hands unbuckling his belt. 

  
  


“ _Fuck, Jaemin_.” Yangyang praised breathlessly, Jaemin smiling against his neck as he _hmm_ ’ed questioningly at him cheekily. “You tasted so good earlier, baby. But I couldn’t hear any of those cute sounds I know you make, show me how good you can be for me, won’t you?” Jaemin said huskily as he mouthed along his throat, Yangyang rolling his head to the side to give him more access, pants escaping his swollen lips, his face flushed despite the fact the a/c was blasting.

  
  


Yangyang grasped his hand as it made to unzip his jeans, his eyes staring intently at the older as he leaned over to brush their noses together again. “You’ve heard me before, as cute as I agree I am, I didn’t fulfill that request to suck you off. Poor gē, he’s not even here to benefit either.” Yangyang whispered seductively, Jaemin grinning at him as he closed the gap between them to kiss him as a response.

  
  


Yangyang reached down to shove down the other’s joggers, Jaemin already having changed into a comfortable dark hoodie along with it to go to sleep. The blue haired man laughed softly against his mouth, “Shit, you really are such a little exhibitionist huh? We’re right outside your apartment and yet you want to suck me off here where everyone can see? Maybe you like being called a slut by more than just us, baby.” He said amusedly, Yangyang playfully nipping at his chin as Jaemin wiggled down his briefs.

  
  


There was no point in denying the obvious, Yangyang would be damned before bringing just Jaemin to his apartment where his roommate could be. Besides he wanted to hear those deep groans the other had let out the last time he was in his car. If he were smarter however, he’d realize that Xiaojun was going to show up eventually and then actually see him sucking Jaemin’s dick instead of maybe being traumatized by the noises echoing through their paper thin walls.

  
  
  


Regardless Yangyang was too aroused out of his fucking mind to be doing sinful acts in public again, and now that he knew Na Jaemin was hung he was going to live up to his throat goat reputation. It was almost as if he hadn’t been freaking out about the possibility of becoming attached to them just forty minutes ago...you really couldn’t tell him shit at that moment.

  
  


Jaemin’s thighs trembled underneath him as he worked over him furiously, lust burning through his whole being as the older threw his head back against the seat and spoke both admiring words and filthy praises of his skills (gotta love a man who does both) in that maddening raspy voice. Yangyang couldn’t help but palm over his own erection, he was enjoying the moment a little too much, Jaemin simultaneously petting over the back of his head and shoving his throat down his dick with his permission enough to make him spill into his briefs.

  
  


“Fuck, baby. Oh fuck, _Yangyang!_ I’m going to cum, god your fucking _mouth_.” Jaemin groaned as he tightened his grip on his hair, Yangyang moaning in approval as more precum leaked onto his tongue before his hot sperm was spilling into his mouth. Yangyang felt smug as Jaemin’s body slumped back into the seat, his thighs and cock twitching as he pulled back to show the beads of milky substance on his tongue with the blue haired man staring at him blearily as he swallowed pointedly.

  
  


Yangyang swiped a thumb over his bottom lip and smiled virtuously at the older, Jaemin mumbling curses as he panted heavily, sweat beading on his forehead. Yangyang tucked the other back into his briefs and jeans, wincing at how gross he felt in his own soiled ones. “I think you broke my brain.” Jaemin said blankly, Yangyang laughing amusedly as he wiped at the sides of the blue haired man’s forehead with his sleeve.

  
  


He roamed his eyes over how gorgeous the other looked so flushed, his pupils blown and lower lip swollen from where he had been biting it to muffle his noises of delight. Yangyang was too busy gloating at how affected Jaemin was to notice that Xiaojun had paused on the sidewalk when he noticed Jaemin’s car parked in front of the lobby moments before.

  
  


  
He saw a blurry, dark figure moving discreetly within the mustang, their body mostly hidden by the dash, but with how slack jawed the racer appeared through the windshield it was obvious what was happening.

  
  
  


He felt like he had just swallowed a rock, an unbelievable heaviness settling into his stomach. Hearing about the person he had had a crush on since high school do all the acts he had fantasized about with others was one thing, _seeing_ _it_ was what he was sure would be in his own personal Hell from that point.

  
  


He left as soon as Yangyang rose from where he had been leaning over the other’s lap, his paralyzed body suddenly kicking into overdrive as he raced up the stairs with his heart pounding in his chest.

  
  
  


He should’ve confessed to him. Maybe if he had done so Yangyang wouldn’t be subjected to those horrible asshole’s games. He deserved someone who loved him and appreciated all his talents beyond the ones that seemed to attract the wrong attention.

Yangyang was more than just a warm body. He was a kind, honest, incredibly intelligent man who shouldn’t have to commit all these sexual acts before being ever being taken on a first date. 

  
  


He slammed his door shut before he briskly shucked off his jacket, his mind racing with what he just saw, the image of Yangyang emerging from where his head had been over Na Jaemin’s crotch seared behind his eyelids to torture him further. He grabbed his pillow and smothered his face into it with a loud curse, aggravation sizzling beneath his skin.

  
  


He only hoped Yangyang knew what he was doing and that he wouldn’t fall for them. He would _pray_ if it meant it wouldn’t happen, he just pleaded that it didn’t. Because Yangyang didn’t deserve another heartbreak.

  
  
  
  
  


🏎🏎🏎

  
  
  
  


Yangyang stared blankly at the rows of cheap microwaveable foods before him, specifically at their prices and how the wallet in his pocket felt like it was virtually nonexistent with how pathetically empty it was. He blinked at the numbers in bold before him like they would reduce through sheer effort alone. 

  
  


He was broke and still _days_ away from his first paycheck, living on whatever they had in the flat but he had a long day of practice ahead of him so he stopped at the nearest convenience store to grab something to eat. He had forgotten that he only had three dollars to his name and everything in there besides a chocolate bar was at least five.

  
  


Yangyang probably had coins in his backpack to make two more dollars but his fingers were twitching with the need to just shove the stupid cup into his hoodie and keep the money to buy something later. It honestly wouldn’t even be the first time and the store didn’t have any cameras, if anything he’d be teaching them a very important lesson, which they could thank him for by providing him with a lifetime supply of _God_ _Ramen_ instead of jail time.

  
  


Everybody eats. There was a reason why it would just be “petty” theft. He snatched a fifty cent chocolate bar to actually pay for in another aisle to allow them to believe he was a law abiding customer. He bought it easily enough, the bored teenager at the front too busy listening to the music in their airpods and texting on their phone to notice anything off, although Yangyang was the picture of indifference.

  
  


That guilt of stealing food from big franchise stores that would inevitably let their products go to waste when he was too broke to buy anything had died within him a long time ago. He left the store to head to his university that was only a block away, his phone suddenly vibrating in his pocket making him juggle with his violin case to safely remove it and answer the call.

  
  


He unfortunately didn’t have a chance to glance at the caller ID within that small window of time so he was completely blind sided by Kun’s warm voice suddenly echoing through his ears. “Xiao Yang, I’m sorry for calling you so early. You aren’t in class yet right? I thought I’d call you before I went to bed.” He said with such genuine concern, Yangyang gripped harshly at the chocolate bar in his hands, crushing it over the top of his violin case’s handle. 

  
  


_Ah, there was the guilt_. “What? No, I’m just walking to class right now. I forgot to call you yesterday...that was my bad. Is everything alright?” He asked evenly as his heart palpitated nervously in his chest as he made his way to his class. 

  
  


“Of course, not much longer before I’m back. Have you been eating well? Tennie told me you started working with him at the diner, I’m really proud of you for being so responsible but I’m worried you might stretch yourself too thin, you’re so busy with preparing for the winter showcase.” He said worriedly, Yangyang gazing at the performing arts building with a weight in his chest.

  
  


“Nah, it’s okay. I can handle a few hours flipping burgers, I’m eating fine, I promise I’m not skipping meals. I’ve got practice though so I’ll have to call you later...miss you gē, can’t wait till your back here with us.” He said calmly, even as the ache of hearing the older worry so much grew within him. It felt like being jabbed at with thorns, Kun’s golden morality always making something prick within his conscience in regards to how drastically different they were.

  
  


Kun was always so much better than he deserved, him and Ten’s combined support the only reason why he could continue to be a functional being when he had the tendency to close himself off and disappear into his own world. He stared down at the chocolate bar in his hand as his stomach growled, Kun softly returning his affectionate words before he hung up.

  
  
  


The stairs leading up to the performance building seemed to take longer than usual, Yangyang’s feet dragging over the concrete as he stared blankly at people dressed comfortably in their dance practice attire. He eyed their forms with envy, wishing he too could step onto the pristine wooden floors of the practice rooms, stare at his stretched tendons in the spotless mirrors, and analyze every twitch of his muscles as he danced. 

  
  
  


He missed the sensation of the collar of his hoodie soaked with sweat, the proof of his long hours of dedication, his dark bangs matted against his forehead with his joggers sticking uncomfortably to his thighs after a long, late afternoon of practice, the sun setting through the window. He wanted his favorite form of expression back more than anything. 

  
  
  


The past year without it had been miserable, Yangyang doing his best to keep up his GPA and cope with the suffocating depression of the loss of his favorite art form.

  
  
  


He stared at the sheet music before him, his violin nestled under his chin, his arm holding the bow upwards gracefully as he went through the composition with the rest of the musicians. As wonderful of an instrument as the violin was and as proficient at it as he was, he’d had a lasting pain within him about auditioning for the dance program and being rejected so clinically. 

  
  
  


_What did he lack? How was he different?_ Those questions had haunted him for weeks, leaving him insecure and crestfallen. But when Yangyang saw those students leave home in their Maserati’s and Rolls Royce’s he understood that their had never been a chance for him in the first place. All those tickets had already been full. 

  
  
  


The world was cruel, he learned that again that first semester. Sometimes it didn’t matter how much talent you had or how many years of effort you put in, there would always be those who snatched those opportunities with things that had more weight in their society than just ability or potential.

  
  
  


All it took was a check or a donation and everything they ever wanted was handed to them. That’s why as closer as Yangyang got to all the members of Zero, the more he realized that he would never be anything like them. They were brought into the world with privilege that he could only dream of, never able to understand the growling of an empty stomach from days of rationing food, understand the hardship and anguish of financial issues.

  
  
  


Yangyang briefly remembered how he had defended them to his friends and felt befuddled by how different his reaction had become to them over just the course of a few days. There was a brutal reality however that he could not bury. Each of them were simply fulfilling a craving, scratching at an itch that had been tempting them for so long.

  
  
  


He could never fool himself into thinking that he was anywhere near them. The gap might as well have been as large as the Grand Canyon, he would always be staring at their backs as they strode leaps and bounds before him. He was always going to be held back due to his nonexistent status from standing on equal footing with them. They were never equal. The idea merely a moronic fantasy.

  
  
  


But that’s also why he couldn’t stop himself from becoming more and more entangled with them. The fantasy was so brilliant and resplendent it was like drugs, the images and feelings it provided more compelling than he knew how to handle so he let it sweep him away because it was better than being left with desolation.

  
  
  


They provided him with something dangerous and addictive, Yangyang could only guess that was why they were so fascinated with cars. Their striking appearances and vast capabilities released doses of chemicals in their brains that formed attachment and reliance. It goes without saying that Yangyang had obtained his own tether to them in the same way. 

  
  
  


He couldn’t tell if he truly resented being with them when in the last few days he had caught a glimpse of a version of himself that he longed to be. In a relationship with handsome, doting men who set him as the center of their universe and promised him views he had only dreamed of. It might be a pathetic pipe dream but it fulfilled something within him, each of them embodying every idealistic trait of the perfect boyfriend.

  
  
  


Even with their differences Yangyang could see the connection between them all that created a bind so compelling he could never refuse them from that point. Not with how good they made him feel. Was it so bad to indulge in something that felt so right even if it was all pretense? 

  
  
  


Yangyang didn’t have an answer for that, quite frankly too far gone to care about what the future held. He learned last night that it didn’t matter, when every step and decision that he made in the now would shape it. So he rejected worrying about the long run for instant gratification, whether that cost him the good ending or not would only be revealed in time. He wasn’t impatient to find out.

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


“ _When will you learn to pull your own weight and contribute something to this family?_ ” A woman accused sharply as Donghyuck shoved clothes into his Louis Vuitton duffle bag, his heart rate calm even as he received a verbal lashing. He was too used to those kinds of remarks to gain any new scars over the ones placed there previously. 

  
  
  


He turned to face the dark haired woman anyway, eyeing the navy blue, tweed, Chanel two piece she had on and the gold jewelry lining her neckline and ear lobes, he scoffed impolitely and met her fiery gaze with his own unimpressed one. “ _Pull my weight?_ What a _bold_ statement for you to make considering your wife number three and have four other kids you could be bitching at and yet here you are...wasting your breath as always.” He said pointedly as he picked lazily at his ear, rolling his eyes as he drifted past her with his bag resting on his shoulder.

  
  
  


“You are an utter disgrace! Don’t think I’ll let you have another dime when all you do is bring shame to this family and antagonize me!” She hissed after him, her stilettos clacking irritatingly on the tiled floors as she trailed behind him. He flipped her off casually, smirking at the affronted choking noise she made. 

  
  
  


“You _wish_ you had control over my credit cards, take it up with the person who does huh? Hop off my dick, you’re not getting into the will that way.” He said in a sing-song voice, the woman stopping in her tracks with her blood pressure reaching a boiling point.

  
  
  


Donghyuck didn’t stay to hear her creative, never ending variations of being “the biggest mistake the family has ever seen” and “the spawn of the devil”, (which, did she realize also technically insulted her since she loved to insist that _she_ was his mother?)

  
  
  


He slammed the door to his car after throwing his bag into the backseat. He left before she could slam her rings against his window again, he had to fix up his car before the race next week and he’d rather not have to pay for them to get rid of the scratches she would leave. (She had succeeded last time, that single minded bitch.) 

  
  
  


He stopped by Jaemin’s place first, his boyfriend entering his car dressed handsomely in a finely pressed navy blue suit jacket with dark slacks that stuck to his long legs. He leered at the other playfully, Jaemin smiling at him lightly as he leaned over to capture his lips in a soothing kiss. It extinguished the aggravation that had been festering under his skin, his soft mouth and warm cologne making his shoulders relax into the leather.

  
  
  


Donghyuck pulled away slightly with their foreheads still pressed together, Jaemin cupping his face adoringly. “I forgot you aren’t mine for the whole day. Shit, the day when we burn this city to the ground will be the day I salt the Earth and finally move on from this god awful place.” He murmured tiredly, Jaemin nuzzling his nose against his with a small smile in agreement.

  
  
  


“I wish I could stay with you the whole day too, babe. It won’t be much longer, with that one million dollar cash prize we can leave this town and cut off ties completely.” He whispered encouragingly, Donghyuck’s lips blooming into a genuine smile as he nodded. 

  
  
  


He pulled away and put the car in drive, Jaemin buckling himself in and running a hand through his hair in exhaustion. It was better now that he was with Donghyuck but the thought of having to part later on to face his family made pressure already build in his temples.

  
  
  
  


  
They arrived at the auto shop in no time, Jaemin staying in the car as his boyfriend left to consult with their usual mechanic. He stared up at the yellow and red lettering of _King Kim’s_ _Auto Shop_ blankly, wishing that their city had more auto shops instead of having to come to one that just brought him painful memories.

He’d have to try and convince more people in his family to invest in such places although he doubted they would listen considering they didn’t favor him that much in the first place.

  
  
  


As Donghyuck approached the vehicle, Jaemin lowered the window to hear what he had to say, the silver haired man raising his yellow tinted aviators onto his head with a smile before he leaned over to kiss him gently. Jaemin smiled into the touch, understanding the wordless support in the action that made his heart skip with the other’s continued kindness. 

  
  
  


Donghyuck pulled away and gently fixed his bangs as he gazed into his eyes, “It’s going to take a little while, baby. I’m sorry, I hate that this is the only place we can go for a good tune up too, but the race is next week. We have to be at the top of our game especially because of the high stakes.” The older man said carefully, Jaemin nodding in understanding before he pulled up the window and shut off the car. Donghyuck handed the keys to the group of mechanics that had come to pull the vehicle into the garage.

  
  
  


Jaemin briefly heard them mention the wait time of an hour and settled at a white plastic table with matching chairs outside of the large shop as Donghyuck bought them some soda’s from the vending machines lining the gray walls. The older cracked open the glass bottle for him, Jaemin taking it gratefully as he stared down at his hands absently. There wasn’t much time left before he had to face his family again, Donghyuck hooking his ankle around his in silent support.

  
  
  


“You know no matter what you’re ours, right babe?” Donghyuck asked meaningfully, Jaemin glancing up at his handsome face and smiling lightly. “Of course, stupid. I never doubted that for a second. They can threaten me, destroy my room and my belongings all they want, I don’t even live in that house anymore. I have a savings account that they don’t know about and I’m not planning on living according to their orders. I’m only their child in name, I’ve always been my own person.” He said calmly, Donghyuck reaching out to intertwine their hands with a proud smile.

  
  
  


“It won’t be much longer now. Just remember that whenever it gets too hard. We’ll be gone before they can ever find us and we’ll be able to just love each other in peace.” Donghyuck said assuringly, Jaemin feeling hope swell in his chest at the words. He wanted that more than anything, he never prayed for much but if there had to be one thing that he did ask for it was to just stay by their side for as long as he lived. 

  
  
  


“I love you, Duckie.” He said with an adoring gleam in his eyes, Donghyuck huffing amusedly. “You better. I’m not one to joke about things like that. To love each other forever is what we promised each other years ago, since we got it inked in our skin. I’m hoping I wasn’t the only one to feel that way.” He jested playfully, Jaemin shaking his head with a fond smile. 

  
  
  


It was almost as if the universe truly could not stand when things went so smoothly for them. Jaemin knew he should’ve expected the disturbance considering who’s father owned the place but it was still jarring to see the figure of one of the last people he would ever look forward to meeting again.

His parents and _him_ on the same day? Jaemin pinched himself to make sure he wasn’t having a nightmare.

  
  
  


“ _Oh shit._ Don’t look now but here comes Seungmin.” Jaemin murmured lowly as Donghyuck tilted his head to the sky in exasperation, lowering his sunglasses on his nose when he saw the boy marching up to them, his nostrils flaring like a bull’s.

  
  
  


“ _Don’t worry,_ I’ll keep this short.” The chestnut haired boy said curtly when Jaemin opened his mouth demurely, the blue haired man pursed his lips peacefully in response as he twiddled his thumbs together anxiously. “ _Really?_ Him? Of all people, the best you could do was _him?_ ” The other snarled viciously, Donghyuck bristling at the tone involving someone who wasn’t even around to defend themselves.

  
  
  


“What the fuck do you mean? Yangyang keeps his head down and doesn’t bother anybody. He even defended you, without even getting the whole story if he _knew_ what you did—!” Donghyuck retorted back angrily, rising from his chair making the plastic clatter to the floor as Jaemin rose quickly and stopped his boyfriend with shaking hands.

  
  
  


“Donghyuck _don’t!_ ” Jaemin warned fiercely, Donghyuck holding himself back as he whipped his sunglasses off his face and pointed them harshly at the younger. “You have some _real fucking nerve_ speaking so ill of someone who thinks highly of you. If he knew what kind of piece of shit you are…” Donghyuck said lowly, Seungmin meeting his gaze evenly.

  
  
  


“If he knew what could he do? What could he _possibly_ do when he was born from a family that owns _absolutely nothing_ in this town. Why don’t you ask _your_ family’s to do something about it?” Seungmin asked icily, Donghyuck’s teeth gritting in ire as Jaemin closed his eyes painfully and held an arm across his boyfriend’s chest lightly to block him from getting physical.

  
  
  


“You’re a _real_ fucking asshole, I’ll tell you that. You can insult us all you want, but don’t you _dare_ speak a word about Yangyang and his family. They have nothing to do with this.” Donghyuck warned again seriously, his eyes glaring into Seungmin’s shining ones as the other nodded indulgently.

  
  
  


“You must think highly of him to defend him. I don’t think he’d do the same for you though. What with your horrid reputation of being disgusting whores.” The man said emotionlessly, his bright eyes glinting at them unnervingly. He tilted his head at Jaemin who stared at him from his peripheral vision.

  
  
  


“ _Goodbye, bunny._ ” He said softly, Jaemin’s breath catching in his throat as his whole body paralyzed in fear at the other calling him that. Donghyuck instantly kicked his leg out at the other, Seungmin easily dodging it as he strided away uncaringly, Jaemin holding onto him tightly. He glided away with an easy air as the sun kissed male roared insults at him for speaking to Jaemin.

  
  
  


Jaemin pulled Donghyuck away from the place, hunking down by a closed metal garage door and hugging himself tightly as he hyperventilated, Donghyuck instantly was back at his side gripping his face as he asked for the younger to breathe with him. Jaemin’s body shook with violent tremors as he obeyed, Donghyuck feeling his heart ache at his boyfriend’s pain reflected so deeply in those innocent eyes.

  
  


Jaemin eventually grounded himself back to Earth, his temple throbbing and ears ringing from the intensity of his panic attack. Donghyuck leaned over and brushed his lips against Jaemin’s as he shushed him gently. “You’re okay, Nana. You’re ok, I’m here. Nothing’s going to happen to you.” He whispered encouragingly, Jaemin nodding as he swallowed thickly diving into the other’s embrace as tears seeped into his shirt.

  
  


“I’m sorry I got so angry. I should’ve never cursed like that in front of you, baby. I’m so sorry.” Donghyuck whispered quietly, petting the back of the other’s hair as Jaemin nodded with a sniffle. “It’s okay. I love you so much, I know you’d never hurt me. I just...I hate confrontation….and _violence_.” Jaemin replied in a hushed tone, Donghyuck kissing the side of his nape in acknowledgment.

  
  


“I know, I know, love. I love you so much too.” He said softly, pulling back to wipe the pads of his thumbs under the other’s red rimmed eyes. Jaemin smiled at him adoringly, closing the distance to kiss Donghyuck yearningly as tears slipped from his eyes, and that new found ache ripped open again in his chest.

  
  
  


It was times like this that Jaemin was so grateful to have found his soul mates at such a young age. They provided him with such comfort when he was reduced back to that scared little boy that he had been for all of his life, his personality only taking form from his experiences with all of them. He was only a pawn for his parent’s agendas, his boyfriend’s were the ones who assured him of his importance and gave him the purpose to continue living.

  
  
  


He knew his parents were doing everything in their power to snatch away that solace but Jaemin wouldn’t just let them stomp all over him. If he knew how to do one thing it was to stand up to their tyrannical ways, escaping their grasp as fast as he could with as little as he had. They managed to find one last way to punish him however, Jaemin hating every bit of the drive to the mansion with an absurd property line.

  
  
  


Donghyuck put the car in park outside of the grand, golden metal gates, facing his boyfriend worriedly. Jaemin had already cracked like glass once that day, to have to face such horrible people in his current mind state...he didn’t even want to think about it, his heart aching too much in his chest.

“You call me as soon as you want to leave, baby. I won’t go too far and I have my bags packed. Jeno and Renjun are on standby too. We’ll go. We’ll leave and we won’t come back until you're ready.” He said firmly, Jaemin glancing at him with misty eyes as he smiled at him softly.

  
  


“We can just go for the weekend, Duckie. Don’t be dramatic. Today isn’t the day we leave for good...thank you. I promise I’ll call you as soon as I leave.” Jaemin said unbuckling his belt before he paused with his hand on the door handle. He thought of another person he wanted to be there with them and glanced over at his boyfriend hesitantly. Donghyuck gazed at him patiently before he sighed and faced him properly.

  
  
  


“What we’re doing with Yangyang...what if I said I didn’t want it to be fake?” Jaemin said quietly, Donghyuck inhaled slightly in surprise, his own heart stuttering at the sudden thought. The older sighed softly, placing his sunglasses onto his head to meet the other’s eyes aptly.

  
  


“Jaeminnie...you always do this.” Donghyuck said with clear disapproval, Jaemin simply huffing bitterly as he stared out the window. “Has it been always? Or was it just the last time, Hyuckie?...I understand why you’re so protective of me but Yangyang, you _know_ he’s different, that he’d never do that-“ Jaemin said imploringly as Donghyuck shook his head firmly.

  
  


“I don’t know that about him, no. I thought Seungmin was different too....look what happened with that.” He said pointedly, reaching over to take Jaemin’s hand who stared at him intently.

  
  


“I like Yangyang too, babe. We all do, there’s no denying that. But how can we be so sure that he’s different? That he won’t hurt any of us the same, we’re getting closer to getting out of this town, that’s something that we’ve been wanting for forever. You think Yangyang wants that?” Donghyuck asked sensibly, Jaemin squeezing the other’s hand as he leaned his head against the leather with a pensive look. 

  
  


“Maybe he does, we don’t know. We have to find out….But I have this feeling, you know? It’s the same one I had when we all started dating, it’s not like...the last one. It’s different, _he’s_ different.” Jaemin said purposefully, Donghyuck staring at him intently before he nodded once. “We’ll figure it out eventually.” He said lightly, a complex emotion swirling both in his chest and throughout his subconscious.

  
  


Jaemin smiled at the pensive look, leaning over to kiss away the frown on his boyfriend’s face. Donghyuck cradled his jaw softly, Jaemin trying to draw out that moment for as long as possible before he had to face the music. He pulled away after that long moment anyway, his heart already panging in his chest.

He gazed over the beauty marks littering the other’s face with a faint smile, “I love you. I mean it.” He whispered vulnerably, Donghyuck nodding against his forehead with the same smitten look on his face.

  
  


“I love you too. I’ll wait for your call.” He said reassuringly, Jaemin nodding before he exhaled evenly and left the car. He stared back at his boyfriend’s car as he walked to the gates, an unnerving suspense raking through him as he shut them behind him, Donghyuck’s car pulling away as he approached the open double doors of the house, Jaemin swallowing roughly.

  
  


He supposed he should just get over it and go. The only comforting thought as he walked over the familiar bright orange colored tiles in the foyer and exchanged cheek kisses with relatives who bad mouthed him like it was their job was that Donghyuck would race him away as soon as it became too much. He was holding until that blessed moment.

  
  


He managed to break away into the backyard where even more people dressed in expensive, snobbish afternoon tea attire mingled over the finely cut grass as a quartet of violinists and a pianist played cheery, bright songs on their large patio. Jaemin played his part as the perfect son greeting the guests warmly and accepting their congratulations with a handsome smile.

  
  
  


He was glad he had perfected the mask so long ago, now it was easy to just fly by them and return to himself after the exhausting rounds of small talk.

  
  


He stretched his collar tiredly, squinting against the bright rays of the sun as the white fabric hanging over their heads attached to poles along the sides billowed noisily above them, failing in their job to protect them from UV radiation. He’s sure his mother was going to have words with their party designer.

  
  
  


“Wow, you’re actually here.” Jaemin commented mildly as he materialized beside a young woman with glossy, chocolate hair down to her waist dressed in a simple red dress with a flared skirt and thin straps resting on her sun kissed shoulders. She huffed in amusement, clinking her glass flute against Jaemin’s before they both downed their glasses.

  
  
  


“I didn’t think I was going to be here either...change of plans, I suppose.” Yerim said in an even, tired drawl, Jaemin studying her withdrawn expression and the noticeable crows feet around her eyes.

“ _Change of plans or ruined plans?_ ” Jaemin asked knowingly as he stared as the endless number of people that contributed to their “families” mingled and chatted enthusiastically before them, people dressed to the nines all for some stupid brunch in a needlessly large estate. 

  
  
  


Yerim simply hummed in agreement, Jaemin grasping a bottle of champagne from a passing waiter who raised an eyebrow at them questioningly. The brunette beside him simply flashed him a hundred dollar bill which he took with a deep bow, disappearing from sight as Jaemin poured them more of the bubbling alcohol.

  
  
  


“Who snitched about you leaving town?” Jaemin asked bluntly, Yerim glancing at him with a calculating look before she relented to his inquisitive gaze and sighed lightly. “One of my sisters wanted to get out of being punished for a DUI...so here we all are, acting like my mom didn’t slap the shit out of me for wanting to run away with my girlfriend and my dad didn’t shave off half my sister’s head for almost ruining his re-election.” She shared carelessly as she downed her new glass, Jaemin staring at her sympathetically.

  
  
  


“ _Fuck_ , _that sucks._ I’d say I’m glad to be an only child but it doesn’t matter whether or not I have siblings, my shit still gets put out there for everyone to know...you gotta love black mail.” Jaemin said bitterly with a heavy weight settling over his heart, Yerim pouring him more champagne as she lifted her glass to his.

  
  
  


“Cheers to our future of being scrape goats together.” She said lightly, a small smile on her dark cherry painted lips, Jaemin’s own quirking upwards as he parroted her toast. “Should I join your family’s church of worshipping the coke gods?” She joked as Jaemin snorted beside her at the fitting comparison.

  
  
  


“Only if you're willing to join my father’s meetings on strategies on how to bribe doctors to prescribe heavy medication to patients that will make them addicted to our products. You gotta love being a part of a drug cartel.” He said raising his glass sarcastically, Yerim giggling as she agreed.

  
  


Jaemin spotted his parents at the front of the room shaking hands with Yerim’s father, rolling his eyes and wrapping an arm around her waist. “Let’s just get the in-law talk out of the way. I’m not inclined to stay here for longer than two hours.” He said lowly as they smiled brightly as they passed people.

  
  
  


Yerim leaned against his side with a tired sigh, “I know what you mean. I’m out of here too once this is over….but I don’t think I’ll be waiting for you at the end of the aisle next time we meet.” She said meaningfully, Jaemin glancing at her inquisitively to which she only smiled secretly in response.

They reached their parents, Yerim’s mother suddenly standing by her husband's side with her pupils blown abnormally, considering how there was a suspicious white colored powder on the collar of her pale yellow dress he understood why she seemed to smile so big.

  
  


He knew he shouldn’t be weighing the pros and cons of such heavy drug use but during these events it was just better if he was slightly out of it so he didn’t understand the snide comments his parents made about him. Yerim’s father, a tall, dark brown haired man with a goatee and a pot belly grinned with a cigar in his mouth as he clapped him on the shoulder.

  
  


“I can’t believe my Yerimmie is engaged to your boy! I remember when he was just a boy on the city’s little league baseball team, now he’s a member on the board of your company! He’s handsome and tall, they’ll have beautiful children.” He said boastfully, people around them staring at them in interest as Yerim coughed harshly at the mention of kids, Jaemin covering her by nodding firmly.

  
  


“You can expect to be young grandparents, Yerimmie and I are looking forward to our honeymoon. It’s so generous of you to purchase our tickets to Paris. My fiancé has always dreamed of living there.” He said with a wide grin, Yerim’s mom tittering excitedly at his statement.

  
  


“Oh My! Look how close they are, he even speaks about her informally! Oh, I can’t wait to see my little grand babies! I’ve always dreamed about buying them those cute little Gucci shoes. I'll send you the best diaper bag in the industry!” She gushed happily as she bumped Jaemin’s mother playfully, his mother staring at her icily before her rose bud colored lips curled into a faint, inauthentic smile.

“Yes, I look forward to Jaemin keeping his promise.” She said meeting his gaze with her own indifferent one, chills blooming down his spine.

  
  
  


Yerim smiled beside him, “Nana always keeps his promises. We’re looking forward to the wedding. I’ve always dreamed of a Christmas wedding.” She lied easily, Jaemin knowing that in reality she never wanted to go to Paris for their honeymoon, have children, or get married during such a dull time like the winter.

These were all things their parents pushed upon them, wanting to present a united front during the new year as his father’s company received new shipments of illegal drugs with the permission of their new elected governor.

  
  
  


They fulfilled their role of maintaining appearances and then disappeared in the flurry of celebration of their engagement. Jaemin slipped on the huge white gold diamond onto the older woman’s left finger before they excused themselves on the basis of privacy into the tall, green, hedge maze.

They practically ran through it to the end where the edge of the property was, Yerim suddenly digging through one of the rose bushes where huge, black polyester duffle bags popped out onto the lawn.

  
  


  
Jaemin helped her drag them out, his hands cutting on some of the thorns but he ignored the pain to help his long time friend run away as quickly as she could. She turned to him after pulling out the fourth and final bag, her eyes teary as she threw her arms around his neck. He hugged her back tightly, feeling something break within him for their shared, sad misfortune.

  
  


“I’m leaving now, Jaemin. I won’t say where just in case they try to threaten it out of you. I won’t be here this Christmas, my parents will think after this that I’m just off sulking somewhere but still complicit to their plan. I’m running away with Sooyoung. You and I don’t deserve this. To be punished for just trying to be ourselves.” She said quietly, her hands gripping firmly around his shoulders. He nodded against her neck, trying to blink back the tears as she pulled away with her own mascara smudged under her hazel eyes.

  
  
  


“If anyone should leave this town it’s you...they’ve already been monitoring me since I’m a flight risk. They don’t think that about you yet Jaemin, they think you’re on board with this marriage too. I’d say collect your boys and run. You made that savings account like I told you right?” Yerim asked worriedly, Jaemin nodding wordlessly. She smiled in approval, cupping his face as she roamed her eyes over him sadly.

  
  
  


“Then take the chance. Don’t let them ruin your life. You’re nothing like what they’ve said to you all these years. What happened to you...I don’t wish that on anybody. You deserve better. Allow yourself to have that.” She said purposefully, Jaemin smiling at her wistfully as he nodded. She kissed his cheek briefly, Jaemin helping her shimmy open the old, dark colored gate and pass along her bags.

He watched her carry them to a black Toyota corolla, a dark haired, tall woman rushing over to help her put the bags in the trunk before she cupped her face and kissed the smaller girl. Jaemin smiled at the sight with his heart light at the thought of his friend escaping with someone she loved.

Yerim waved at him one last time with her girlfriend Sooyoung bowing to him deeply, Jaemin returning it with a flustered wave before they hopped in the car and drove away. He watched them go till the last of the dust had settled against the unpaved road, pulling his phone out of his pocket and sending a simple message in the group chat. 

  
  
  


He wanted to escape too, even if it was just for a little while.

  
  
  
  


♠️♠️♠️

  
  
  


Renjun had a small, humble dream. It was to continue to be with his boyfriend’s until the very end and live out his days doing the things he loved. It might seem extraordinarily simple to everyone else but to him it was a challenge as laborious as Atlas holding up the heavens. 

  
  
  


No thanks to the people who bore him, with their constant criticisms about the authenticity of his relationships with his boyfriend’s and their insistence upon him taking up the family business. His sisters had fled as soon as they had the chance, not that he could blame them when he wanted to do the same with every overbearing comment and every icy glare.

  
  
  


For people who wanted him to have such an important role in their company they sure had a way of making him feel like he was about as vital as a paper clip. He’s sure that in terms of value he had less than both their full garage of cars and their boxer they named Leonidas combined. 

  
  
  


He dreamed about being free. He dreamt of being a bird, a butterfly, and even a tiny ladybug beating its wings in a desperate flurry to escape from the inferno he had found himself in. His life and home were nothing short of a prison to him, poisoning his every self satisfactory thought or warm affirmation from his art teachers. Renjun didn’t want to be a puppet figure head to ensure his family’s reign in the company.

  
  
  


Even if it meant being disowned and not having a penny to his name, he’d still rather choose to live life his way than concede to any of their wishes. In the end he was the only one piloting his life, he was the one who controlled the outcome of his fate so he chose to ignore it and run from his parents while finding comfort in the arms of his boyfriend’s.

The only ones who would ever try to understand why he loved art and listen to the details of all his hopes and dreams. The only ones who would risk everything just to make him happy. 

  
  
  


His feet unknowingly carried him to the performing arts building on campus as if it wanted to remind him of his purpose. Light music echoed through the bright hallway, Renjun suddenly blinking back into focus as he stood in front of a door leading to an orchestra in full session. He pulled open the door and glided down the aisles of the mini theatre, taking a seat in the back hidden from sight on one of the cushiony, dark colored chairs.

  
  


Almost immediately he found Yangyang, the younger illuminated by the lights on the ceiling as his intent gaze focused on the sheet music before him, his arm moving the bow over the instrument with precision as the beautiful notes carried throughout the room. He admired his relaxed form, how the corners of his lips were upturned with his shoulders pulled back pridefully, he envied such clear enjoyment.

  
  
  


He couldn’t help but wish that he could take part in the things he loved too. Be as open with his contentment as Yangyang, who looked strikingly handsome playing an instrument with such reverent respect towards the craft. He wondered how long he practiced, wanted to ask about what kinds of dreams and ambitions he had.

  
  
  


Throughout his involuted musings the orchestra had finished their practice, Yangyang packing up his violin carefully and shouldering his worn leather backpack before climbing up the steps of the theatre to exit the building. Renjun stayed slumped in the chair, hidden in the shadows to avoid being noticed by other students who passed by him blindly, only perking up as the hazel haired man approached the aisle he sat in.

  
  
  


Everyone might’ve missed Renjun but Yangyang seemed to have the same sixth sense Donghyuck had mentioned previously, their eyes meeting abruptly causing a curious look to cross the younger’s face. He paused by the end of the aisle, his hand holding onto one of his backpack straps while the other curled around the handle of his case, Renjun smoothing over his long, heathered gray coat as he stood in front of him.

  
  
  


“Renjun gē? How’d you know I was here?” Yangyang asked lightly, Renjun smiling at him softly when he noticed how subdued the other had become towards him, he used to roll his eyes at just the sight of him. Now he wore the prettiest smile, Renjun reaching over to brush his lips against his cheek and admire how soft his skin was.

  
  
  


Yangyang huffed mildly in amusement as Renjun intertwined their fingers and led him out of the building. “I figured you’d be hungry. I’ll buy you lunch.” He said simply, Yangyang glancing over at him in surprise as the other wordlessly led him to his car, his eyes becoming round at the sight of a brand new Mercedes C-class sedan in polar white.

His seats were cranberry red, Yangyang melting into the leather appreciatively with his gaze darting around the beautiful modern interior. What he would give to own a car like this.

  
  
  


As the older started driving, Yangyang could faintly hear his stomach growling due to his breakfast of a simple chocolate bar. He thought about how he had stolen that ramen cup for essentially nothing since he had four men at his disposal, but he didn’t really know how to feel about seeing them everyday for food, it would inevitably reveal his money struggles and he didn’t want to deal with any pity.

  
  
  


He liked where he stood with them (though he couldn’t exactly place where that even was) and he liked that things weren’t that serious between them. They had fun, they found each other attractive, and they both gained something in return. Yangyang didn’t think it was a good idea to allow them to learn too much about his life, some things better left unsaid for the sake of keeping their interactions as fun and light as they usually were.

  
  
  


Renjun took him to one of the finer, more expensive Chinese restaurants in their city. Yangyang took note of all the luxury car brands in the parking garage as they sat on a terrace overlooking the city at the end of the week on a cloudy afternoon. Kun and Ten had actually raved about the place in the past from when they had visited it on a date, Yangyang slightly impressed with how someone as talented of a cook as Kun could speak so highly of a snobbish, overly expensive restaurant.

  
  


“You deserve to eat genuine Chinese food from well versed chefs. Don’t feel like you have to order only one thing, order whatever you’d like. It’s my treat.” Renjun said in mandarin calmly, Yangyang glancing up from where he had been glaring at the prices to stare up at his handsome, enthralling features. He nodded once reluctantly, something twisting within him when he thought of simply reducing someone as thoughtful and kind as him to just another wallet.

  
  


“We should just have the huǒguō then, it comes with a lot, it should be enough for us both.” Yangyang said lightly, although he was hoping the other would simply agree because everything in that menu Kun could make for him for _a lot_ _less_. Renjun glanced up at him and met his imploring gaze, a smile curling onto his lips as he agreed easily, shutting the menu wrapped in dark leather as Yangyang sighed silently in relief.

  
  


“One of those broths should be spicy then. I’ll just add an order of dim sum. Would you want one kind or two?” He asked as Yangyang fidgeted with the edge of his napkin in consideration. “I’ll just have the shrimp ones. Really, it’s already so much food.” He said bashfully, Renjun reaching across to intertwine their hands.

  
  


Yangyang stared at the older as he smiled at him with so much warmth, his cheeks gaining that familiar heat as he blushed under the weight of his stare. “Get used to things like this, baobei. You deserve a lot more than you allow yourself to have.” He said meaningfully, Yangyang averting his gaze down to where their hands held onto one another intimately. He felt his heart skip lightly as he nodded once and brushed off the overwhelming emotion rising within him. 

  
  
  


It was just lunch, just being fed by somebody who wished him well. That’s all. A chance to spare convenience stores everywhere. Maybe they should be providing _Renjun_ with the endless supply of ramen for his service. 

  
  


The two broths came with an intricate arrangement of meats, some of them coiled together in the shape of a rose with perfectly cut fresh vegetables, the shrimp dim sum served in a light wooden basket, the steam wafting off into the sky as the waiter uncovered it. Yangyang’s mouth watered at the fresh smell. 

  
  
  


“Thank you, gē.” Yangyang said quietly as he lifted up his steel chopsticks to begin placing the meat into the red, spicy broth. Renjun smiled at him warmly, lifting up his glass of soda to hide his openly proud expression. He felt pleased watching Yangyang eat so enthusiastically, the younger letting down his guard and enjoying everything wholeheartedly.

  
  


He had such bright eyes, the irises widening as he hummed happily, his bangs down on his forehead making him seem so youthful and cute.

  
  


Yangyang chatted with him casually, Renjun enjoying the privilege of seeing the other lower his usual sarcastic, defensive responses to watch him scumch his nose cutely as he laughed and how endearingly thoughtful he was as he spoke. He was so funny too, Renjun snorting up some of his coke at one of his stories, Yangyang cackling at him for some time before he offered him a napkin to wipe down the front of his shirt.

  
  


Renjun couldn’t remember the last time he had ever felt like himself around anybody that weren’t his boyfriend’s. As he gazed across at Yangyang he wondered if he could tell that this was his lame attempt to really court him properly. He wanted to offer him comfort and listen to him rant about his problems, he wanted to hold his hand and be on the receiving end of his smiles everyday. 

  
  


He didn’t have any business catching feelings for someone who probably wanted nothing to do with him, but there they were, and Renjun had always been bad about ignoring the things his heart went after. He didn’t want to push aside those feelings anyway, it felt good to pay for Yangyang’s meal and wrap an arm around his waist. It felt good to stare as his cheeks turned that beautiful, bashful pink, Renjun stroking over his face before he captured his lips in a soft kiss.

  
  


Everything about Yangyang was soft, as hard as he tried to make it seem otherwise. He melted so easily into his arms, his hands fitting at the sides of his waist as their lips slotted together seamlessly. The rest of the world didn’t matter in those moments, everything he was going through drifting away, all that was left was them and how they felt for one another.

It was easy and electric, Renjun spending minutes just holding his breath to stay pressed against him for just a few more seconds. He was greedy for his attention, they all were, Yangyang didn’t seem to understand how magnetic they found him. Renjun hoped they could make him see it because he was really one of a kind.

His sweet voice sent sparks down his spine especially when he called him that honorific so breathlessly as they pulled away, gazing into his clouded eyes as they fluttered open again. He always wanted to be the one who stood on this side too, to admire how gorgeous Liu Yangyang looked when he was kissed speechless.

  
  
  
  
  


Their blissful afternoon passed quickly, Renjun driving Yangyang home with their hands intertwined over the younger’s thigh. It was silent, but there were still so many feelings lingering between them after that heartfelt lock of lips. He placed his Benz in park in front of his building and glanced over at Yangyang who had already been staring at him expectantly. 

  
  
  


He smiled at him with a complicated look in his eyes, “I’m glad you allowed me to take you out today, Xiao Yang. I hope it won’t be the last.” He said genuinely, Yangyang nodded after a moment where he tried to understand why the older looked so withdrawn. “I don’t think it’ll be the last time either.” He assured lightly to see the tension around Renjun’s eyes lessen slightly.

  
  
  


Their phones vibrated from where they rested in the middle of the console, Yangyang darting his eyes down to them curiously. Renjun exhaled noticeably as he plucked out his phone, Yangyang picking up his own when the older’s lips pursed disfavorably, he realized Jaemin had sent a message in their group chat, the message simply being “ _ready when you are_.” 

  
  
  


He felt a little lost at the cryptic message however Renjun seemed to understand because he placed his phone back wordlessly, visibly troubled by what it meant, Yangyang could tell that much. It made him cup the other’s jaw and smile at him gently, Renjun’s lips quirking at the corners when their eyes met, but that same tenseness around them remained. 

  
  
  


“What’s wrong, baby?” Yangyang asked quietly, his thumb swiping across the side of his face as the other reached out to hold the hand cradling it with a small sigh.

  
  
  


“Just...some things on my mind. When Jaeminnie comes back he’ll be… _different._ I called you because I didn’t want to be alone and Donghyuck and Jeno have been corralled by their own families too.” He confessed, his eyes staring off out of the windshield as he spoke, Yangyang humming in acknowledgment. _That sounded like serious family issues_ , Yangyang mused cautiously.

  
  
  


“Ah, so Jaemin wants to be picked up? Is that why he texted all of you? Does he want to drink somewhere and forget about what’s bothering him for a while?” Yangyang guessed concernedly, imagining someone as bright as Jaemin being bothered by his own demons causing him to frown heavily.

Renjun stared at him silently before he nodded, “Jaemin’s message was about going away for the weekend...he included you in that text so it means he’d like for you to come too.” He said carefully, examining Yangyang’s face as he finished. 

  
  


The brown haired man felt his eyes widen in disbelief, chuckling incredulously, “Me? Go away for the weekend? With all of you? Isn’t that like, a super personal trip?” The implied question of _are we even at that point?_ was still understood by the older regardless.

  
  
  


“None of us would be opposed to you joining us. We’d just leave to one of my family’s villas, it’s about four hours from here. You don’t have to go if you don’t want to, but please think about it. Jaemin inviting you means he’d really benefit from your presence, it’s just two nights, we’d come back by Sunday evening.” Renjun said hopefully, intertwining their hands again, Yangyang gazing at him in consideration.

  
  
  


He supposed it wouldn’t be bad, they’d provide him with food and he’d get to spend time at a mansion in a huge bed. It’d also be an opportunity to observe their dynamic up close, hopefully allowing him to figure out where exactly he fit into the mix. 

  
  
  


He nodded approvingly, “I’ll pack a bag. You’ll come back soon to get me with the rest of them then?” He asked as he toyed with the rip in his jeans nervously. Renjun smiled brightly at him and nodded, “I’ll be back with them. It’d really mean so much if you went! We’ll make sure to feed you the best foods and you can have your own room with an en-suite.” He said enthusiastically, Yangyang huffing amusedly as he agreed.

  
  
  


“Alright, guess I’ll see you soon then” He said with a small, bashful smile as Renjun leaned over to kiss him happily. Yangyang felt his heart flutter at how thrilled he was to know he would be willing to do that for them. He left the car with his violin afterwards, leaning against the elevator wall and exhaling evenly.

  
  
  


Two nights and one day. He could handle that.

  
  
  
  
  
  


♠️♠️♠️

  
  
  


When they arrived at his apartment afterwards, Yangyang had already packed clothes and toiletries for this abrupt weekend getaway. His heart pounded slightly when he realized this was the first time he’d go on any kind of excursion with a significant other.

  
  
  


He really hoped he wasn’t going off the deep end, he was going to be in a place they were familiar with but he wasn’t. Yangyang grabbed his charger and wished his roommate a quick goodbye, Xiaojun raising an eyebrow at him curiously but he had already left to speed downstairs.

  
  


He figured it’d be best not to say where he was heading for the weekend. It’d probably be best to just say he was sleeping over at one of his friends' houses rather than admit he was staying overnight in a place with four men they knew he was essentially doing more than just kissing with. At least he wasn’t disappearing without a trace. 

  
  


Truthfully Ten would probably choose that time to make him into his winter coat if he found out he had disappeared to sleep in Renjun’s guest room.

  
  


When he arrived down to the lobby he gasped at the sight of a black Tesla model X, Yangyang knew they had one since they usually used it to race, but _damn_. He just remembered who he was trusting with his life for a four drive. He met Donghyuck’s gaze with a timid smile, the other grabbing his simple black Nike duffel and throwing it in with a Louis Vuitton bag into the trunk. 

  
  
  


Donghyuck paused him before he could climb into the car, Yangyang glancing at him questioningly and blinking owlishly at the serious expression on his face. “This means a lot to Jaemin. Right now it’s...hard for him. Thanks you know, for agreeing to join when I know you could spend your time practicing or working.” He said bashfully, grabbing both of Yangyang’s hands and staring at him imploringly.

  
  
  


Yangyang gazed into his eyes and found no deception, Donghyuck was being honest about what he thought. He nodded with a warm smile, leaning over to brush his lips against Donghyuck’s cheek. Yangyang wasn’t exactly sure what his role was with them, what kind of bond they had, what was the extent of their emotions.

  
  
  


He wanted to learn if he was really one of them, if they considered him as a part of their relationship as seriously as they suggested. He wanted to be their ideal partner, embody every single one of their desires. That was the best way to get them attached to him. He would have to show how dedicated he was to being everything they needed, that way he became irreplaceable and when he was gone, _boy_ would they feel that empty space.

  
  


Donghyuck smiled at him gratefully, “Did you bring a swimsuit?” He asked lightly, Yangyang nodding evenly as a shy flush bloomed onto his cheeks at the reminder of being given the opportunity to witness such a sight. The older man squeezed his hands before he motioned for him to climb into Renjun’s car first.

  
  


When he pulled open the door to face the rest of them, Jaemin was sitting on the left side in the backseat his irises darting over to meet his, Yangyang slightly taken aback by how drawn away his eyes were, it was obvious that he was upset, the hazel haired man sitting in the middle between them. He placed his backpack on the floor and buckled himself in, sliding his hand over to grab Jaemin’s from where it rested over his lap.

  
  
  


He laced their fingers together, Jaemin glancing at him in surprise before his lips quirked in the corners, Yangyang smiling at him softly. He could tell the gesture meant a lot to him, Yangyang settling between the two of them for the long road trip to the secret villa.

  
  
  
  
  


Not even an hour into the road trip and Donghyuck pushed down the seats to lay out blankets and pillows so they could rest the whole journey. Renjun complained about how he had to stay awake for the whole thing with Jeno offering to stay up with him. Donghyuck pulled his gold beats over his head as he began watching a movie on his phone, Yangyang watching the highlights of the basketball game on his while Jaemin slept with his back to him.

  
  


He gazed at the back of his head while listening to the commentary, wondering what he was thinking about, what had caused him to wear that haunted expression on his face. Yangyang pulled the blanket over himself tightly as he rested his head on the soft, fluffy pillow. He didn’t like how quiet the other was being, much preferred when he wore that blinding smile on his face and pinched at his cheeks till he was batting away his hands.

  
  
  


His fingers twitched over the blanket, wanting to reach out and poke the other but simply staring at his silent, closed off form was enough to tell that Jaemin just wasn’t in the mood to talk about what had happened. Truthfully the whole car was silent, Renjun driving smoothly while Jeno and Donghyuck entertained themselves, it seemed like they were all being respectful of their boyfriend’s desire to remain quiet.

  
  
  


Or maybe without Jaemin’s radiant smile they too had no reason to be so exuberant. Yangyang’s eyes grew heavy from the lull of the car’s white noise and the warmth of the fuzzy blanket covering his form. He hoped that during that weekend he could help put that smile back onto his face.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


There was a sudden, loud, boisterous rumble of thunder, Yangyang jolting awake as rain began pattering furiously against the glass of the car. He yawned tiredly as he rubbed at his eyes, his eyebrows furrowed as he realized Donghyuck and Jaemin were curled around either side of him. He would never live down the blush that was currently warming his face, Yangyang grateful that they slept like the dead to not witness his mini freak out.

  
  


He pulled up the grey, fluffy blanket, a bright flash of lightning making him flinch slightly as he raised the covers over his head. His heart began racing more from anxiety than being flustered by the situation, there was that familiar burn in his body that came from overwhelming panic sweeping within his frame. Yangyang exhaled shakily, willing himself not to give in to the anxiety as he tried to recall the times tables to distract his mind.

  
  


Another loud cracking of thunder made him flinch bodily as he whimpered fearfully, tears springing to his eyes as he held the blanket in a death grip. He didn’t want to be scared, not right at that moment, he didn’t want to think about _that_ , not when he was around them. 

  
  


“ _Yangyang?_ ” Jaemin’s deep, velvety voice asked gently, Yangyang’s grip tightening around the blanket as his eyes clenched painfully. “Sweetheart...are you scared?” He asked tentatively, Yangyang able to tell he was concerned, his heart stuttering in his chest as his ears grew hot. He slowly pulled away the blanket as he peeked at the older who’s hair was ruffled attractively, his eyes full of worry.

  
  


Yangyang swallowed at the complicated emotion swelling in his chest, he simply nodded once, Jaemin shuffling closer to him and widening his arms, Yangyang glancing down at his broad, comfortable looking chest. His lips pursed in contemplation before there was another strike of lightning, Yangyang closing his eyes and leaning over to bury his face into his neck.

  
  


He held the other tightly, Jaemin wrapping his arms around his shoulders as he cupped his ears to muffle the sound of thunder. Yangyang inhaled the scent of his vanilla, amber, and oak moss cologne, his eyes shutting as he held the other around the waist, a deep sense of gratitude washing over him. When the loud storm passed, Jaemin let his hands gently float down to his lower back to rub his hands comfortingly along his sides.

  
  


“You’re okay, baby. We’re all here, nothing’s going to happen to you.” He whispered softly, Yangyang inhaling with a small hiccuping noise as he nodded. Jaemin kissed the side of his head, Yangyang feeling like something deep within him was being unlocked despite how desperately he tried to keep it back.

  
  


“Do you want Renjun to pull over? Do you not like storms or driving in the rain?” Jaemin asked observantly, Yangyang turning his head to the side to face Jaemin and stare into those gorgeous deep brown eyes. “Both.” He whispered silently, Jaemin nodding at him in understanding.

  
  


“We can stop, Yangie. Just say the word. We aren’t too far from the villa. We’ll just pause till the rain passes.” He said encouragingly, stroking over Yangyang’s hair, the younger’s eyes roaming over his face to find any kind of hints of a lie but Jaemin’s face was easy to read, he knew that now.

  
  


He could tell when he was upset, happy, embarrassed, or irritated. It was refreshing to be able to understand someone so intimately, Yangyang nodded after a moment of contemplation. “I’d like that...but what if it doesn’t stop?” He whispered, Jaemin smiling at him fondly as he rubbed his knuckles softly across his cheeks.

  
  


“Then we’ll stay here in the car. None of us would want you to be plagued with anxiety on what’s supposed to be a fun trip.” Jaemin said warmly, Yangyang feeling like something was caught in his throat, he couldn’t tell if it was a sob or his voice, with how befuddled he was feeling. This trip was to alleviate Jaemin’s worries and discomfort but here he was soothing his.

He closed the distance between them to brush their noses together, Jaemin staring at him patiently as he kept stroking over his face tenderly. “Thank you.” He whispered graciously, Jaemin nodding against his forehead before he kissed him gently.

Yangyang’s eyes fluttered closed, his stomach swooping with intense emotion swarming through his whole body, his lips moving tentatively against Jaemin’s who seemed content to just follow his lead. Let him set the pace and boundaries, Yangyang bemused by the difference in behavior from just a few days ago.

  
  


When Jaemin pulled away, he gently held the back of his head to urge him to hide his face back in the crook of his neck, Yangyang’s hand curling to hold onto his dark hoodie as the older adjusted the blanket to envelop his head. Yangyang felt his heart skip at the action, the older’s soothing voice piping up to ask Renjun to pull over for a while.

The car soon stopped, the speakers continuing to play low music, Yangyang relaxing against Jaemin’s chest as he brushed his lips over his head. “You’re fine now, love. Just sleep, we’ll move when it stops raining.” He whispered intimately, Yangyang nodding his head as his cheeks grew warm.

He could hear Renjun and Jeno chatting at the front in hushed tones, Donghyuck shifting beside him with a sleepy noise as Jaemin continued to rub along his back comfortingly. Yangyang’s eyes soon grew heavy, his breath evening as he fell asleep within the safety of the older man’s arms.

  
  
  
  
  
  


When Yangyang woke again it was dark within the car, Jaemin’s body no longer supporting him he noticed belatedly as he rubbed his eyes and threw the blanket off his head. He was sweating slightly, his body stretching lazily as he realized Donghyuck was no longer beside him either. He sat up in bemusement, squinting in the low light to try and figure out if the other men were there when he recognized an outline of a person in the passenger seat.

  
  


He shuffled over towards him, realizing it was Jeno who had his dark sock covered feet on the dash as he hummed along to the r&b song playing from Renjun’s playlist. It was still raining silently, water cascading down the windshield as Yangyang folded his chin onto his arms over the console and gazed at Jeno’s comfortable, slumped form in the seat, admiring him silently as he waited for him to realize he was awake. 

  
  


Minutes passed and the other still wasn’t aware Yangyang was just sitting and staring at him, the younger smiling slightly before he hovered behind him and whispered “ _Boo!_ ” into his left ear. Jeno startled violently, a comical yelp escaping him as he thumped his ankle against the dash. Yangyang didn’t bother to contain his laugh to save his dignity, the blonde scowling at him lightly as he rubbed at his throbbing heel.

  
  


“Where’s everybody else?” Yangyang asked bluntly, Jeno relaxing back into the chair as he faced him. “We parked across the street from a gas station. They left to get some snacks since they’re starving. But I guess they decided to take a break and eat something hot instead because it’s been a little while since they left.” He said casually, Yangyang nodded easily as he drifted back to lay against the floor of the trunk.

  
  


Rain continued to splash against the window pane, Jeno turning up the volume of the music slightly now that he knew Yangyang was awake. He moved into the back to join him, settling against the floor beside him as he threw an arm around his waist, hiding his face into his shoulder. Yangyang flushed at the abrupt contact, forcefully relaxing his body as Jeno sighed tiredly. 

  
  


“We’re like forty minutes away from the villa, but with this rain we might stay out all night.” He mumbled in mild annoyance, Yangyang lightly petting over the back of his head as he bit his lip guiltily. “Sorry about that...we could leave when they come back.” He whispered quietly, Jeno lifting his head to peer into his face concernedly before he shook his head firmly.

  
  


“Not if you’re uncomfortable with driving in the rain. This is a fun getaway trip, baby. Jaemin told us about how unsettled and scared you were. It’s fine, there’s space back here for us to sleep and a gas station with food and a...bathroom if you’re willing to risk it. I’d say you have a better chance of survival just going into the forest behind us.” He whispered back lightly, Yangyang exhaling amusedly as he sat up to peer through the trunk’s window. 

  
  


He couldn’t see properly with the water blurring the glass so Jeno turned on the small windshield wiper for him to see the large forest they were parked near. He nodded firmly, “Yup, definitely rather take my chances with a bear than see the horror of a gasoline bathroom.” He said honestly, Jeno chuckling fondly as he settled against the door of the trunk.

  
  


There was a comfortable silence that settled over them as Yangyang laid near the older’s legs, pulling the blanket back over his form since he was just wearing a pair of running shorts and a sweater in the cold car. Jeno gazed at him for a few moments before he spoke again, “Am I allowed to ask why you don’t like driving in the rain?” He asked softly, his tone implying it was fine if Yangyang wanted to shut down his question.

  
  


Yangyang hesitated briefly, his fingers fidgeting with the blanket anxiously. “Um, just have a legitimate reason for the fear. Let’s call it a trauma, if I want to be really honest about the extent of it.” He said in a hushed voice, his heart palpitating about speaking aloud one of his greatest weaknesses even if he hadn’t elaborated in detail.

  
  


Jeno nodded assuringly, “Thank you for sharing. I promise I won’t pry further if it triggers something for you. You can ask me something personal too so you don’t feel like it’s one sided.” He offered kindly, Yangyang smiling at him in pleasant surprise. He considered the question and decided to ask something light to not put Jeno on the spot for anything that could bring him discomfort either.

  
  


“I’m a little curious about your relationship with the others. How did that start?” He inquired curiously, Jeno smiling at the question. “We’ve always been attracted to each other I guess, nothing really happened until we were teenagers though. We were best friends who did everything together, shared every secret, and were there to comfort each other after every fight with our family. We explored the possibility of an open relationship and found that we just worked best with each other.” He said with his head tilted in consideration.

  
  
  


Yangyang hummed in acknowledgment, he supposed when you know each other for so long it wasn’t hard to just take it a few steps further. They were braver than Yangyang was at that age, that was for sure.

  
  
  


“My parents don’t understand the point of polyamory though. They just make comments about how I’m a “swinger” or a fan of “orgies”. They aren’t homophobic but they’re _definitely_ not supportive or understanding of our relationship as a whole. They think I’m only dating Duckie, which they don’t mind because he comes from an affluent family but if it had been another boy of a lower class…” He continued with a bitter curl of his lips, Yangyang gazing at him in silent surprise for the sudden confession of something so serious.

  
  
  


“I wonder what people would think if we weren’t who we were. People in our family give us shit about our relationship and everybody else just accepts us because we’re rich and are a part of this elite tier of families...if we were just regular people, would people be so accepting?” Jeno asked wistfully, Yangyang staring at him intently as he considered the valid concern thoughtfully.

  
  
  


His face was shadowed by where he sat against the door of the trunk, Yangyang crawling over towards him slowly to cup his jaw, Jeno smiling at him faintly as he placed his hands on his waist. “I don’t think I’d care if people judged us for being with each other. We know how we feel. You know how serious you are about your own relationships and emotions. You can’t define or limit love. What you feel cannot be dictated, no matter who tries to stand in your way. Your heart will always do what it wants.” Yangyang said quietly, stroking over Jeno’s face and leaning close to stare into his eyes.

  
  
  


Jeno gazed at him silently for a while and it wasn’t until Yangyang felt something wet hit his hand that he realized how affected the older had been by his words. Yangyang’s mouth parted in shock, Jeno hugging him tightly into his chest. The chocolate haired boy curling his arms around his warm body and feeling his heart skip at the intimacy.

  
  
  


“I’ve been waiting for someone to say those words since we became sixteen...every day that went by I thought I was crazy for loving three other people at the same time. I didn’t know how to deal with it, just knew that I loved them. It’s...good to hear that.” Jeno whispered back in a hard to place voice, his tone shaky but firm, Yangyang stroking over the back of his head as he nodded and pulled back to gaze into his eyes.

  
  
  


“You’re not crazy. And I can tell how much you care for them, _for all of them._ It’s beautiful to see.” Yangyang said genuinely, Jeno smiling warmly as he brushed his nose against his, Yangyang swallowing thickly as he blushed at the sudden intense scrutiny.

  
  
  


“I care for you too, Yangyang.” Jeno said almost silently, Yangyang somehow _feeling_ those words more than hearing them, the older’s eyes reflecting the depth of his infatuation even if they were in the dark, Yangyang’s breath catching in his throat.

  
  
  


He nodded numbly, his heart pounding against his rib cage, an almost white, ringing noise echoing through his ear drums in the silence of the car, his brain unable to process the influx of emotion he was feeling. What did he mean? What was Yangyang feeling? 

  
  
  


Love was so complicated, it had so many faces. There was infatuation, adoration, lust, obsession, how was he supposed to know how to describe the lightness but also weight in his chest? To explain the reason why tears sprung to his eyes while his stomach swooped and face burned? 

  
  
  


It just felt like a lot, Yangyang inhaling shakily with his breath rattling through his lungs, a warm tear cascading down his face that Jeno wiped away deftly with his soft thumb pads. He was afraid, he was afraid that Jeno would ask how he felt and Yangyang wouldn’t be able to reply because he’d burst at the seams. 

  
  
  


Jeno seemed to understand that he couldn’t unglue his tongue from the roof of his mouth with how frozen in shock he was, the older simply hugging him to his chest and kissing the side of his head. Yangyang held him tightly, the scary part was it wasn’t only Jeno that he felt that complex swell of every synonym of love for.

He felt it for the others too, Yangyang closing his eyes painfully and yelling for his heart to shut up, to stay inside the boundaries he had locked it in instead of melting out through every pore like it was currently doing.

  
  
  


“We care about you so much, Yangyang….I know you don’t believe me, or maybe you don’t _want_ to believe me but we’ll prove it.” Jeno said firmly, Yangyang nodded in acknowledgment absently, wishing he could smack the other to quiet his sweet words but instead he just clutched onto him like a child, his heart rate echoing through his mind.

  
  
  


The blonde nudged him gently after a few minutes of just embracing each other, Yangyang pulling back to peer into his face. “How do you feel about me?” Jeno asked quietly, his gaze searching as Yangyang blinked at him in surprise. 

  
  
  


His lips parted soundlessly, floundering momentarily as he was taken aback by the loaded question. “How I feel about you….I mean uh, you’re like, super hot?” Yangyang said questioningly, a bewildered expression on his face as his heart stuttered when Jeno griped at his waist tightly.

  
  
  


“I mean, I get that part. You’re crazy hot too, baby. I mean, how do I make you feel? How do _we_ make you feel?...Is there a chance that you like us?” He asked again with such a brash certainty, Yangyang could only gape at him in astoundment. He didn’t realize that talk they just had would open up the chance to reflect on feelings. Fuck, should Yangyang just open the trunk and make a break for the woods? 

  
  
  


He’d honestly rather meet a crazy woodsman with an ax or a chainsaw wielding killer than break open that particular box of untapped, serious introspection. Was this the time to offer to suck his dick? Jeno huffed as if he could read his mind, Yangyang simply pressing his lips together sheepishly.

  
  
  


“I guess you could say I...like being with you all, sure.” He said impartially, so indifferently however, that anyone over hearing the conversation would guess he could be talking to just about anybody and not people he had willingly participated in several counts of public indecency with. There was a disconnect there, Jeno raising an eyebrow at him knowingly.

  
  
  


“So if we decided to end it all here, cut off ties from you _completely_ , you’d be fine with that? Because you don’t feel any kind of attachment?” He asked sharply, Yangyang’s lips twitching as he remained silent because he wanted to deny that for his own sake but if he said that what if they seriously just dropped him? He hated that idea more.

  
  
  


Jeno’s lips curved into a satisfied smile, “You can’t even say that.” He said amusedly, Yangyang scowling at him lightly as the older pinched at his cheek fondly. “You _do_ like us. And you want to keep seeing us and whether you’ll ever admit that it goes beyond enjoying our attention is something we’ll try our hardest to make you see. We _really_ like you, Yangyang.” He said earnestly, Yangyang gazing at him intently as he examined his eyes.

  
  
  


He couldn’t find any dishonesty however, Yangyang still conflicted as Jeno cupped his cheek and brought his face to his. It was the faintest brush of lips Yangyang had ever experienced, he instantly experienced a desire to kiss Jeno wholeheartedly instead which gave him pause. It was immediately apparent to him what Jeno wanted, he wanted him to take charge and express his feelings through other means.

  
  


He clearly understood that Yangyang didn’t really know how to be affectionate or intimate. Not as clearly as the rest of them because they had years of trust and experience built between them. Yangyang had never had somebody confess something so serious to him, his heart stopping in his chest when he realized the weight of that moment. 

  
  


Jeno was giving him an opportunity to be honest with not only him but himself, a fact that made his self preservation splinter into a million different pieces. He had convinced himself that this was just fooling around, perhaps even sleeping with the enemy to figure out their weakness. But in that moment with the older man cradling his jaw so tenderly and Yangyang kissing him so softly in return, he had to face that it had progressed past that point.

  
  


He didn’t know where he even stood with them, how to deal with Jeno telling him that they all seriously liked him. If Yangyang had a list of lines not to cross, those had all been skewed in just a few hours that day. That seed that he had forbidden to bloom was watered and flourished by its own means anyway, Yangyang pulling back to stare into the other’s gorgeous face with glassy eyes and another layer of self discovery peeled back to witness in its pure, raw form.

  
  


“I like being with you all.” He declared with certainty, his hand briefly clenching over where it held Jeno’s shoulder, the blonde haired man smiling warmly at him in approval, the look brushing away any of his concerns about his decision to admit something so powerful. “We like being with you too.” He replied back easily, his thumb stroking over Yangyang’s cheek and making him smile slightly despite himself.

  
  


“And...I didn’t like seeing you with that guy with the weird eyebrows...it made me jealous.” He admitted casually, Yangyang gazing at him in astonishment for his continued bluntness and how his heart leapt into his throat at the confession. He coughed awkwardly, his face burning slightly.

“Oh, uh, he’s just a friend. Yo-You don’t have to be jealous, God what are you even saying?” Yangyang said in embarrassment, his face feeling unnervingly warm as Jeno leaned his head against his forehead again.

  
  


“I don’t think it’s just our feelings that you aren’t aware of then.” He said lowly, Yangyang barely catching the words with a wide eyed, shell shocked look. Before he could process it, Jeno had suddenly lifted him by the waist as if he weighed nothing, Yangyang’s back gently hitting the soft blankets as his heart seized in his chest.

  
  


Jeno hovered over him with his hands flat beside his head, Yangyang hating how easily he was affected by this position, the fact that he was caged against the floor staring directly into his face sending a thrill down his spine.

  
  


“You should know how attractive you are, Yangyang. Has anybody ever told you that recently?” He said intentionally, Yangyang’s eyes darting all over his handsome face numbly. His fingers wrung together over his stomach, admittedly flustered by the older suddenly blind siding him with this out of the blue remark.

  
  


“I’d say just you.” He replied evenly, trying to keep his cool as Jeno smiled at him in satisfaction. “You’re right, babe. I think it should stay that way, don’t know what I’d do if I heard other people try and make a move on you when you’re clearly taken.” He said firmly, Yangyang impressed with how steady he spoke in that position after holding himself by just his arms for quite some time.

  
  


He licked over his lips, his eyes locked on the other’s indifferently, “Who says?” He challenged willfully, Jeno smirking at him as he leaned down to brush his nose against his, a static charge held between them with the blistering tension of trying to make the other crack. “I’ll make sure that _you_ do.” He promised quietly before he kissed Yangyang slowly, the intensity burning through his whole being.

  
  


Yangyang exhaled in relief now that he was given an opportunity to stop thinking and just _feel_. Truthfully nothing felt better than lying underneath Jeno in that moment, his lips moving languidly against his, Yangyang reaching his arms up to bring the other against his chest. Jeno melted against him perfectly, the chestnut haired boy humming appreciatively as his hands traveled across his back.

  
  


Jeno pressed firmly against his front, Yangyang letting out a pleased sound in the back of his throat as Jeno suddenly broke apart the kiss to press his lips against his fluttering pulse. Yangyang stared at him silently, the other smiling at him fondly as he leaned his face away from his.

“Is it alright if I take off my hoodie?” He asked suddenly, Yangyang’s mouth drying up at the sudden request, his head nodding instantly even as his brain struggled to keep up with the mere image.

  
  


Jeno pecked his lips once gratefully before he suddenly leaned upwards onto his knees, pulling the dark hoodie with the simple pocket on the front over his head, his hair ruffling slightly. Yangyang’s breath caught in his lungs despite his efforts to remain impartial, Jeno’s chiseled, perfect abdomen suddenly right in front of his very eyes. 

  
  


His rib cage was littered with dark ink displaying small Roman numerals along it, he began debating whether or not to burn all his long sleeve shirts if it meant he was hiding a fucking _sleeve_ _of tats_ on his right arm, some big, minimalistic pieces as well on his left in the same dark ink.

  
  
  


“ _Shit_.” He mumbled with an impressed, wide eyed stare, Jeno smiling at him as he loomed over his form again, the golden chain around his neck swinging slightly from where it dangled over his face as the older gently pressed him back against the blankets.

  
  
  


“Speechless, baby? I get that a lot.” Jeno whispered smugly, an irritating smile quirking at the corner of his lips while Yangyang’s brain kicked back into gear when the older man slid his hands under his own yellow oversized sweater. “ _Woah, woah, woah_ _there_ , _mister!_ This isn’t a you show me yours, I’ll show you mine type of deal. My sweater stays on.” Yangyang said quickly, a bashful flush on his cheeks as Jeno agreed lightly.

  
  
  


“That’s fine, angel. I can still touch you though, can’t I?” He whispered as he hovered over his lips, Yangyang’s heart racing in his chest as he nodded while his feet fidgeted over the blankets restlessly. “You can touch me, but at least wait for the others to come back with the snacks to go any further.” He said purposefully, Jeno brushing their lips together as he whispered his affirmation.

  
  


He almost instantly felt dizzy with the slow, purposeful kiss, Yangyang could tell Jeno was teasing him as he ran his fingers along his sides at an irritating, snail’s pace. His stubble scratched slightly at his chin but Yangyang even liked that, his hands unable to refuse the temptation of exploring his warm, perfect dorsal muscles. This bubble that Jeno had provided him with, that they really had all given him, somewhere he always wanted to be.

  
  


He felt desired and cared for, their gazes filled with such yearning and their touches so eager it made his head spin pleasantly. He never wanted that feeling to end, hoped he could always feel this good about himself as Jeno dragged his lips along his neck and branded praises into his skin as he drifted his hands along his exposed thighs.

  
  


Yangyang tilted his head back and shut his eyes in bliss, the careful pace like sweet torture as he let himself go and enjoy the attention.

  
  
  


“I want to return that favor.” Jeno whispered huskily against his collar bone, Yangyang turning his head to brush their noses together as his heart skipped in his chest when he met those dark eyes. “You think you can make me cum before the others get here?” He defied in an even whisper, quickly abandoning his previous wishes as his arousal pulsed between his legs, Jeno expecting the remark regardless, slowly pushing up his sweater with an approval seeking glance.

  
  
  


At Yangyang’s nod, his mouth began dragging over his torso in open mouthed, sensual kisses, Yangyang big enough to admit it drove him _mildly_ insane. He pulled down his shorts with his briefs slowly, peeling them down to expose his hip bones where he sucked possessive marks into his honey colored skin.

Yangyang’s face hot from the teasing and the damn sexual r&b lyrics still drifting out of the speakers. Jeno trailed his tongue above his waist band while glancing up into his eyes, Yangyang’s heart double timing at the dark gaze.

  
  
  


“ _Jeno_.” He exhaled quietly as the other parted his thighs, beginning to place wet kisses along the skin there sensually. Jeno glanced up at him again with a molten gaze, smirk pulling at the corner of his lips. “Haven’t done anything and you're already calling my name like that, doll?” He rasped quietly, Yangyang’s breathe catching as he bit harshly into the supple skin of his thigh. He whimpered and raked a hand through his soft tresses, his eyes falling shut as soft pants escaped his bruised lips.

  
  
  


He pressed a final kiss to his inner knee softly, glancing up to watch Yangyang’s chest heave from between his legs, his mouth parted in awe and his own mahogany eyes round with lust. Here between the thighs he had just marked up, staring up at his sweet face as he unabashedly displayed every flicker of pleasure was enough to cause his cock to stir in his cotton joggers.

Jeno hummed contently, kissing the caramel skin reverently as Yangyang let out a soft moan of delight, his control finally shattering as he pulled off his shorts and briefs harshly. 

  
  
  


Yangyang whimpered at the rough action and gasped when Jeno pulled at his thighs to get him closer to hover the warmth of his mouth onto his weeping cock. “I’ll take care of you, baby. Don’t hold back.” He whispered before allowing his saliva to coat his erection, taking him into his mouth easily. Yangyang raised a hand to his mouth, his body trembling as Jeno’s cheeks instantly hollowed around him. 

  
  
  


He felt like he was already on another plane of existence, Jeno’s wet mouth and tight throat loosening his lower lip from where it had been tucked between his teeth, a sensual cry escaping him as he hit the back of the other’s throat, Jeno gripping tightly at his legs to prevent him from closing them. Jeno groaned at the noise silently, his hips rolling into the blankets to relieve some of the pressure between his own legs.

  
  
  


Yangyang felt the vibration anyway, his grip tightening in his hair, low curses falling from his swollen mouth as his back arched with Jeno’s earnest skills. He bobbed his head smoothly, Yangyang’s breathing uneven, his thighs twitching restlessly as he whimpered in pleasure. “Jeno, _fuck!_ ” He gasped longingly, his grip stinging against his scalp as Jeno pulled off to tongue at his slit. 

  
  


“Come on baby doll, I want you to cum in my mouth. You’re so gorgeous like this, sound so good. Just let go.” He husked soothingly, fondling at Yangyang’s testicles, the younger nodding absently as Jeno took him back deep into his throat, sweat beading on his forehead and nose at the heat sweltering from the stimulation and the praise.

  
  


Quite frankly it was probably the best head he’d ever gotten, every other person that had ever gone down on him way too passive about it or perhaps worried he’d cum in their mouth as they seemingly hated the taste of sperm. Yangyang couldn’t relate when he enjoyed everything about the act and even though some viewed it as demeaning or too submissive, he didn’t think of it like that.

Jeno seemed to think similarly, Yangyang completely at his mercy while he worked over him like he was starving for it, the other unable to hold back another second before he was whining that he was close.

  
  
  


Jeno gazed at him hotly from under his lashes, Yangyang only having to meet his pleased gaze before he was spilling onto his tongue, his back arching dramatically while his legs twitched before the older pulled off to swallow his load properly. Yangyang collapsed against the blankets in a wonderful daze as Jeno said gentle words of praise as he came down, hiking up his shorts while tossing aside his underwear.

  
  
  


He kissed his way back up his torso, Yangyang staring at him blearily as he wrapped a hand around his head and hugged him tightly. Jeno seemed a little surprised by the affectionate action but he kissed his head lightly anyway. “You did so good for me, baby. You should have seen your face, you look so good when you're lost in pleasure.” He whispered sensually, Yangyang smiling and huffing timidly before the door of the trunk was suddenly being lifted open.

  
  
  


The lights of the car turned on illuminating the once dark space, both of their heads turning in surprise, Donghyuck taking one look at their intertwined forms and smiling devilishly. “Did we miss something?” He asked knowingly, Renjun tossing in the bag of snacks with a small wounded noise.

“What? _Without us?_ I am so offended, Xiao Yang. I want to make you feel good too!” He said pointedly, Yangyang staring at them all sheepishly as he attempted to hide the marks on his thighs.

  
  
  


Jeno simply plopped beside him while resting back on his hands, “If possible we can all enjoy a weekend of sin in the privacy of Renjun’s home. It’s stopped raining, we should take advantage.” He suggested mindfully, the rest of the men glancing at each other before Renjun was being pulled out by Donghyuck.

“Okay, time to go! Junnie don’t you dare hit the brakes!” The sun kissed man chirped brightly, Yangyang huffing amusedly as Jaemin kicked off his shoes and pulled down the trunk’s door.

  
  


Donghyuck hopped in beside the oldest, Renjun not even waiting for him to buckle in before he was peeling off the side road like a bat out of Hell. Yangyang fell against Jaemin’s chest due to the inertia, the older catching and holding onto him protectively, Jeno slumping against the floor of the car with wide eyes. Yangyang clutched around the other’s waist nervously, Jaemin smiling lightly as he stroked over his hair.

  
  
  


“We’ll probably get there in twenty minutes instead of forty.” He mused mirthfully, laying them against the floor as Renjun’s car raced silently over the damp pavement. Yangyang exhaled evenly as Jeno curled himself around his form, Jaemin meeting the older’s gaze unbeknownst to the younger with an amused curl of his lips as he glanced down to the other’s bare chest.

  
  
  


“Were you feeling a little hungry, Jen?” Jaemin asked suggestively, Yangyang already drifting back to sleep due to his warmth and comfortable, pillowy chest. Jeno slid a hand under the younger’s sweater and thumbed at his marked hip bones pointedly, meeting his boyfriend’s gaze deliberately. “I was starving.” He replied casually, Jaemin snickering at his response as he pulled the blankets over all of them.

  
  


Yangyang’s stomach was empty too he thought absently, however he was still lulled to sleep with their rich voices murmuring near his ears, their broad forms entrapping him between them allowing him to fall asleep with an assured emotion of safety and bliss.

  
He had a tiny hope in the back of his mind that this wouldn’t be the last trip they would take together as he was already much more relaxed in their embraces than anywhere else in that city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was irritatingly hard to edit, lmao. Forgive any mistakes pls my eyes can no longer stare at this beast. question going forward: is it love or is it lust?...why not both? Thank you for reading and your patience 💖 lmk if you’d like me to tweet out my playlist for this piece of work, I think it could reveal a lot 👀 ✨ As always looking forward to your thoughts with comments or kudos ✨


	5. “How I catch a case”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨✨ Hi all, sorry for the wait, I managed to escape from my university’s chains to post a chapter for Yangyang’s birthday 🌷🤍 Happy birthday to the most talented star, I never thought I could be snatched so fast but here we are one year later and he’s managed to worm his way into my heart. A really big thank you to every single person who has clicked on this fic it’s just passed 1K!!! I can’t thank you enough, if it means that I entertained you for even a moment I’m so happy 🥺💓💓💓 I thought I’d share with you a little bit of context for this universe, this is an alternate universe where Yangyang was born in Germany, grew up with his Taiwanese family there and then moved to the states so he doesn’t know much Korean here. When Zero is together they speak in Korean but with Yangyang they would speak in English. Renjun and Yangyang speak mandarin when its only them, just thought I’d share to keep it in mind if you’d like when reading 🥰. Brief warnings for this chapter: more family angst, mentions of past car accidents, talks of death, more adult content, there is a brief moment where Yangyang is harassed by some college kids (after the ♟♟♟break) as well as talks of his past with slut shaming and victim blaming (after the second talk on the beach), Unhealthy coping mechanisms like drinking. She’s thick, I hope you enjoy this installment. 🍂🌙

Renjun’s family’s villa was on the edge of a long strip of huge properties, his mansion hidden away by towering hedges lining the outskirts of it. The oldest simply pressed a button on the touch screen on his dash to open the iron gates guarding the dark house, the moonlight breaking past the clouds to illuminate the sunset orange colored mansion.

  
  
  


Renjun opened his large, white garage door after pulling past the long driveway, shutting off the car as soon as he parked it in the clean space, heading to plug it in to the charger hanging on the wall. Jeno unloaded the bags with Jaemin, Donghyuck grabbing Yangyang’s hand to tug him along behind the eldest who led them to the front of the mansion, unlocking the large white door with twin golden lion knockers in the middle, the handle on it in the same shade. 

  
  


“My family has practically abandoned this place. I don’t even have the key leading to the house from the garage, I just have the final copy of the main lock. This was never their favorite summer home. Not close enough to the beach even though it’s only a ten minute drive from here.” He said with an unimpressed huff as he flicked on the lights. Yangyang’s mouth parted in awe regardless of it’s supposed unpopular status.

  
  
  


It had a two way grand staircase with ivory wooden railings and light washed wooden floors leading to the second level. Right in front of them in between the staircase stood a large marble statue of an angel kneeling with an imposing, acanthus-ringed torch in its hands. 

  
  
  


Renjun waved his hands towards it casually as his mouth curled into an uneasy smile, “A testament to how narcissistic my parents are, they commissioned an artist to sculpt this for them. Angels kneeling at our entrance...it really makes you think.” He said evenly, Yangyang staring at him studiously before Donghyuck tugged him towards the kitchen.

  
  
  
  


“We should have some real food! Renjunnie, get out our dinner! You said your chef already stopped by to leave it in the fridge right?” Donghyuck chirped with sparkling eyes as he turned on the lights to the kitchen on the right side of the house, Yangyang adjusting his sight to the bright light as he took in the posh dining room beside the fully equipped kitchen.

  
  


Renjun pulled open the stainless steel fridge with a pleased hum, “Yup, out of all the workers my family’s hired he’s the only one who isn’t inclined to snitch on me, even if my mother tries to bribe him with money. I had the electrician pass by yesterday too to turn the lights back on. The groundskeeper cleaned the pool as well.” He said easily as he pulled out a large steel serving tray that he carried to place in the middle of the dining table.

  
  
  


He uncovered it to reveal a beautiful plate of sashimi with precut vegetables and a large porcelain bowl of rice that Renjun grabbed to place in the microwave quickly. Jaemin and Jeno came into the kitchen after presumably leaving their bags in the rooms, the blue haired man dumping out the bag of snacks they had gotten from the gas station on the white marbled counter.

  
  


“Is your chef cooking for us the entire weekend or will we have to fend for ourselves?” Donghyuck asked with an expression of mild apprehension, Renjun shaking his head as he passed out the chopsticks and napkins. He placed the soybean paste, soy sauce, and the sweet chili pepper dipping sauces aside with their plates spread before them.

  
  


Yangyang licked his lips as Jeno served him his rice in a bowl, he patiently waited for everyone else to sit before he began eating along with them enthusiastically. The fish was beautifully fresh, Yangyang suspecting that his chef had received it from the nearest seafood market as they were right by the ocean. He could tell Jaemin was feeling a little better, he smiled and joked around with Donghyuck, cuddling against Renjun’s side after he had finished his share.

  
  
  
  


The silver haired man stood up after they had cleared all their plates, taking them to wash in the sink as Jeno offered to make them drinks. Yangyang asked for a tequila sunrise with a bashful smile, Jeno pinching his cheek fondly as he agreed. He took out a plastic blue shaker from one of the cabinets before he stood behind the kitchen’s counter full with bottles of tequila, margarita mixes, a bottle of grenadine, and various juices.

  
  
  
  


He made Yangyang’s drink first while Renjun came back after turning on the lights in the backyard, the oldest brushed a hand along his back as he stood beside him. “You should change into your swimsuit, Yangie. We’re just gonna be outside for a few hours. I have a hot tub if you’d rather do that than be in the pool. It actually didn’t rain over here, there was nothing for me to clean up.” The other said with a pleased smile as Yangyang agreed nonchalantly.

  
  
  
  


Yangyang turned with his medium sized glass in hand, making to head up the stairs when Donghyuck stepped into his path with a troublesome glint in his eyes. “How about skinny dipping instead?” Donghyuck said teasingly, dragging his hands along Yangyang’s sides who flinched noticeably and laughed awkwardly. 

  
  
  
  


“You told me to bring my swimsuit so I’m wearing it.” He said firmly, Donghyuck nodded easily with a laugh as he kissed his cheek and passed him to head to the backyard. Yangyang watched him leave while holding Renjun’s hand, shaking away the sudden image of their bare skin with a cough.

He quickly asked Jaemin to lead him to where his bag was, the other mentioning they had just dropped them off at the top of the second floor because he wasn’t sure where Yangyang wanted to sleep.

  
  
  
  


He thanked him and all but ran up the stairs, digging through his bag to find his swim suit from where it was leaning against the banister once he arrived. He quickly found an empty bathroom, setting his drink on the counter as his wide eyes took in the sight of the fancy ass bathtub, expensive looking shower with a clear glass wall and modern looking shower head. 

  
  
  
  


Renjun even had seashell shaped soap, Yangyang splashing water over his face after putting on his simple black swim trunks, his torso hidden by a white cotton tee. He stared at himself determinedly, if there was ever a time not to be intimidated it was then and there. This was important. He actually had nowhere to run considering he was four hours away from where he lived. He could do this, he was at least _a little_ important to them. 

  
  
  
  


He could figure out where he stood easily, they were like open books. Also they were men who acted with their dicks first more than anything, he was well aware of how to handle people like them. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang would like to take a moment to remind himself that he was a child of God and promised to keep his body pure for the lord (never mind that he hadn’t stepped foot into a church in nine years, he was going to be strong and level headed because of his sudden prayers). Because if he didn’t….he really might just start barking like a feral dog with how bad his sanity was challenged, his hands shaking due to how insanely _hot_ they all were.

  
  
  
  
  


Somebody needed to call the horny police a long time ago, he was almost vibrating out of his skin with drool dripping down his chin. Donghyuck had, dear Heavenly Father help him, _nipple piercings_ , one silver barbell on his left chest and one half ring through his right, Yangyang closing his eyes as he tilted his head back on the tanning chair, every expletive he ever learned passing through his mind while his fists clenched tightly over his thighs.

  
  
  
  


No. _No_ , he was not God’s strongest soldier, he was actually nothing but a hole, a hole for _four men_ , he would not be seeing those pearly gates and that was somehow fine for him in that moment. As long as it meant he was able to admire this view for all eternity he did not care. He felt like he was Peter Pan at the mermaid lagoon with how incredibly gorgeous they all were splashing around in the moonlight.

  
  
  
  


He noticed that they all had a similar piece of ink on the right side of their inner arm, a puzzle piece he noted absently as he allowed Renjun to pull him along to the edge of the pool, dipping his toes into the water mindlessly. He wondered when they had gotten that, what it meant to them. He gazed at his own inner arm and considered what kind of meaning that ink would have to him.

  
  
  
  


It’d probably be a promise, or maybe even a reminder that even though so many people judged them for who they were and what kind of relationship they had, they knew how they fit together. They would always be there to complete each other, Yangyang smiling at the sight of Donghyuck brushing back his wet hair from where he had dipped his head underwater, a peaceful smile on the older’s lips.

  
  
  
  


He was glad that the pool was so large to avoid interacting with them at the same time in his delicate mind state. It even had a large rock wall with a waterfall, vibrant, color changing lights blinking along the bottom of the six feet deep, man made body of water.

Yangyang drank absently from his cool glass, his feet swirling slowly along the teal colored liquid, the sound of the water roaring along the beige toned rock wall and crickets chirping allowing for him to stop overthinking and just _enjoy_.

  
  
  
  
  


Jeno stared at the sight of Renjun and Yangyang sitting on the edge of the pool chatting calmly, his mind feeling muddled and tangled like a thousand wires were just wrapped together messily, his own inner thoughts intertwined chaotically. He knew deep down that Yangyang was someone who was quickly climbing his way through his heart, Jeno unable to resist falling for the younger even if it meant possibly being rejected by him in the end.

  
  
  
  


He hadn’t lied about anything he had said in the car, thought he was insanely attractive and that he was a perfect fit with them. But would he feel the same? Jeno didn’t know how Yangyang felt about trying to join their relationship in that way. He obviously liked them all, but his attraction didn’t necessarily imply that he was interested in intimacy. 

  
  
  
  


Personally Jeno hoped he would want to be together with them officially. Going on this trip was already quite a step in that direction but it all depended on him, whether he felt that they were being sincere and be willing to take that risk. It would be hard on him, Jeno realized bitterly, to date people who were so infamous not only at their university but in their town.

  
  
  
  


Did Yangyang really want to join a relationship with people who would just bring trouble for himself? How could he possibly be able to ignore all the gossip and rumors about people he was dating? They say that the people who you surround yourself with are a reflection of you, so what would that say about Yangyang?

  
  
  
  


The younger man had said in the car that it didn’t matter what people would say about their relationship, he would still be with them. Jeno admired his courage because when he had started dating his boyfriend’s he had been too scared to hold all of their hands in public or exchange kisses with all of them due to the criticism he heard whispered in the room.

  
  
  
  


Jeno felt frustratingly selfish for wanting Yangyang to still choose them regardless of all his valid concerns. 

  
  
  
  


“You want to wreck him.” Jaemin whispered knowingly as he passed behind Jeno, his wet hands sliding along his broad back as he grinned wildly at his boyfriend. Jeno simply snorted in response, “Like you don’t.” He replied evenly, Jaemin humming in agreement. His boyfriend turned to float onto his back, the moon shining over his flawless skin as he smiled easily.

  
  
  
  


The younger man seemed much more content, Jeno was glad as that look of resignation and the blank look in his eyes he had shown previously was one that he always hated. Jaemin was born to smile, to laugh, and to be with them. He always felt the need to protect that warmth and his habits of being endlessly affectionate. His boyfriend showered them in love and praise as he knew that they all struggled so much with their own self worth. 

  
  
  
  


Jeno gazed at him profoundly, he hoped that they could all bring him the happiness that he deserved this time too. It definitely wouldn’t be easy, not with the iron grip his parents had over him but in the end it would always be them. They had promised to protect one another long ago, so Jaemin wouldn’t be anybody else’s groom. No longer just a pawn but the main character of his own story.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Finally_ a moment to think for himself, Yangyang sighed happily as his body submerged into the pleasantly hot, bubbling water of the jacuzzi. The water up to his chin as he simply closed his eyes and enjoyed the sound of the crickets chirping around him and the waterfall running by the pool.

This was one of the benefits he had been looking forward to when sleeping with four rich men, a huge secret villa all to themselves while he ate delicious dinners and slept on high thread count sheets.

  
  
  
  
  


_Shit_ , was he a sugar baby?

  
  
  
  
  


“Enjoying your _me time,_ Xiao Yang?” A voice suddenly asked, breaking his musings, Yangyang peeked one eye open, sighing softly as he leaned his head back and let the water unfurl any tension throughout his body. “Correction, I _was_ enjoying my me time.” He said lightly with a sniff, Renjun chuckling fondly as he settled beside him.

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang startled slightly when his body brushed against his, Renjun huffing amusedly at his reaction, the younger grumbling internally about how smug he looked by that simple little flinch.

  
  
  
  


“Jumpy, babe? Relax, you had fun earlier.” He said with a sharp smile, Yangyang giving him a blank stare in response, the older pinching his chin impishly with a pretty curl of his lips.

  
  
  
  


Yangyang lowered himself into the tub pointedly, the water rising over his head as he used that small time frame to calm his palpitating heart. He should be used to their sneaky, snide comments but for some reason they still flustered him. Yangyang’s head popped up over the surface again, Renjun leaning his elbows against the sides, his face tilted back into the moonlight, the younger man’s mouth drying up at the ethereal sight.

  
  
  
  


Renjun tilted his head forward again as Yangyang was still admiring his features, his intent gaze boring into his, Yangyang feeling like a mouse trapped underneath a particularly shrewd cat. He averted his gaze in what he hoped was a casual manner, simply settling in the middle of the hot tub as he tried to will the suffocating tension to disappear. 

  
  
  
  


“We aren’t supposed to be here for longer than thirty minutes.” Renjun commented evenly, his intense gaze making Yangyang’s body feel warmer than the water bubbling noisily around them. He pushed his hair out of his face with both hands, meeting his eyes with a nonplussed smile.

  
  
  
  
  


“What an interesting fact, thank you for imparting your wisdom onto me.” He said with a sugary sweet look, Renjun rolling his eyes lightly as he tugged at his hand to bring him closer.

  
  
  
  


Yangyang coughed slightly in surprise, the water rippling around them as he was suddenly in Renjun’s personal space with the older stroking a hand over his cheek, his lean body pressed against the tub as the other stared at him inquisitively. 

  
  
  
  


“You do this thing where you become an even bigger brat than usual when you’re shy. Isn’t that right, Xiao Yang?” Renjun said knowingly, suddenly speaking in mandarin, Yangyang’s breath catching at the sudden use of the language, his intonation and tone making his heart skip.

  
  
  
  


“No idea what you mean.” He replied casually, using the language as well to watch as Renjun smiled at him in approval. Fuck, he was totally taking advantage of the fact that he had a praise kink. Renjun really was a sly fox, he understood why he used that emoji to indicate himself. Or was there a chance that was his fursona?

  
  
  
  


Before Yangyang could open his mouth to make the sly remark, Renjun seemed to catch onto the fact that he was about to be smart with him as he pulled Yangyang into his embrace, the younger yelping as the water splashed around them. He gripped onto the other’s shoulders with an accusing look, the older simply smiling at him as he cupped his face.

  
  
  
  


“You’re easy to read, baby. Whatever little comments you had in mind, hold your tongue for a while. I have better uses for it.” The other whispered to him suggestively, their faces inches away from each other with Yangyang glancing between his eyes and his lips as if he were bewitched.

Renjun’s hair was dry, his skin smooth and velvety, the ink on his collarbone and down his arms a wonderful canvas of minimalistic flowers and thorns with medieval swords and knives intertwined in their midst.

  
  
  


He was so handsome, he was _too_ handsome, Yangyang’s heart felt like it was permanently going to remain at its fluttery, anxious pace as Renjun mapped his face with just his eyes. Yangyang felt like there was a dialogue happening with just the two of them staring so intensely at one another in the heated waters of the jacuzzi. Words of praise and reverence shared between them as the owner of the mansion closed the distance and kissed him gently.

  
  
  
  


His lower lip caught in between his, Yangyang parting his own to allow Renjun to explore him closely, his hands sliding around his waist as fireworks exploded behind Yangyang’s eyes. He had never felt this way before any of them when he had kissed others, those experiences rough and quick, nothing romantic or cherished like the ones they shared. Yangyang pressed against Renjun insistently, wrapping his arms tighter around his neck as he mewled into his mouth.

  
  
  
  


Renjun suddenly nudged a thigh in between his legs, Yangyang’s back arching as it brushed along where he found he was hard in his swim trunks, a soft noise of surprise escaping him as the older smiled into the kiss. Renjun pulled back slightly only to drag his thigh against his cock teasingly, Yangyang gasping against his mouth, his body flinching as he bit his lip, gazing at the older with a dazed look.

  
  
  
  


Renjun hummed in approval, gently encouraging Yangyang to ride his thigh wordlessly. Yangyang bit back a whimper, shivers raking up his spine as he leaned his forehead against the older’s and circled his hips over the firm muscle. Another sound of bliss escaped him immediately, Renjun holding the back of his head to watch his face as he got him off.

  
  
  
  
  


Let’s go through Yangyang’s unholy exhibitionist check list of places where he has fantasized about having sex shall we?

  
  


In a car? Check.

In a lecture hall? Check.

In the backyard in a hot tub? _Currently in progress._

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang cursed lowly, the heat from the hot tub and the arousal swirling through his abdomen making him sweat along his forehead that was already damp from the water. Renjun peered at him aptly, “Is this okay, baby? Do you want me to continue? I can stop if it’s too much, if you don’t want to go further.” He whispered softly against his lips, his warm voice reverberating through Yangyang’s skull as he whined in disagreement.

  
  
  
  


“Please, gē. I want it, I want you to keep going.” Yangyang begged breathlessly, Renjun gazing at him intently for a moment before Yangyang curled his hand around his head and kissed him assuringly. Renjun hummed appreciatively against his lips, caressing along his side as he pulled away to whisper his understanding. 

  
  
  


His inhibitions were unshockingly low, as clear headed as the sky above them, the twinkling stars the only ones privy to his shameless moans that echoed through the air as he rutted his crotch against Renjun’s thigh. 

  
  
  


“So sweet, little sheep. You’re doing so good for me, gē’s pretty baby. You feel good getting off like this? Like the cute little slut you are?” Renjun whispered adoringly, Yangyang whining pleasantly as his scalp tingled from the praise and as the older tugged at it every now and then harshly.

  
  
  
  


“I bet you’re so wet for me, love. Ruining your little swim shorts like a good boy. Tell me who’s making you feel this good?” Renjun asked seductively, Yangyang’s eyes rolling into his head as his mouth parted to try and roll his name off his tongue. He felt too blissed out though, his mind foggy as he mindlessly grinded down, the friction beautiful against his erection.

  
  
  
  


Renjun clicked his tongue at him pointedly, pinching Yangyang’s chin to make him shift his glazed eyes to his own. “Tell me who’s going to let you cum, baby.” He said pointedly, Yangyang whimpering out a “ _Renjun gē_ ” with a gasp as the older fitted his hand down to his waist to continue to work him over his thigh effortlessly, Yangyang slumping against his chest as that wonderful pressure built within his abdomen.

  
  
  
  


“Oh fuck! _Please_ gē, _oh yes, yes, yes!_ ” He cried out desperately, Renjun kissing along his neck as he murmured words of praise as Yangyang hips bucked and his back arched before he came into his swim trunks, Renjun slowing his movements for him as he rubbed down his back, still trailing his mouth over his skin.

  
  
  
  


Yangyang felt like he was high on psychedelics, his brain momentarily checking out as he enjoyed the feeling of the older’s body pressed against his. “You did so good, love. You looked so hot, all needy and begging for me. We should get you out of the tub before you pass out.” The older whispered softly, Yangyang comforted by his melodic voice as he nodded dazedly against his shoulder.

  
  
  
  


Renjun’s touch on his skin still felt so doting and attentive as he ushered him out of the tub, the place where his hand rested on his arm tingling in its wake as he drifted off to grab a robe and towel from the nearest tanning chair. He handed them to Yangyang who sluggishly dried his body, Renjun holding the towel before his form as he slipped off his shorts and shirt, pulling on the robe around his bare skin, the older man’s head tilted away firmly to give him privacy.

  
  
  
  


The fog started disappearing from Yangyang’s mind, a shy blush tinging on his cheeks but he felt a deep appreciation for the genuine way Renjun was taking care of him. It was slightly embarrassing how touched he was as the older wrapped a gentle arm around his waist to lead him up stairs as Yangyang stared absently at his damp, bare feet trailing over the polished floors.

  
  
  


He had never been taken care of after hook ups, left to his own devices to clean up and move on. Renjun kissed his cheek and murmured encouragements as they walked up the stairs, about how he did so good, how he was so handsome, and how glad he was that he had the chance to make him feel good. Yangyang only had the courage to stare at him from the corner of his eye because he couldn’t handle staring at him at such an impactful moment.

  
  
  
  


Renjun led him into a large, well lit room, pushing open the door on the right side leading to the bathroom. “You can use whatever is under the sink, honey. I’ll bring your luggage and leave it outside, you can wear whatever is in the drawers and closets too. Do you need me to teach you how to use the shower?” He asked kindly, Yangyang finally lifting his eyes to gaze into his with a thick swallow. 

  
  
  
  


He nodded silently, the older smiling at him before he taught him how to turn the water on and then off, reaching under the sink to get out a new white bottle of coconut scented shampoo, conditioner, and a light yellow bottle of body wash.

  
  
  
  


Yangyang took them with a small word of thanks, Renjun kissing his forehead before he left and locking the door behind him. Yangyang exhaled heavily as soon as he was out of sight, dropping the robe and looping his bright yellow towel through the metal rack beside the glass wall of the shower. He stepped in quickly due to the cold and turned the water to a pleasant warmth.

  
  
  
  


He let the water run over his form for a while before he cracked open the shampoo, scrubbing it through his chlorine scented hair. He noticed that the body wash smelled like piña colada, mildly amused as he rubbed it over his dry skin. There was an unnerving silence as he washed his body, his hands dragging along the marks they had left in his skin with an unfounded lightness in his chest.

  
  
  
  


He sighed heavily, it was so hard to put in words how he was feeling. It felt like he was just constantly being pushed into new rooms within his mind that unlocked all these feelings that he had fiercely tried to keep back. He wasn’t used to attention like that. He was used to heated stares and greedy touches, never had anyone ask so many times if things were alright for him or for others to actually try and take care of him after whatever deed had been done that night.

  
  
  
  


Yangyang wasn’t necessarily ashamed of his past. Sex was something natural, arousal was a feeling that he loved and thrived under. However hooking up with people he was romantically attracted to was tragically different than just plain, objective sexual attraction. Most people he met used the latter when they got together, now that he was building all these cases of romantic attraction it was ruining anything he had experienced before.

  
  
  
  
  


He didn’t exactly hate it either. Understood why so many people preferred it over the other, which is why for so many years he had been secretly dreading getting into a relationship. After so many times of being left to dress and take care of himself after those quick, impartial rumps, his body littered with marks that only fulfilled his one night partner’s greed rather than to claim him as theirs. 

  
  
  
  
  


His mind usually raced as he trailed back home without even their number, eventually understanding that the person only had to be with him once to dampen any further serious interest in him. That one night had been enough for them he supposed, and then they forgot and he did his best to forget too otherwise he’d drown within all his self deprecating thoughts, his heart aching fiercely in his chest.

  
  
  
  
  


He wished he wasn’t bitter about it but the truth is he was. He felt like he deserved more and when he didn’t get it from the person he had been wildly attracted to in that moment it left him debilitated and pessimistic.

  
  
  
  
  


His chase after those kinds of intense feelings were brutal and one sided more often than not. Love would always be a selfish desire to him. There was nothing left after it was all gone. Nothing but broken promises, and bruised egos that left you jaded and weary. Despite that, he hated that he couldn’t despise his current situation with them.

  
  
  
  
  


He wanted them to prove him wrong. To make him feel it till it sank into his bones but he didn’t even know if he had any right to expect that. They had said that he was important, that him coming on this trip mattered, _but how much?_ What exactly was his place with them? Shiny toy or coveted lover? 

  
  
  
  
  


He turned off the water and watched as the suds disappeared down the drain.

  
  
  
  
  


There was still forty eight hours left to find out. 

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


Yangyang was now in the bedroom. Alone. In a huge million dollar mansion with white wooden dressers around him and a fucking walk-in closet. This was an opportunity, even if he was tired as hell from all the sinful acts he had committed throughout the day, where was the harm in one more? 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang strided over to the walk-in closet, switching on the light on the wall, his mouth dropping open as he was faced with the large, fully stocked space. He brought a hand to his mouth in disbelief, awe coursing through his whole form as his shaking hands trailed along the expensive garments. He paused at a saddle brown leather jacket full of the iconic Louis Vuitton logo, biting his lower lip to suppress a whimper of joy.

  
  
  
  


It felt so good in his hands, Yangyang brushing the sleeve over his cheeks in ecstasy before he dropped it when he saw the glass shelf containing dozens of glimmering watches. He was sure there was a manic sort of gleam in his eyes, his hands trailing reverently over the cool glass as he eyed the Rolex, Omega, and Cartier watches with saliva pooling in his mouth. 

  
  
  
  
  


_Fuck_ _the men currently wondering around the house,_ he had never seen such a sexy sight than all the shades of silver and gold with diamonds accents around the faces twinkling in the light.

  
  
  
  


He swallowed roughly, his sticky fingers twitching the more he could swear the objects were whispering his name, Yangyang biting his lower lip as he pulled out the drawer slowly. He carefully picked up a 40mm, yellow gold Rolex watch with diamonds in the day-date style, stroking over the metallic straps with a soft touch. 

  
  
  
  


He felt a little warm as he clasped it around his wrist, staring at it in awe as it fit him perfectly, Jesus it was so beautiful.

  
  
  
  


“Hey, Yangyang!” Jaemin’s voice called lightly, Yangyang flinching as he removed the watch from his wrist and placed it back within the case as he scurried over to stand in front of the closet in his fluffy, white robe. _Shit_ , he probably looked like he was trying to seduce them but it was better than them assuming he’d been seconds away from stuffing his pockets full.

  
  
  
  


He had enough time to plop onto the bed and pretend like he was still drying his hair before Jaemin was knocking as he opened the door. The other’s head was damp, his hair appearing darker from the water as he strided in with just a dark tee and a long pair of navy blue, velvet track pants. He raised an eyebrow at Yangyang’s underdressed form as he stood before him.

  
  
  
  


“You do know the bathroom has an attached hair dryer right?” He asked amusedly, a specific gleam in his dark eyes as he took in his form, Yangyang nodding along carelessly. He rose from the bed with his towel, his robe opening slightly on his chest as he smiled fleetingly at the other. 

  
  
  
  


“It’s fine, I’m good with air drying it. I’m just gonna borrow one of Renjun gē’s shirts.” He said casually, digging through one of the white drawers for a long sleeved, white, silk pajama shirt.

  
  
  
  
  


He shucked off the robe carelessly, unaffected by Jaemin’s avid stare as he simply pulled it over his head, the fabric swallowing his frame and exposing some of his chest, wearing his dark briefs that exposed his long legs. He didn’t mind the look however, turning to climb onto the bed, Jaemin already seated at the headboard with his phone in his hands. 

  
  
  
  


He raised an eyebrow at the other, “Waiting for something?” Yangyang asked pointedly after the other simply smiled at him innocently.

  
  
  
  


“Waiting for the others, babe.” He said easily as Yangyang starfished over the lux, rust colored satin sheets, exhaling blissfully before he peered an eye open at him in realization.

“ _What?_ You’re all sleeping here? This is a huge ass house with several rooms, what are you all sleeping here for?” He asked mildly, truthfully too comfortable in his current position to sit up and glare at him for wanting to hog his king sized bed. 

  
  
  
  


Jaemin hummed in disagreement, “We always sleep together, babe. Even in a huge house. And we’re not going to leave you alone, what if it starts storming through the night?” He asked concernedly, Yangyang pursing his lips thoughtfully as his heart skipped at the sweet concern. 

  
  
  


He could tell the older was genuinely worried at the idea so he simply nodded once before he lifted up the white knitted blanket that had been folded along the edge and pulled it over his body while facing the right wall.

  
  
  
  


There was a silence, Yangyang’s cheeks growing warm when he thought about sharing a bed with them. Jaemin had mentioned off-handedly that they _always_ slept together, his eyes roamed along the cream colored wall as he imagined how nice it must be to share their intimate spaces with one another. Especially when they were upset about something, to just go away and escape whenever they pleased.

  
  
  
  


He faintly heard the sound of the door opening, Donghyuck’s light, clear voice discussing something with Renjun as their feet shuffled over the wooden floors. “Jen, did you pack any eye drops? My eyes are so sore from that drive.” Renjun said softly, Jeno’s warm voice piping up to affirm that he did as Yangyang’s eyes grew heavy with the white noise. 

  
  
  
  


He couldn’t deny that the idea of having the four of them surround him in such a way felt like its own luxury. He liked just hearing them speak, liked knowing that all he had to do was reach out and they would be there. He had always been fascinated in the way they all revolved around one another and now he finally had the chance to be privy to how soothing being in their orbit was. 

  
  
  
  


He felt safe, he realized slowly. He usually had such a hard time falling asleep even over at his friend’s houses, but there he was drifting away, four hours away from a city that he had just gotten familiar with. Renjun murmured a question to Jaemin who chuckled fondly, his hand brushing over Yangyang’s hair gently. 

  
  
  
  


A body soon slid beside him, the blankets around him being tucked affectionately around his form, Yangyang blearily opening his eyes to see Renjun’s warm eyes staring at him with a small curl of his lips. Yangyang mindlessly reached for him, Renjun smiling wider as he welcomed him against his chest, his lips brushing over his forehead as the younger man exhaled in contentment as he rubbed along his back. 

  
  
  
  


He distantly felt more people shuffling around him, the faint sound of blankets crinkling beside him as the rest of the men got comfortable. “Turn off the lights on your way back, Hyuckie.” Jaemin’s voice said from his right, Yangyang shuffling slightly to grab Jaemin’s arm and wrap it around him as the lights dimmed behind his eyes.

  
  
  
  


“He’s a needy little thing. Kinda like a cat.” Jeno noted fondly as Yangyang clung to Renjun and hid his face in the older’s neck tiredly. The chestnut haired man stroked over the back of his head as he hummed in agreement. “Our cute little kitten has had a hard day.” He murmured soothingly, Yangyang melting against him at his soft tone speaking so close to his ear.

  
  
  
  


He could feel the line of his body pressed perfectly against his, Jaemin tucking himself behind him so he could even feel his slow heart rate from where he held his wrist. “Good night. I love you.” Donghyuck said aloud as he crawled over the sheets to plop himself over Jeno’s chest. The other’s murmuring their responses as Yangyang sunk into the mattress between them.

  
  
  
  


He might not have been fully awake to reply but his mind already seemed to have come up with a response without his permission. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


🌇🌇🌇

  
  
  
  


When Yangyang woke up he was laying on his back, the blanket tucked high up over half his face, sweat beading along his forehead as the ceiling fan circled above him with a faint whirring noise. He stretched his body lazily, his eyes darting around the bed to see if anyone else was there but he was the only one in the room.

  
  
  
  


He could faintly hear the sound of the shower running as well as the sound of wind whistling as it rustled the curtains on the door that was cracked open leading to the balcony. Renjun’s voice traveled indistinctly from where he resided there, Yangyang’s face suddenly growing warm when he thought about how clingy he had been to the older just last night. 

  
  
  
  
  


He buried his face into the pillow in late regret, wondering where the hell such behavior had even come from. He could’ve sworn he had been planning to raid his closet just moments before that.

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang rose from the bed and kicked off the sheets from his body, striding over towards the door to use the bathroom, shove on his pajama bottoms and leave before he could see the older again when he was already feeling way too exposed. 

  
  
  
  


The mansion looked so different during the day, Yangyang hadn’t realized how many skylights and windows it had, sunlight pouring into the manor and giving the halls a warm, orange tint due to the paint residing on its walls. He climbed down the stairs carefully after he had brushed his teeth and fixed his messy hair, Yangyang feeling irrationally awkward as if he were doing some kind of walk of shame but he was really just fucking hungry and strangely out of place within all the shiny, steel appliances in the kitchen.

  
  
  
  
  


He looked quickly through the cabinets for a glass, plucking off the papayas and mangos from the wooden basket they resided in on the counter before cutting them up into chunks to place them into a blender. He poured in half a cup of coconut milk (since that’s all Renjun’s fancy ass touch screen fridge had) and a teaspoon of honey with a huge cup of crushed ice before carefully capping the blender and starting the machine. 

  
  
  
  


The actual blender wasn’t as loud as he thought it would be, Yangyang relaxing his tense body as it whirred softly, the fruit blending into a bright yellow before he pressed the button to stop it and poured it into a medium sized glass. He drank the smoothie absently, his taste buds tingling from the fresh fruit Renjun’s chef had probably also picked out.

  
  
  


He searched through the kitchen quietly, simply curious to know what kind of menu they were looking at over the next two days, pausing after opening the silverware drawer to stare blankly down at his reflection in the polished metal.

  
  
  
  


He could feel his fingers twitching again, Yangyang’s lips pressing together in contemplation before he heard the sound of a pair of slides smacking against the floors, the chestnut haired man closing the drawer and casually leaning against the counter. He met Donghyuck’s eyes as he came into the kitchen, still dressed in his sleep clothes of a white Adidas tee and black basketball shorts, Yangyang briefly annoyed by how good he looked in such simple clothes. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Good morning, babe.” Donghyuck said easily as he traveled past him to the pantry, Yangyang mumbling out a reply as he continued to sip at his drink. His heart was being annoying, what the fuck was so different about seeing Donghyuck’s beautiful bare face in the morning? He’d seen him in the morning plenty of times on campus, just because he was seeing him after they had slept in the same bed did _not_ mean anything.

  
  
  
  


The silver haired man opened a packet of round shaped cookies, the older placing a k-pod into the dark Keurig before facing him with a smile. “You sleep well then?” He asked curiously, Yangyang nodding as he met the other’s eyes again, Donghyuck’s gaze was soft, the younger staring back at him with his ears growing warm before the coffee began pouring down noisily behind them. 

  
  
  
  


Donghyuck turned his back to him, Yangyang fidgeting restlessly as he finished off his drink. He kinda wanted to scream a little, he was being so fucking awkward. “I’m just asking because it was actually thundering a couple hours ago.” The older man commented lightly, Yangyang picking up his head with a surprised look.

  
  
  
  


“I was worried you would wake up.” He said turning to him with another mesmerizing smile, Yangyang feeling the tension in his body suddenly melt at how genuine his concern was. “No I uh, really passed out. Thanks for being...worried about me.” He said softly, Donghyuck nodding with a fond look. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang’s heart skipped as he finished putting sugar into his coffee, the younger’s brain struggling to keep up with the tender atmosphere. Donghyuck must be frustrated with how utterly emotionally constipated he was but he seemed endearingly patient for him to open up at his own pace.

  
  
  
  


Yangyang bit his lip before he spoke, “Did-did _you_ sleep well?” He asked quickly. Donghyuck grinned at him for his attempt, “Yeah, thanks babe. I think cuddling as five is somehow better.” He said casually, Yangyang’s cheeks growing warm as he nodded slowly.

“That’s nice.” He said under his breath, Donghyuck settling onto the counter as he dipped a cookie into his coffee, Yangyang finishing off his smoothie.

  
  
  
  


“I wanted to ask you about something.” Donghyuck piped up suddenly, Yangyang glancing at him evenly. “You can ask.” He said slowly, Donghyuck smiling at him gratefully. “I just, I couldn’t help but notice how nervous you seem about yesterday...and just right now, after we were all together in bed. Have you ever just...slept over at an ex’s place?” He asked tentatively, Yangyang’s eyes darting down to his empty glass with his lips pursing thoughtfully.

  
  
  
  


“I don’t have any ex’s...just hooked up and fooled around with others sometimes. That doesn’t necessarily allow for sleepovers.” He said with an uncomfortable clearing of his throat, Donghyuck staring at him meaningfully. “They were selfish, inconsiderate lovers then.” He guessed accurately, Yangyang’s lips turning upwards in amusement.

  
  
  
  


“Most of them, yeah. Had some who weren’t into kissing, weren’t into reciprocating, who were rushed and keen to call me all types of stuff without asking if it was okay...there were some who didn’t like the fact that I wouldn’t “put out”. All kinds of people, I guess.” Yangyang said emotionlessly, Donghyuck feeling irritation rise within him at the idea of the younger being treated so awfully.

  
  
  
  


He hopped off the counter and leaned over to intertwine their hands lightly, the loose grip allowing for Yangyang to pull away if he wanted but he didn’t. He met the older’s gaze after a few moments, Donghyuck gazing at him intently. “We would never make you feel like that, baby. If we ever do please tell me. We want you to feel just as good as we do. You deserve that.” He said seriously, Yangyang smiling tentatively as he nodded.

  
  
  
  


“I’ll be nice and just say I’ve never once regretted what I’ve done with any of you. Also you’re all way better than hooks up I’ve had in the past. You’ve actually made me cum. That’s like bare minimum but they were pretty good orgasms.” Yangyang said casually, Donghyuck smiling at him mirthfully as he cupped his face and pressed him against the counter.

  
  
  


“I like knowing that we’ve made you feel satisfied. You’re so handsome and sweet, I’d do anything to make you feel good.” Donghyuck whispered against his lips, Yangyang smiling at him with his heart fluttering as he leaned over to kiss him softly.

It was such a teasing kiss, Donghyuck sliding his tongue into his mouth to taste the sweetness within as Yangyang pressed against him firmly and threaded his hands through his hair.

  
  
  


Yangyang just loved being kissed now. It was so intense and intimate, all of them made sparks flare up his spine as they held him so tightly. Time always just flew by while they stayed attached at the lips, Donghyuck holding his waist and lifting him onto the counter like he weighed nothing. Yangyang bit back a pleased sound as he was already fueling the older’s ego by how tightly he was clutching onto him.

  
  
  
  


“What is this? Morning delight?” Jeno’s voice suddenly asked as he appeared in the kitchen. Yangyang pulled away with a flush on his cheeks, Donghyuck simply burying his face into his neck and hugging him like a koala. Yangyang realized the blonde was shirtless with a pair of low hanging dark joggers and sweat glistening on his abdomen with a choked noise. Who the hell actually went exercising so early? 

  
  
  


Jeno simply raised a knowing eyebrow at him as he lifted the blender and poured himself a glass of the smoothie, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed, Yangyang hopping off the counter after brushing over his skewed pajama shirt awkwardly. 

  
  
  


“Surprised you could actually see us without these.” Donghyuck said amusedly as he waved a pair of black, square metal framed glasses pointedly. Jeno smiled easily at his boyfriend, thanking him gently before he allowed Donghyuck to slide a hand down his chest appreciatively and pull him into a slow, sensual kiss. 

  
  
  


Yangyang slowly grabbed Jeno’s empty glass of the papaya mango smoothie he had made, originally intending to give them privacy as he washed it but found himself unable to turn away, his cheeks flushed as he watched them intently. 

  
  
  


He felt a lot like a pervert but they were both hot as hell and weren’t exactly trying to be gentle on that bright, sunny morning. Donghyuck literally just grabbed Jeno’s ass through the joggers, Yangyang finally turning his eyes away with a small cough as he turned on the water faucet, the water splashing out noisily as he quickly cleaned the glasses.

  
  
  
  


He felt a warm body press against him as he swirled the sudsy yellow sponge along the glass, Yangyang’s face growing red as he felt the firm line of Jeno’s body, smell the enticing scent of his aftershave and his sweat. 

  
  
  
  


“Thanks for washing that for me, baby. I’m going to wash up, you should too. We have a lot planned for today.” His rich voice said against his ear, Yangyang almost shivering at the tone as he nodded curtly. Jeno’s lips trailing along the back of his neck before the warmth behind him disappeared, Yangyang’s knees almost buckling. 

  
  
  


He felt Donghyuck’s hand slide along the side of his waist, squeezing it lightly as he kissed his cheek. “Wear something light, it’s going to be super hot outside today.” He said gently as he brushed his nose along the side of his face, Yangyang nodding with a small, shaky exhale. He briefly glanced at Donghyuck, seeing how he practically hid his face into his nape, his arms wrapped so tightly around his waist he could feel his heart beating against his torso. 

  
  
  


Yangyang turned slowly within his grasp, Donghyuck’s eyes fluttering open to stare at him carefully. Yangyang cupped his face in a sudden bold moment when he felt like he could really just let himself go and enjoy all their attention.

  
  
  
  


“Thank you for asking me those things. And for being concerned when you heard that thunder. It means...a lot to me.” He admitted as Donghyuck smiled at him affectionately.

  
  
  
  


Yangyang closed the gap between to kiss him while he still had the courage, his heart pounding in his chest as Donghyuck held him around the waist and tugged him further into his embrace. Yangyang melted against him so easily, his head growing fuzzy from the adoration he could feel the other radiate as they kissed. 

  
  
  


He didn’t know how long they kissed for, couldn’t physically detach himself from the older when he made those breathy exhales of his name or when he drifted a hand down to grope at his ass. 

  
  
  


It was the morning, the older’s boyfriends were literally showering upstairs and they were there in the kitchen devouring each other like there was all the time in the world. Yangyang held his arms tightly around his head, Donghyuck kissing him with such fervor it made him make all these noises that he had never even heard before. 

  
  
  


When they pulled away, Yangyang was sure they both looked like a mess, Donghyuck’s hair ruffled wildly with Yangyang’s own lips bruised heavily. 

  
  
  


He realized that he was hard with another bashful flush on the high points of his cheeks, Donghyuck dragging his eyes along his face with such blatant satisfaction it made his erection jump within his satin pants. “I need to shower.” Yangyang panted out matter of factly, Donghyuck’s lips curling into a suggestive smile as he leaned their foreheads together. 

  
  
  


“Is that an invitation, kitten?” He asked purposefully, Yangyang almost gasping at the nickname, his eyes widening as he shook his head.

  
  
  


“I uh, I’m going to be super fast. We- _Jeno said we have a busy day!_ ” Yangyang stuttered out as he slipped past the older, his heart racing as he almost scurried away. He cursed himself afterwards, he had been totally knocked out that round all because Donghyuck had kissed the fuck out of him in a goddamn kitchen at eleven in the morning. 

  
  
  
  


He needed to get it together, He thought as he scrubbed his hands fiercely through his hair under the cold spray. 

  
  
  


They were all so good to him. They had unknowingly unlocked something within him with all the pet names and the genuine concern about his trauma. They expressed interest in his past and his life, all bare minimum behavior but it was enough to have Yangyang quaking in his metaphorical boots. How was he supposed to survive this without catching feelings? 

  
  
  


He already had a one way ticket to cruisin’ for a bruisin’ before he knew it. Yangyang mumbled some curses in German as he roughly zipped down his duffel, wondering why his brain always tortured him with fooling himself into thinking that boys would ever want anything besides sex from him. 

  
  
  


He smacked at his cheeks a little rougher than usual as he applied his moisturizer and sunscreen, staring at himself in the golden framed mirror with frustration simmering under his skin. 

  
  
  


He would become important to them and then he would leave. That’s it. End of story. This was not about him. It was about _them_.

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang didn’t know how many levels he had beat in his favorite mobile game before Jaemin suddenly knocked on the door and shuffled into the room. He sat up with a small flutter of anticipation before the older simply smiled and made to sit at the vanity to apply his own moisturizer and sunscreen. 

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang huffed impatiently, “My God, what have you even been _doing?_ It’s been like two hours.” He said, in what he would argue was _not_ a whine, his lower lip jutting out petulantly regardless of his defense. 

  
  
  


Jaemin chuckled at him lightly, “You’ve never been here with us in the morning’s but you should know that it takes them at least half the day just to get ready. Renjun had a few bath bombs, they decided to take advantage.” He said easily as he smeared the cream over his skin, the product making him more awake, his skin shining from the sun’s rays pouring through the window.

  
  
  
  


Yangyang refused to believe that his heart had lurched so forcefully within his chest at the mere imagery, humming in acknowledgment as he slumped back against the bed with his phone. 

  
  
  
  


“Baby, you do know that there is an entire closet at your disposal right? Your hoodies are cute but you should wear our stuff. You look better in them anyway.” Jaemin said with a handsome smile as he lifted off the chair at the vanity, trailing over to tug imploringly at Yangyang’s arm who stared at him with wide eyes, trying to swallow down his blatant eagerness. 

  
  
  


“What? No, I couldn’t just wear something without asking.” Yangyang said bashfully even as he willingly followed behind Jaemin, his hand probably squeezing the older’s tightly with his excitement. Jaemin glanced at him mirthfully, silently turning away to allow the younger man to believe that he was truly clueless about just how thrilled he was to wear something from the closet that contained items worth more than his tuition.

  
  
  


Yangyang had kind of already been eyeing a few particular pieces, his hand drifting away from the older’s to pull off a white tee shirt from a hanger. It was a Gucci shirt with the logo in green and red with lightning bolts in the words, “I’ll take this!” He said easily, Jaemin shaking his head fondly as he reached over to one of the spotless glass drawers to pull out a black leather belt with a golden buckle with the GG logo.

  
  
  


“You should wear this too. Your waist is too small for those shorts.” He said admiringly, Yangyang flushing slightly at his infatuated gaze as he took the belt. When he glanced down to it with an awed look he noticed the small cuts and scars on Jaemin’s hands, his own gripping them with a furrowed brow. 

  
  
  


“Babe, what happened to your hands?” He asked concernedly, the pet name falling from his lips easily, Jaemin blinking at him in surprise as his cheeks filled with warmth. “Just pricked myself with some thorns, Yangie. I put on some cream already, they’ll be gone before you know it.” He said with a nonplussed smile, Yangyang staring at him studiously before he nodded once.

  
  
  


He could tell there was more behind the story but he didn’t want to pry if it meant Jaemin thought back to yesterday. He leaned over to kiss his cheek gratefully, Jaemin still surprised every time he initiated any kind of physical contact, the affection leaving him breathless with his heart skipping in his chest. 

  
  
  
  


He stopped Yangyang from walking away from him, his eyes gazing deeply into his as he cupped his face, the younger’s doe eyes becoming rounder at the sudden intense personal attention. 

  
  
  
  


“I never properly thanked you for coming on this trip. I’m really grateful that you decided to join me. You’re so sweet, Yangyang. I like you so much.” He confessed suddenly, the sweetness of his touch enough to make shivers drift along Yangyang’s spine, goosebumps blooming on his skin as he stared into those endless brown eyes. He swallowed thickly, exhaling lightly with a small smile as he raised a hand to the one holding his face. 

  
  
  
  


“It’s not something you should thank me for. I _want_ to be here.” He said honestly, Jaemin smiling and brushing their noses together before Yangyang boldly leaned over to close the gap. His hands slid around his shoulders, Jaemin still silently astonished by the younger’s sudden change in taking charge in their intimacy.

He kissed him wholeheartedly, Jaemin loved the small circles he rubbed along his dorsal muscles, the softness of his lips as they moved in tandem. 

  
  
  


When they pulled away, Yangyang smiled at him sweetly, Jaemin finding it infectious as he gently kissed his nose. “You’re a great boyfriend.” He complimented kindly, Yangyang flushing as red as a tomato in an instant, a bewildered squeak escaping his lips as Jaemin stepped away with a pleased grin. Yangyang gaped after him with his hands gripping the belt as if to hold onto his last semblance of sanity.

  
  
  


“Just because you let me wear these does _not_ mean this counts as asking to be my boyfriend! I except more than a Gucci belt!” He called defensively, with an embarrassing blush as he watched Jaemin leave confidently out of the closet.

  
  
  
  


“I’ll keep that in mind, doll!” He replied nonchalantly, Yangyang slumping against the closet wall as soon as he was out of sight, he put a hand over his rapid beating heart. He almost said something stupid like “You too” just then, his whole body reacting to just Jaemin calling him his boyfriend. What the fuck was his body’s problem? 

  
  
  
  
  


_Baby, kitten, boyfriend?_ Is he good? Just a few pet names and that’s all it takes? 

  
  
  
  
  


Jesus, _they_ should be the one’s simping not him. Yangyang shoved on his shirt while grumbling, tightening his belt on his dark blue denim shorts as he fixed his hair, applying small, golden hoop earrings he had found within the endless drawers. He didn’t even mind that people could see the marks Jeno had left on his thighs, rather satisfied by the sight as he clasped a simple golden Chanel logo necklace around his neck. 

  
  
  


He was going to enjoy his weekend as “the perfect boyfriend”. He was already experiencing more than he had originally anticipated, slightly thrilled by the events planned for the day. He liked being told that they found him attractive and to feel their eager touches along his skin when they kissed. He stared at the long mirror attached to the wall as he shoved his feet into his white, low rise converse, momentarily stunned by his image.

  
  
  
  


He was wearing fucking Gucci and Chanel. He briefly grasped the necklace around his neck, an unknown emotion washing over his whole body. It felt like happiness but also guilt for feeling it. He couldn’t even pay for proper meals. He lifted his phone off the bed and glanced over the message that was on his screen, it was his manager letting him know he’d be paid for the week tomorrow. 

  
  
  
  


He didn’t even have to glance at his bank account to know he still didn’t have enough to pay for dance classes when he had fixed payments that he had to take care of first. But it was a start. 

  
  
  
  


There was a knock at the door, Yangyang glancing up after staring contemplatively at his phone for a few minutes while he calculated his finances. Renjun’s handsome face peered through the door, Yangyang instantly flushing when he thought of the night before, mentally scolding himself to stop being so affected by a few kisses. 

  
  
  
  


He smiled at him, “Are you ready, Yangie? I was hoping I could steal you for a moment before we left.” He said sheepishly, Yangyang nodded with a warm smile, tucking his phone in his pocket as he followed him out of the room. If there was one thing he already knew it was that he was different with them.

His subconscious seemed to have made up its mind on how he should react rather than allow him to over think every instance as he usually did. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang can’t just be one foot in, one foot out the door. He had to make a choice.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The older intertwined their hands as he led him out of the house to the backyard. His eyes took in all of the smooth paved tiles that he hadn’t gotten a good look at last night, there were rose bushes in different shades along the sides of the hedges, the waterfall off as they would presumably be leaving after Renjun showed him what he wanted to share. 

  
  
  


There was a peach colored building that resembled a pool house, Renjun reaching into his dark jeans to unlock the door with a key, ushering him in first with a smile. Yangyang glanced around the room full of sunlight, his head tilting curiously at the sight of multiple canvases covered by sheets with dried palettes sitting on some stools, brushes left in water beside them. He turned to the other with a questioning smile, Renjun taking his hand as he gestured to the space with his free hand.

  
  
  


“Before we leave for the day there’s...well, I wanted to show you something.” Renjun said with a secret sort of smile, Yangyang staring at him curiously before he smiled at the visibly eager look the older was sporting. “Alright.” He said amusedly, Renjun squeezing their fingers with a beaming smile, Yangyang admittedly weak to how handsome he found the other when he grinned at him like that. 

  
  
  


He left him briefly to uncover his art pieces, Yangyang’s mouth falling open in surprise at the sight of such beautiful paintings in different mediums like acrylic and oil. The subjects were mostly of nature, sunsets in vivid oranges and purples, roses in a delicate pink and romantic red, to stormy seas and calm, cool waters. He gazed at them all in awe, his heart skipping as he met Renjun’s gaze, he looked shy but also proud.

  
  
  
  


Yangyang knew how much it meant that he would show him his art, his throat briefly closing with all the emotion threatening to choke him. Renjun stood by his side in the middle of the room as he gestured to his work.

“I wanted to make us even.” He said with a bright grin, Yangyang blinking at him in bemusement before the older man elaborated. “I watched you play violin before our date yesterday. I didn’t ask for your permission, that was rude of me. I want to share my own art with you to make up for it.” 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang would allow for his heart to act up just this once as he was seriously just affected by how sincere Renjun was at that moment. He smiled at him graciously, “That’s okay. I know it was a hard day for you. You obviously appreciate the arts so, I don’t feel uncomfortable about you watching me play violin...can I ask what inspired you for these though?” He asked gently, Renjun smiling as he wrapped his arm around him and led him to the very first vibrant sunset he had painted along the left side.

  
  
  
  


“I should tell you this place is entirely a secret. My own parents don’t know I use this for that. As for inspiration, each piece is mostly driven by emotion, maybe you can tell the days I was happy and the days that weren’t too sunny.” He said with an easy smile, Yangyang leaning against his side as he stared at the art. He really couldn’t help but admire his talent, he could feel the happiness in the vivid colors and the sorrow within the rough, dark colored strokes. 

  
  
  


He wasn’t exactly surprised by Renjun’s affinity for art, he had seen the calluses on his fingers, his hands stained with paint some days. He had been curious, some nights wondering what images he created, why he chose art as his form of expression.

  
  
  
  


“The roses themselves are the ones that have a specific meaning. I started painting them when I was a teenager, I not only thought they were beautiful but their symbolization in literature as well was impactful on me.” Renjun said as he pulled out some stools for them to sit on, Yangyang leaning his head hesitantly on his shoulder.

  
  
  


The older man laid his head on top of his, their hands resting on his knee. “Roses have always symbolized love, romance, their thorns representing pain as well as wilting, fallen petals. But there was a line that always stuck with me, _A rose by any other name would still smell just as sweet._ ” He said intimately, Yangyang listened to him attentively, his eyes drifting to his as he took in his words. 

  
  
  
  


“The importance of a person or thing is the way it is; not because of what it is called. The names of things cannot affect what they actually are...learning that actually affected me more than most high school kids reading old English.” He said lightly, Yangyang’s lips curling into a smile. 

  
  
  
  


“An individual has a worth when it deserves it, your name does not give you power, you are the one who decides that. It made me feel like just because I’m Huang Renjun of Huang Enterprises doesn’t mean that I have to allow everyone to decide my future for me. My name is not what decides my worth.” He said quietly, Yangyang pulling away to cup his face as he nodded assuringly.

  
  
  


“You’re right to think that. You are not theirs. You are your own person.” Yangyang said firmly, Renjun smiling at him with slightly misty eyes. “I know that now. It took me a long time to actually convince myself of that but I had my boyfriend’s there to help me.” Renjun said with a small sniffle, his gorgeous eyes twinkling from his tears in the sunlight making Yangyang’s heart pound. 

  
  
  
  


He swallowed back his nerves, bringing his own lips to hover over the older man’s before he kissed him softly. It was different from the one from last night but it still felt just as adoring. Yangyang’s mind filled with light, hopeful sounding notes as Renjun gripped his waist and returned his affection wholeheartedly. 

  
  
  


Was Yangyang naive at that moment? To allow himself to be happy with their progression, with the instances where he saw their real faces? Maybe, but then again maybe not. Ten had always said that he deserved to be loved and to be happy, so if he was happy about something that could potentially be small, he should just allow himself to feel that way. 

  
  
  


He’d never had someone tell him something so important, to see someone he felt strongly for reveal their most vulnerable self. He never saw them past the projections of perfection, he much preferred the images he had seen over the last few days with how much more human it made them. Even in these moments they were irresistibly attractive to him. 

  
  
  


If he can’t appreciate even the small instances of happiness with them then what does that make him? He didn’t feel any disingenuous or hidden intentions behind what any of them had said when they told him they liked him. They seemed to have made up their mind about him, which Yangyang felt strangely grateful for as he had always been fond of them. Even if he never admitted it out loud.

  
  
  


Renjun stroked over his cheek bone with a reverent look as he pulled away, the faintest smile on Yangyang’s face causing his stomach to swoop with butterflies. The door to the large shed opened, Jaemin stepped through and crossed his arms over his chest before he pointed dramatically at the golden watch on his wrist.

  
  
  


“Can we get a move on? I’m starving and we have plans!” He said with a small pout, Yangyang huffing amusedly as he nodded. He helped Renjun cover his art pieces, Donghyuck and Jeno joining them as Jaemin playfully directed them.

  
  
  


“I convinced Jeno to wear his glasses. He looks good with them doesn’t he?” Donghyuck said with a playful smile, Jeno gently pushing at his arm even though his cheeks warmed and his head ducked shyly as they filed out of the pool house. Yangyang couldn’t help but smile at the sight, his whole body light from the kiss and the knowledge that he had hours of enjoying their company ahead of him.

  
  
  
  
  


⛽️⛽️⛽️

  
  
  
  
  


Donghyuck insisted on walking to their destination as it was close by. All of them exited the property to walk along the sidewalk, the neighborhood ending to showcase the vast ocean, Yangyang inhaling the soothing scent of the salt water as he swung his intertwined hand with the blonde. Wind ruffled his hair, the natural sounds of seagulls and the waves releasing any tension in his body.

  
  
  
  


They arrived at a mostly empty seafood restaurant on the side of the beach, surfers waxing up their boards as the sun beat down over their heads as they settled at the wooden picnic tables. Yangyang sat in between Jeno and Jaemin, content to intertwine his hands in theirs and lean his head against Jaemin’s chest as the sea breeze cooled his flushed cheeks. 

  
  
  
  


It was already mid afternoon, Donghyuck had been right about it being hot that day, but the restaurant had large outdoor fans that whirred faintly, pop music playing through the store’s radio. Renjun and Donghyuck left to order a few pounds of crab while they took photos on the outdoor deck. 

  
  
  


Yangyang bravely posted a story of the two racers smiling against the wooden railing, Jeno appearing much less intimidating with his sweet eye smile behind his square frames, Jaemin looking handsome in his white backwards cap. There wasn’t a caption attached, simply tagging both of them, Yangyang glad that he had blocked Kun so he could enjoy his freedom for a little while longer. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang allowed Jaemin to take photos of him with the beach as the backdrop, Jeno sneakily tugging him against his chest as he wrapped his arms around his waist. Renjun called for them to eat, Yangyang pulling along the blonde who had been petting a small yorkie that was dressed adorably with red sunglasses. 

  
  
  
  


He hadn’t liked the way the couple had eyed his boyfriend’s exposed chest in his black and blue, palm tree printed button down shirt. The sight was for _their_ benefit not anyone else’s. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang allowed Jaemin to tie the white plastic bib with the restaurant’s logo around his neck, Renjun taking more pictures as he cracked into the crab legs, dipping the soft flesh into the butter and humming approvingly at the fresh taste. Nothing was better than eating fresh seafood by the beach, it wasn’t even the summer time but the weather was absolutely perfect. He hoped it wouldn’t storm again later, he wanted to be out with them all day if he could. 

  
  
  


“Where are we going after this then? You’re being so secretive. If we’re walking there it must be somewhere close.” Yangyang asked, drifting his eyes amongst them as they all smiled at his impatience. “You’ll know when we get there, angel. It’ll be fun!” Donghyuck said brightly, Yangyang nodding with a small huff as he continued eating, taking a sip from his soda with a pleased sigh. 

  
  
  


They ate relatively fast, Yangyang washing his hands thoroughly with them in the bathrooms and trying to ignore how gorgeous they all looked from just a few hours in the sun, their hair windswept and the smell of the sea clinging onto their clothes as he leaned against their sides. They didn’t walk much further till they reached a shopping center, a huge sign in the middle with roller skates and a magic eight ball catching his attention. 

  
  
  


He snorted mirthfully, “Are we going roller skating?” He asked lightly, though he was already thrumming with excitement at the mere idea. Jeno grinned at him, “A hundred dollars Yangyang falls on his ass.” He challenged boldly, Yangyang scoffing at him as he shoved at his shoulder.

  
  
  


“Just because I don’t know how to drive doesn’t mean I don’t know other ways to get around! I probably learned how to rollerblade before you!” He said pointedly, Jeno nodding along indulgently as Renjun took the bet, Yangyang gaping at him in betrayal. 

  
  
  


He read the sign as they walked into the building, there were tickets to roller skate and use the arcade, Yangyang nudging them out of the way to request for the young teenager at the counter to place a purchase for five of those. Donghyuck threw his arm lazily around his shoulder as he handed over his credit card easily. She swiped the black card with wide eyes as Yangyang took their game cards with a smile.

  
  
  


“I bet that I can kick your ass at every game in this place! Loser has to carry the other home!” He chirped cheerfully as he walked towards the dark arcade on the right with the machine's bright, flashing lights illuminating the space, the sound of the games and the music from the roller rink blocking out their response.

  
  
  


Since it was a Saturday the place was generously full but the entertainment center was wide and spacious so Yangyang didn’t feel suffocated by the few kids running around with tickets screeching excitedly. 

  
  
  


He stood in front of the air hockey machine with a confident smile, Renjun bumping his hip as he stood beside him to grab the other white paddle, the glow in the dark puck falling out of the goal after swiping their card as Donghyuck and Jeno stood on the other side, Jaemin standing in the middle and observing amusedly. 

  
  
  
  


“Junnie’s horrible at games so this will be an easy win!” Donghyuck provoked as he petted the back of Jeno’s neck fondly, Renjun scowling at him as he hit the puck back towards his boyfriend aggressively. Donghyuck cooed at the irritated expression on his boyfriend’s face, Renjun getting progressively more competitive with how frivolously the silver haired man acted as they went back and forth hitting back the puck. 

  
  
  


Yangyang laughed more than he would ever admit, especially when Renjun almost threw himself over the table to score a point, his knee knocking against the table making him fall against the younger who held him around the waist with a bright smile as they continued to score against the others.

  
  
  
  


It was a close game, Jaemin whipping his head between them while exclaiming excitedly before they managed to beat Donghyuck and Jeno by two points. Jeno shook out his hand from where he had been grasping the paddle tightly, Donghyuck easily congratulating them which made Renjun glare and pinch his cheek at how cheeky he continued acting.

Donghyuck stared at Renjun with such soft eyes as the older man complained about his lack of sincerity in his previous words.

  
  
  
  


Donghyuck pulled Renjun in for a kiss to shut him up, the older melted against him with a content hum, Yangyang staring at the sight appreciatively before Jaemin dragged him along to the brightly lit walls lined with skee-ball machines. Jeno swiped his card as he stood beside him, the bright orange balls falling into the slot, Yangyang eagerly crouching down to pick one up and throw it easily.

  
  
  


It slid along the smooth path up to the five hundred point hole, Yangyang’s eyes shining brightly as he managed to find a rhythm to continue to score up the middle, Jeno and Jaemin jostling him playfully to try and mess him up but his score was already way too high for them to catch up.

He laughed boisterously as Jeno lifted him into his arms and away from the machine while Jaemin reached over to try and throw the balls into the small ring marked a thousand points.

  
  
  
  


He elbowed the other who let him down after pecking him on the lips, Yangyang unable to find it within himself to be mad for the attempted cheating as he still won. He collected his tickets and wrapped them around himself pointedly, Renjun and Donghyuck soon joining them as they lined up in front of the basketball hoops.

The hoops started to move up and down and side to side after a few minutes, Yangyang practically sweating as he threw the balls furiously into the chain net to beat all of their scores.

  
  
  


He cheered when he won, twisting his body to dance victoriously as he crushed all of them, winning by ten points. Donghyuck claimed the game was rigged but considering how he had the lowest score, Yangyang took no offense simply waving the tickets in his face till he grabbed around his shirt collar to kiss him. Yangyang smiled enthusiastically as he returned the touch, his heart skipping noticeably as he giggled and led them to the shooting games. 

  
  
  
  


He couldn’t believe that only two hours into their first date he was already so weak for them. Yangyang always thought that on a first date he’d be too much of a stuttering, nervous mess to actually enjoy it. He was the type to overthink everything, so he’d be too busy trying to make sure his partner actually enjoyed themselves rather than live in that moment. 

  
  
  


With them it was just _easy_. Easy to forget to check over his appearance to make sure he still looked nice, to throw away his inhibitions and initiate physical affection or flirtatious remarks. He was weak to the way they joked with him, with the way they didn’t care if people stared as they shouted excitedly as they progressed past levels and levels of zombies and jumped around as if they were at an actual esports event. 

  
  
  


They were supportive and fun, he liked the way they looked at him, their eyes twinkling from the bright lights of the arcade games. He liked pushing at their shoulders as they played street fighter to mess them up, his stomach aching from laughing so much. He could’ve never imagined that they matched so well, liked how easy it was to wrap his arms around their neck and kiss them to share in his ecstasy. 

  
  
  


They weren’t people who took the games too seriously, didn’t down play Yangyang’s skills and borderline insult him over a stupid arcade game like other people did. They praised and congratulated him with genuine smiles over their handsome faces, they were all there to have fun and let loose, forget about everything else and focus on each other. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang sat on the bench beside the large roller skating ring as a bright, melodic dance track played over the speakers, shoving his feet into the skates that Renjun had brought over. Jaemin leaned down to help him adjust the laces on his well worn, leather shoes. Yangyang’s cheeks warmed as he kneeled down to help him tie them tightly, his eyes flickering up to meet the younger’s wide ones with a warm smile. 

  
  
  


“Be careful when you get up, you might have experience in roller skating but it’s still been a while. Let me help you up.” Jaemin said kindly, Yangyang taking his hand carefully, his heart still palpitating restlessly as he placed his other hand on his arm. Jaemin kissed his forehead gently before he led him to the entrance of the ring, Yangyang being bumped by eager kids who he admitted were begrudgingly better with the skates as he was pushed into his chest.

  
  
  


Donghyuck and Jeno were already waiting by the dark colored wall, Renjun sliding past them with a few drinks in his hand. “Let’s hope the DJ plays better songs.” He quipped casually, Yangyang huffing amusedly as he took a sip of the colorful drink with the small, bright red umbrella hanging by the rim. They started off slowly, for all their teasing they watched carefully over Yangyang as he quickly found his footing. 

  
  
  


The music picked up in tempo, Renjun perking up as he reached out to grab Donghyuck’s hand and pull him away to skate quickly around the ring. Colorful lights strobed over their head as they trailed after them casually, Jeno taking his other hand as people passed by them in a blur. He felt a little strange in that moment, he glanced down at their hands as the song reached the chorus, his whole body vibrating from the pumping bass and their cool hands intertwined so tightly with his.

  
  
  


He couldn’t ask for a better way to spend the day truthfully, he felt like he was stuck in some sort of magical time warp as Donghyuck and Renjun joined them, their eager grins radiant to him even in the low light of the rink. He felt like he never wanted to leave that moment, wanted to continue to live out their pseudo-quasi-happy existence looped for infinity as he was much too caught up in his delight to think about how this all affected him.

  
  
  


Yangyang didn’t even know what it _was_ that was affecting him. Whether it was being greeted with their iridescent smiles as they pulled him along or just the atmosphere itself that seemed too good to be true. He hadn’t smiled wide enough to make his cheeks hurt in so long, his sides aching from laughing as they did fancy footwork while they intertwined their hands and spun him gently. 

  
  
  


It all felt like a dream, he was floating as he glided over the wooden polished floors as the lights strobed over them, the music pulsating through his whole being. He couldn’t keep his hands away from them, his hands molding against Donghyuck’s waist, his arms wrapping around Jeno’s broad shoulders, his hands swinging from where they were intertwined with Renjun’s and his hands tangled in Jaemin’s hair as he kissed him.

  
  
  


The place was dark so people couldn’t judge them even if they wanted as they exchanged kisses and took turns leaning against each other as they skated. After beating Donghyuck in a few laps around the ring, he was exhausted, stepping off the polished floors carefully as he slumped against the bench.

“I’m going to get us some burgers. Any requests?” Jeno asked as he rolled up to them with Renjun glued to his side.

  
  
  
  


“Large cheese fries and a large blue raspberry icee, please.” He said as Jaemin plopped beside him with a happy sigh. “Make that two orders.” He said as he handed over the empty glass from their previous drink to be returned at the counter. Yangyang untied his laces quickly, pulling off the skates as Donghyuck placed their shoes in front of them from where they had been stuffed in a cupboard. 

  
  
  


“Did you have fun, Yangie?” Jaemin asked him with a small hopeful glint, Yangyang smiling and leaning over to brush their noses together before he kissed him as his response. Jaemin didn’t seem surprised that time, not with how generous the younger had been with his affection all night. 

  
  
  


Yangyang pulled away to stare into his starry eyes, staring softly at his exposed, open expression. He gently tucked away one Jaemin’s hairs that peeked out from under his cap, the older staring back at him with bated breath.

  
  
  


“Tonight was perfect.” He said quietly, Jaemin’s face blooming into the most beautiful grin, Yangyang mirroring his expression absently. The blue haired man squeezed his hand. “I thought so too. Your smile is one of my favorite things.” He admitted tenderly, Yangyang’s abdomen swirling from the remark. He whispered a shy thanks to him, Jaemin kissing his cheek before he ducked down to help him tie his converse.

  
  
  


Yangyang felt too overwhelmed to protest, simply staring at the older with a buzz traveling through his veins. It had nothing to do with the small amount of alcohol he had an hour ago, that drink mostly sugary sweet juice and grenadine more than anything. He felt fluttery and light headed because of the way they looked at him. 

  
  
  


Donghyuck opened his straw and set napkins in front of him before he ate. Renjun actively included him in conversations while Jeno wrapped his arm around his waist while they chatted at the table over the loud music. Jaemin had always been sweet to him, even when he used to roll his eyes and stare at him blankly until he left him alone. 

  
  
  


He always smiled so softly, Yangyang was grateful that he was so happy. He _always_ wanted them to be happy. They deserved it for all the ecstasy he had felt in just a few hours. He scarfed down his fries and burger hungrily, the hours between the crab and his dinner catching up to him after all their games. 

  
  
  


“Yangyang won the bet, so he gets to be carried when we leave.” Renjun suddenly said as Yangyang leaned against Jaemin and sipped at his icee. The hazel haired man lifted his hand up to protest, “ _Hey!_ I never said when I would use that, thank you! I’m not going to waste such a precious chance!” He retorted with a grin, Renjun pursing his lips but agreeing easily. 

  
  
  


“Yangyang, you’re coming to the race this Friday right? You don’t have to work?” Jeno asked concernedly, Yangyang meeting his gaze with a firm nod. “Yeah, I already got my schedule for this week. Somebody else has that shift, but I work every day other than that this week.” Yangyang said with a small pout, Jaemin lifting his chin to meet his eyes with an enthralling smile.

  
  
  


“It’s fine, baby. We’re the ones who will pick you up and drop you off. You just text us and we’re there.” He said in his rich voice, Yangyang almost melted at his thoughtfulness as he nodded with a hypnotized look. He allowed Jaemin to brush their lips together in a teasing touch, his self preservation apparently checking out for the weekend. 

  
  
  


They cleaned up their trash as they headed to the reward counter, Yangyang handing his tickets to Renjun and Jeno carelessly, allowing them to pick out the small prizes for him as he shuffled over to the claw machines with Donghyuck to use up their last credit on their game cards. The silver haired man led him to the smaller machines first, swiping his orange card for a capsule containing a small prize. 

  
  
  


The small machines contained trivial things like candy, little figurines, and toy cars. Donghyuck won some lollipops and m&m’s, plopping a lollipop into his mouth as he turned the dial to collect more prizes. Yangyang watched him with a small smile, he liked how relaxed he looked in that moment, his shoulders loose and his eyes glinting everytime he glanced at him.

  
  
  


“Would you look at that?” Donghyuck asked brightly as he bent down to pluck out the small capsule with the red lid from the machine. He lifted the small keychain with a green Lamborghini attached, the car swinging freely from his index finger. “ _You have your very own Lambo now._ You’re welcome babe!” He said with a cheery grin as he met Yangyang’s unimpressed gaze. 

  
  
  
  


He took the keychain with a softer touch than he had attended as he scoffed in disbelief, “ _Wow._ Guess the picture not to scale warning was right.” He said sarcastically, Donghyuck grinning at him as he leaned over to hook it in Yangyang’s golden hoop earring, the younger’s breath catching in his throat as the lights danced over his handsome face, his sugary sweet breath fanning his cheeks from the blue raspberry lollipop.

  
  
  


“There! It looks cute!” The other declared with another handsome grin, Yangyang staring at him intently as he brushed his hand along the small toy car by his ear. His heart was doing something weird again, he’d _really_ have to get it checked out. Yangyang pulled his hand away swiftly afterwards, his eyes darting away from the older’s shining ones with a small clearing of his throat.

  
  
  


He gestured lazily to where Jaemin was rocking the claw machine frantically to get out a stuffed “Snowball” bunny from the Pets movie. “We should help him before we get kicked out.” Yangyang said lightly, Donghyuck’s knowing gaze meeting his as he easily intertwined their hands together. 

  
  
  


Yangyang was grateful for the dark arcade to hide the furious blush that was on his cheeks, unable to believe he was being so shy because Donghyuck had held his fucking hand. He had literally used that _exact_ hand to jerk him off just a few days ago, _what the fuck was his brain doing to him?_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was already night when they exited the shopping center. The walk to the beach pleasantly silent, Yangyang trailing behind with Donghyuck, their hands brushing together before he felt brave enough to hook his pinkie loosely around his. That whole entire night so far had been the best first date he could’ve ever asked for.

The older glanced at him inconspicuously, catching the soft smile on the other’s face as well as the endearing pink tinge to his cheeks with a skip in his heart.

  
  
  


“Did you enjoy tonight?” He began lightly as he brushed their shoulders together, Yangyang meeting his gaze evenly as he smiled beautifully. The lights from the street lamps would’ve washed out anybody else but Yangyang seemed to just glow because of them, his smile twinkling at him with his eyes mirroring the genuine mirth that resided there.

  
  
  


“I did.” Yangyang admitted with surprising ease, Renjun’s laugh echoing before them causing Donghyuck’s own lips to curl upwards as he reached down to clasp his hand bravely. Yangyang could only describe the butterflies within him as curious, his whole being jittery with how happy he was to be with him.

  
  
  
  


“We did too.” He assured softly, Yangyang smiling as he leaned slightly into his side, their steps echoing hallowly over the boardwalk. 

  
  
  
  


Another silence fell upon them, their eyes drifting between the sight of Jaemin being carried on Jeno’s back and the endless sea stretched alongside them. Donghyuck thought about how wonderful and light his heart felt, he thought about how Yangyang managed to help Jaemin get back on his feet with just his warm, electric presence. He glanced down at their hands, traced his thumb along the back of his palm as he felt his warmth melt into his side.

  
  
  


“What are we to you?” Donghyuck asked patiently, Yangyang almost choking on his icee. “I mean what purpose do we fulfill, _emotional, physical?_ ” He asked curiously, Yangyang’s cheeks warm as he sipped more at his drink in bewilderment.

  
  
  


“I ask because who you are to us is someone who’s quickly becoming important and it’s _obvious_ that we’re attracted to you. But it’s not just about you making us feel good through sex and stuff...it’s about the things you’ve said. Nobody else has bothered to care for us like you do, we only say those kinds of words amongst each other.” Donghyuck said meaningfully, Yangyang staring at him with a racing heart. 

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang feels like he should come with a _feelings subject to change_ warning. He averted his gaze that shifted wildly over the dark sky, allowing the roaring waves to fill the silence as he contemplated what to say. Was that a confession? Had he just been _confessed_ to? 

  
  
  
  


_What the fuck, oh my God,_ this was a first and he didn’t know how he was supposed to react. _You feel the same,_ his heart practically screamed at him, Yangyang ignoring it pointedly. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Well, um. I think it’d be foolish of me to try and act like I don’t care about you all. I think you’re all important to me too.” Yangyang said carefully, meeting Donghyuck’s gaze bravely, the other smiling at him with a small laugh.

  
  
  
  


“I’m asking because this whole time we’ve said that you were ours and reposted all your selfies on our instagrams but we haven’t really asked you how _you_ feel. Do you even really want to...be with us?” He asked concernedly, Yangyang nodding instinctively with how he could see the insecurity in his eyes.

  
  
  


“I do!” He assured with an enthusiastic motion of his icee, facing the other as they continued walking towards the beach. Donghyuck smiled beautifully at his admission, “That makes me happy. I’m sure the others would love to hear just how much you approve being with us too. We were worried we’d overstepped, especially with how people reacted when they learned about us.” He said considerately, Yangyang hiding his pleased smile as he turned to throw the empty cup into the nearby trash as they trudged through the sand. 

  
  
  
  


“It would’ve been nice to be warned but...I don’t care who knows about us. I should really interact with all your posts but I’m kinda lazy.” He said mildly, truthfully he was much too intimidated to even like their photos in the past. His like would be swallowed whole by the thousands of people who admired and commented on their posts, he hadn’t wanted to be one of them. It was enough to just support them silently. 

  
  
  


Things were different now however, Yangyang hadn’t even gone on social media after reading all those tweets about how he was a scheming whore or whatever. He _was_ but that wasn’t anybody’s business. That day he had decided to post those photos and brave any criticism simply because he had seen just how courageous the men around him had been. 

  
  
  
  


He wasn’t going to let people bully him into closing his accounts or going private like he had done previously when another similar instance had occurred to him. He was going to post millions of obnoxious couple photos with his men and make people _choke_ on their envy.

  
  
  


Yangyang reached down to loosen his laces, pulling off his shoes so they didn’t get anymore sand in them, his toes curling briefly into the cool surface as they continued on to the middle of the beach to where the rest of the members of the team were. He slumped beside Jeno when he arrived to where they had settled, the older smiling at him as he laid onto his hands on the sand, his head tilted back to feel the wind whip over his face. 

  
  
  


There was a comforting silence as they let the waves fill in the gaps, the sky dark and clouds heavy before them. Yangyang could tell that a storm was set to happen soon, his toes mindlessly dragging over the sand as he held his arms around his knees. He didn’t want to leave just yet.

  
  
  


“Is it okay for us to be here, Xiao Yang? It seems like it’ll start to rain. If you’re staying here just to be polite we can leave.” Renjun said worriedly, Yangyang lifting his head with a small smile. “It’s okay. It hasn’t started to thunder just yet...it’s not really the rain I’m afraid of just, storms.” He said evenly, his gaze traveling to the water, his toes digging into the sand.

  
  
  


He could tell that they wanted to know the story. Yangyang debated lightly in his mind how much he should say, he didn’t feel pressured to speak about it, rather felt safe and protected in their midst. They had their own issues, they weren’t impervious, he knew that. If he told them what had happened he didn’t doubt that they’d be sympathetic. 

  
  
  


“Is it the thunder or the lightning that scares you the most?” Renjun asked quietly, his expression open and thoughtful, Yangyang could tell that the other was trying not to pry but he seemed too curious to prevent himself from attempting to know more. He chuckled lightly, “Are you trying to unlock my backstory right now?” Yangyang asked amusedly while Jeno elbowed his boyfriend chidingly beside him. 

  
  
  
  


“Not if you don’t want us to.” Jaemin said assuringly. Yangyang’s heart skipped slightly, he turned to face the eldest with a small smile. “I want you to.” He said carefully, Renjun reaching out to take his hand as the younger exhaled meaningfully. 

  
  
  


“It happened a long time ago, nine years if you’re really that curious. I was home alone with my sisters, my parents out on a rare date night. My sister had put me to bed before they arrived, told me they were watching a movie so they’d be too late to say good night.” He started evenly, all of them gazing at him attentively.

  
  
  


“I was so young though and I’d never gone to sleep without them saying good night. My sisters were finally old enough to babysit me on their own so it was their first date night in a long time. I stayed up to wait for them, I’d never been afraid of storms but that night it had been raining really hard. I couldn’t sleep, I had this really bad feeling deep in my gut. I paced the room, my parents hadn’t responded to any of my sisters' calls when they had made a deal to get me to sleep after hearing their voices.” Yangyang said with a small shaky exhale.

  
  
  


“They eventually received a call but it wasn’t from them. It was from a hospital they said...they said that my parents were in critical condition after being driven off the road by a drunk driver.” He said as a tear slipped past his eyes, clearing his throat from where it had grown dry. 

  
  
  


“I remember the fear in my sisters' voices as they called my aunt who had already been told the news and was driving to pick us up. When we got there they said they were on life support since their car turned over four times down a hill, their lungs punctured and bodies crushed from the airbags.” He said, wiping away his tears as Donghyuck hugged around his waist tightly. 

  
  
  


“They didn’t survive. Their injuries were too serious and the hospital had been far from the accident. I might not have been with them that day but I swear that I felt deep within me when they left us forever that night. I can’t help but think about what they felt in that moment, about how scared they must’ve been, wishing that I had hugged them tighter before they left.” Yangyang said through a sniffle, his hands trembling as he leaned against Donghyuck.

  
  
  


“Thank you for sharing your loss, Yangyang. You couldn’t have known about them leaving you so soon. You shouldn’t feel guilty about it, baby.” Donghyuck murmured against his forehead as he brushed away his tears, Yangyang nodded in agreement. “I know that, subconsciously. I can’t help that that’s how I feel. But now you know why I don’t like driving in the rain and why I’m so grateful that you don’t drink and drive.” He said timidly.

  
  
  


Donghyuck hugged him wholeheartedly, Yangyang welcoming the embrace as he had originally been a little embarrassed about crying in front of them. It felt good to open up to them, strangely relieved by their comforting touches over his shaking form. He smiled at them weakly after he pulled apart from Donghyuck, the older kissing over his sore, red rimmed eyes.

  
  
  


“It could be insensitive to say that we’re sorry for your loss, those words hardly ever comforting to soothe all the pain you’ve had to deal with your whole life. We can only offer you condolences and comfort when you seek it. It means so much that you would share that, Yangyang.” Jaemin said softly as he petted over his hair, the younger hugging him gratefully. 

  
  
  


“Your parents know how much you love them. They aren’t gone as long you continue to remember them. I’m sure they’re proud of how well you’ve grown.” He said affectionately, Yangyang smiling despite the tears still pooling in his eyes. He took the solace that they gave him and wrapped himself in it like a blanket, their kind gazes allowing him to let down those tough walls that he had built around himself for years.

  
  
  
  


“You told us something especially personal, we want to do the same. Although it definitely won’t compare, I hope you don’t think that we’re trying to do the trauma olympics here or anything.” Jeno said with a small smile as Yangyang peered at him from where he was buried in Jaemin’s shoulder. He sat up eagerly, staring at the blonde curiously as he nodded, his glasses holding back his hair from shielding his clouded eyes as the wind rustled their clothes noisily. 

  
  
  
  


“There is a reason we started racing. The money that we’ve won has gone towards a savings account,” He began lightly, Yangyang’s eyes flickering over him studiously as he was briefly stunned by the information. 

  
  
  
  


“We want to cut ties from that place, be set free from the chains our parents have had tied around our necks since we were born. When we win the last race in this cup we are going to leave.” He said matter of factly, Yangyang staring at him intently with a wild flurrying in his chest.

  
  
  
  


“ _Leave?_ ” He asked in bemusement, his eyes darting between them as they all nodded slowly. “Leave the city, the state. Never come back.” Renjun confirmed with a blatant significance. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang felt a small lurch in his heart at the idea but he understood without even knowing the whole situation. He didn’t know how often they escaped from their parents but if it was as much as they had implied then he understood. He didn’t know how to feel knowing that they wouldn’t be around anymore however. Not after everything that had happened.

  
  
  
  


“There are people who say that running away isn’t the right choice.” Renjun said with a wistful look, “They’re obviously people who have the privilege of not having anything to run away from.” Yangyang nodded in understanding, reaching out to squeeze the older man’s hand with a comforting smile.

“Well I’d never be one of those people. If you want to leave I won’t stop you.” He said encouragingly, Jaemin smiling at him with an adoring shine in his eyes.

  
  
  
  


“We know you would never judge us, Yangyang. We don’t want you to take what we said the wrong way though, we aren’t just going to use you and then leave you behind. We like you. We respect you. We want you to make your own choices. Whether you really want to be with us or just...allow us to give you comfort is entirely up to you.” Jaemin said earnestly, Yangyang’s stomach briefly jumping as he nodded. 

  
  
  


“If we left and you wanted to be with us, we’d drive over just to see you. Even if it meant running into our families. Like we said, we’ll be our own people. What they say or do can’t hurt us.” Jeno added as Yangyang drifted his eyes between them. 

  
  
  
  


He swallowed thickly, nodding again as he took in all their words. One thing always seemed to lead to another that led to another and then Yangyang’s back was against the wall and there was no escape because he put himself in that spot.

  
  
  
  


But he didn’t hate where he was at, that was the catch, the gag, and the overall moral of the story. Yangyang liked being with them. Yangyang had very _serious-like_ feelings for them even when he knew that their goal wasn’t to stay in that city. Dating a bunch of rich boys seemed to be way more complicated than he thought. 

  
  
  
  
  


Damn, _couldn’t they just be happy?_

  
  
  
  


“I’m glad that you told me that. I appreciate you not leading me on.” Yangyang said genuinely, Donghyuck nodding silently as the younger settled against his side and the waves filled up their empty silence. There was a lot on their minds, anybody passing by could tell that easily. As soon as thunder rumbled miles away and lightning struck along the far end of the sea they quickly dusted off their bottoms before trudging back to the house.

  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  


Yangyang announced that he was going to shower before the storm hit, Jeno informing him they were going to sleep in the apparent home theater in the mansion. A place that would have no windows to startle him as they slept, the younger scrubbing his salt covered skin as he debated whether he really wanted to have another night suppressing his emotions and denying his reality.

  
  
  


The answer was obviously yes as he had already cried enough for one day. He was fine with knowing that they liked him and that they cared about him enough to tell him about their plans. It truly meant a lot that they had shared that, Yangyang was thankful for the chance to build up more time to protect himself and decide on what the hell he even wanted to do. 

  
  
  


He dressed in a thick, dark knitted sweater with some shorts, his Nike slides slapping against the floor as he trailed behind Jeno who ushered him to the theater with a warm smile. When Yangyang entered his breath almost immediately was stolen from his lungs by the large space, on the bottom of the floor in front of the large projector screen was a pile of pillows and blankets formed into a fort, Renjun and Donghyuck bickering about the blanket they would use as the roof.

  
  
  


His heart was stuttering as he shuffled in quietly, he couldn’t even hear the storm in the expertly sound proofed room, Yangyang settling onto the blankets after pulling the thick cotton sheet from their hands and making the roof himself. Donghyuck and Renjun both stared down at him in shock before they settled against him quickly, lest Jaemin and Jeno steal their chance to be beside him during their movie night. 

  
  
  


“Are you alright, kitten?” Donghyuck asked as Yangyang pulled a red throw blanket over his body, his face flushing at the _damned_ nickname before he nodded, Renjun kissing his cheek and cuddling against his side. “Yangyang gets to pick the movie!” He chirped as Jaemin shuffled in with his fluffy slippers, his baby blue satin pajamas making him appear super soft with his dark hair. 

  
  
  
  


“Give him the Ipad then.” Jaemin said easily as he settled beside Renjun, Jeno circling around to curl beside Donghyuck as he passed along the tablet to the chestnut haired man. Yangyang’s eyebrows furrowed at the folder for so many subscription services, glancing around awkwardly as he debated which one to choose before Donghyuck smiled at him amusedly.

  
  
  
  


“Are you worried about which account to use or which app? You can just put whatever you want, babe. You’re in charge here.” He said easily as he brushed his damp bangs out of his face, the younger coughing slightly before he nodded. “Um, I usually just use my older brother’s boyfriend’s account...Should I use Disney Plus? Like what do they have there that’s good? He doesn’t pay for that one.” He said casually, Renjun sitting up abruptly in offense.

  
  
  


“ _What?_ Xiao Yang, baby, you don’t get to watch Disney movies whenever you want? That’s unacceptable to me. I’ll give you my account password, we can share.” He said indisputably, Yangyang’s mouth parting in surprise before he simply nodded. “I uh, don’t really have any paid music listening apps either…” He said innocently, Jaemin smiling mirthfully at him. 

  
  
  


“Would you like Apple Music or Spotify?,” The blue haired man asked, Yangyang’s lips falling open to reply before he continued, “Nevermind, babe. We’ll get you both.” He concluded casually, Yangyang settling against the pillow with a smile.   
  


“So I’m getting access to both your Netflix and Disney accounts right?” Yangyang asked for confirmation calmly. “Well you can have up to five profiles,” Donghyuck said with a warm smile, “Seems perfect for us.”

  
  
  


He hid his pleased smile as he began playing _The Nightmare before Christmas_ on the large screen, his heart secretly skipping at the intimacy of sharing accounts with all of them. He laid calmly underneath the warm covers, Donghyuck tracing small circles into where he held around his waist, the sensation soothing to the younger man. 

  
  
  
  


He felt as he usually did with them, safe and taken care of. Yangyang’s almost dozing off before Renjun nudged him lightly. His eyes fluttered open to meet his apologetic gaze, “We were planning on waking up early to see the sunrise, love. Do you want to come with?” He asked gently as he brushed his hair off his forehead, Yangyang mumbling sleepily as he nodded. 

  
  
  
  


He turned to bury his face into the chocolate haired man’s slim, cozy chest, Renjun exhaling amusedly as he wrapped his arms around his waist, tugging up the blankets to cover the other well. “Good night, baby. Sleep well.” He whispered against his hair, Yangyang automatically returning the sentiment as he drifted away again.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The storm raged on without him knowing.

  
  
  
  
  
  


🏆🏆🏆

  
  
  
  
  


When Yangyang woke up this time in the beach house, he was shaken awake by Jaemin who apologized to him softly as he rubbed along his back. He peered at him in confusion for a moment before he remembered that in his sappy state he had agreed to watch the sunrise with them.

  
  
  
  


He couldn’t find it in himself to be annoyed, simply shuffling with them out into the cool, dark morning where they trailed over the familiar boardwalk to perch themselves along the sand. Yangyang hid his face into Jeno’s shoulder, his grey, cotton hoodie allowing him to doze off easily as the older brushed his fingers through his hair gently. 

  
  
  


He felt like he only slept for a second before Jeno was nudging him again, “Babe, the sun’s peeking out!” He whispered eagerly, Yangyang although at first disgruntled by being woken soon felt his mood shift to astonishment as the sun’s dark clouds broke away to reveal beautiful rays of light over a sparkling pink ocean. He stared at it in silent awe with them, their hands intertwining at one point as they watched shades of pink and orange bleed out over the horizon.

  
  
  


He didn’t think something so simple could make him happy but it did. It felt like he had been cleansed of all his stress, the sound of the waves breaking away the remaining walls in his mind. 

  
“I want to live by the beach someday.” Yangyang offered to break the prolonged, comforting silence a light, optimistic smile on his face, his toes wiggling in the cool sand as Jaemin glanced at him from where he laid his head across Renjun’s lap. 

  
  
  
  


“Really? Why the beach?” He asked curiously, Yangyang staring out at the beautiful sky and the fluffy clouds, the waves crashing noisily along the shore as wind ruffled his hair unrestrainedly. He hummed pleasantly, licking over his lips as he considered his answer. “I think because it makes me feel like I can leave at any second. I don’t blame you for wanting to leave, last year I wanted to disappear too.” He said meeting the blue haired man’s gaze. 

  
  
  


Jaemin blinked at him questioningly, Yangyang leaning his head onto Jeno’s shoulder as his fingers traced mindless shapes into the sand.“Last year something awful, you know added on to all the _other_ horrible, shitty things that have happened to me, occurred last year. Don’t know if you’ve heard of them but have you heard of two guys named Choi San and Jung Wooyoung?” Yangyang asked carefully, all of the men around him nodded in acknowledgment. 

  
  
  
  


“It was to my and everyone else’s knowledge, considering they posted lots of super sad, angsty shit on their social media almost every day, that they broke up. For like, _three months._ In those three months, San essentially slid into my dm’s but I wasn’t the only one he was talking to mind you.” Yangyang said pointedly, the other’s staring at him curiously.

  
  
  
  


“There was a party at New Years. We had been talking for maybe two weeks? It was all flirty and suggestive, whatever. He asked me to meet him at the party so I did. We only talked for thirty minutes before we ended up in a bathroom for a while but nothing serious happened. We made out, felt each other up, but we were both too drunk to go further.” Yangyang shared casually, Donghyuck’s eyes roaming over his impassive face.

  
  
  


“So we left the bathroom and just hung out together the rest of the night. People took pictures and posted them, but again San had been seen with lots of other people other than that night too. That night...he told me that he really liked me. I thought he was serious, he even asked me on a date and I said yes.” Yangyang said with a small incredulous scoff, shaking his head. 

  
  
  
  


“Then right after winter break ended we were on a “date” at some stupid restaurant and there comes _Jung Wooyoung._ Not only did he make a huge scene at that place, he threw both my drink and spaghetti all over my shirt. I asked him why the fuck would he care so much about a stupid guy who was his fucking _ex_ and he told me that they were actually just “on a break” and so he was getting rid of the side piece.” He said with a heavy sigh.

  
  
  


“I’m not stupid. I managed to piece two and two together. San had _wanted_ that reaction. He had never liked me in the first place, just wanted to make Wooyoung jealous. I was just collateral damage. And it’s stupid obviously...we only talked for like two weeks but it was... _nice,_ I guess. To believe that I had actually managed to get someone to like me like that for a little while.” Yangyang said with bitter smile, Renjun frowning fiercely at his tone.

  
  
  


“I was honestly surprised you wanted to be seen talking to me this year. After that happened Wooyoung told so many of his friends that I had gone after his boyfriend _knowing_ that they were together. He never once blamed anybody else San had hooked up and made out with while they were on a fucking break. He only had his friends harass me because my friends don’t go to our university so they weren’t there to defend me when they showed up in groups to call me a slut. They spread rumors on Twitter about how I only went after guys with boyfriend’s.” He said with a dry smile. 

  
  
  
  
  


“He’s a fucking coward.” Jeno said with visible irritation, Yangyang nodded with a light huff. “The only upside I could find was that it had been fun for a while...the down side was that people find out about that fun and made it out to be something entirely different.” He said with a heavy exhale. Jaemin held his hand with an assuring smile.

  
  
  
  


“You’re not the one to blame for what happened. They're the ones who are a piece of shit for spreading lies about you. People are so pathetic too, they can’t even think to ask you for your side. Let me guess those other guys he made out with weren’t that inclined to speak up, huh?” Yangyang laughed as he nodded.

“Yup, not that I can really blame them. Wooyoung is a total psycho, he probably threatened them to keep quiet or he’d ruin their reputation too. I made my account private, the buzz kind of died off after that. College kids move on after a few days.” He said with a shrug.

  
  
  


“But they left you to suffer after the harassment. They’re such scum, you never deserved any of that.” Renjun said fiercely, Yangyang smiling at him lightly. “They _tried_ to make me suffer. I’m not going to let anybody make me miserable, especially for something I _know_ isn’t true. I’m glad that nothing happened between us.” He said seriously as he gazed as people started to flock towards the beach, starting their early jog or catching fresh waves.

  
  
  


“Love has taught me a lot of harsh lessons, it’s been a bulldozer and a bully, it’s never felt rewarding or worth fighting for. I wonder if I’ll ever feel anything like what you have.” He said a loud, Donghyuck staring at him intently. “We hope you feel that way, too.” He said sincerely, Yangyang flushing as he met his gaze with a sheepish smile. 

  
  
  
  


They stayed at the beach for a little while longer before Renjun suggested they change into swimsuits and spend their last few hours there. They went back to the mansion to change quickly, Yangyang’s phone vibrating after he had changed into his plain black swimming trunks from the dryer. 

  
  
  
  


His bank alerted him that he had received his deposit, the amount was enough to cover his monthly costs, Yangyang flopping onto his back on the bed with a relieved sigh. He would save whatever dollars he had left for dance, Yangyang biting his lip when he glanced over to the closet and all of the array of luxury goods hidden within. 

  
  
  
  


He darted his eyes away, forcing himself to call Kun in that moment to avoid doing something he knew he would actually regret. “Good morning, Yangyang! Do you work today?” He asked brightly, Yangyang smiling at his warm voice. 

  
  
  
  


“No gē, I don’t have any shifts this weekend. I work all this week though and I have some practice that I need to get in. I’m sorry if I’m not able to call you as much, I’ll try and text you!” He said regretfully, Kun humming melodically to wave away his needless concern.

  
  
  
  


“I’ll be home soon! I’m still so happy to hear about how focused you are. We are so proud of you, have you been paid yet?” He asked as Yangyang smiled happily. “Yes, I just got paid this morning. You don’t have to worry about me okay? I’m really happy lately.” He said honestly, glancing at the door where he could hear the others coming down the hall to fetch him.

  
  
  


“I’ll talk to you again soon! I’ve got to do some homework! Love you!” He chirped quickly, feeling a twinge of guilt as Kun replied enthusiastically before he was smiling as he intertwined his hands in Donghyuck’s and walked with them down to the beach. 

  
  
  


They only had a few hours to kill but they made the most of it, Yangyang enjoying the cool glittering water over his skin as he swam over to the edge of the continental shelf, floating in the middle of the ocean with his head tilted back, his eyes shut peacefully. He enjoyed the white noise of people playing on the beach as well as the waves bobbing him along the emerald water.

  
  
  


He kissed them all silently, trying to express his gratitude through his actions after saying so much just that morning. They squeezed his hand and smiled at him fondly, reading his every word without him having to ever open his mouth. They pulled towels over their heads as they walked back to the mansion, showering off and packing up before dressing in baggy, soft clothes for the four hour drive back.

  
  
  


Yangyang helped Donghyuck push down the seats as Jeno settled into the driver’s seat with Renjun settling beside him at the front. He cuddled with Jaemin as they watched another movie, enjoying the soft touch of Donghyuck’s hands over his hair as he fell asleep, his skin beautifully sun kissed and his eyes drooping as the sun poured in through the windows.

  
  
  
  


They all had the same thought in that moment, _I wish I could always be this happy._

  
  
  
  
  
  


💵💵💵

  
  
  
  
  


Jeno thought that his personality was split in between two different parts, the real him that always appeared with his boyfriend’s and the pristine, perfect son that he forged every time he saw his parents again. 

  
  
  


He couldn’t believe that he had to start the week in such a way after having such a great weekend. He stepped out of the black Escalade with a distressed sigh, smoothing over his black Versace coat with the golden embroidery along the lapels before he entered into the tall hotel’s five star restaurant.

He strided over to the table behind the waiter, the man only having to take a glimpse at his face before he was ushering him to the Lee family’s usual table.

  
  
  
  


He wanted to be anywhere but there. Especially when he saw the familiar dark hair of his older brother already seated with their parents’ seats still empty beside him. Twenty minutes after their agreed meeting time.

He bit the inside of his cheek as he bowed stiffly to his brother, the older’s scathing gaze drifting over his form in disapproval that made Jeno snap his napkin over his lap with more visible irritation than he would’ve liked.

  
  
  


He didn’t gain anything out of fighting with his hard headed, old fashioned brother. It was best to just ignore his existence as he usually did and get the dumb meeting over with.

“ _Must_ you insist on keeping that hair style. Father almost had a heart attack when you showed up with it last time.” The older hissed in disapproval from beside him, Jeno waving over the waiter that held the expensive bottle of red wine and steadfastly ignored the other’s presence as the dark haired man poured him a full glass.

  
  
  
  


Jeno flashed him a fifty dollar bill and murmured for him to keep the refills coming, the man staring at him with wide eyes as he agreed easily, darting away as Jeno drank from the glass. “Are you planning on getting a DUI? What would mother say if she knew you were drinking and driving?” The older said disdainfully, Jeno’s eyes flashing at the accusation as he turned to the other with a harsh glare.

  
  
  
  


“If I have to spend an evening with you I’d prefer to do so with a little bit of _help_ , Dongyoung. I have a driver waiting for me out in front after father grants me my allowance. Just say you hate that he gives me money and that I’m free loading off your hard work. _Spare me your stupid fucking lectures._ ” He growled as he downed his glass, his brother scoffing at him in disbelief.

  
  
  
  


Before he could respond, their parents arrived in pristine all black couture, his father refusing to look up from his phone as he removed his coat, the waiter taking it away as his mother sat primly beside him, though her body was angled away from him as she smiled thinly at her children. “It’s been a while. So good to see you.” She said robotically, Jeno gulping down some more wine to suppress his sarcastic remark.

  
  
  
  


“Been a while” was something a parent said when they hadn’t spoken to their child in a week. Not a whole entire year. Jeno wished he were exaggerating but they only ever gathered to celebrate the anniversary of his mother and father’s joint purchase of their city’s hospital as well as his mother’s position of the head of the board. Once a year. That was it.

  
  
  
  
  


Maybe there were extra times that they wanted to appear like a regular family and called for him to appear at their hospital’s Christmas event where children watched _The Polar Express_ and drank hot chocolate before being visited by Santa. He came for the children, not to be photographed by People magazine in an obvious publicity stunt.

If only they could hear his father’s disdain for staying in the cancer patient wing for longer than five minutes like it was a contagious disease and not hereditary.

  
  
  
  


Jeno simply sat there along with his father as Dongyoung attempted to strike up conversation, bragging about his success at their hospital, his rank although gained through nepotism, Jeno couldn’t help but acknowledge that he was indeed a skilled surgeon. He didn’t do it out of the need to help people however, more so to feed into his superiority complex over others.

  
  
  


By the time he was finished with his steak he was getting ready to leave after another depressing dinner when his father finally glanced up from where his eyes were glued to his phone.

“Your mother and I are getting a divorce.” He said breezily, his mother’s knife scraping loudly against the porcelain, Jeno’s mouth dropping open in astonishment despite himself as his brother started choking violently beside him.

  
  
  
  


He made no attempt to help him, already knowing the other would shove him out of his chair for even touching him. Dongyoung managed to loosen whatever had been lodged in his throat staring across at his parents in disbelief, “You’re going to do what?!” He demanded, his father fixing a steely eye on him which made him recoil back into his seat as Jeno stayed in stunned silence.

  
  
  
  


“I-I mean, I don’t-don’t understand. You agreed to this mother?” He asked worriedly, his mother smiling at him with her eyes cold and unforgiving as she glanced at the man beside her.

“I was the one who brought it to the table. The lawyers will handle the paperwork. You don’t have to worry, you’ll keep your job and Jeno will receive his allowance accordingly. Your father pays no matter what, as per the agreement when we married...That’s really all this dinner was for.” She said emotionlessly before she picked up her red Birkin bag and took her coat from the waiter.

  
  
  
  


She left without a second glance, their father grimacing painfully as he took his leave as well. Jeno poured himself the rest of the wine as he tried to process the bitter pain in his side. They always rented out the restaurant so he hadn’t been too surprised when he walked in and the place was a ghost town. However he should’ve guessed something was off when he saw that the waiters left the room.

  
  
  


There was no doubt that they wanted to keep whatever they spoke about a secret. There it was. The owners of the most prestigious hospital in their city were getting a divorce. He chuckled cheerlessly, Dongyoung still breaking out of his shock to turn to him with his face red from aggravation.

  
  
  


“This is all _your_ fault!” Dongyoung accused with a hiss, Jeno laughing sarcastically as he nodded. “You’re right hyung, it’s _all_ my fault! This has nothing to do with the fact that our father was caught by our mother fucking a lecturer seven years younger than him!” He spat back furiously, Dongyoung huffing as he stood from the table abruptly, the chair knocking over in his haste as he collected his stuffy leather briefcase while turning his nose up into the air haughtily.

  
  
  


“You just don’t care because you receive their money either way. When that divorce goes through I’ll be speaking to our lawyers about this supposed “allowance”. You don’t deserve a penny for all the stress you put them through!” He scolded sternly, Jeno rising from his own chair with his eyes narrowed dangerously.

  
  
  


“ _What did I put them through?_ What the fuck have _I_ ever done? I served my purpose! I played my role as their puppet for twenty one years, I’m fucking done with all of that! I hope you enjoy stuffing your pockets full of their blood money, I don’t want a single _cent_ of it!” He roared as he strode through the doors, hopping into the SUV and directing their driver to pull away.

  
  
  
  


He sat in his seat with his fists clenched over his dress pants, staring at his eyes reflected at him in the window as he gazed silently over the lights in the city. How he hated it. Hated every single second that his heart ached in his chest for living with such a broken, demoralizing family. 

  
  
  


His driver always knew where to take him after those dinners. Jeno tilted his head back to blink away the tears so his boyfriend’s didn’t have to worry about _him_ this time. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After such a blissful weekend, Donghyuck was sure that the scales had tipped in his favor. The beginning of the week was boring, he could only guess it was because the race was going to be the only big event happening that week. 

  
  
  
  


He should’ve known his “mother” would steal it’s thunder as she couldn’t _stand_ when things weren’t about her. 

  
  
  
  


That Tuesday night Donghyuck had been dropped off at his apartment complex by Jaemin after watching a movie with him while the rest of his boyfriend’s were busy. Even Yangyang couldn’t join since he had work at that hour. He stared at his reflection in the elevator blankly as he rose to his floor from the parking garage when he received a particularly troubling text from one of his younger siblings. 

  
  
  


It was a picture of a tow truck at an eerily familiar looking garage, Donghyuck’s blood turning cold as he read “ _lmao what’d you do this time._ ” His hand clenched around his phone before he slammed the button of the elevator to head back to where his car was parked. _That fucking bitch,_ he thought aggressively, practically running out of the lift as soon as the doors opened before him. 

  
  
  
  


He ran to his designated parking spot, instead of being greeted with his beautiful car he was met with an empty parking space. Not even a trace that it had even resided there, Donghyuck lifting his hands to his eyes to rub over his face with a fierce hiss escaping him. 

  
  
  
  


His whole body was tense, his blood pumping with ire before he shouted in frustration, harsh expletives exploding from deep within his chest that echoed back to him emptily in the garage. 

  
  
  
  


He ran a hand through his hair, Of course she would. _Of course._ It was _always_ his car, that was truly the only way she could punish him. She scratched his windows, stole his tires, fucked up his interior, blacked out his windows, he was surprised she hadn’t _cut the fucking brakes_ with how much she hated him. The feeling was mutual, he didn’t know how many times he had felt so enraged without her being the main culprit.

  
  
  
  


On the week of the fucking race she had impounded it. Donghyuck could only laugh as he dialed Jaemin’s number. 

  
  
  
  
  


Life could never be kind to him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“ _That fucking bitch!_ ” Renjun said fiercely with a growl, mimicking Donghyuck’s earlier thoughts as the younger, silver haired man laid blankly on Jeno’s dark leather sofa. “That’s what I said.” He replied in a tired drawl, Jaemin stroking over his hair gently causing his lips to curl the slightest bit. 

  
  
  


“Sorry Jaemin.” Renjun apologized afterwards, the younger man smiling as the older had apologized before he had exploded as well to not startle him. “It’s fine, baby. It’s better to let it out. She deserves to hear worse.” He said easily, Renjun smiling at him weakly from where he sat on a cushion on the floor beside their blonde boyfriend.

  
  
  


Jeno poured himself another shot of soju, cursing lowly to himself in Korean, usually Donghyuck would press against his side to hear him murmur the words against his lips but in that moment he was too exhausted to move. 

  
  
  


“Why’d you have to punch the wall though, Duckie? Now your beautiful hands are all cut up. You won’t even be able to get behind the wheel this week.” Jaemin scolded gently as he lifted up his boyfriend’s hand wrapped thoroughly in gauze to press his lips soothingly against the back of his palm, Donghyuck burying his face into his thigh with a loud sigh.

  
  
  


“I did it to stop myself from committing murder. My fucking siblings are all probably having a _real_ good time laughing about this. They’re all fucking brats.” Donghyuck said tensely, Jaemin agreeing quietly as he had grown up around his family long enough to form his own opinion. 

  
  
  


“I don’t know, maybe ordering a hit man wouldn’t be so bad.” Jeno said emotionlessly, Renjun frowning at him slightly as he reached over to pull away the bottle of alcohol. Jeno didn’t even protest, simply throwing back the shot and slumping against the table tiredly.

  
  
  


“What are we going to do? Hyuckie _just_ upgraded his Lamborghini. Everyone will probably already have their cars fixed up or hog up all the mechanics days before like they did last year. Those fucking hypocrites, always talk about us being “unfair” or whatever when they purposefully fill up the place so other racers can’t upgrade anything.” The blonde man said passionately, his knuckles curling tightly until his nails dug into his palms. 

  
  
  
  


Renjun hugged around his back comfortingly, kissing the side of his head as he thought deeply for a solution. He raised his head to meet Jaemin’s eyes, the younger raising an eyebrow at his contemplative expression. “I think we can race with Jaemin’s car.” Renjun said in realization, Jaemin’s eyebrows furrowing before Donghyuck sat up with a look of consideration. 

  
  
  


“Jaemin is the only one who’s had their car fixed up recently and I’m not going to pay thousands of dollars to have my car given back to me just yet. That bitch will be too smug about that. Renjun just took the Tesla for an eight hour drive and it hasn’t been checked out in four months...we’ll have to go with that.” He said sensibly, Jeno sighing as he nodded sluggishly. Jaemin and Renjun agreed to the logical plan, Donghyuck falling back against the sofa with another pensive look.

  
  
  


He didn’t want his step mother to feel like she had won. He hated seeing that smile on her face when he came back from the mechanic after she had made him spend money that his father gave him. He wasn’t going to be crawling over to get his car this time.

Not when he had several boyfriends who had their own rides. _No_. He was going to spend money on something _he_ wanted to spend it on. 

  
  
  
  


“You know,” Donghyuck began casually, all of his boyfriend’s peering at him curiously, “I think Yangyang deserves something nice when we ask him to become ours. He really seemed to like that Gucci shirt...we should visit the store this week.” Donghyuck said lightly, his hands folded over his stomach with his eyes twinkling at his own clever idea.

  
  
  
  
  
  


♟♟♟

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang would like to think he was a patient person. He surely wasn’t a saint but considering how he hadn’t thrown hot oil over the small amount of rude customers he had encountered recently, he figured that had to give him _some_ credit.

  
  
  


God was testing him that night however. Yangyang wasn’t going to pass surely, because with the way Wooyoung and his friends were staring at him as he approached their table already had his hands itching for something sharp.

  
  
  
  


He stood before them calmly, the dark haired man at the table smiling purposefully after he passed around their menus. “ _What ya doing here, Yangyang?_ Thought freeloading off your four rich pimps was your job.” Wooyoung said provokingly, his eyes glinting dangerously as Yangyang exhaled silently to remove the sudden irritation in his body. 

  
  
  
  


“No, I’m simply your server for this evening.” He said casually, his customer service smile out in full effect as his pen dug a hole into his notepad from the pressure of his clenched fists. He _needed_ this job, he reminded himself firmly. He was not going to allow him to get under his skin when the diner was full of witnesses, he was smarter than that.

  
  
  
  


“Be honest they’re only with you because _they pay you for it,_ right?” Wooyoung said with a sly grin, Yangyang’s stomach turning in disgust as his hands shook with fury.

He simply smiled at the other icily, “ _And if they were?_ You make it sound like I should be ashamed for being in charge of my own body and charging the richest people in the country to fuck me.” Yangyang said carelessly, the people sitting at the table staring at him in bewilderment, Wooyoung’s smile faltering slightly. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang’s lips were curled into a pleased smile at his visibly flustered expression, “ _What?_ You think I’m humiliated by you calling me a slut? My boyfriend’s call me _much_ worse while we have sex in their million dollar beach house over genuine satin sheets…But you wouldn’t know anything about that huh? Considering San is jobless and only has a mattress on the floor with no fitted sheets.” Yangyang said with a saccharine sweet smile, Wooyoung’s teeth gritting at him before he clicked his tongue patronizingly, the waiter gliding away with his shoulders pulled back tautly. 

  
  
  
  


As he turned he suddenly met the eyes of his men entering the diner, his mouth parting slightly in surprise but when he glanced at his watch he saw that they were there to pick him as his shift ended soon. He felt his tense body deflate from all his anger, smiling at them easily before he entered the kitchen to have someone else serve that table as he decided he had had enough for that day.

  
  
  


Donghyuck blinked in astonishment at just how fearless Yangyang was, his boyfriend’s standing frozen beside him as they all stared at his nonplussed smile, Wooyoung seething visibly within his seat. They pointedly walked past his table, seating themselves at the bar noisily, Renjun glancing behind them with a cold glare as Wooyoung and his friend’s ducked down to hide from their intense gazes in fear.

  
  
  
  


They didn’t wait long as Yangyang received his backpack from the employee’s quarters, striding brightly over to them, Donghyuck’s gaze darting to where he could see the small keychain of the car swinging enthusiastically from his bag. He smiled happily at the sight, his heart skipping in his chest before he cupped Yangyang’s face and kissed him.

  
  
  


The other melted against his touch, Donghyuck still unable to believe that they had come this far. Now that he was on this side he would admit that Yangyang’s glares were _terrifying_ and he didn’t know how anyone could stand being on the opposite side when the younger stared at them like they were an idiot. But he had obviously been a little desperate to make him his for that reason as well.

  
  
  
  


_Yangyang was really hot when he was condescending,_ He thought dreamily as they escorted Yangyang out of the diner. The hazel haired man didn’t even glance in Wooyoung’s direction, more inclined to intertwine their hands easily as they led him to the car, still feeling the intense stares over their backside as they carried his bag and opened the door to Renjun’s Tesla for him.

  
  
  


They drove him to his apartment, Jeno turned to check on the younger who sat beside him, his usual bright aura seemed a little subdued after his familiar bravado. “We can sue him for slander and defamation, you know. My family’s lawyer is one call away.” Jeno said lightly, Yangyang turning his head to face him from where he had stared out the window with a fond huff. He leaned against the blonde’s side willingly, Jeno wrapping his arms around his waist with a mildly surprised look. 

  
  
  


Yangyang hummed thoughtfully, “Maybe some other time, if Wooyoung or San or anybody else calls me a slut they can catch that hefty lawsuit. For now I’d just like to enjoy my own win...I never really had anybody to fight my battles for me. My sisters taught me how to stand up for myself with all the shit they’ve had to deal with.” He said casually, the men around him taking note that he had willingly offered up more intel on himself. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang smiled at them bashfully, “I appreciate you wanting to help but I can handle it myself. That includes dealing with rowdy, rude customers..maybe not right out in the open where I could lose my job but in the back alley with a butter knife.” He said with a playful smile, Donghyuck chuckling fondly as he leaned over to brush his lips against his cheek. 

  
  
  


“I somehow believe you’ve done that before. Were you the kid that stabbed me with the lead pencil in third grade?” He said teasingly, Yangyang laughing beautifully, his bright eyes crinkling causing all their hearts to skip at the wondrous sight. 

  
  
  


The rest of the drive was spent with the boys bombarding people on their feed with pictures of Yangyang. The younger half heartedly blocking his face from their flash with a radiant, twinkling smile on his lips. They knew others would seethe at the sight of Yangyang so happy, which was why they commented on all his photos with millions of hearts, the hazel haired man scrolling through his time line later that night in his bed with a stupid smile on his face.

  
  
  


No one had to know how happy he was in that moment. But it was enough to have him giggle and kick his feet giddily over the blankets. Maybe they weren’t that bad. 

  
  
  
  
  


🏎🏎🏎

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang spent Wednesday and Thursday being picked up and dropped off for work, becoming accustomed to relying on his ride instead of the bus. On Wednesday, Renjun sat in the back of Jaemin’s car and on Thursday, it was Jeno. Even though this was a deal they had made, Yangyang still felt his heart flutter every time he saw Jaemin’s car idling in the parking lot. He always kissed them goodbye as well, sparks flaring with each touch. 

  
  
  
  
  


The night before the race he asked Jaemin to drive him to Ten’s apartment instead. Jaemin had frowned at him a little. “You’re close with Ten hyung?” He had asked, attempting to be nonchalant but his eyes were shaking too much for Yangyang not to notice. 

  
  
  
  


Jeno in the backseat was also suspiciously quiet as he waited for his response. “Yeah, he basically adopted me when I moved here from Germany.” He responded amusedly. Jaemin’s shoulders had instantly relaxed as well as a small audible sigh of relief from Jeno.

  
  
  
  


“Oh. So he’s like your big brother?” He had questioned with a smile. Yangyang made a face at his words but chuckled endearingly. “Yeah, he should be honored to be called that.” He said sniffing indignantly. Jeno had given him a heart fluttering eye smile when their eyes met through the rear view mirror.

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang laid on his back on Ten’s bed and stared at his cream colored ceiling intently. He ignored his phone lighting up beside him with messages from their group chat. Ten walked out of his closet and glanced as his phone buzzed continuously, Yangyang remaining silent for a few moments even though he felt his inquiring gaze. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Do you think I should quit my job at the diner to become a sugar baby?” He asked seriously, Ten whipping his head from where he had been digging through his closet to glare at him. 

  
  
  
  
  


He pointed his finger at him in disapproval, “ _Yangyang, you should be independent!_ You should have a bag and be in _theirs_ too! Have you learned absolutely nothing?” He chided lightly, Yangyang grumbling as he thought about suffering through more days scrubbing at dirty dishes.

  
  
  
  


Ten huffed and threw a pair of leather pants over his face which made Yangyang startle as he looked at the pants astonishingly. “Um, what is _this_?” He said, trying not to let judgement creep into his voice. Ten rolled his eyes. 

  
  
  
  


“Did you or did you not whine to me all day yesterday, when we were supposed to be _working_ , to help you with your little plan?” He said gesturing to the pants with a smile. Yangyang gave him an unimpressed look even as his heart skipped when he thought about how he had pleaded with the other to help him with his look. Truthfully he just wanted to look good for them again. 

  
  
  
  


“You think _this_ will get them to fall in love with me?” He retorted incredulously, throwing the pants aside and making to enter Ten’s closet and look for something himself, when Ten stopped him with a gentle touch to his chest and a pointed look. 

  
  
  
  


“You’re planning to seduce five men in a pair of _regular jeans?_ No baby, I will not let you ruin your chances of securing your bag.” Ten said with a haughty scoff and pushing Yangyang softly back to the bed. Yangyang plopped onto it with a pout. 

  
  
  
  


“But hyung it’ll be hot!” He whined, kicking his legs petulantly. Ten narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. “Liu Yangyang! Do you want to win the game or not?” He said crossly. Yangyang continued to pout. “Win it...” he said quietly.

  
  
  
  
  


“What’s that? I can’t hear you over the sound of those five racing away in their mustang while they laugh at how they played you!” He said in a sing-song voice. Yangyang glared at the other with a frown, grabbing the leather pants to his chest protectively. 

  
  
  
  


“Absolutely not! I will make them _my_ play things and have the last laugh!” He said with a scowl. Ten smiled happily. “That’s the spirit! Make sure to wear that blue haired cutie’s jacket on top! He’ll go crazy for it!” Ten said with a satisfied giggle. 

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang nodded and put the leather pants aside to stare up at Ten with puppy eyes. Ten had been texting on his phone to someone after Yangyang had agreed and looked up suspiciously when the other was too quiet. Ten raised an eyebrow at his pleading face, his eyes round like saucers. 

  
  
  
  


“What? What’s that creepy face for?” He demanded. Yangyang clicked his tongue in annoyance but smiled at the older innocently.

  
  
“Gēgē, can you please do my hair and makeup tomorrow?” He said batting his eyes at the other. 

  
  
  
  


Ten responded instantly, “Hard pass." He said decisively. Yangyang frowned at him and got up to latch onto his arm. “ _Pleaseeee! Oh pleaseeee!_ I swear this’ll be the only time I ask you for help _pleaseeee!_ ” He whined exaggeratedly, shaking the Thai man’s arm fiercely. 

  
  
  
  


Ten shook him off and gave him an exasperated look. “ _Fine_ , but only because you’re staying over tonight and if I didn’t, you wouldn’t let me sleep you little demon.” Ten said glaring at him mildly but his lips quirked up when Yangyang cheered and hugged him tightly. 

  
  
  


“Thank you Ten gē! You’re the best! There is no one in the world better than you! I love you _soooo_ much!” Yangyang said smiling brightly and playing up his cuteness to see Ten laugh. Ten ruffled his hair and winked at him. “Don’t let Kun gē hear you say that! But obviously, I’m the best!” He said with a smug grin. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang rolled his eyes lightly and flopped onto Ten’s bed, curling under the covers to respond to the chat finally. Ten padded around his room absently for a few moments before he addressed Yangyang again.

  
  
  
  


“You haven’t... had _sex_ with them yet have you? If you did, please tell me you used protection or else Kun will kill me.” Ten said hesitantly after ten minutes had past and the song that had been playing over his Bluetooth speakers had faded out. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang coughed harshly in surprise and shook his head fiercely. “ _What the fuck, no, noooo!_ We haven’t had sex yet, Jesus Christ.” He said bashfully, ears growing hot as he stared at the older in shock. Ten sat on the bed and gazed at him apologetically.

  
  
  
  


“I have to make sure our baby is being safe.” He said with a casual shrug. Yangyang felt his lips twitch but he groaned in disgust and hit Ten with a pillow. “My god, yes, I know. I’m being safe, I swear.” He said tiredly. He thought about the race with a small pang in his heart. It was such a big moment, after the last week his thoughts had been skewed, wondering what in the world he was going to do about them.

  
  
  
  


Ten smiled at him genuinely. “Glad they’re smart enough to do that at least.” Yangyang fiddled with the blanket and nodded quietly. “Yangie, are you sure those boys aren’t serious about you? I’ve seen the way Jaemin looks after you when he drops you off. Maybe, they really _do_ like you.” He said softly, to avoid Yangyang exploding for suggesting it. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang felt his heart lurch at the sudden mention of feelings. He simply sighed and looked at Ten seriously. “Believe me, I know what they look like. I’ve seen a lot of them over the last few days. I still don’t exactly know what to feel.” He said lowly, fidgeting with his phone that lit up with a picture of them at the beach. It seemed so intimate but they hadn’t even asked him to be his boyfriend that weekend. They said they wanted _him_ to choose.

  
  
  
  


His heart and his brain wanted two seperate things. To be with them or to just play with them. To suppress every good thing he had experienced and remember that it was just supposed to be a game. It seemed like it was too late for that.

  
  
  
  


“I know them better, I’ll admit that. I want to believe in that image that I’ve seen, that they’re kind people, _really_ gē. I want to mean something to them. But I’m not sure, and until the day I do, I will stick to the plan. Break their hearts just as they did to all those other boys. Make them feel what humility really is.” Yangyang said, eyes clouded with uncertainty as he thought of their dazzling smiles.

  
  
  
  


Ten smiled sadly at the younger. “If you really feel that way, Yangie. Then I hope you crush them as they deserve.” He rose from the end of the bed to crawl towards Yangyang and pull him in a hug. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang returned the hug with a tight embrace, feeling a few tears slide down his cheeks that Ten was kind enough to ignore as he caressed his head. “I’ll know for sure how they feel about me if I receive an expensive gift. That’s the final test.” Yangyang said, pulling away and wiping at his eyes.

  
  
  
  
  


Ten blinked at him confusedly. “How so?”, The brown haired boy laid back against the bed and sighed long sufferingly before he met the older’s gaze. “The gifts they’ve given me in the past, when this first started, I know they were just trying to make me fall for them. But after last week...I think they know that I don’t really want that. I want all the other things they’ve given me. Their truth, a stupid car key chain, a chance to see the _real_ them.” He said hopefully, his eyes roaming over the ceiling as his heart palpitated nervously.

  
  
  
  


“Rich people think the way to make people fall in love is shoving their wealth down their partners throat. Bragging indirectly about their capabilities, to stroke their own egos. The boys are the same. They’ve always flourished being showered in other’s riches and doing the same with their partners. I’ll know they’re just trying to buy me instead of actually pursuing me then.” He said firmly. 

  
  
  
  
  


Ten laid beside him and sighed tiredly, scrubbing a hand over his face. “ _God_ , I hate rich people.” Yangyang tucked his arm underneath the pillow and nodded. “Me too.” He whispered emptily. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang sat in the cursed leather pants on Ten hyung’s desk chair and tried his best not to giggle at the feeling of the makeup brush swooping over his eye lids. “I swear to god if you ruin this beautiful eye look, demon child! I will charge you for grievances!” Ten scolded while bopping him with a beauty blender on his forehead. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang winced and smiled while his eyes remained shut. “Ok, sorry! It just tickles.” He sniffed amusedly. Ten sighed but continued to use his expensive eyeshadows to help his precious younger brother successfully seduce some rich assholes. 

  
  
  
  


Ten couldn’t help the small proud smile that creeped onto his face. However, if Kun found out he was encouraging Yangyang to steal from the rich he would grab his throat and kill him through the phone somehow. Luckily his precious, overprotective, Kun was visiting family in China.

Yangyang frowned to himself, as more time passed by, the more he felt a sense of foreboding about how that night would go. Don’t think about how this could fuck up even before it started! He chastised furiously. 

  
  
  
  


“I think those boys are gonna skip the race and get straight to ravishing you when they see this look. I love being God’s favorite child, all these talents he gave me!” Ten said with a grin and a dramatic sigh. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang peeked one eye up to glare at him before he closed it with a strange feeling washing over him. “Yeah, well, I wouldn’t count on this night to end well.” He mumbled regretfully, Ten managed to hear his self deprecating grumbling anyway.

  
  
  
  


“Yangie, what did we spend so much time on this all for, if _that’s_ the mindset you’re going to continue to have!” Ten said exasperatedly. Yangyang’s shoulders curled into himself as Ten continued to stare at him imploringly. 

  
  
  
  


“I know, I know. I shouldn’t be thinking this way, but it’s literally the only thing on my mind right now.” He said sadly. Ten grasped his chin and tilted his face up, continuing to put highlight across his cheekbones gently.

  
  
  
  


“You underestimate your abilities. I meant when I said that if you’re really falling for them, you should quit while you're ahead. For your own sake, fuck those boys.” He told him quietly, uncharacteristically serious instead of the entertained, indulgent tone he had always used when Yangyang talked about his plan to crush the group of same aged friends. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang was quiet as Ten began applying an apple red liquid lipstick onto his lips. He applied the color on the center of his mouth and then asked Yangyang to press his lips to diffuse the intensity of the color. He gently patted more of the product with his finger and Yangyang repeated the process until his lips were an alluring kiss bitten color.

  
  
  
  


Ten smiled at him fondly, brown eyes lit from the sun’s setting rays entering his window. “You look super hot anyway. I can just take you out to eat instead if your not feeling like going to the race.” Ten said sweetly as Yangyang rose from the desk to stare at his reflection in Ten’s full length mirror beside the wall of his closet. 

  
  
  
  


He blinked in shock at how hot he did in fact appear. The black ripped jeans went well with the plain white, cotton shirt he wore underneath Jaemin’s infamous red and black racing jacket. He decided on just wearing his favorite pair of all black Nike’s as he knew that the race would be held at an old, dusty, abandoned private airport. 

  
  
  


Ten had blow dried his hair into a half comma part, exposing his forehead. His skin was glowing beautifully from the foundation Ten had applied and the very subtle, natural highlight. His eyeshadow was blended expertly, light brown in the crease and a darker brown on the outer corner, with a black shadow smudging his waterline extending into a small wing. 

  
  
  


The colors gave him a seductive sort of gaze without even trying. And his lip color. God, he would have to buy it right away, his lips looked unbelievably good. He immediately looked at Ten, beaming happily, “Wait, oh my God! _Fuck_ whatever depressing shit I was saying! I have to let them see me like this! They’ll probably cum in their jeans from just looking at me!” Yangyang said, cackling enthusiastically, pulling out his phone to take selfies in the mirror. 

  
  
  
  


Ten leaned against the wall and watched him with a doting gaze. “Remember to use protection, baby. Let me know when you get home too.” The Thai man said as his eyes raked over the younger’s figure before nodding in approval. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang hummed in agreement before plopping back into Ten’s desk chair to take more selfies in the soft light emitting from the window. 

  
  
  
  


Renjun was the one who sent him a text in their group chat to let him know they arrived. Yangyang had quickly locked his phone screen to cover the group chat name of “ 🍌🍆🌶🥕🍑” when Ten had glanced at the sudden light from his phone as they watched Brooklyn 99 on Ten’s Mac desktop. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang had already finished eating and brushed his teeth with the spare toothbrush Ten let him keep at their apartment. He pouted until Ten rolled his eyes and paused the show to reapply the lipstick for him before shoving it in his hands.

  
  
  
  


“Watch over your cup if you decide to drink!” Ten scolded as he made his way down the hallway towards the elevator. Yangyang waved his hand nonchalantly in response as he sent a text to let them know he’d be down soon and smiled when he heard Ten grumble about how he hadn’t properly said goodbye. 

  
  
  
  


As soon as he appeared through the sliding doors, Jaemin’s mustang was waiting right in front. He frowned curiously as from what he noticed at most of the races he had attended in the past, their group “Zero” almost always used Renjun’s Tesla model X or Donghyuck’s neon green Lamborghini Aventador. 

  
  
  
  


Jeno quickly opened the passenger side door and stepped out of the mustang, shoving the seat forward to let Yangyang sit in the back. He gaped at Yangyang’s appearance, his eyes continuing to appraise him as the chestnut haired boy walked to the car indifferently before pausing to give him a quick peck on his lips. 

  
  
  
  


Jeno didn’t even respond to the kiss, still frozen in shock at how amazing the younger looked. Yangyang sat in the back between Renjun and Donghyuck easily, smirking as the rest of the boys also stared at him in various states of stupefaction. 

  
  
  
  


Jaemin finally snapped out of his daze when Jeno shut the car door loudly. “My God, is the prize even worth it if Yangyang is here looking like _this?_ ” He questioned seriously making Yangyang snicker. Renjun stroked a reverent hand over his leather pants and met Yangyang’s gaze to stare at him heatedly.

  
  
  
  


“Jaemin was right, you look absolutely _delicious_ in his jacket.” He said hoarsely, eyes appreciatively drinking in the younger’s appearance. Yangyang blinked at him innocently before flinching lightly in surprise as Donghyuck pressed against his side and wrapped his arm around his shoulders to pull him into his chest.

  
  
  
  


“Don’t get too distracted babe’s. We have to make sure everyone at the racing club knows Yangyang is ours.” He said darkly, fingers petting down Yangyang’s nape causing goosebumps to appear. Jaemin nodded with a cocky smile and switched the car to drive before exiting the apartment complex. 

  
  
  
  


Going off the nonstop suggestive touches and pointed caresses, Yangyang figured they had planned this arrangement. There could really be no other reason, not with how frustratingly seductive Renjun and Donghyuck were being towards him. 

  
  
  
  


Squeezing his thighs and taking turns to kiss down his neck, whispering praises into his ear about _how hot he was_ , how horny he made them, how they couldn’t _wait_ for people to know he was theirs. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang had to spend half the car ride imagining that time he had caught Kun and Ten fucking to prevent himself from growing an erection in the stupid leather pants. God, why did they all find him so hot in the thing anyway? 

  
  
  


These perverted fucks, Yangyang thought in mild disgruntlement as he glanced down at Donghyuck and Renjun’s hands rubbing circles onto his upper and inner thighs with an unimpressed snort. “Tell me Yangie, did you really dress up all for us?” Jeno said lightly, turning around to greet him with a salacious smile. 

  
  
  


Yangyang almost rolled his eyes at his obvious fishing but instead simply smiled back coyly. “And if I did?” He questioned back virtuously. Donghyuck’s grip on his inner thigh tightened making Yangyang gasp softly. 

  
  
  
  


“If you did, we’ll be sure to repay you nicely. Doesn’t Yangyang deserve to be treated like _a good boy_ , when he looks this irresistible Renjunnie?” Donghyuck purred before pulling Yangyang’s jacket collar aside to nip playfully along his collar bone. Renjun nodded noncommittally, continuing to rub his upper thigh slowly, varying the pressure every now and then to make Yangyang wince. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang didn’t want to be the only one that was messed with. He grabbed Donghyuck by the collar of his black, leather jacket and panted against his lips. “If you don’t just shut up and kiss me already!” Yangyang growled at him before pressing their lips together fervently. 

  
  
  
  


Donghyuck smiled against his lips and dragged his hand into his hair, pulling Yangyang’s body half onto his lap as they devoured each other’s mouths. “Save the sexy times for after the race at least!” Jaemin called to them playfully as he continued to swerve in between cars.

  
  
  
  


At a particularly tight, dangerous lane change, Yangyang fell back against Renjun with a gasp, the older steadied him easily, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him against his chest. He kissed his temple affectionately and stared at Yangyang’s flushed side profile intently. 

  
  
  


“Jaeminnie, watch the steering! I know you did that shit on purpose!” Donghyuck said through light pants as he narrowed his eyes half heartedly at the blue haired boy through the rear view mirror. 

  
  
  
  


Jaemin grinned deviously at him, “Told you to knock it off! And when you didn’t I took matters into my own hands! You okay, Yangie?” He asked concernedly. Yangyang huffed out a laugh and leaned against Renjun’s chest happily. “I’m fine, that was funny!” He said grinning mockingly at Donghyuck who scowled at him in betrayal. 

  
  
  
  


They only spent another 15 minutes in the car before they arrived at the abandoned, private airport. They drove past miles of tall, metal, wired fence before they were greeted by the sight of tall buff men standing at the entrance in front of an electric gate with a red light. 

  
  
  


There was another person in a security booth behind the gate ready to let them in when they had been cleared. Yangyang knew they were there for security as he’d been to the races with Kun and Ten before, but he still shrunk back against Renjun in intimidation when the guy leaned down to take a matte black card from Jaemin lazily. 

  
  
  
  


Renjun squeezed around his waist comfortingly and pressed another soft kiss to the side of his head. The matte black card was proof that they were elite members of the club and the guy simply glanced over it before bowing to Jaemin and the guy in the booth pressed a button to open the gate. 

  
  
  
  


Jaemin accelerated smoothly through the gate while Jeno placed the card back into the glove compartment. They reached a relatively empty space to leave their car at before the race. As Yangyang climbed out of the car, Jeno wrapped his arm around his waist and led him to where there were hundreds of people leaning against their cars or motorcycles, some sitting in fold out chairs, talking casually. 

  
  
  


There were tables with pizza and barbecue grills set out, people hauling coolers filled with drinks out from their cars. Yangyang felt people stare pointedly as he walked past with Jeno’s arm wrapped possessively around his waist, Jaemin walked alongside him smirking at those who’s gazes he met. 

  
  
  


They all looked away nervously and whispered worriedly, glancing at Yangyang and then looking away. Yangyang simply exhaled knowingly, they probably thought he was pitiful as the Zero boys dating history was one that was especially known with this specific crowd. Nonetheless, he sank more into Jeno’s embrace and stared as Donghyuck intertwined his arms with Jaemin and Renjun ahead of them as they made the line to check in for the race. 

  
  
  


The hanger was lit up with red industrial lights residing along the ceiling of the hanger and spotlights twisting in a slow pattern towards the night’s clear sky. Yangyang could tell that they had redid the roads and cleaned up the hanger. He felt his heart stuttering at little for them as the air was filled with an electric excitement.

Yangyang let himself be shuffled alongside Jeno, staring at the glossy label of “Zero” printed on the back of the boys matching black, leather jackets in a nice sky blue graphic font, the word outlined in white. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang craned his neck to try and figure out whose name they were putting down to race but Jeno tugged him out of the line to grab something to drink. “You hungry, sweetheart?” Jeno asked as he waited behind a teenage couple to buy some beers. 

  
  
  


Yangyang made a face at the offered beer cans. “I already ate, can I get some good liquor instead?” Yangyang said pointedly, eyeing Jeno distastefully. Jeno huffed out a laugh and immediately replaced his arm around the younger’s tiny waist again after buying a six pack. 

  
  
  
  


“The good alcohol is gonna cost you.” He spoke in a breathy tone teasingly, soft puffs of air hitting the side of his neck causing a shiver to go down Yangyang’s spine. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang elbowed him in the side lightly and glanced at him amusedly. “Was my invite to my empty apartment that unsatisfactory?” He teased back referring to the text that he had sent earlier while getting ready at Ten’s. He was grateful that Xiaojun had suddenly decided to have sleepover with Kunhang and Xuxi after the race. It was a prime opportunity, and he’d use it accordingly.

He watched as Jeno glanced at him appreciatively, hand drifting lower suggestively, as his lips tugged upwards into a pleased smile.

  
  
  


“Never mind then, whatever you want baby. Just ask and I’ll give it to you.” Yangyang grinned at him gratuitously and leaned against his chest purposefully, causing Jeno’s hand to drift lower until it was on his ass. “See, _those_ are the words I like to hear.” Yangyang said appreciatively, gazing at him alluringly. 

  
  
  


Jeno’s eyes raked over his face desirably and Yangyang simply returned the stare indifferently. They reached a dark haired male’s black Range Rover and his trunk was open to reveal bottles upon bottles of top tier tequila and vodka sitting in boxes. Yangyang felt his eyes twinkle mischievously as he pulled away to examine the bottles with a nonchalant hum. 

  
  
  
  


The dark haired male and Jeno greeted each other enthusiastically, the male blowing out watermelon scented smoke from his juul pen and chuckling at something Jeno had said. A long haired girl came around the car and raised an eyebrow at him curiously. “Are you even old enough to drink?” She questioned crossing her arms over her chest and eyeing him judgmentally. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang simply gave her a blank look in response. “You want the rich guy’s money or not?” He tossed back indifferently, glancing behind at Jeno pointedly. The long dark haired girl’s eyes widened in recognition before she backed away quickly to grab the card reader from the car. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang smirked and placed two bottles of tequila and one huge vodka bottle in black bags before settling them into an empty chair and making his way to Jeno. He stepped in front of Jeno and wrapped his arms around his waist, pouting at him cutely.

  
  
  


“Jeno-yah give me your card so I can pay for the drinks.” Jeno smiled down at him contently and squeezed his sides comfortingly. “I’ll pay in a minute Yangie, let me just talk to Mingyu hyung for a second.” He said placidly before turning his eyes to the older who glanced between the two of them curiously. 

  
  
  


Yangyang frowned at Jeno brushing him off, his lips twitching in irritation. He leaned upwards to whisper into Jeno’s ear at the same time one of his hands fondled Jeno’s ass to discreetly slip his wallet out of his back pocket.

  
  
  


“Your minute better be quick because if you end this fast, I’ll let you fuck my throat later.” He said calmly, meeting Jeno’s wide eyes for a second before stepping away to present the girl Jeno’s card in his direct line of sight. 

  
  
  


Yangyang felt Jeno’s dark, intense gaze on his back as he made the purchase and glanced behind himself to see Jeno wrap up his conversation with the bronze skinned boy abruptly. Yangyang smiled smugly and took the bags of liquor and shoved them into Jeno’s chest when he had strode towards him, irises blown in arousal before making his way back towards Jaemin’s car. 

  
  
  


Yangyang strutted towards the car arrogantly, enjoying Jeno’s cursing and grumbling as he struggled to hold the bottles and the six pack, whining about how he was an evil tease. 

  
  
  


At Jaemin’s car, the others were standing around it casually, laughing at Donghyuck’s jokes and smiling as they approached. Yangyang tossed Renjun Jeno’s wallet with a wink. “Buy yourself something nice.” He teased as Jeno opened the cooler Jaemin had somehow procured and dropped them in besides some juices with a groan. 

  
  
  


He popped open a beer and it hissed as the top flew off before he took large gulps, panting and wiping his mouth as he stared at Yangyang accusingly. Yangyang stepped in front of Jaemin leaning against the hood of his car, and leant back against his chest hearing Jaemin make a noise in surprise before wrapping his arms around his waist. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang purposely put pressure on his crotch and Jaemin hissed at the action before trapping him securely against his broad chest. “What’s gotten into you, baby?" Jaemin whispered into his ear breathily, grinding languidly against the younger’s ass to relieve some of the pressure on his cock. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang tilted his head back onto the others shoulder, hands intertwining with the older man’s that resided on his waist, humming contemplatively. “ _Sooo_ _many people are staring at me._ I just want them to know I already have a few people coveting me.” He said meeting some of the people in the crowd’s curious gazes lazily. 

  
  
  


Jaemin chuckled approvingly and kissed his neck slowly. “You’re so sexy, Yangie. If I could, I’d take you right here in front of everyone, right against the hood of my car. Damn, you look so good in my jacket. Drive me absolutely insane.” The taller said seductively into his ear and the brown haired boy shuddered, craning his neck as Jaemin’s hand began roaming his chest. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang felt a beer can hit the side of Jaemin and his foot, the both of them glancing at the culprit in irritation. Donghyuck gave them an innocent smile. “Renjunnie’s gotta get to the starting line.” He said unapologetically. 

  
  
  
  


Jaemin huffed disapprovingly as Yangyang pulled away from his embrace impartially, heading to where the others were. “Renjun’s racing in Jaemin’s mustang?” He questioned concernedly. Renjun pouted at his tone. 

  
  
  
  


“Why do you sound like you don’t think I’ll win?” He whined cutely, making Yangyang’s lips quirk upwards uncontrollably. “Because I don’t think you’ll win.” He confirmed simply. The others gave him looks of betrayal but Yangyang simply shrugged with a laugh. 

  
  
  
  


“It’s true, sorry gē. Your track record in Jaemin’s car isn’t exactly spotless.” He said simply, staring at the eldest pointedly. Renjun flushed at his objective words attractively making Yangyang peck his lips apologetically. 

  
  
  


“You know Junnie’s record babe?” Donghyuck questioned in surprise. Yangyang nodded and glanced at the silver haired man with a small smile. “I know all your records really. But I guess if you’re really confident in winning...” Yangyang trailed off unconvincingly. 

  
  
  
  


Jeno narrowed his eyes and lifted his beer challengingly at the other. “Let’s make a bet then, since you know us so well.” He said challengingly with a competitive glint in his eyes. Yangyang crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the man expectantly. 

  
  
  
  


“If Renjun wins, you have to sit in the passenger seat alongside whoever drives in the next race, _during_ the race.” He provoked smugly as Yangyang gaped at the offer. “ _That’s!-_ “ He tried to protest but Jeno continued over him cockily. “Or, if he loses we do whatever you say for an entire week.” He finished raising an eyebrow mockingly at the younger. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang huffed in disbelief. “That’s what happens if he loses? _Lame_ , you’d do whatever I wanted anyway.” He said confidently. The other boys didn’t disagree and Jeno opened his mouth as if to argue but closed it when he realized he was right. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang stared at him triumphantly and strolled his way to the blonde haired man to drag a hand down his chest. “If he wins, fine, I’ll get in the passenger seat. But if he loses,” he murmured suggestively. “You all have to just watch as I touch myself for hours and you can’t touch me at all. Not for the whole night.” He said with a conceited glint in his brown eyes as he glanced over their shocked expressions.

  
  
  
  


“Deal.” Donghyuck spoke up with a clear of his throat. The other boys nodded in agreement, expressions showcasing various degrees of lust at the thought of watching Yangyang whine and mewl as they watched, cruelly going insane in arousal as they couldn’t lay a hand on the younger man. 

  
  
  
  


“You better not lose on purpose though Renjun. There’s still money and pride on the line for this race.” Jaemin chided lightly as Renjun entered the drivers seat. Renjun rolled down the window to give Jaemin a deadpan look. “I got it, thanks. Yangie, can I at least get a good luck kiss?” He said pleadingly, pursing his lips adorably. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang couldn’t help the smile that broke over his face at the precious request. He walked over and leaned down, stopping to admire Renjun’s handsome face inches away from his lips. “Good luck, gē.” He said softly before pressing his lips against the other’s in a meaningful kiss. 

  
  
  
  


Renjun curled his hand around his nape and parted his lips to slide his tongue against Yangyang’s slowly. Yangyang made a sound of pleasure and returned the oldest’s enthusiasm for a wonderful few moments before he felt Jeno tap his waist warningly. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang pulled away, trail of saliva caught between them and Renjun licked his lips to break it, hazel eyes roaming over his face admiringly. Yangyang kissed him once more briefly to get one last taste before pulling away and gazing at Renjun’s lipstick stained mouth proudly. 

  
  
  


He backed away to let Renjun drive towards the starting line and Donghyuck gently grasped his chin to wipe around his lips with a wipe where the lipstick had smeared attractively. “You’re always such a little tease.” He muttered with a smirk. 

  
  
  


Yangyang brushed his nose against the other and clutched at the bottom of his black shirt tightly. “Tell me you don’t love it?” He whispered breathlessly as Donghyuck gazed at him heatedly.   
  


“Baby, you _know_ I do.” He replied shortly before tugging the others waist to get him to crash their lips together. Yangyang mewled against his lips and stumbled against him to try and press impossibly closer. Donghyuck bit his lip and tugged it into his mouth hotly making Yangyang pant needily.

  
  
  
  


He could feel people’s stares but he didn’t care as he continued to kiss the older, losing himself into his touch and trusting for him to brush away any concerns he had. 

  
  
  
  


After messing around with the boys for the first half of the night and being the constant center of all their attention, Yangyang was feeling pretty good. Jeno led them to an ideal spot that was close to where the finish line was and Yangyang couldn’t help but notice the lack of seating around the area. He glanced around, people were mostly still grilling and listening to all kinds of music over various speakers. 

  
  
  
  


Only some had chosen to slowly start making their way to the finish line but they hadn’t taken any chairs with them at all, more inclined to just stand and watch. There was an empty, burgundy leather loveseat that Jeno plopped into where they had chosen to spectate, the older outstretching his arms to get Yangyang to sit in his lap with an adorably expectant look. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang felt his lips twitch before he wordlessly plopped down into the blonde’s lap, Jaemin sitting beside him in the tiny remaining space with a plate of chicken wings he had quickly gotten from a stand on the way. Yangyang enjoyed the warmth of Jeno’s chest pressed along his back and Jaemin’s own thighs molded against his own. Donghyuck sat on the left arm of the seat and passed Yangyang a red solo cup of vodka with orange juice. 

  
  
  


Yangyang glanced at him with a thankful smile, Donghyuck simply smiled back at him. Yangyang felt that familiar softening of his heart for the thoughtful action. He glanced down at his drink silently, his playful demeanor dropping as he realized just how happy he was with them. He lifted his head and smiled lightly as Jaemin glanced at him concernedly.

  
  
  


“Thanks for the drink, I’m expecting for them to keep coming. When you look _this_ good alcohol should always be provided by others.” Yangyang said, smiling innocently around his cup as Donghyuck stared appraisingly at him. The youngest reached out to gently squeeze his hand once in silent gratitude, Jaemin chuckled at the exchange before shoving a chicken wing in the caramel haired boy’s mouth. 

  
  
  


“We get it. You know you're hot. Please tell us something we don’t know.” He said to which Donghyuck and Jeno both began singing the Selena Gomez song of the same name. Jaemin rolled his eyes and shoved the silver haired boy off the arm of the chair irritatedly.

“Why don’t you make yourself useful and get me a drink, instead of torturing us with your stupid jokes.” He said with no real bite behind his words. 

  
  
  


Hyuck scowled at him anyway, grabbing Jaemin by the collar of his jacket in a tight grip. “Say please, Jaeminnie.” The older man said chidingly, Jaemin simply smirked at his boyfriend before he leaned across them to slot their lips together. Yangyang watched them curiously, always keen to know how different they treated each other when they kissed. 

  
  
  


Donghyuck seemed to lose all the tension in his shoulders as they made out and Jaemin’s ears were bright red as he grasped Donghyuck’s face lovingly. 

  
  
  


When they pulled away, Jaemin shoved him again playfully, “Now get me my drink!”, Jeno gently placed his chin on Yangyang’s shoulder, “Get me one too please!” He called out as Donghyuck swaggered away to get their drinks. More people had joined them by the finish line by now and Yangyang squinted to try and find Jaemin’s mustang among the dozens of cars at the starting line. 

  
  
  


When he realized he couldn’t distinguish a blurry black dot from another blurry black dot he simply leaned back in Jeno’s embrace and continued to gulp down his drink. “We were planning on going to see a movie next week sweetheart. Would you want to go?” Jeno said into his ear softly. Yangyang blinked in surprise at the sudden mention of such plans before pouting at the two. 

  
  
  


“ _What the?_ This is the first I hear about this, that means you all were originally planning on going without me!” He said disapprovingly. Jaemin’s eyes widened and he quickly shook his head. “Not at all, baby! The plan was always to ask you to go! Promise!” He cooed, pinching at Yangyang’s cheek. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang tsk’ed in annoyance but felt his lips twitch upwards anyways. “I guess I’m free then.” He answered coolly to which Jeno squeezed around his waist in approval. 

  
  
  


“ _Hey Jeno-yah! Jaemin-ah!_ ” They heard a bright voice call out. Jaemin immediately perked up and waved happily as a dark haired man approached them. Yangyang smiled politely when the man arrived, in his peripheral vision he could see Jeno’s welcoming eye smile directed at the stranger. 

  
  
  


“You really decided to go with _Renjun_ tonight? Didn’t you ask me for a recommendation on those new tires on Donghyuck’s lambo to smoke the competition for _this_ race?! You’re being riskier than usual!” The tall, milky skinned, beauty mark ridden male said with a knowing eyebrow raised at them chidingly. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang realized that the man must be some sort of sponsor or car enthusiast, taking in how easily the men around him smiled at the dark haired man. They must’ve been looking for _him_ that night at the club, Yangyang thought to himself as he silently observed their interaction. Jaemin gave the man a blinding smile. 

  
  
  
  


“Mark hyung, this race would be absolutely boring if we didn’t change things up! Besides Renjun insisted that he could dust the other competitors no problem so...” Jaemin said with a nonplussed shrug. “We’d like to have faith in our boyfriend.” He said coyly. Mark rolled his eyes fondly before meeting Yangyang’s gaze. Yangyang immediately noticed how his gaze had gone from open and fond to calculating and indifferent. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang could’ve rolled his eyes at the direct suspicion towards him but simply gave the other a tight lipped smile, eyeing him back just as coldly. 

  
“Who’s this?” Mark said dragging his eyes over the smaller boy seated on Jeno’s lap with open disapproval. “I’m Liu Yangyang.” He offered impassively. Mark hummed in acknowledgement of his curt words before directing the rest of his conversation to Jeno and Jaemin.

  
  
  
  


Yangyang tried to lessen his growing irritation by chewing on the ice in his drink. The action prevented him from opening his mouth to snap at the fact that Mark was openly isolating him from the conversation. Jeno pressed a soft kiss on the side of his neck when he noticed Yangyang’s blatant distaste towards Mark’s obvious disapproving behavior. 

  
  
  
  


“Don’t mind him, baby. He’s just a little concerned about how fast we’re moving with you. He’s been our friend since middle school and only recently became a kind of sponsor.” He whispered sheepishly into his ear as Jaemin made Mark laugh about something Yangyang had been too pissed to properly hear. 

  
  
  


Yangyang felt himself melt at Jeno’s comforting words and cleared his throat quietly. “Never said I cared to know about him. If he’s got a problem with me, that’s _his_ problem.” Yangyang bit out bitterly. Jeno hummed in approval, “You’re right. It is his problem. Because you’re _our_ baby.” He said in a deep, possessive tone making Yangyang lips curl slightly in approval, thoroughly pleased by his claim. 

  
  
  
  


He turned his head to stare into Jeno’s alluring brown eyes and pouted at the older. “Then show him that I’m your baby.” He challenged huskily watching as Jeno’s eyes gleamed in amusement before the other pressed his lips against his purposefully.

Yangyang dragged his hand through the other's hair and bit into the blonde’s lower lip to get him to open his mouth and kiss him sensually. They made out for quite a while before Jaemin cleared his throat pointedly. 

  
  
  
  


“Coast is clear, pretty sure Mark got the message loud and clear.” He said fondly as Yangyang pulled away to wipe at the lipstick at Jeno’s mouth. “ _Good_. Glad he knows then.” Yangyang said curtly, leaning back against Jeno and linking his arm through Jaemin’s with an irritated scoff.

  
  
  
  


Jaemin chuckled and kissed the top of his head. “You’re so _cute_ , baby. Don’t worry, everyone will know you’re ours by the end of the night.” The blue haired man assured brightly. Yangyang raised an eyebrow at that curiously, Jaemin simply pecking his lips to stop him from asking any questions. It admittedly worked, the younger man leaning his head against Jeno’s shoulder with a small smile.

  
  
  
  


Donghyuck returned with their drinks and the crowd around them buzzed in excitement as all of the participants of the race were now waiting at the starting line. The revving of countless engines echoed throughout the lot causing Yangyang to sit up straighter in Jeno’s lap as he heard the reverb of a mic turn on and saw the lights that would signal the start of the race along the sides of the road begin blinking to test their functionality.

  
  
  


Yangyang knew it’d been a year since the last race, the last one having ended with Zero placing first by just a few milliseconds as Vision had almost overtaken them for the very first time. Donghyuck suddenly put his phone in Yangyang’s line of sight and grinned at him through the screen. “Say cheers to us winning the bet!” He teased, lifting up his drink with his free hand, Jaemin laughing cheerfully as he lifted his. 

  
  
  


Yangyang rolled his eyes and smiled into the camera begrudgingly before deciding to kiss Jaemin’s cheek as Donghyuck continued to hold his finger down on the shutter to take numerous photos. Jaemin’s cheeks flushed cutely, the older man nudging him shyly making Yangyang snicker. 

  
  
  


Finally the host of the event announced that there was only one minute left before the race began, the countless people around them erupting into thrilled cheers. Yangyang’s heart began racing at the thundering noise and sipped at his drink nervously. He really wondered who was going to win, would it really be Zero again? Yangyang couldn’t tell if that outcome was disappointing to him or not. 

  
  
  


The idea of sitting passenger side during such a thrilling moment made his pupils dilate in excitement. He’s always been a bit of an adrenaline junkie. The host boastfully announced 10 seconds left and the loud, piercing revving noises echoed throughout the large space again causing Yangyang’s palms to sweat in anticipation. 

  
  
  


The light turned _red, red, yellow, yellow, and then green!_ The cars racing down the aisle, Yangyang swearing he felt his ears pop from the intense noise of the tires revving and engines roaring loudly.

  
  
  


The cars flew down ludicrously fast, in just seconds they had sped down the aisle and arrived at the finish line, Jaemin’s mustang proudly pulling ahead of the front group of cars by the slightest bit before another car joined right beside him as they zoomed past the finish line. Yangyang stood up off Jeno’s lap and gaped in shock. _That was the closest two cars had ever been at the finish line!_

  
  
  


Yangyang had a very good feeling about who won and stood on his tiptoes to try and peek past the sudden mass group of people blocking his view as the driver’s got out of their vehicles and waited for the official results with bated breath. Yangyang felt the other boys clamber up beside him.

The more time passed without the winning group’s announcement, the louder the murmurings of the crowd began and the more Yangyang could feel people glance at them curiously. 

  
  
  


Donghyuck huffed and stomped his foot impatiently. “Jesus Christ, someone make the fucking announcement already!” He snapped aloud into the tense air, several people standing nearby flinching away anxiously. That hunch Yangyang had ended up coming true as the host suddenly came onto the mic with a harsh squeak.

  
  
  


“ _Congratulations!_ Taking 1st place is Vision! 2nd place is Zero! The difference is .00002 of a second! The closest race ever! Vision has finally taken down Zero’s perfect winning streak! Please come to the West Airport hanger to claim your qualifier trophies! Don’t forget about the after party taking place in the same hanger right now!” He said excitedly, going on to list the rest of the top ten that would participate in the real race worth the million dollars. 

  
  
  


Yangyang could feel the disbelief and frustration radiating from the other boys and had to bite his lip to stifle his laugh. As expected, he had won the bet. He turned towards the others who were obviously miffed and smiled at them brightly.

“We should go comfort Renjunnie!” He said lightly with a muffled laugh, turning back around before he could see their responses, striding away merrily. 

  
  
  


When Yangyang reached the west airport hanger, instead of making his way to Renjun like he had originally planned, he strode towards where Vision was standing around their car and receiving endless praise from the crowd. There were huge speakers set up playing trap music and people were dancing, red solo cups in hand as they continued to drink with renewed vigor. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang strode up to where a tall, dark haired boy was grinning down sheepishly at the trophy in his hand as he was praised and stood in front of him expectantly. “So, you’ve _finally_ managed to do the impossible huh? Don’t let the praise get to your head! You’ve only managed to beat them in qualifiers!” He said teasingly, grin widening as the older boy looked up to meet his gaze in surprise.

  
  
  


Lucas beamed at him and pulled him into a tight hug which made Yangyang laugh happily. “Yangie! I didn’t know you were coming to today’s race! Are Ten gē and Kun gē here too?!” He said excitedly, pulling away to peer into his eyes with the enthusiasm of an excited puppy. 

  
  


Yangyang pouted up at the older. “No, I’m just here alone tonight! Are you disappointed?” He said grumbling. Lucas smiled at him fondly and embraced him again, rubbing his chin across the top of Yangyang’s head endearingly. “Of course not! But at least tell me you’re going to brag about my win to them right?!” He said with another exuberant grin. 

  
  
  


Yangyang nodded and smiled as the older man pulled away to brandish his trophy in front of his chest and motion excitedly for Yangyang to take a picture. Yangyang huffed out a laugh and obediently took several photos of Lucas posing proudly with his trophy and even made some stranger take a photo of the both of them. 

  
  
  


As Yangyang sent the photos into a group chat he had with Ten and Kun, he felt Lucas’ stare roam over his form curiously. “Yangie...that jacket seems _familiar_. Is that... _Na Jaemin’s?_ ” He said incredulously, eyebrows furrowing at the younger disapprovingly. Yangyang felt his face flush. _Shit_ , here comes the lecture...Yangyang thought with a wince.

  
  
  


He smiled at the taller boy noncommittally and nodded. “You said you came here alone... let me guess you came with the “Zero” boys?” He said knowingly, crossing his arms over his chest and raising his eyebrow at him sternly. Yangyang coughed lightly and sighed. 

  
  
  


“Yes, I came here with the Zero boys. Look, it’s not what you think. I’m very well aware of their reputation, alright? I promise I didn’t come here with them unknowingly. I know who they are.” He said easily, waving away Lucas’ concern. 

  
  
  


Lucas continued to frown at him but nodded. “As long as you know Yangyang. I just don’t want you getting played like Seungmin. What they did to that boy was awful. And if they ever hurt you I’d beat their ass.” He said reaching out to squeeze his hand lightly, his chocolate eyes held a firm, purposeful glint within them. 

  
  
  


Yangyang felt his heart stutter at the reminder of his former classmate but grinned bravely at the dark haired boy. “Why does everyone think _I’m_ the one being played?” He said with a cocky smirk. Lucas stared at him, visibly impressed by his silent insinuation. 

  
  
  


“You saying what I think you’re saying?” He said, plush lips twitching in disbelief. Yangyang nodded and pointedly pulled Jaemin’s jacket tightly around himself. Lucas snorted and shook his head before giving the younger a secret smile. “If you’re using them then can you introduce me to their new sponsor?” He said lightly, eyes twinkling mischievously. 

  
  
  


Yangyang raised an eyebrow in astonishment, unable to believe how fast gossip spread amongst their circles, crossing his arms over his chest. “ _Mark?_ What do you need him for?” Lucas continued to smile at him silently and Yangyang blanched as his mouth dropped open at the hint.

“No way! Xuxi gē, Mark’s like, totally straight!” He protested as the other burst into laughter. “Don’t worry, Yangie. Let’s just say I know some things. Anyway, can you do it?” He asked with a knowing half smile. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang huffed and rolled his eyes before nodding. “Alright, I don’t even want to know how you know.” He said amusedly before punching Lucas lightly in the shoulder and making his way back to search for the boys who he’s sure were somewhere sulking. 

  
  
  


He ended up finding them a little ways away from the rest of the crowd, drinking away their jealousy by Jaemin’s car. As Yangyang approached them he smiled softly at the sight of them grumbling cutely amongst themselves. Jeno glanced upwards and narrowed his eyes at the younger as he embraced Renjun and rubbed down his back comfortingly.

  
  
  


“I saw you hug that driver from Vision. How do you know him?” He asked gruffly. Yangyang leaned his head against Renjun’s shoulder and stared curiously across at the blonde haired boy sitting in the passenger’s seat of the car, the door hanging open. “Xuxi gē? He’s my friend.” He said happily, nuzzling his face against Renjun’s neck and feeling the oldest grip his waist tightly. 

  
  
  


Donghyuck huffed sardonically. “You’re friends with someone like _him_ , babe? Are you serious?” He questioned the younger, uncharacteristically serious. Yangyang frowned at the silver haired man’s tone. Donghyuck never used that tone with him. They much preferred teasing and irritating one another rather than being serious as they weren’t those types of people. 

  
  
  


The chestnut haired boy glanced around and saw all of them wearing similar disgruntled, annoyed looks and realized with a satisfied smirk, _Oh_ , they’re _jealous._

  
  
  


Yangyang smiled innocently at the boys. “Of course, I’m serious Hyuckie! We’re _very_ good friends.” He said knowingly, watching as Jaemin glared in distaste at his words. Renjun pulled Yangyang’s chin to face him and Yangyang was surprised to meet his cold stare. 

  
  
  


“Then what did your precious _Xuxi gē_ say when he noticed your jacket, Yangie?” He questioned possessively, Yangyang gazing into his displeased eyes and found his heart thrumming with delight by all their annoyance and unwarranted envy. 

  
  
  


“Don’t worry. Your message was delivered just as clearly as you wanted.” He replied mirthfully, Renjun slightly placated by his words as he brushed their noses together to kiss him with a soft, purposeful touch. Yangyang was extremely amused by their disgruntlement and endearing annoyance, he had to control his facial expression to not draw suspicion to his obvious enjoyment of their irritation.

  
  
  


He’d never had anybody react like that when it came to him, felt stupidly giddy about experiencing something so simple as a significant other being jealous for his attention.

  
  
  


Jaemin suddenly moved toward the trunk from where he had been leaning against the car crossly, pulling out a black bag that Yangyang’s eyes couldn’t read properly in the low light of the airport hanger. His brown eyes met Yangyang’s determinedly before he strided over to him.

  
  
  


“I told you after today that no one will be able to ignore who you are to us. Especially if they see you wear what’s in the bag.” He said meaningfully, offering the matte black bag to the younger. 

  
  
  


Yangyang removed himself from Renjun in trepidation and stared at the bag with a sense of foreboding. When he opened the bag, it was a white, long, thin leather box revealing a silver chain necklace with the infamous GG logo right in the middle surrounded by 5 white diamonds.

Yangyang feels his heart drop because it was the sign he hoped never came. Perhaps that was a horrible time to have the small revelation that Yangyang felt stupid for being giddy at their jealousy. 

  
  
  


He had felt ridiculously good at seeing their possessiveness towards him and had forgotten all about how this was supposed to be all fun and games. The luxury item weighed uncomfortably in his hands, tears prickling in his eyes before he blinked them away furiously and cleared his throat.

“What is it?” He asked calmly, relieved his voice hadn’t cracked and revealed his fracturing confidence. 

  
  
  


Jaemin preened at the youngest as he wrapped his arms around Donghyuck’s waist, “We decided to get you something to ask you to be our boyfriend!” He stated proudly, “Do you see those 5 diamonds? It represents us. A relationship that is rare and real.” He said smiling at him bashfully.

Yangyang’s hands shook as he held the necklace, his heart in his throat as he stared at the diamonds glinting brightly in the low light. 

  
  


The men who had been staring at him expectantly, grew anxious at Yangyang’s extended silence. “Is it-Do you not like it? I-I just assumed you liked silver because of the choker you wore! _I told you we should’ve asked what his preferred metal was._ ” Donghyuck piped up nervously before hissing at the other boys.

“I just don’t know what to say.” He said honestly, feeling gutted. The boys took his words as if to say he was moved speechless by the gesture. 

  
  
  


Donghyuck stepped in front of him and smiled at the tears glistening beautifully in Yangyang’s eyes. “We really like you, Yangie. It’d make us all proud if you accepted the necklace and became our boyfriend.” Yangyang stared into his eyes emotionally.

Donghyuck kissed his forehead and then took out the necklace to clasp it around his neck. Tears fell silently from Yangyang’s eyes as the weight of the necklace settled heavily against his clavicle.

  
  
  


Renjun cooed at him and wiped his tears softly. “It’s ok baby, we’re all here for you. You’ll never have to worry about being alone ever again.” The words made Yangyang’s chest ache as more tears cascaded down his face before he wiped them away indifferently. 

  
  
  


He glanced around at all of them before walking over to where Jeno had been smiling fondly at the sight from the passenger side, he wordlessly took the bottle of tequila he had been holding and gulped some of it down. The others stared at him in shock, Yangyang wiping nonchalantly at his mouth before smirking at them.

“Are we going to drink in celebration or what?” He said confidently even though his hands were shaking from how unstable his mindset currently was. 

  
  
  


The other men around him laughed in relief and lifted their solo cups to celebrate their relationship, Yangyang silently downing the tequila like he was dehydrated. He ended up becoming wasted and leaning on the boys for support, giggling and complaining about how hot they all were.

“You know, _I’m so happyyy I’m yoursss._ ” He slurred against Jaemin as the blue haired man buckled him into the backseat. Jaemin caressed his head and smiled at him dotingly. 

  
  
  


“Yeah, baby? We love that you’re ours too.” He said happily, glancing at a worried Renjun who was seated beside him. Renjun’s expression lightened at the words, sharing a relieved look with Jeno who had also been holding the youngest steady after he had finished off the bottle of tequila.

  
  
  


“I loveeee my Gucci necklaceee. Everyone’s gonna be _sooooo_ jealous. But that’s because they don’t have sexy rich boyfriends like me!” He said giggling into Donghyuck’s chest, the silver haired man rubbing circles into his lower back comfortingly. 

  
  
  


He grinned amusedly. “Of course not! If we knew you would be this happy we would’ve bought the whole store for you sweetheart.” He said gently, tucking strands of hair behind Yangyang’s ear. “Please buy me lots of nice stuff! I’ve always wanted a Louis bag for my birthday! But—“ He started with a hiccup before slumping against Donghyuck suddenly. Renjun glanced at the youngest concernedly. 

  
  
  


“Yangie, baby, what are you saying?” He questioned gently while shaking the other by his shoulder. Yangyang grumbled at him in mandarin which made Renjun’s lips quirk in amusement. 

  
  
  


“I want to know what cute things he’s saying!” Jaemin whined from the front. Renjun stuck out his tongue in response. “Then good luck trying to get him to repeat that!” He said childishly, Jaemin huffed mildly in annoyance. 

  
  
  


As disappointed as they were that they couldn’t spend the night with Yangyang or fulfill the bet, they were satisfied that he was now officially their boyfriend. They drove the youngest home and coaxed him to enter his pin into the door’s key pad lock, carrying him to the couch before fetching him a blanket and taking turns to press kisses into his forehead. They murmured soft affectionate words into his hair before they left quietly.

  
  
  


Yangyang’s eyes opened as soon as they left, dragging himself up from the couch with a harsh exhale. He had been drunk for most of their night but during the ride had sobered up significantly due to his discomfort with being in cars. He played up his drunken state to avoid having to stay with them in his apartment after being socked in the chest with uncertainty after all those heavy emotions.

  
  


He cracked his neck and stretched his muscles before walking calmly to the bathroom and slowly removing his makeup. He stared at the necklace around his neck with hatred. Tears falling furiously down his cheeks as it hit him that the other boys didn’t really love him. He truly was just their proud new toy.

  
  
  
  


He slid down the bathroom door and sobbed as he realized that at some point, he had fallen for them. He had thrown himself overboard, drowned in their stead, and all because they had shown him what it was like to be special. If even just for a weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🚨🚨🚨 Yangyang admitted he has ^feelings^ everyone! There is the angst, I knew you knew it was coming, the subtitle of this fic is actually cruisin’ for a bruisin’ but don’t worry there’s still plenty of chapters left for our resident bad bitch to shake things up 👀 This fic was such a good form of stress relief for me when I wrote it, also as I read it back I’m like well damn...who hurt you? A lot of it was just words upon words, rant upon rant due to my own experiences with love and intimacy. I feel like Yangyang and Zero are such opposites on that spectrum; people who are in love and someone who has never fallen in love or been loved. How do you reduce that gap? When is it time to trust someone in a relationship? How much do you reveal without feeling like you’re over sharing? Love to know your thoughts and general musings about their relationship ✍🏻 either here or I now have a cc!  
> https://curiouscat.qa/redmoonwang ✨ Thank you for reading and your patience 💖 ✨ As always looking forward to your thoughts 💓


	6. “‘Bout to escalate”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♦️To all my endlessly kind and enthusiastic readers, thank you so much for all your support and patience ♥️♥️ There’s some German included in here that I found off the internet, feel free to correct me as I don’t know the language lmao 💖 Enjoy an early holiday gift, hope I can update again soon as finals approach, good luck to everyone 🤞🏼💓💓  
> Brief warnings: This chapter is widely centered around dysfunctional families which have caused the characters to have anxiety and emotional stress. Please always take caution when reading these chapters; there is more talk of death, mentions of car accidents, vomiting, talks of violence, ofc instances of nsfw moments.  
> Enjoy ✨✨🌙

Yangyang wished he could say that that weekend was spent refreshing his mindset and reminding himself of the reason why he was doing this. It’s because they were manipulative assholes who played with people’s emotions for their own personal gain. Instead, he stared at the Gucci necklace in it’s box on his desk and tried to figure out why instead of being thrilled it simply felt _wrong_. 

  
  
  
  


Deep down he knew why, although whenever the thought crossed his mind again he literally plugged his ears and started yelling out nonsensical words as he didn’t even want to look too closely at it. Xiaojun stared at him like he lost his mind but it didn’t matter, Yangyang would do anything to avoid having to be alone with his thoughts. Most of them angsty as hell and annoyingly pitiful. 

  
  
  
  


Those forty eight hours were cruel, especially when all he could think about was how just last week they had been splashing each other on a golden beach, Yangyang spending his nights surrounded by them in a California king bed. Now he simply hugged his rilakkuma in his full sized wooden bed while listening to Paramore.

  
  


Haley was right about preferring to pretend rather than forget for even a minute what they had made him feel.

  
  
  
  


Every time Yangyang recalled Renjun or Donghyuck promising that they wouldn’t leave him alone and that they wanted to take care of him he felt his face grow hot, tears blurring his vision before he swiped at his face roughly with his sleeve. The image made his heart skip but his chest ached so much, Yangyang didn’t know how to decipher the real from the fake, didn’t know how to act like everything was okay when the very idea of it being false _ruined_ him.

  
  
  
  


All throughout the weekend the boys texted him and asked if he was free to get breakfast or if he wanted to go to the mall. Every time, Yangyang played coy and said that he was busy practicing his violin. He was actually really busy mentally preparing himself for the week ahead and begging his heart to stop racing at just the thought of seeing them. 

  
  
  
  


He wore the damned necklace to university on Monday despite treating it like a cursed object the entire weekend and forced himself to concentrate on his violin playing as he had been too emotionally distraught to even pick up the beloved instrument the last two days. His eyes scanned over the sheet music before his muscle memory of how to play the piece took over. 

  
  
  
  


He enjoyed these moments when his mind went blank and his body just focused on producing the most beautiful sounds. His professor corrected some of the members' parts before cueing them to repeat what he had found unsatisfactory a few times, after they met his expectations he finally dismissed the class. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang stood up without taking his things and made his way to the professor at the front of the large lecture hall and waited until he was done packing before speaking up. 

  
  
  


“Professor, could I borrow a key to the practice rooms? I’d like to work on the piece some more.” He said quietly, giving a small polite smile when the professor had looked up in surprise. His professor was actually quite young and had dyed ash grey colored hair. He smiled happily at the sight of Yangyang, his eyes sparkling as he removed the key from his lanyard and handed it to him. 

  
  
  


“ _Oh, Yangyang!_ That’s fine, I have to say I’m a little surprised you want to practice more, you’re one of the few who rarely need any extra time. You always do a great job at understanding the compositions.” He complimented with a warm smile making the younger laugh shyly. 

  
  
  
  


“Thank you professor, I’ll be sure to return it as soon I’m done!” He said sheepishly, the other smiled at him fondly before waving as he took his belongings and made his way out of the music room. 

  
  
  


“You know where my office is!” He called lightly before he left. Yangyang clutched the key in his hand and placed his violin in its case gently before tossing his backpack on and making his way out into the halls to where the private, soundproof practice rooms were. 

  
  
  


Yangyang was used to the cramped, one person rooms. He had spent many days practicing within the well lit padded room for the university’s seasonal showcases and staring furiously at his music sheets till his eyes crossed and his fingers were calloused.

  
  


He always used the same practice room, call him superstitious if you will, but Yangyang just always felt more relaxed sitting in practice room 117 all the way at the end of the hall. 

  
  
  
  


It was the last practice room, meaning everyone else had taken up the spaces towards the front and those passing by didn’t feel the need to peer into the small window on the door as their curiosity was placated by all the other rooms they passed on the way allowing him to practice in peace.

He set his sheet music on the black metal stand and sat on the fold out chair of the same color with a sigh. He took off his backpack and leaned it against the padded wall and removed his phone from his back pocket placing it on the small, dark wooden desk in front of him.

He checked absentmindedly to see if his pen was still behind his ear before stretching his back languidly. He placed the violin on its chin rest and gingerly held the bow before beginning his hour of what he expected to be a productive, uninterrupted practice.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


During the climax of his practice his music sheet was filled with pen marks and added notes, his wrists ached from the weight of the violin, and his focus was undeterred as he repeated the same page over and over till he could automatically play it without looking at his sheet.

He opened his eyes that had been closed instinctively and frowned as his phone buzzed noisily on the desk before him. 

  
  
  
  


He huffed in irritation before placing his violin in the open case on the desk tenderly, swiping the phone screen to answer the call gruffly, “Lee Donghyuck you better be dying or else hang up, I’m busy.” He heard a responding hearty laugh at his blunt answer and hated how his lips twitched at the noise.

“Sorry Yangie, I just wanted to bring you lunch! Which building are you at?” He said cheerfully. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang leaned back in the chair and contemplated not telling the other but his stomach was rumbling painfully. He scowled before replying, “Bring me ravioli from the Italian restaurant in the food court or don’t bother showing up.” He said haughtily. Donghyuck chuckled fondly.

“Ok babe, text me the room and building ok?” He said brightly before ending the call abruptly. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang spluttered, face flushing at the other’s usual sporadic tendencies and then pursed his lips as he typed his location to “Silver haired one”. As Yangyang was focusing on memorizing the part Professor Byun had corrected in class, Donghyuck suddenly entered into the room with a noise of approval.

  
  
  
  


Yangyang, who always faced the wall when he practiced so he wouldn’t get distracted, startled at the sudden noise and his bow plucked a few strings shrilly in his jolt of surprise. 

  
  
  


Yangyang narrowed his eyes at the boy but Donghyuck simply grinned at him sunnily and leaned down to peck Yangyang’s lips quickly, settling the bags of food on the desk, the plastic rustling against each other gratingly.

Yangyang felt his ears grow warm at the nonchalant kiss and his heart skipped in his chest despite the complicated feelings swirling in his subconscious. 

  
  
  


“There’s your lunch. _You’re so mean, babe!_ You couldn’t have told me that 117 was the last room in the hall?! I wasted time just peeking into rooms before I finally found you here!” Donghyuck said pouting at him as he unfolded another black chair and plopped down into it before taking out the containers of food. He placed Yangyang’s order in front of him first and placed his cutlery on top. 

  
  
  


Yangyang blinked at the others' politeness, reminiscent of last week when he had done the same before watching as Donghyuck ripped open the plastic bag containing the cutlery paired with a napkin and flipped open his container.

  
  
  
  


“I’m honestly starving. You should’ve texted that you were doing extra practice! I would’ve ate breakfast this morning.” He grumbled at him adorably. Yangyang bit his lip to stop his growing smile and began eating his pasta quietly. 

  
  
  


Donghyuck’s eyes roamed over the room before staring at the violin on the desk curiously. “Have you always liked the violin?” He asked lightly, staring at the other in avid interest. Yangyang swallowed his mouthful of food and nodded. 

  
  
  
  


“Yeah, been playing since I was young. I was told I was good enough to continue playing through Uni so I figured I’d give it a shot.” He shared casually, meeting the older’s brilliant brown eyes and glancing away furtively. 

  
  
  


Donghyuck smiled at him and gestured around the room with his sandwich.“You seem so professional! I bet you’re one of the best!” Yangyang shook his head at the words and gave the sun kissed man a rueful smile. “That’s a pretty quick call to make for someone who’s never seen me play.” He said teasingly. 

  
  
  


Donghyuck beamed at him and gestured to his violin, “Then _please!_ Prove me right!” Yangyang huffed out a laugh and shook his head. “I’ve been practicing for a while, can I eat first?” He asked playfully, watching as Donghyuck’s eyes widened before he nodded enthusiastically. 

  
  
  
  


“Oh yeah, shit, sorry babe.” He said sheepishly around a mouthful of his meatball sub. Yangyang stared at the silver haired boy’s mouth that was covered in marinara sauce and smiled slightly. He picked up a napkin and wiped the others mouth carefully with a sigh. 

  
  
  
  


“If you eat that fast, you’ll get indigestion. What are you, five?” He chided as he finished wiping it gently, throwing the used napkin into the empty plastic bag. Donghyuck gave him a surprised look before his lips curled into a pleased grin. “How _sweet_ of you, Yangie.” He teased as Yangyang rolled his eyes and ignored his cooing. 

  
  
  


“Are you working today?” Donghyuck asked as they finished their lunch. Yangyang closed his empty container and shook his head. “I’ve got some things to do so I’m skipping the shift. You can tell Jaemin I won’t need a ride today.” He said casually, avoiding the other’s curious gaze. 

  
  
  
  


“Oh, I didn’t know that. What kind of things? You sure you don’t want us to drive? We can take you if you want babe, you’re our boyfriend.” Donghyuck said with a soft smile, grasping the brown haired boy’s hand gently. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang’s shoulders tensed at the touch, his heart briefly jumping in his chest painfully before he forced himself to loosen up. He returned the smile with a smaller one.

“No, I know! It’s just some errands. I’d really rather do them with Ten gē. He’s helping me set up dinner for when my older brother gets back from his trip.” He explained lightly, still avoiding Donghyuck’s eyes. The older man hummed in acknowledgment. 

  
  
  
  


“You didn’t mention your older brother was coming back this week.” He commented with a pout. _That’s because you didn’t ask,_ He thought bitterly before nodding stiffly. “What’s he like?” He questioned placing his chin on his palm and leaning on the desk.

His eyes were roaming over the violinist’s face in fascination as Yangyang began talking earnestly about his older brother figure. 

  
  
  


“He’s annoyingly over protective and the most _smothering_ presence I’ve ever had the displeasure of dealing with.” Yangyang began with a snort but his eyes were noticeably fond, making Donghyuck smile. 

  
  
  


“He’s always nagging about my health and to stop playing games. He texts me like 35 times an hour to make sure I’m at uni or that I’ve arrived at home. He’s actually a really great chef though, which makes no sense to me since he’s a neurologist who spends almost every waking moment in the hospital.” Yangyang complained with a chuckle. 

  
  
  


“He spends so much time thinking about me and Ten gē when he should be worried about his own stupid health because of all the shifts he works and the very little sleep he gets. Sometimes he doesn’t even eat! He says he just _forgets!_ But I don’t even get how that’s possible when he always texts gē and I to ask if _we’ve_ eaten! He’s the smartest person ever but he’s also the biggest dumbass I’ve ever met.” Yangyang said tearfully, somehow choking up in his small rant over the man.

  
  
  


He cleared his throat and blinked away the tears before they fell and met Donghyuck’s adoring gaze with a flush. “You’re really close with your brother huh?” He commented with a slight wistful twinge hidden in his voice, gently wiping at Yangyang’s eyes and causing his heart to race. 

  
  
  
  


The caramel haired boy nodded silently staring into Donghyuck’s doting eyes apprehensively. His heart betrayed his plan of self preservation, the sound of it pounding loudly in his ears. Donghyuck cradled his face and leant down to capture the younger’s lips in a soft, comforting kiss. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang couldn’t help but melt into the touch. He was just _such_ a good kisser. The way he was holding him made him feel so safe, so loved. His brain had graciously decided to sit this one out to let him enjoy the moment. He heard an orchestra of violins play light, romantic music throughout his subconscious as he continued to kiss the man eagerly. 

  
  
  
  


Donghyuck pulled Yangyang onto his lap slowly giving the boy plenty of time to stop him but Yangyang’s sanity sort of exited the chat as he was too busy enjoying the warmth and sensual touches of the older slipping a hand under his shirt and stroking along the side of his waist.

Donghyuck pulled away to press slow kisses down his neck making Yangyang crane it back mindlessly to allow him more access, gripping around his shoulders and exhaling shakily. 

  
  
  


_Ask him_ , His mind pleaded suddenly, entirely unhelpful to his plan of ignoring his feelings, Yangyang’s grip tightening around his shoulder briefly as Donghyuck’s warm lips brushed over his pulse. _Ask him if he meant what he said or if this is all still a game,_ His insecure subconscious implored but Yangyang ignored it to simply enjoy Donghyuck’s attention.

  
  
  
  
  


If he found out in that moment before he saw Kun or Ten...he didn’t even know _what_ he’d do to pull himself back together.

  
  
  
  


Donghyuck smirked at the breathy noise he made and slowly rolled his hips up into the other’s lap to hear Yangyang gasp softly. “Tell me Yangie, have you ever thought about inviting someone to this place to do something _fun?_ We’re here all by ourselves and no one can hear you.” He rasped into the younger man’s ear. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang felt a pleasant shiver go down his spine. His brain was trying to tell him to _abort_ , abort this fucking mission and exit the room immediately but his body was on fire and Donghyuck felt so _good_ against him. 

  
  
  
  


He panted as the other kept kissing down his neck with his soft, plush lips before biting marks along his collarbones and continuing to grind purposefully into him.

“I’ve never thought about it before, no. It’s because I’m not a horny asshole like you.” He said breathlessly, smiling coyly as Donghyuck paused to narrow his eyes at him. 

  
  
  
  


“You’re _such_ a liar. You play like you’re so innocent but every time I think about how you dropped to your knees in that classroom I’m reminded that you’re a sly little slut.” He said gripping his waist tightly and whispering the words into his ears darkly. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang bit his lip and felt heat rush to his face at the name and the memory of Donghyuck roughly shoving his cock down his throat. “And how often do you think about that hmm? _Is it everyday?_ Do you shove a hand down your pants and imagine cumming all over my face every night before bed hyung?” Yangyang purred purposefully, peering down into the silver haired boy’s eyes with a dangerous glint in them. 

  
  
  


Donghyuck’s gaze was so intense he couldn’t help how his breath hitched audibly as he reached a hand up to curl his hand around his hair and pull him down to breathe against his lips slowly.

“You are _such_ a tease. How is it possible for you to say all those filthy things and then continue acting like you don’t care? Is that what you want me to admit Yangyang? How absolutely fucking gone I am for you? How whipped we all are?” He hissed at him lowly before rolling his hips into the other’s roughly causing Yangyang to whine and clutch at him desperately. 

  
  
  
  


“ _Yes_ , yes I want to hear you say it. Tell me how much you want me. Beg for me and I’ll always give myself to you.” He panted pleadingly against the other’s red, puffy lips, staring down into his blown pupils longingly.

Donghyuck kissed him passionately, Yangyang clutching at the front of his shirt tightly with silent desperation for the other to just _understand_ instead of him having to say it before the older pulled away to pant against his lips, his eyes half lidded as he stared into Yangyang’s beautiful expectant ones.

  
  
  
  


“Babe, I—“ He began seriously before there was a knock at the door and Yangyang ripped himself away from the other painfully, beginning to pack his sheet music in his bag as a person peered their head through the door with a friendly smile.

  
  
  
  


“Hey, sorry to bother you, just wanted to see if you were going to be done anytime soon? All the other rooms are full and well, I have to practice.” The guy said with a bright grin before he flinched at the dirty look Donghyuck shot him from where he was slumped in the fold out chair, hair rustled and lips obviously bruised. 

  
  
  


Before he could shoot the other a mean retort, Yangyang waved his hands and gave the other a small smile. “ _It’s fine!_ I was done here anyway!” He said quickly, closing his violin case and adjusting himself discreetly.

Donghyuck rose from his chair and grabbed the violin case, swinging it onto his back while ignoring Yangyang’s affronted look, he leant down to grab his own bag loosely in his hand before walking towards the exit. 

  
  
  


Yangyang grabbed the bags of empty containers and cursed as he stubbed his toe on the chair in his rush to follow the older out of the room. He smiled sheepishly at the student holding the practice room door open and passed him the key mindlessly before tossing the bags in the trash bin directly outside the door and following after Donghyuck hurriedly. 

  
  
  


“Lee Donghyuck!” He called with a scowl as he caught up to the man striding down the hallway. Donghyuck glanced at him amusedly but kept walking until they reached the small flight of stairs outside of the building. The sun was high in the sky, surrounded by an unblemished, vast blue. The day was beautiful, not too hot, not too cold.

  
  
  
  


The sun bathed the other in a warm light making Yangyang’s heart stutter as his eyes twinkled at him before he grabbed Yangyang’s hand and pulled him towards his chest. Yangyang glanced around pointedly but Donghyuck ignored his mildly irritated expression to lean down and kiss him gently. Yangyang felt his ears grow hot as he returned the kiss timidly. 

  
  
  


When Donghyuck pulled away he analyzed Yangyang’s pink tinged face endearingly. “Liu Yangyang, we're serious about you. I don’t think I’ve ever felt such a strong connection to a person besides the boys. You really do complete us. I hope you never take off that necklace.” He said quietly, staring into the German-Taiwanese’s eyes so tenderly it caused Yangyang to swallow thickly. 

  
  
  


His mouth opened uselessly, no actual words coming to his mind when his blood was rushing to his ears at how overwhelmed with confusion he was. He suddenly heard a car horn blare sharply beside him and he startled, blanching at the sight of Ten sitting in his black Range Rover and staring at him through the open window knowingly, an evil smile on his face. 

  
  
  


Yangyang cursed under his breath but Donghyuck perked up and waved their joined hands at the elder cheerfully. “ _Is that Ten hyung?!_ Oh, I should go say hi!” He said eagerly with a smug grin as he dragged a protesting Yangyang towards the car.

“Lee Donghyuck if you say anything to Ten gē, _I will kill-!_ ” He whisper-yelled as they reached the open window where Donghyuck leaned his head down to beam at the older. 

  
  
  
  


“ _Hi Ten hyung!_ Thanks for picking Yangyangie up today!” He said cheerfully as Yangyang glared daggers at him. Ten laughed boisterously and lowered his sunglasses to eye the other meaningfully.

“Of course, that’s my boyfriend’s little brother. I have to take very special care of the baby.” He shared with a wink. Yangyang gritted his teeth and removed his hand from Donghyuck’s to enter the car with an annoyed huff.

  
  
  
  


“Gē, if you don’t start the car and leave _right now!_ ” He threatened the chaotic dark haired man in mandarin. Donghyuck pouted and passed Yangyang’s violin cautiously through the open window where the younger set it at his feet carefully. 

  
  
  
  


“Hyung, did he just bad mouth me in mandarin right in front of my face?” He said sadly, pouting his lips exaggeratedly when Yangyang glanced at him.

  
  
  
  


Ten laughed. “No hon, he said some threatening things to _me_. Nothing new really. So, are you and Yangyang dating then?” He asked, leaning his arm against the back of Yangyang’s seat and peering at the silver haired boy curiously. Yangyang shot Ten a pointed look but Donghyuck simply smiled radiantly and nodded proudly. 

  
  
  
  


“Yes hyung, we’re dating Yangyang.” Ten glanced at Yangyang with a raised eyebrow. “ _We_ huh?” He said as he eyed the brown haired boy with a look that said he wanted to know everything that had happened at that race. Yangyang glanced away and slumped in his seat, lips curling in annoyance.

  
  
  


“Yes. Jaemin, Jeno, Renjun, and I have asked him to be our boyfriend. I’m sorry we haven’t greeted you officially yet, we wanted to do it altogether.” He said bowing politely in front of the dark haired Thai man making Yangyang gape at him incredulously.

  
_What in the?! What was up with this filial boyfriend act?!_ He hissed inwardly, all previous warm and star struck feelings replaced by his shock and disbelief to what his eyes were currently witnessing. 

  
  
  


Ten laughed delightedly, eyes twinkling in amusement as he glanced at Yangyang’s blatant irritation, very different from the pliant and bewitched look he had been sporting just seconds earlier. Ten waved away the other's bow with a pleased smile threatening to appear on his lips.

  
“Don’t worry about that, it’s not me you’ll have to bow to and get permission from anyway.” He said with a sweet smile. 

  
  
  
  


“Don’t know if our precious Yangie has told you, but Kunnie is flying in from China tonight. He’ll _definitely_ want to meet you all as soon as he hears that his baby has finally taken interest in someone!” Ten said with a grin, pinching Yangyang’s cheek playfully making the other swat his hand away with a glare. Ten remained indifferent even as he shook off his stinging hand.

  
  
  
  


“Of course you’ll have to wait till next week! Kun’s a neurologist and he’s booked for surgeries all throughout this week.” He explained boastfully, preening at his boyfriend’s success and making Yangyang retch playfully. Ten smacked him on the head lightly and Donghyuck couldn’t help but smile fondly at the sight.

  
  
  
  


“Anytime he’s available is fine! Drive safely!” Donghyuck said with one final cheery smile at the older man before leaning down to press a soft kiss on Yangyang’s lips. Yangyang froze and his whole face resembled a tomato as the silver haired racer pulled away to drag his eyes appreciatively over his face.

He smiled smugly before walking away from the car, his gait was irritatingly confident as Yangyang watched him leave begrudgingly through the side mirror. 

  
  
  


Ten smacked him on the shoulder as the younger wiped at his lips in aggravation. “Don’t play like you weren’t puddy in his hands, Xiao Yang!” Ten chided as he pulled away from the curb and began driving to the grocery store. Yangyang turned and faced the window, grumbling at the older’s words, “Don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

  
  
  


Ten huffed and rolled his eyes. “You are _soooo_ in denial. It’s just so funny to me! Is this what I was like when Kun was pursuing me? If so, _what the fuck,_ why didn’t anybody slap me so I could get a grip!” Ten said gesticulating dramatically, making Yangyang click his tongue in frustration. 

  
  
  
  


“Gē, I don’t think our relationship is even remotely similar to yours! For one, you were _stupidly_ oblivious!” He protested making Ten pinch his ear chidingly. 

  
  
  


“Hey now! Watch your tone young man! Just wait till Kun hears that you’ve gotten involved with _Zero!_ Then we’ll see who’s helping who!” He said pointedly, smirking as Yangyang began to whine at him. “Gē, that’s not fair! You promised you would keep this a secret!” He begged as he fiddled with the toy car on his bag anxiously. 

  
  
  


Ten shrugged and pushed his white Gucci glasses up his nose haughtily. “I mean I’ll _try_ Yangie, but your boyfriends seem pretty serious about meeting him! What if they show up to his hospital with a dozen bouquets and ask for your hand in marriage?! Who’s going to pay for his bills when he goes into cardiac arrest from the shock?!” He continued, shaking his head disapprovingly to make Yangyang reconsider keeping it from the older any longer.

  
  
  


Yangyang blew air up at his forehead and watched his bangs flutter guiltily. If Kun ended up finding out from someone other than him, the other maybe wouldn’t go as far as having a heart attack but he would definitely be deeply hurt that the younger hadn’t told him something so important. 

  
  
  


Yangyang didn’t think he could deal with Kun’s disappointed glances and quiet brooding as he contemplated why his precious “little brother” couldn’t trust him enough to tell him about his love life. 

  
  
  


Yangyang sighed heavily. “ _Fine_ , I’ll tell him. But _please_ gē, _please_ let me handle it. Telling him that I’m dating people like the Zero boys, even if it’s for the sake of giving them a taste of their own medicine, won’t be the easiest thing to comprehend and I’d rather he hear it from me directly.” He said staring at the dark haired man pleadingly. 

  
  
  


Ten nodded and glanced at the younger to smile at him proudly. “Good idea baby. Don’t worry, I’ll buy some chocolate cake to soften him up for when you break the news.” Ten said ruffling the younger’s hair. Yangyang gave the other a small grateful smile. 

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


After their grocery shopping, Yangyang’s arms were full of eco friendly bags that were stuffed to the brim with items for their dinner. He gently placed the bags on the dining table lest Ten come in and see him just let them collapse onto the wooden desk haphazardly, his ear would be stinging all night from how hard the older man would pinch it. 

  
  
  
  


“Kun is honestly _unbelievable_. Who insists that they take a lyft home from the airport instead of having their boyfriend pick them up?! When he gets here, I’ll make sure there’s no dessert for that stubborn asshole.” Ten said with a fierce scowl as he walked briskly into the kitchen and switched on the lights. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang sighed and started taking food out of the bags, carefully placing the chocolate cake with “ _Welcome home Kun gē!_ ” written in pretty, cursive white colored icing on the middle of the table anyway. Forget Ten and Kun’s building argument, _he_ was the one who had to survive the night. 

  
  
  
  


“Does that mean gē has landed already?” Yangyang said with a nervous smile as he walked into the kitchen with their ingredients for dinner. Ten took the items and nodded, still frowning. “He just landed, yes. He said he was already heading to baggage claim.” Yangyang hovered around Ten as he began cutting up vegetables and meat for their hot pot. 

  
  
  
  


He could see the tense lines in his shoulders and the furrow between his eyebrows meaning Ten was seriously upset. He silently aided the other by taking out the indoor electric grill that connected to the pot and had a built in roasting tray. He put the grill on the middle of their dining table and slinked along the counter behind Ten, grabbing the freshly cut ingredients and placing them on a serving tray.

  
  
  
  


“Gē probably knew you would be busy trying to set up his welcome dinner. He didn’t want to add anymore stress for you.” He piped up quietly, glancing at the dark haired male in concern. Ten sighed and his shoulders dropped in defeat. He placed the meat he had cut on a beautiful white porcelain plate, his expression resigned.

  
  
  
  


“I know, _I know_ he feels like that, but that’s why I can’t help but be upset. He always feels like he has to place himself second just for us. I don’t know how many times I’ve wanted to grab him by the collar of his stupid ugly coat and shake him until he listened to me.” Ten said quietly, chopping the vegetables with visible irritation but his lips twitched into a sad smile.

  
  
  


“But I’ve known him long enough to know that’s just who he is, there’s no changing that, no matter how goddamn frustrating it can be to be with someone so self sacrificing.” Ten said softly, voice catching in his wistful emotions. Yangyang leaned his head against Ten’s shoulder and squeezed around his waist.

  
  
  


“Are you tired of being with gē?” He asked quietly, slightly afraid to hear his answer. Ten huffed in disbelief and bopped Yangyang on his head with his free hand making the younger yelp. 

  
  
  


“ _What are you talking about you little brat?!_ Don’t you know I’m going to be with your brother till I’m dead?! He won’t be able to get rid of me that selfish jerk, I’ve given my youth away to him he better take responsibility!” Ten said waving his knife dramatically causing Yangyang to flinch back away from his comfortable position with an amused smile. 

  
  
  
  


“Also! Start dropping hints that he better get me that $30K ring that I saw in his browser history! I want my name dropped and eggs cracked, Liu Yangyang!” Ten said, narrowing his eyes as the younger grabbed the rest of the food and scoffed at him. 

  
  
  


“ _Please_ get a hold of yourself gē, you don’t have any eggs to crack!” Yangyang said lightly, laughing as he left to leave the ingredients on the table. “That you know of at least.” Ten said with an indignant sniff. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They only had to wait another forty minutes before Ten was scampering around the room to straighten the pillows on the couch and the table cloth on their dining table as the older man texted he was down at the lobby.

As soon as Kun arrived at the apartment, he shoved his luggage against the hallway wall and slipped on his Burberry slides before throwing himself into Ten’s arms as Yangyang sat in the light washed wooden chair at the dining table watching them blubber over each other impatiently. 

  
  
  


He was hungry damnit, not to mention he wanted to get this humiliating conversation over with already. Yangyang side eyed them as Kun whispered some cheesy bouts of sweet nothings that made the back of Ten’s pierced ears bright red, he giggled delightedly and smacked Kun’s chest playfully before drawing him into a kiss. 

  
  
  


Yangyang rolled his eyes, he knew Ten’s promise to not let Kun eat dessert was an empty one, as _if_ he would be able to stay mad at a boyfriend/potential fiancé he hadn’t seen in weeks. 

  
  
  


He glanced at the chocolate cake on the table longingly. _Don’t worry, we’ll get to you soon_ He thought with a pointed sigh that caused Kun to break away from Ten sheepishly.

“ _Where are your manners!_ Are you not going to get up and greet your brother?!” Ten hissed as he waved him over dramatically. Yangyang gave him a baleful stare as he moved slowly towards Kun.

  
  
  


“As if I’d get between you two and interrupt your little romcom moment.” He said with an unimpressed look before embracing Kun. The dark brown haired man smacked his shoulder chidingly but hugged him tightly making Yangyang smile warmly despite himself.

“Tell gē how much you missed him!” Ten said teasingly from where he still stood beside them. 

  
  
  


“Alright, now you’re pushing it.” Yangyang said lightly, leaving Kun’s embrace reluctantly before plopping into his spot at the table. He always sat on Kun’s left while Kun sat at the head and Ten on the right. 

  
  
  


“ _It’s only right that the person making $200K a year sits at the head._ ” Ten had said the first time they ate at their shared apartment. Kun had flushed brightly and spluttered at Ten who simply grinned at him. 

  
  
  
  


“You made hot pot? Thanks babe, it’s just what I was craving.” Kun said delightedly, unwrapping his navy blue scarf and shoving off his beige coat onto the chair before kissing Ten on the cheek sweetly. Ten preened and smiled knowingly.

“Of course, I _always_ know what you want.” Ten said suggestively making Yangyang clear his throat pointedly. 

  
  
  


Ten shot him a look that said “ _Do I look like I care that you’re here or not?_ ” and Yangyang stuck his tongue out at him in response. Kun glanced between them amusedly.

“I missed you both like crazy.” He admitted easily as he began dipping vegetables into the mala sauce. Yangyang and Ten both smiled fondly at the warm admission. 

  
  
  


“ _Obviously,_ without us it was probably boring as shit and super quiet.” Ten said cheerfully, grabbing a piece of meat and sticking it in the side with the clear broth. Kun shot him an exasperated look as Yangyang chewed around his meat thoroughly, watching as the smoke from the broths rose to the ceiling in mindless silence. 

  
  
  
  


“How was the trip then? Mama and baba doing ok?” Ten asked lightly. Kun hummed in agreement. “They’re doing well, asked if next time I was going to come with you.” He said with a smile, wiping his mouth with a napkin. 

  
  
  


Ten beamed at him happily. “Seems like they were bored with just you. Not that I’m surprised, last time we had an amazing time playing mahjong!” Ten said laughing happily. Yangyang gazed between Kun’s smiling face and Ten’s content look with a warmth in his chest. 

  
  
  
  


Here, being surrounded by his family and the people who mattered most to him, made all the tension and pressure in between his ribs just dissipate. He’d been feeling like such shit that past weekend and yet here with Kun choking around his piece of meat as he laughed at a story Ten was recalling avidly, he felt like all that never happened. 

  
  
  
  


He felt bad that he’d wipe that smile off his gē’s face as soon as he told him what he’d been up to. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang swallowed his mala sauce drenched meat with a bitter feeling, wincing at the difficulty of the action. _Please God, don’t let Kun kill me before I get to eat cake,_ He prayed earnestly. 

  
  
  
  


When their plates were empty and Ten had gotten up to pour them some wine and cut the cake, he flashed his eyes at the younger pointedly. He had run out of stories to recount to gē to keep the mood light, they had already been sitting at the table for too long. Yangyang knew that he was silently signaling for him to blurt out that he was dating the members of Zero already but he was hesitating. 

  
  
  
  


Kun looked extremely happy and had the softest look on his face, he was having a hard time gaining the courage to rupture such a precious moment.

“ _Soooo_ , Xiao Yang! I heard that you’ve been meaning to tell Kun something _very_ important!” Ten said with a nonchalant laugh, his eyes shooting daggers at the younger for his stalling. Yangyang gave him a betrayed look in response but when Kun glanced at him he smiled politely at the other. 

  
  
  


“ _Oh_ , that’s right! Thanks Ten gē! Almost forgot... _hahaha_.” He laughed uncomfortably, avoiding Kun’s curious gaze. “What is it? Do you need money for living expenses? You could’ve just told me, no need to be embarrassed.” Kun said softly, reaching into his dark jeans to get out his wallet. Yangyang felt a pang of guilt and quickly shook his hands in front of himself in protest.

  
  
  


“What?! _No_ , no gē! That’s not it! I—“ He sighed and pinched at his nose impatiently. “ _Jesus Christ._ ” He muttered to himself lowly, drinking a mouthful of wine before blurting what had been weighing on his mind the past few weeks.

“I’ve been dating some people lately!” He watched Kun’s reaction carefully, the brown haired neurologist’s eyebrows shooting into his hairline and his mouth dropping open in surprise as he took in what he said. 

  
  
  


“Dating some people? Oh well, that’s good for you Xiao Yang, thanks for telling me?” He said confusedly, staring at the other in bewilderment. Ten sighed loudly, “ _My_ _God_ , you are a train wreck.” The older said staring at the youngest in disbelief.

Yangyang scowled at him before wiping at his face exasperatedly. “The people I’ve been dating, it’s—they’re— _Well_ ,” He fumbled, face flushing nervously. 

  
  
  


Ten smacked his glass onto the table. “ _It’s those Zero boys!_ _There_ , it’s out in the open now Yangie! Don’t say I never did anything for you.” He said with an impatient huff.

The room in the air turned cold as Kun paused to absorb the bomb Ten had just dropped onto him. Yangyang slumped into his chair and closed his eyes tiredly as he waited for Kun to blow the roof off the apartment.

  
  
  


“Did-Did you just say the _Zero_ boys?! LIU YANGYANG WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! _Do you know what those boys have done?! Do you know who they are?!_ I expected for you to know better than to mess around with stupid fuckboys that are only out to use you!” He exploded furiously. Yangyang rubbed his temples and glared as Ten drank his wine nonchalantly.

Ten tipped his glass at him playfully as Yangyang huffed and sat up to try and fix the mess he had made for himself. 

  
  
  
  


“Look gē, _I know,_ believe me I know who they are. I know what they’ve done. The reason I’m seeing them is not because I believe that they’ve changed or that they’re seeing me with the intention of seriously being my boyfriend or whatever.” He said with a pang in his heart, waving away his worries even as Kun stared at him in some state of shock.

  
  
  


“ _I’m_ the one using them. They think that they’re untouchable and that there isn’t a single person who is immune to their charms. Well, I want to be the one to show them they’re not shit.” He said with a small, dry smile. “They’re honestly practically whipped for me right now, so I’d say that I’m going to win this game easily.” He said with a nonchalant shrug as Kun gazed at him incredulously.

  
  
  


“ _What are you gaining from buying into their game?_ There has to be something more than this childish idea of revenge, Xiao Yang.” Kun scolded with an expression of incredulous disbelief. 

  
  
  


Yangyang shrugged and put a hand under his necklace which shone under the light from the small chandelier over their head. “I mean, they did give me this Gucci necklace worth $8,000.” He said nonchalantly as Kun’s silverware clattered loudly against the porcelain plate, his mouth gaping open in shock while Ten choked on his mouthful of wine. 

  
  
  


Ten immediately leaned over the table to peer at the necklace. “ _What the?!_ You little shit, you never told me they gave you your luxury gift already!” Ten said, his lips parted in shock, eyes widening at him in alarm.

Yangyang coughed from where Ten had pulled his necklace and by default his _neck_ , into the light to watch as the diamonds twinkled. The dark haired man removed his grip on the necklace and sat back on his chair with a noticeable squeal as the legs scraped against the floor. 

  
  
  
  


He beamed at Kun. “I say let the boy do as he pleases! He clearly is capable of taking care of himself! Plus, one of those boys is Chinese, what was his name _Huang?_ His father owns Huang Enterprises! Don’t be too tough on him, Kunnie!” Ten said enthusiastically, rubbing comforting circles into Kun’s hand. Kun scowled at him irritably. 

  
  
  


“You think just because they’re from powerful families and that Yangyang isn’t _really_ dating them that I still shouldn’t be concerned about my little brother being attached to those selfish assholes?!” Kun said with a fierce glare, glancing between the two of them in disappointment. 

  
  
  


Yangyang faltered in his bravado and abashedly averted his eyes. Kun cut Ten a piercing look. “Also, don’t think I haven’t noticed how unsurprised you are by all this nonsense Yangyang has been spouting! You’re telling me you’ve known about this for _weeks_ and didn’t think to tell me?” Kun asked in offense while shooting Ten an affronted look.

  
  
  


“Don’t be too mad at me gēgē, I only did it because Yangyang swore me to secrecy and threatened my well being.” Ten said innocently, placing a hand on Kun’s upper arm and batting his eyelashes. Yangyang scoffed in disbelief and retched at Ten’s attempt to be cute to avoid Kun’s wrath. 

  
  
  


Kun rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s usual antics and then narrowed them at Yangyang. “What are you _thinking_ , Yangyang?! I don’t know how you could possibly feel like this was a good idea! After admitting that you were just using them do you think they're characters are so noble that they’d just leave you alone afterwards?! What will you do if they make you pay some serious repercussions for deceiving them Liu Yangyang!” He hissed as he removed his glasses and began rubbing a hand over his face. 

  
  
  


"Na Jaemin’s family owns Na Pharmaceuticals, Lee Jeno’s mother is the chairman at the hospital I work at, Lee Donghyuck’s father is the district prosecutor and as Ten so _cheerfully_ mentioned, Huang Renjun is the heir to Huang Enterprises. Have you been thinking about what could happen if you decide to humiliate them?” Yangyang’s face burned in embarrassment at the sudden mention of the titles their families held, tears prickling in his eyes. 

  
  
  


He blinked them back painfully as he cowered in his seat. “No, gē I haven’t.” He said quietly as Kun sighed heavily. “Yangyang, I know you’re better than this. Return that necklace and break up with them properly. Not because you want revenge but because you simply cannot date people like them.” He said reasonably, staring at the younger’s regret filled expression sadly. 

  
  
  


“I can’t do that though.” He said in that same quiet voice. Kun inhaled sharply and began scolding the other harshly. “ _Liu Yangyang you—“_ He said in mandarin, deviating from their commonly used language of english to properly showcase his anger. 

  
  
  


Yangyang interrupted him with tears silently cascading down his face. “I can’t break up with them because _I like them gē!_ ” He admitted painfully causing Ten to gasp softly and Kun to pause, staring at him in disbelief. 

  
  
  


“Fine, you’re right, I was _stupid_. I was stupid to think that I could possibly get involved with boys like them and not fall for them just like everyone else. I was stupid to believe I could just get away with playing them without thinking about the fact that, _Oh my God,_ if they wanted they could ruin my life with the influence they have.” He said wiping at his tears in frustration.

  
  
  
  


“I’m sorry I disappointed you, gē. I wish I could lie to you and say that it won’t happen again but we all know that’s not true.” He said bitterly. Kun huffed angrily and got up to pull the younger into his embrace. Yangyang crumbled into his broad chest and cried regretfully. 

  
  
  


His chest ached, ached in a way it hadn’t in a long time. He felt so small as Kun caressed the back of his head and shushed him soothingly. He hadn’t thought about what would happen afterwards. He hadn’t wanted to.

  
  
  


He was too busy enjoying all their attention, relishing in the addictive hope that filled him that _maybe_ they really did love him like he wanted them too. 

  
  
  


“ _Don’t talk like that about yourself, Xiao Yang._ You do not repeatedly disappoint me, you little brat.” He scolded fondly, making Yangyang smile wetly into his shoulder. “I’m just worried about you. You shouldn’t feel sorry about falling for them that’s out of your control. I know I said some harsh things but it’s only because I’m worried they’ll hurt you, baby.” He said quietly into his hair, gently rubbing his back and rocking him like a child. 

  
  
  


Yangyang was suddenly reminded of the first time he had been grasped so tightly in Kun’s arms and his breath hitched. Yangyang had been only 12 years old when his sisters rushed with him to the hospital to go see their parents who were in critical condition.

  
  
  


_It was a horrible car accident, hit by a drunk driver,_ He had heard the doctor say in a daze. He had sat in the emergency room's hard wooden chairs and inhaled the heavy smell of disinfect detachedly, his brain not really comprehending the information. 

  
  
  


The doctor apologized to his eldest sister and she collapsed into the middle one, sobbing harshly. Yangyang had stared at them in mild shock and didn’t break out of his bubble of detachment until they were ushered in to say goodbye to their parents' lifeless bodies and take any valuables that they had on them. Yangyang took one look at their pale, soulless faces and ran out of the room, throwing up into a trash can.

  
  
  


He stayed there a few moments emptying his stomach of it’s contents, small form shaking violently as he continued to retch weakly. He felt a hand begin rubbing his back softly after a long while where his form shook harshly, his hands gripping the sides of the metal bin desperately. 

  
  
  
  


“Are you alright?” The accented voice had asked, their tone comforting and smooth. Yangyang’s tiny shoulders had relaxed unconsciously, lifting his head from the bin cautiously and met the eyes of a warm, concerned teenage boy. The dark brown haired boy smiled at him gently and wiped his mouth with a napkin he had procured from his dark denim jeans. 

  
  
  


“Do you need water? Are your parents around somewhere?” He asked patiently. Yangyang’s breath had hitched and his vision had blurred with tears at the mention of the ones he loved who he knew were not coming back before he launched himself into the boy's arms and sobbed uncontrollably. The boy had huffed at the force of 12 year old Yangyang’s body crashing into him but he silently held the younger and began rambling to distract him. 

  
  
  
  


He had told him that his name was Qian Kun and he had actually been there because his own grandma had passed away as well, although of a different cause. He told him he was sixteen and from China, when Yangyang confirmed that he understood chinese the older began distracting him with stories in a language that brought Yangyang comfort. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang had clung to the older man the whole night and when his sisters came back from organizing with the hospital on how they’re parents were going to leave this world, they saw the sight of their small little brother curled underneath a large denim jacket, peacefully asleep against the side of an older teenage boy. They knew something was special about him if he managed to get their anxiety ridden brother to actually sleep that night.

  
  
  
  


They all grew close, even if Kun left the country they kept in touch. Yangyang secretly still held that admiration that he had that night, and wondered how someone so caring had managed to find him. He traveled to America because Kun was already there when he was in his last years of high school and only applied for that university due to _Kun’s_ encouragement and he kept any word of trouble away from his sisters although they trusted him to take care of him.

  
  
  
  


From that moment, he had been his _gē_ , his selfless gē who’s heart was so big he had put his own sorrow aside and comforted a random young boy instead. 

  
  
  
  


“Thank you for always looking out for me, gē. I love you.” He whispered in mandarin, causing Kun to squeeze him gently. “I’ll always be here stupid, I love you too.” He responded fondly. Ten who had been gazing at the sight with tears in his eyes cleared his throat before speaking.

  
  
  
  


“Is this a bad time to mention that I invited them to dinner next week?” He said sheepishly as Kun glared at him and Yangyang began laughing hysterically.

  
  
  
  
  


🏎🏎🏎

  
  
  
  


Yangyang was uncharacteristically somber the following Tuesday morning. He had admitted out loud to someone other than himself, that he had feelings for his “boyfriend’s”. He was having a hard time coming to terms with this fact. For one thing, he still wasn’t entirely convinced that the others felt the same way about him.

  
  
  
  


He couldn’t tell if their interactions had been genuine or sincere or if it was some tactic to make him fall for them. He didn’t understand what their intention was when they gave him that necklace. Which was an occurrence that gave Yangyang chest pains if he thought about it for too long. 

  
  
  
  


Where did he go from here? He supposed he would go on with his plan. There was just something about the whole thing that had him off kilter in both a positive and negative way. 

  
  
  


_Positive_ because he liked the new sensation of being desired, liked feeling wanted, and being the center of all their attention. _Negative_ because the more they looked at him and the more time he spent around them, the more it would hurt if it really did all turn out to be a facade. 

  
  
  
  


The only thing that had brightened his day was staring at his first paycheck in his bank account and being notified of _Full Moon_ Dance Studio’s instagram post about taking in new students the following day through the end of the month.

Jaemin had dropped him off as usual and Yangyang’s heart had leapt into his throat as he kissed him goodbye, the blue haired man staring after him fondly making Yangyang’s shoulders hunch subconsciously as he walked into the diner. 

  
  
  
  


By the end of his shift, Ten had clapped him on the back and smiled at him gently as Yangyang waited for the manager to give him the keys to close up the place. As the newest member of the staff, the manager thought it was necessary for him to do the closing procedure at least once. At least he had given Yangyang a heads up about it so he could prepare his patience for stacking up chairs and wiping down tables for another hour. 

  
  
  


He was alone in the diner, not a single car in the parking lot sending shivers down Yangyang’s spine as he stared at the unfamiliar sight of the empty lot. He glanced at his reflection in the window from the fluorescent lights overhead and grimaced at how haggard he looked. He lifted up his chin and straightened his shoulders. He really needed to get his mind straight. 

  
  
  


He took out the mop, a bucket of cleaning supplies, and dragged out a trash can from the kitchen before putting his air pods in his ears and listening to Ariana sing about how _she could get through this, past this, and that she was a girl with a whole lot of baggage._ Truly, the story of Yangyang’s life. 

  
  
  
  


He sprayed lemon scented Lysol disinfectant on the wooden tables and wiped over them with a rag. He had _sooo_ many tables to clean, he exhaled noisily and continued wiping down the seats before heading back to the supply closet to get out the purple colored broom and matching flower patterned dustpan.

He brought out all of the fallen bits of food from under the table and ushered them into the pan, before heading towards the trash can and dumping it in there. He glanced up when he heard a familiar sounding engine rumble into the parking lot and blinked at Jaemin’s mustang parked out in the front.

From where he was leaning against the broom he saw Renjun lean across the console and smile as he pressed a soft kiss onto Jaemin’s lips. The eldest said something to Jaemin while they were still within breathing proximity and Jaemin laughed and pinched his cheek before Renjun climbed out of the car with a grin. 

  
  
  


Yangyang felt something heavy in his chest at the two of them having a secret moment, and there were some unkind whispers in the back of his head that mentioned how they could’ve been talking about him. Renjun waved at him through the window when he realized the younger had been watching and Yangyang snapped out of his stupor to give a small smile in return before going to unlock the door and let him in. 

  
  
  


He noticed Jaemin wink at him from his car when he opened the double doors before he reversed smoothly and left the parking lot. He glanced at Renjun in confusion before the dark haired boy chuckled at him.

“Jaemin went to go get dinner, he should be back by the time we’re done here.” Renjun said with a sweet smile. The younger nodded slowly before stepping aside to let Renjun in, locking the door again after he had passed through. 

  
  
  


“You’re on closing duty then?” He said as he trailed into the diner hesitantly and gestured to his mop. Yangyang walked back to the table he was cleaning and hummed in agreement.

He resumed wiping with the orange rag wordlessly, doing his best to will away the annoying flush from his cheeks at how handsome Renjun looked. The older began putting the cleaning solution in the mop bucket and gestured to the kitchen with his thumb, a hopeful smile on his face. 

  
  
  


Yangyang’s mouth dropped open slightly in surprise at the other’s thoughtful gesture and he nodded, Renjun gave him a beaming smile in return causing his heart to skip painfully. Yangyang returned his gaze to the wadded up napkins on the floor and felt his face get even hotter. Renjun was actually really reliable, and he looked super good in his grey turtle neck with a black overcoat on top, his dark jeans sticking tightly to his legs. 

  
  
  


He had on glasses again that night although Yangyang knew he didn’t even need them, his hair was parted in the middle, he looked like some sort of prince and it made Yangyang scrub at the table harshly as he tried not to think about how affected he was by the other’s simple gesture. Renjun carried the bucket, now heavy from the water, and placed it in the middle of the diner’s black and white tiled floor carefully.

  
  
  


He took the mop and placed it in the bucket, stepping on the pedal that was attached to it to wring out the excess water. Yangyang stopped his broom for a moment to stare wide eyed as he began mopping the floors.

  
_Wait a minute!_ He hadn’t just filled up the bucket for Yangyang?! He was helping him _clean?!_ Yangyang choked on his spit as he forgot to swallow and Renjun looked up at the noise and raised an eyebrow at him amusedly. 

  
  
  
  


“What? Didn’t think I knew how to hold a mop?” He teased lightly. Yangyang nodded and stared at him appraisingly. “Didn’t think you’d want to join, honestly. Not that I’d blame you.” He said with a small pleased smile.

  
  
  


Renjun returned it, eyes twinkling happily. “I did say until _we’re_ done, didn’t I?” He replied easily, continuing to wipe the floors behind the counter. 

  
  
  


Yangyang nodded and bit his lip to hide the smitten grin that wanted to break onto his face. He had figured when he said _we_ , he just meant the two of them being in the same place while Yangyang cleaned and Renjun silently kept him company. He wiped the table tops and underneath them with renewed vigor. 

  
  
  
  


His heart raced when every time he glanced up Renjun was already looking at him, a fond smile at the corner of his lips. Yangyang began stacking the chairs on top of the tables he had wiped so Renjun could wipe the floors by the tables easily.

  
  
  
  


“Ok don’t be mad at me for saying this, because _you_ brought it up, but I’m kinda surprised the heir to Huang Enterprises is here cleaning a diner past midnight.” He teased with a good natured smile. Renjun laughed heartily and narrowed his eyes playfully at the younger. 

  
  
  


“I may be the inheritor of a billion dollar tech company, but my parents still believed in making me do my own chores. They made me clean my room and learn how to take care of my section of the house just like everyone else.” He said lightly as he mopped past Yangyang. Yangyang wanted to point out that most kids didn’t have their own _section_ of a house but instead decided to let the comment go, only humming in acknowledgment.

  
  
  


“My parents were really strict with me while I was growing up. I’m the youngest and as much as they “spoiled” me for it, they also had ridiculously high expectations too.” He shared quietly, the smooth tone of his voice echoing nicely in the empty diner. The younger almost knocked the chair off the table in his astonishment at how the older was sharing such personal information with him.

  
  
  


“Oh? Are they forcing you or you siblings to take over the company?” He questioned in the same even, soft tone as Renjun. Renjun plopped the mop in the bucket as he finished with the floors and joined Yangyang in stacking chairs on the tables. His face was contemplative before his lips curled into a rueful smile.

  
  
  


“I would say yes, but now I’m something of a disappointment to them so I doubt they still have me in mind for the position.” He said with a casual shrug but Yangyang could see the discomfort he felt in the tightness of his shoulders and the avoidance of his gaze. 

  
  
  


Yangyang didn’t want him to think he was prying by questioning why he thought that or giving him pity by saying “ _oh sorry to hear that, it’ll be ok_ ”, so he nodded politely and moved to wipe down the bars countertops.

Renjun huffed in amusement. “Sorry, didn’t mean to make things awkward.” He said bashfully, his eyes focused on wiping at the vinyl covered seats. 

  
  
  


Yangyang spluttered in his rush to disagree and the rag dropped from the counter to the floor at his hasty action. “N-No! I honestly just didn’t want you to be uncomfortable by asking more about it.” He said picking up the rag and resuming his wiping, biting his lip abashedly. Renjun shook his head and smiled softly at him.

  
  
  


“You can ask if you want, you’re my _boyfriend_ , I want you to know more about me.” He said affectionately, sitting down on the freshly cleaned bar stool seats and spinning in it from side to side slowly, an earnest expression on his face.

  
  
  


The chestnut haired man’s face flushed instantly and he felt his heart _leap_ into his throat, staring at the other in shock. He snapped out of his star struck expression in a flash and cleared his throat uncomfortably, not enjoying how easily his heart had responded to the others' words. _Get a grip!_ He scolded himself internally. 

  
  
  


“Uh, then why, if you don’t mind me asking, do you say they think you’re a ‘disappointment’?” He asked carefully as he sat beside Renjun, ignoring the fact he still had to put away the supplies and turn off the lights in the restaurant.

He stared at the older’s pensive face and the disconsolate flick of emotion that was there briefly before he straightened and looked at Yangyang with a small smile.

  
  
  


“They don’t think my relationship with Jeno, Jaemin, and Donghyuck is real, or healthy for that matter.” He said easily even though Yangyang saw the pain in his eyes as he said those words.

Yangyang frowned at him and touched his hand softly, “I’m sorry to hear that.” The older pushed his glasses up his nose with his free hand, before giving his fingers a gentle squeeze. 

  
  
  


“I stopped trying to get them to understand polyamory a long time ago. When they find out I’m dating you too now, I can only imagine what they’ll say.” He said with a bitter smile on his face.

Yangyang felt a clench in his heart for the other and leaned his head against his shoulder lightly. “We’re here for you.” He said softly, causing Renjun to kiss the side of his head appreciatively.

  
  
  


“I know baobei, I’m really grateful for all of you.” Yangyang pulled away to stare at the other’s loving eyes, even the sound of that sweet pet name falling from his lips struck a chord within him. There was so much he wanted to know, so much he wanted to ask. 

  
  
  


He wanted to ask if he _truly_ felt that way about him, he was still unsure. But he didn’t want to ruin that moment, would rather glue his mouth shut and just stay holding the older’s hand than subject himself to such cruelty. 

  
  
  


“Xiao Yang?” Renjun whispered curiously, eyeing the younger boy’s pensive face in wonder. Yangyang’s cheeks took on a cute pink tinge as he laughed embarrassedly, scratching at his face.

“Sorry, I just uh, well I’m glad you know that we’re here for you.” He said abashedly, Renjun flushed slightly at his honesty, Yangyang fiddling with the straw dispenser before he met his gaze again.

  
  
  


“This might be too late to ask but, how did _you_ decide to start dating them?” He said with an inquisitive look. Renjun’s whole appearance changed and he laughed delightedly. Yangyang’s heart skipped at the look, the fact that he had caused that expression and such a melodic sound had yet to lose its wonder.

  
  
  


“I don’t think it’s too late to ask that, no. Well, we’ve actually known each other since we were kids. We always went to the same schools, had the same interests, same circle of “friends”. I’ve always thought they were the best people I’ve ever met. This one day when I was sixteen, a girl in my class gave me this piece of computer paper and said it was from _Lee Jeno._ I was extremely confused on why he’d give me a note when we were going to meet after that to get lunch.” He began with a reminiscent smile. 

  
  
  


“The note had the words _I like you, do you like me? Check yes or no._ In big, bold writing from a blue pen.” Yangyang burst into laughter at the image. “No way! What was he, _five?_ ” He said fondly, rising in his chair slightly as he laughed brightly. Renjun laughed just as happily. 

  
  
  
  


“Honestly, it was so childish and unbelievable, I wrote him back on the note and said if he really liked me, he could tell me to my face.” He said with a far away look in his eyes. Yangyang knocked his shoulder against the older’s playfully. 

  
  
  
  


“Even back then, you were so direct.” He teased to which the older scoffed playfully in disbelief. “Honestly if you had seen Jeno back then, you wouldn’t be that surprised by the difference in maturity. He’s still basically the same. After that we met in front of my house, Jaemin and Donghyuck were there too. He told me that he liked me, but I also liked Duckie and Jaeminnie, and he said that he did too...we just decided to start dating.” He said interlocking their fingers and gazing at them curiously. 

  
  
  


“Now we have _you_ , I think you added something we didn’t even know was missing.” He shared with a sparkle in his eyes and a pleased smile. Yangyang gulped at the weight of his words and momentarily froze. Is that... _true?_ Do they _really_ feel that way? 

  
  
  
  


_Why am I asking myself that, isn’t the Gucci necklace an obvious sign of ownership rather than a romantic gesture?_ He thought sourly, his gaze averting carefully. 

  
  
  
  


Headlights suddenly flashed through the glass and Yangyang looked back to see Jaemin’s mustang at the parking space directly across from where they were sitting. He rose up quickly and began packing up the cleaning supplies to exit the diner.

Renjun helped him move all the things into the supply closet, grabbing his backpack from him when he exited the small employee area at the back. He smiled and outstretched his hand warmly, Yangyang glanced down at it, his heart thumping loudly in his ears as he took it casually.

He reached the panel that controlled the lights at the front of the store and switched them off, noticing Renjun’s eyes widening as the diner enveloped in darkness before he glanced away anxiously. Yangyang smirked as he tugged the older out of the door, pulling the other behind him as he locked the front doors with the key the manger had left him.

  
  
  


“Scared of the dark gē?” He asked with a knowing glint as he turned around and walked with Renjun to Jaemin’s car. Renjun jostled his shoulders against his chidingly, clicking his tongue in irritation. “Shut up, Xiao Yang.” The other said in mandarin, his thick, pronounced accent making Yangyang snicker. 

  
  
  


Renjun opened the door and pulled back the seat to sit in the back as usual, tugging Yangyang’s backpack along with him. Yangyang always ended up in the front seat, no matter who tagged along.

Yangyang sat in the familiar black leather seat and eyed Jaemin appreciatively. The blue haired man had his hair pushed off his forehead, wearing a black athletic shirt and matching nike joggers. 

  
  
  


He wondered how anybody could look so alluring in little to no light. Jaemin leaned against his seat and also raked his eyes over the younger purposefully, lips curving upwards into a slow grin.

“Hi, baby. Brought you some food, sorry I took so long. There were a lot of people.” Yangyang simply nodded absentmindedly, mostly staring at Jaemin’s lips as he spoke, leaning against the console to peer at Jaemin through his lashes.

  
  
  
  


“ _Supposedly_. I bet you just didn’t want to join us in cleaning.” Renjun piped up from the back from where he leaned against the middle of the seat, not looking up from where his face was illuminated by his phone in the dark as he texted away rapidly.

Jaemin leaned closer to the younger chocolate haired man, pausing when they were inches away from each other to stare into his dark irises imploringly. 

  
  
  


Yangyang flicked his eyes down to his lips deliberately and raised them back up to raise an eyebrow at Jaemin amusedly. “Did you go to the gym today? You seem like you’ve been sweating.” He commented lightly, his eyes landing on the others pushed back hair desirably. Jaemin’s lips twitched in amusement. 

  
  
  


“Do I look like I’ve been hitting the gym, Yangie? What a _coincidence_ , Renjun and I did get up to some physical activity before we came here.” He rumbled out suggestively, voice smooth like velvet, sending sparks all the way from Yangyang’s spine down to his toes where they curled in pleasure.

  
  
  


He pouted at the other and tangled his fingers in the older’s soft strands. “Without me?” He asked, batting his lashes at the other innocently. Jaemin smirked and stared heatedly down at the younger, closing the gap till they were breathing against each other’s lips.

“Since you’re such a little tease.” He rasped out before Yangyang couldn’t resist the urge to slide his tongue into the other’s mouth any longer. Jaemin kissed him passionately, leaning closer to pull Yangyang in more, making the younger let out an appreciative sound in the back of his throat.

The image of the older’s hair pushed off his forehead was so hot, he was sure the image was burned into the back of his retinas forever. He didn’t realize how unbelievably attractive Jaemin was with his dark eyebrows visible, Yangyang moaned softly as Jaemin sucked on his tongue. 

  
  
  


Renjun chuckled softly in the back seat. “Are you _seriously_ going to just make out in the dark? We could always head back to Jaemin’s.” Renjun said lightly, rolling his eyes when he was ignored and Yangyang pulled Jaemin half way across the console to mewl against his mouth. Jaemin continued to devour the younger’s sweet tasting lips and swallow his melodic sounds. 

  
  
  


He just couldn’t understand how someone so _sweet_ , could be such a filthy, fun little brat. The German-Taiwanese boy seemed riled up by his appearance and Jaemin purposefully clutched him against his chest to hear Yangyang moan, and feel his fingers tighten in his hair. The other’s small hand reaching around to feel down his back muscles eagerly. 

  
  
  


Jaemin bit his lip and tugged the glistening flesh between his teeth softly. Yangyang gazed at him lustfully between his lashes before surging back to attach their lips hungrily. “Can we decide if your dropping off Yangyang or fucking him tonight already? I’m hungry and the food is getting cold!” Renjun hissed mildly after they continued making out in any empty parking lot late at night for an absurd amount of time.

  
  
  


Yangyang pulled away reluctantly and wiped his lips with his sleeve pointedly. “Honestly, I don’t even know why you all act like I’m the biggest prude you’ve ever met. Didn’t I suck Jeno and Donghyuck off in front of you, like, _just a few weeks ago?_ ” The younger said dryly as Jaemin snapped out of his daze, adjusting himself in his sweats before pulling out of the parking lot.

  
  
  


“It’s because Jaemin wants you to suck his dick.” Renjun said tiredly as Jaemin shot him a look through the rear view mirror. “ _Renjun-ah!_ ” He scolded, blushing slightly.

  
  
  


Yangyang raised an eyebrow at him after buckling his seatbelt. “ _Oh?_ Is that what it is? You’re mad that I haven’t paid you some attention?” He said with a pleased grin when Jaemin avoided looking at him. 

  
  
  


“Well, I can’t lie and say that I haven’t been looking forward to it again.” He said evenly as the brown haired boy stared at him predatorily. He slowly placed his hand on Jaemin’s upper thigh and the other jolted and glanced down at it before looking at him with a scandalized expression.

The violinist laughed openly as it reminded him of when he had got him off in that lecture hall, arousal building within him as he rubbed his inner thigh suggestively. 

  
  
  


“I’m sorry babe, I can make it up to you right now if you want?” The younger purred, raking his dark eyes over Jaemin’s panicked expression amusedly. Jaemin cleared his throat and glanced at him in disbelief.

“Yangie, are you really offering to blow me while I’m _driving?!_ ” The older man said, voice rising into a higher octave when Yangyang brushed against his dick purposefully. 

  
  
  
  


“ _Yes_ I want to suck your dick while you drive, Jaeminnie. Please keep up.” He said calmly, staring at the other blankly before resuming to grope purposefully at his thighs. Jaemin’s grip tightened on the steering wheel and his jaw clenched in restraint. 

  
  
  


“Um, can this happen when I’m not in the car? As much as I want to watch Yangie choke around your cock, I’d rather get home in one piece.” Renjun suddenly added into the thick, silent sexual tension that had been hanging in the air for a few seconds. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang turned to smile sweetly at the older, still rubbing Jaemin’s thigh teasingly. “Of course, gē.” He agreed, truthfully his discomfort with cars would probably flare up but the idea in theory sounded like something _right_ up his alley. He was a filthy exhibitionist, sue him. 

  
  
  
  


He leaned over to whisper into Jaemin’s ear when they stopped at a red light. “Let’s head to your place then. We’ll see if you can still call me a tease.” He said lightly before pulling away with a smirk. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When they got to Jaemin’s apartment Yangyang barely paid any attention to the building's exterior and paid even _less_ attention to the interior as he was pulled aggressively through the doors of the rich, blue haired man’s flat. Jaemin pulled him into his room with a tight grip on his waist as Renjun smiled after them amusedly and settled himself in the living room to enjoy his dinner. 

  
  
  


Truthfully, Yangyang hadn’t eaten either and his stomach was growling distractingly but he was also horny as fuck. Any other time and he’d be freaking out over being in their apartment but at that time he was too busy trying to see all the tattoos littering his torso.

Jaemin’s aura demanded his attention and he giggled as the older shoved him onto his king bed, the light grey cotton sheets absorbing his fall. He gazed hungrily as Jaemin leaned over to hover his body above him, his blown pupils staying locked with Yangyang’s.

The younger’s mouth dropped open in shock as his eyes feasted on the delicious sight of Jaemin’s sculpted abs and the broad expanse of his bronze skin with the dark ink standing stark against it.

  
  
  
  


“ _Fuck_.” Yangyang cursed quietly, tone deep with desire, he didn’t waste another second not touching his skin, quickly wrapping his arms around the others bare shoulders as Jaemin leaned further down to ghost his lips over his.

He had mostly been joking about the older going to the gym, but _Jesus_ he was so cut it made his mouth water. Jaemin smiled smugly at his dark, wondering eyes and possessive grip, finally lessening the gap between their mouths but pausing at the last second before their lips touched.

  
  
  
  


He eyed Yangyang’s longing expression and slid his right hand along his thigh appreciatively before tugging the other’s jeans down with a single hand. Jaemin smiled in amusement as Yangyang’s phone almost toppled out of the back pocket of his jeans before placing them on the other side of his bed, his phone lying on top. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang bit his lip at the other’s strength and his breath hitched when Jaemin settled in between his thighs. His eyes held such a fire in them it made him flush. “Been thinking about you like this for a _long_ time, baby.” He admitted darkly, leaning down to bite marks into Yangyang’s neck.

The chestnut haired man’s mouth fell open in a needy moan as he clutched around his back, his hands roaming over his muscles approvingly. His head tilted back as Jaemin paused to admire the younger’s pliant form underneath his.

His necklace glimmered in the dim light from his bedside lamp beautifully. He sucked a mark right under where it sat on his clavicle and Yangyang panted below him hotly. “You look so fucking gorgeous with our gift around your throat, doll.” He said affectionately, nipping up to his earlobe before grinding against the other slowly. 

  
  
  


The cute younger man whined softly and reached a hand up to twist into his hair again. “Want me to go slow or speed it up?” Jaemin whispered into his ear after grinding down languidly against the other for a short while. Yangyang panted and strained to get past his lust-riddled brain to comprehend what the older had asked. 

  
  
  
  


“Go slow, want to feel you.” Yangyang had responded quietly, making Jaemin groan in desire briefly before he obediently started to roll his hips down into his boyfriend slowly with deliberate pressure.

Yangyang gazed up into his face with puffs of air leaving his swollen mouth, his eager hands sliding along Jaemin’s back as the older leaned his forehead against his, his heart pounding against his rib cage.

  
  
  


Jaemin unbuttoned his white work shirt slowly, staring into his debauched expression greedily. “Jaeminnie, _O-Oh!_ Leave it on, I want to suck you off like this.” Yangyang pleaded, lips glistening beautifully. Jaemin smirked and nodded before sliding his mouth over the younger’s to consume his lust. 

  
  
  


Yangyang was kinda _losing it_ , his inhibitions practically non existent as he explored Jaemin’s mouth and tasted the residing sweetness within enthusiastically. There were still some whispers of doubt and insecurity swirling in the back of his thoughts, was he _really_ going to let Jaemin fuck him? Should he just suck his dick and call it a night?

His thoughts were a huge jumbled mess that he tried to ignore as he enjoyed the feeling of Jaemin rolling against him sensually. 

  
  
  


Everything from thoughts worshiping Jaemin’s beautiful physique to his internal panic about the fact that he could potentially give in to his desire and lose himself pestered him as he tried to relax against the sheets. Jaemin pulled away to kiss down his neck and smiled lightly at Yangyang’s shy expression as he hid his face in the pillows.

  
  
  


“What are you busy thinking about?” He murmured against the other's skin gently. The younger cleared his throat uncomfortably and controlled his expression. 

  
  
  


“Thinking? I’m not thinking about anything.” He said avoiding the other’s eyes from where he had peered up at him curiously. “I can tell you’re freaking out slightly, babe. Just tell me what you’re worried about.” He said comfortingly, gently sliding his hands up and down the sides of his waist. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang bit his lip, his heart lurching painfully in his chest before he sat upwards slowly, looking into Jaemin’s eyes shyly. “Can I just, make _you_ feel good tonight? I’m not really sure, about having...sex just yet.” He said carefully, fingers twitching and fiddling with his bedspread. 

  
  
  
  


Jaemin smiled at him softly and nodded, leaning closer to press his forehead against the younger’s, his expression fond. “Yeah, of course Yangie, I wouldn’t force you to do more if you don’t want to.” He said quietly, watching as Yangyang slid his hands up his forearms admiringly. 

  
  
  


The younger nodded and he gave him a grateful look before he gently leant the older down on his bed, switching their positions instantly before crawling onto his lap sensually.

Jaemin blinked in surprise at the sudden shift as Yangyang settled above him, white dress shirt open allowing him to view the soft, tanned skin of his chest and his toned stomach. The shirt ended at the tops of his thighs and he had on tight black briefs that displayed an alluring bulge within them. 

  
  
  
  


His boyfriend had an adorable flush high on the tops of his cheekbones and his pupils were blown in arousal, his hands coming to rest on Jaemin’s shoulders as he stared down at him amusedly. Jaemin’s hands subconsciously rose to settle on the younger’s small waist, his eyes taking in the small birthmark that resided there with a thick swallow, his lips parting in surprise when he grinded down on his lap purposefully. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang had a knowing glint in his eyes and he kept his distance teasingly, his head falling back in pleasure and letting out small, sensual noises of enjoyment. Jaemin watched him reverently, unable to believe that someone as beautiful as Yangyang was there above him again showcasing such beautiful expressions and encasing him in his addictive warmth.

  
  
  


He was filled with such primal want, every roll of the younger’s hips into his crotch unfurled more tension in his shoulders, panting longingly at Yangyang’s tortuous pace. It was such a drawn out heat, sweat beading on his forehead as he gazed intently at Yangyang’s face, at his brows furrowed in concentration and pleasure. 

  
  
  
  


Despite Yangyang brushing him off and telling him that he wasn’t over thinking, he could tell that he was, gently sliding his hands along his sides to unfurl the tension in his body.

  
  
  
  


Yangyang wished he could keep it together, lamenting on his familiar, shitty coping mechanisms. His brain refused to shut up and he was having a mini break down, instead of worrying about the fact that he could feel Jaemin’s dick on his inner thigh, it was more like “ _Oh My God I actually like them!_ ” panic. 

  
  
  


Every time he felt overwhelmed by his infatuation towards them he dealt with it by putting on this facade and distracting them with sex. He was absolutely pathetic, no matter how much he tried to stop the flow of distracting thoughts and enjoy the delicious friction between them, he was overcome with emotions as he stared down into Jaemin’s adoring gaze. 

  
  
  
  


The emotions held within them punched him in the gut and his thighs trembled, not just with the effort to continue to grind over him slowly but with how conflicted he felt. He avoided his gaze and exhaled shakily, sliding his hands from where they rested on the others pectoral muscles to grip his shoulders to ground himself.

  
  
  
  


He was thankful that Jaemin had closed his eyes in enjoyment just a few moments ago so he couldn’t see the apprehension on his face. His breathing quickened as his eyes traced over Jaemin’s handsome features.

  
  
  


He thought of his warm smile and the small circles he had rubbed into his sides to make him relax, how he had asked him if he was alright, not just in that moment but in the car during the storm, he glanced down at the tight, almost possessive grip on his waist. He wanted it to be real. He wanted to really be _theirs_. 

  
  
  


Yangyang stopped his motions and stared at Jaemin wordlessly, Jaemin’s eyes fluttering open to gaze at him curiously before he sat up to cup Yangyang’s face when he saw the pained twist to his lips.

“Hey, baby whats wrong?” He whispered softly, Yangyang staring at him as his heart rate echoed through his mind, his tongue heavy in his mouth as the words lodged themselves in his throat.

  
  
  


He touched absently at the necklace around his neck, the weight always noticeable no matter how hard he tried to ignore it. “Do you—Do you _really_ like me?” Yangyang asked seriously, his gaze imploring as Jaemin stared at him in bemusement. 

  
  
  
  


He nodded without hesitation, “Yangyang, sweetheart, we’re _crazy_ about you. Is this about the necklace? Do you not like it? Was that...a bad idea?” Jaemin asked quietly, his eyes searching his as Yangyang stared at him intently.

  
  
  


Hope bloomed in his chest as he pursed his lips together before he spoke. “I just need to know what it means. What you meant by it. Jaemin... _please_ tell me you’re not playing around with me. That you’re serious.” Yangyang said with the smallest wobble of his lower lip, Jaemin nodded firmly with wide, sincere eyes. He rubbed along his back as he noticed just how tense the younger was within his arms. 

  
  
  
  


He tugged him to his chest gently, Yangyang burying his face into his neck briefly before Jaemin took his chin in his hands and stared into his eyes. Yangyang hadn’t wanted to show such a weak side, not in such an important moment, but when he looked into the older man’s eyes all he could see was genuine worry and interest. It made another painful thump echo throughout his chest.

  
  
  
  


“I promise you. _We like you, Liu Yangyang._ That wasn’t a joke, it’s not like that between us. In the beginning it was...but now, it’s _different_. We know you now. You’re not just someone we’ve been chasing after, you’re someone who we feel comfortable talking about the worst parts with. _No one’s been that close before._ I don’t know how to show you our sincerity, that necklace wasn’t to brag about our wealth. It was to show you how much you mean to us.” Jaemin said softly, Yangyang gazing into his eyes intently with a thick swallow.

  
  
  


“You aren’t a prize. We joked about it in the first few months but that’s not how we feel now. You’re our _boyfriend_ , our equal. That is, if that’s what you want. If you don’t want to be with us because you can’t really trust us or you don’t believe it, I understand. For months we chased after you, we spent weeks buying you things and flaunting our money to make you ours. It was originally to have fun, one last time before we left this god awful town.” Jaemin shared honestly, Yangyang nodding as he wasn’t exactly innocent in regards to his own first intentions.

  
  
  


“It’s not like that now. You’ve done something nobody else we’ve been with has done. Which is to _care_. Care about our stupid family shit, tell us that we matter and that what our parents have said _doesn’t_. We’ve only said that to each other, used that to comfort each other so many times when we were younger. You feel like you were always meant to be with us. The last puzzle piece.” Jaemin said tracing over his tattoo gently, Yangyang lifting his own hand to brush over the ink reverently.

  
  
  


Yangyang felt the honesty in his words, his hand shifting to lay over the older man’s heart as he nodded timidly. “I really like you all. I don’t want it to be just a game or for money. I like you because of who you are, not your family’s reputations or your stupid fancy cars.” Yangyang said meaningfully, Jaemin wincing playfully.

  
  
  


“Not the cars, babe.” He protested in jest, Yangyang smiling at the familiar light quip before he leaned over to kiss him. Jaemin cupped his face and stroked his thumb along his waist, Yangyang’s heart fluttering at the sensation.

It hit him then, that it was real. That all the posturing and mind games had led to this, where Yangyang leaned his forehead against Jaemin’s as his boyfriend rubbed circles into his skin and pressed reassuring pecks against his lips.

  
  
  


That had been all he needed. They _liked_ him. They _actually_ liked him. Yangyang giggled happily into the kiss, Jaemin smiling and nuzzling his nose against his at the melodic sound. “We’ll tell you every day until you believe it.” He whispered gently, Yangyang smiled at him fondly.

  
  
  


“You can tell me just because I want to hear it. I believe you.” He said back just as tenderly. Jaemin stared at him intently for a moment before he swallowed thickly. 

  
  
  


“It’d be easy to just believe me, to just take my word for everybody else’s. But it’s _really_ all of us who feel this way and we should all talk about this together. I don’t want you to ever have any kind of misunderstanding, it’s all of us or nothing.” He said seriously, Yangyang felt so much more reassured with those words.

  
  
  


He nodded as he returned Jaemin’s meaningful kiss, his eyes trailing over his beautiful features afterwards with a small, dopey smile. “I want to be with all of you. I agree, I think talking to everyone would really give me the confidence that it’s real.” Yangyang said softly, Jaemin smiling brightly as he brushed their noses together, their lips meeting in the briefest, softest kiss.

  
  
  


Jaemin held him so tightly from where he sat in his lap, his fingers grazing over his skin as he stared at him intently. “There’s so much I want to tell you….but I’m afraid that once you learn about just how truly fucked up my life is that you’ll—that you’ll _leave_.” He whispered forlornly, Yangyang gazing at him silently before he shook his head and took his face in his hands.

  
  
  
  


“Do you know how _long_ it’s taken to get to this point?” Yangyang asked in a soft, amused tone, Jaemin chuckling weakly in agreement as he held both of Yangyang’s small wrists in his hands. 

  
  
  
  


“ _I’m not going anywhere._ I’ve seen a lot of the ugly that you’re alluding to but when you care about someone, you don’t run from that. You stay and fight past it together.” Yangyang said firmly, Jaemin staring at him in wordless awe, his eyes glimmering with unshed tears.

  
  
  
  


“If anybody wants me to abandon the _oh so coveted_ spot as your boyfriends they’ll have to pry it from my cold dead hands.” Yangyang said lightly although there was a new honesty in his words that felt incredibly relieving. Jaemin shook his head and pressed his forehead purposefully against his. 

  
  
  
  


“Nobody could ever come close to what you mean to us, Liu Yangyang.” He said softly, the words striking deep within Yangyang to where it felt like his heart was trembling in his chest.

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang closed the distance instantly, not able to physically keep himself away from him any longer when he felt like he was one second away from crumbling into a giddy mess, he ran his hands through Jaemin’s hair, inhaled the scent of his warm, expensive jasmine scented cologne while the older gripped tightly at his waist. 

  
  
  
  
  


His cheeks were wet from the other’s tears and maybe even his own but he was unmistakably thrilled in that moment. There wasn’t an oppressive tension like there had been in the beginning while they played their high stakes game. There was still so much they had to talk about but in that moment it felt so _right_ to be in his arms.

  
  
  
  


There was a knock at the door, Yangyang and Jaemin reluctantly pulled away to face an amused Renjun as he strolled towards the bed. “You’ve had like, thirty minutes together _why_ are you still wearing clothes? Nana if you’re not going to please our precious baby then let him eat. He’s probably starving.” He said fondly, Yangyang staring at the older as if he had seen him for the first time, Jaemin nuzzling the side of his face peacefully.

  
  
  
  


Renjun seemed to sense the shift in the air, suddenly darting his eyes between them studiously before he sat at the edge of the bed and took Yangyang’s offered hand. The hazel haired man smiled at him shyly, the sight baffling Renjun who had never seen his boyfriend where such a timid expression. 

  
  
  
  


“I’m going to eat soon Junnie I just...I’m really glad that I’m your boyfriend now. _Really_.” He stressed softly, Renjun nodded assuringly reaching over to brush his thumb over the other’s soft cheeks. He glanced over at Jaemin who passed along a small, meaningful smile that made his lips part in surprise. 

  
  
  
  


“ _Oh_.” He uttered in understanding, Yangyang’s cheeks warming under his hand as he gazed at him intently. “Yangyang... _of course._ Is that why you were upset?” He asked gently, at the younger’s surprised look he simply smiled. 

  
  
  
  


“I can read you better than you think. You were so quiet while we cleaned, you didn’t smile as much. I wanted to ask but I felt like it’d be better for you to just open up on your own.” He said warmly, Yangyang smiled at him gratefully reaching out to hug him tightly to his chest as Renjun stroked the back of his hair.

  
  
  
  


“Thank you. I should uh, eat before the food gets cold.” Yangyang said quietly as Renjun hummed in agreement, briefly kissing his cheek affectionately.

  
  
  
  


“I warmed it up for you in the microwave.” Renjun said with a smile, Yangyang returning the look as he quickly buttoned up his shirt before trailing out of the room with his boyfriends following behind him. Renjun briefly paused Jaemin to glance worriedly into his boyfriend’s puffy eyes, the younger’s lips upturning slightly.

  
  
  
  


“What did you say?” Renjun asked gently as he swiped his thumb under his red rimmed eyes, Jaemin shook his head lightly. “I just told him we would tell him the truth...I want to tell him _everything_.” Jaemin said softly, Renjun briefly staring at him in concern before he took in the resilience in his eyes. He nodded slowly as he intertwined their fingers.

  
  
  
  


“We’ll all be with you, baby.” Renjun said assuringly, Jaemin melting against his side as they sat with Yangyang on the couch to finish off their dinner. They curled together under a soft, white throw blanket to watch the last thirty minutes of the first Avengers film. Yangyang content to be squished between the two of them and feel the relaxing expansion and compression of their lungs against his sides.

  
  
  
  


He thought that after so many months of their cat and mouse game it sort of made sense that when they finally did fall together that they would just sit in silence and enjoy something as small as watching a movie together. His heart hadn’t stopped palpitating the entire time he was between them but for once he wasn’t resentful towards it. 

  
  
  
  
  


He leaned his head against Jaemin’s chest and ran his fingers through Renjun’s hair until they had to get up to get ready for bed. He would be staying over his _boyfriend’s_ apartment. The thought itself almost sent him into a full blown giggle attack.

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  


Jaemin and Renjun kindly yielded the shower to him first, Yangyang shuffling over to the attached en-suite with an eager skip in his step. The light temporarily blinded him as he switched it on, an expensive white marble tiled bathroom coming into view. 

  
  
  


The mirror was huge, almost stretching across the entire right wall and Yangyang gaped at his reflection in the gold accented object before glancing around mindlessly at the huge shower with embedded nozzles to spray the entire body in 360 degrees and the shiny bidet he had for his toilet. There was a knock at the door while Yangyang had been rummaging under the sink for the extra toiletries Renjun had told him were kept there.

  
  
  
  


Jaemin smiled at him as he gestured to the towel and small pile of clothes he held in his arms. “I’m just dropping off your stuff for the night, baby. Do you want me to put your phone to charge?” He asked kindly, Yangyang smiling cheerfully as he agreed, his eyes sparkling as he took the offered things. 

  
  
  
  


Jaemin kissed his forehead softly before he left, Yangyang managed to school his facial expression as he shut the door before he leaned his forehead against it to take a deep breath. He was going to wear his _boyfriend’s_ clothes, he had to pinch himself to contain his urge to squeak excitedly. 

  
  
  
  


He still stomped his feet a little just to subside the need to run around like an absolute child. He had _four_ hot boyfriends, Yangyang had technically won the game either way.

  
  
  
  


Jaemin had gotten him some long black adidas track pants, Yangyang briefly snorted in amusement as he noticed they all more or less seemed to have the same wardrobe. He ripped open a new bag of briefs and pulled one out, shaking out the neatly folded white satin pajama shirt, the fabric soft and pristine. 

  
  
  
  


His body was buzzing as he pressed his nose against the item to inhale the familiar scent of Jaemin’s laundry detergent. He could _certainly_ get used to that. He dropped the brand new Nike slides Jaemin had given him near the glass door of the shower to wear when he stepped out, looping the fluffy white towel around the hanger as he undressed to take a quick shower. 

  
  
  


The bathroom quickly grew foggy and humid, the glass on the mirror and on the shower’s doors fogged up from the condensation as he washed away the last of the suds from the vanilla smelling body wash. His fingers subconsciously drifted up to trace over the rivets where the diamonds resided on his necklace.

  
  
  


Six months ago he never would’ve been caught dead talking to any of them. Although that mostly stemmed from both his knowledge of their past and his own soiled reputation. His lips pursed briefly when he thought about how people viewed him, he wasn’t really after their money now but people would still whisper about how he was or continue to drag his name through the mud with the old photos from that stupid fucking party.

  
  
  
  
If Yangyang had learned anything through being with the members of Zero it was that other people’s opinions didn’t matter when the reality was far from anything they could ever perceive. They had to save every penny they had to run away from that city and yet they had used some of it to buy him a gift. He glanced down at the glinting metal, his heart thumping meaningfully, a small smile blooming onto his lips.

  
  
  


He momentarily realized that he wasn’t holding the object reverently in his hands because it was _Gucci_ , but rather because of what it meant. He was learning where he stood with them, what they meant to each other. As he stepped out of the shower to dry himself and get dressed he caught his dazed eyes in the mirror, took in the sappy smile that was on his lips with an amused huff.

  
  
  
  
  


So much for not catching feelings.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jaemin pulled back the duvet on his king sized bed as Renjun returned from making sure everything was shut off in the living room. The brown haired man pulled out some pajamas for them to wear while the bathroom door opened and Yangyang emerged from the steamy space. The younger’s head was damp as he shuffled over to the bed, his necklace glinting in the low light of his bedroom. He rubbed at his eyes lightly as he approached them. 

  
  
  
  


Jaemin’s mouth grew dry at the gorgeous sight. It didn’t make sense. _How_ they had managed to progress so far he couldn’t entirely wrap his head around it but he wouldn’t dare question it. Just thanked whatever higher power out there that he had gained another source of strength.

  
  
  
  


He averted his eyes as Yangyang flopped dramatically on the soft sheets, Renjun smiled at him fondly before he intertwined his hands with Jaemin to tug him to the shower. Yangyang watched them enter the en-suite with his heart skipping in his chest, his cheeks warming at the tempting image his brain conjured.

  
  
  
  


He briefly patted his cheeks chidingly, that was not the time to become shy when he was sleeping over his _boyfriend’s_ apartment for the very first time. He smiled mindlessly up at the ceiling, reaching over to grab his phone to occupy his nervous thoughts as he waited for them. He enjoyed being in Jaemin’s space, his eyes drifting over his well kept room, he took in the minimalistic style and monochromatic color scheme. 

  
  
  
  


He was admittedly jealous of his dual monitor set up, he even had a pristine red and black leather gaming chair. He supposed he would be coming over often just to use the expensive equipment. He drifted off the bed to take in the string of Polaroids hanging above his desk.

  
  
  
  


He smiled at the sight of the four of them when they were younger, Donghyuck sleeping with a puffy face and a red hoodie pulled over his head. Jeno smiling brightly with cake smeared on his face, a picture of Renjun being carried on Jaemin’s back as the sun set behind them. He traced over Jaemin’s bright smile as he stood in front of his mustang, Yangyang taking in the date of two years ago written in black sharpie at the bottom with a soft smile.

  
  
  
  


_That must’ve been when he got his car_ , He thought fondly, he jumped slightly as the bathroom door opened while he was still intent on taking in the photos, Renjun emerging from the steamy room in an oversized yellow hoodie that swallowed his lean frame.

He met the older’s eyes with an easy smile, Renjun wrapped his arms around his waist when he reached his side as Jaemin traveled to leave their clothes in the hamper in his closet.

  
  
  
  


“Would you like to be on the wall of fame?” Renjun asked lightly, Yangyang scrunching his nose playfully to which the older jostled him lightly and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“These pictures are cute.” Yangyang commented warmly, Renjun humming in agreement as his irises drifted over the pictures, the memories flashing through his mind like pictures in a view master.

  
  
  
  


Yangyang turned in his warm embrace to face the older man and brush the damp hair out of his face, his eyes drifting along his glistening skin with his heart palpitating in his chest. He smiled softly, it felt so different to be like that with him.

To actually be able to enjoy all the reactions that his body produced whenever he was in their company. He lifted his hand to his cheek, the skin still tacky from where he had applied his moisturizer, smell the warmth of his aftershave.

  
  
  
  


“We’ll make our own memories.” Yangyang whispered promisingly, Renjun darted his eyes to his in surprise for the affectionate response, his hands gripped the sides of his waist as he smiled softly at him. They stood and stared at each other intently, their gazes drifting over their respective features as their hearts synched up with new excitement.

  
  
  
  


Renjun leaned his forehead against his, Yangyang’s eyes fluttering shut as the older’s hand slid slowly along his torso to cup the side of his nape and tug him into a slow, electric kiss. Yangyang melted against him easily, pressing further towards him as his greed for the other consumed him. He had been denying something _so great_ for _so long._

  
  
  
  


Renjun kissed him back with equal fervor, their lips sliding together passionately, a fire burning through him as he inhaled the scent of Jaemin’s vanilla body wash on him, incredibly satisfied and endeared to learn that Yangyang’s love language was still more or less the same. He used his actions to portray any feelings and he was so grateful that he could read every word he wanted to express.

  
  
  
  


When they pulled away Yangyang was panting lightly against his swollen mouth as his heart thundered in his chest, peering at the older through his lashes. Renjun’s stomach swooped like he had just dropped down a hill on a roller coaster, he couldn’t stop himself from stealing another peck rewarded by Yangyang’s sweet giggle. 

  
  
  
  


“I’d like to take your picture anyway.” Renjun said softly as Jaemin emerged from the closet. Renjun pulled away reluctantly to dig through his boyfriend’s desk drawer to pull out the Polaroid camera. Yangyang laughed but obediently posed for a few photos before Jaemin took the camera to take photos of the both of them intertwined intimately.

  
  
  
  


Renjun kissed him again sweetly, Yangyang able to see the flash behind his eyes before he was exhaling in surprise as his knees hit the back of the bed. His back hit the soft duvet with an amused smile as Renjun took the camera to take photos kneeled above him, his legs essentially straddling his waist.

  
  
  
  


Yangyang felt his cheeks color at the position, staring up into the camera as Renjun took a photo with a satisfied smile on his rosy lips. “You look good like this, baobei.” He said quietly, the praise making heat simmer under Yangyang’s skin as they both stared at him so intently.

His fingers twitched slightly before he raised them up to slowly unbutton his shirt, Renjun’s mouth parted in surprise before the younger smiled at him coyly.

  
  
  
  


“Thought you were going to take my picture, babe.” Yangyang said impishly, Jaemin huffing in mild disbelief as Renjun gave him a pleased smile. He obediently took the photos, his eyes dragging over Yangyang’s exposed, sun kissed throat, at the fresh marks Jaemin had left and the small, teasing expanse of his smooth chest.

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang tilted his head back and stared up at him through lidded eyes, Renjun lastly taking in the necklace perched perfectly in the middle of his clavicle as he passed along the photo to a speechless Jaemin.

  
  
  
  


“You are such a tease.” He said mirthfully, Yangyang smirking at him easily. He sat up with a virtuous smile, “Are you really that surprised?” He asked playfully as Renjun handed the last photo to Jaemin who simply shook his head at his usual antics. Renjun leaned down to pinch at Yangyang’s cheek chidingly, Yangyang smiling at him lightly.

  
  
  
  


Jaemin pinned the new pictures on some of the only available space on the line of twine that they resided on. The picture of him kissing Renjun was placed beside a picture of Jaemin squishing Donghyuck’s cheeks and the picture of Yangyang laying on his bed was placed beside the shirtless photo of Jeno at the beach. 

  
  
  
  


It made Yangyang smile and something floated within him to see himself displayed so proudly alongside them. The bond they had was so beautiful, Yangyang wanted to learn about every story behind each photo. He wanted to add more memories with Donghyuck and Jeno, laying his head on Jaemin’s soft pillow as Renjun shuffled in beside him.

  
  
  
  


Jaemin curled an arm around his waist, Yangyang flushed slightly at the touch but it made the smile already on his face, widen. He interlocked their fingers over where they resided on his waist, Renjun’s body pressing against his side as they got comfortable. It was already late and Yangyang had class in the morning but his heart was acting much too frivolous for him to even think about trying to sleep.

  
  
  
  


“This is nice.” Yangyang said softly, Renjun turned his head to face him with a fond look in his eyes. “It would be even more perfect if Donghyuck and Jeno were here.” Yangyang said as Jaemin pressed a soft kiss to the side of his neck. Renjun thought of his other boyfriend’s with the slightest pang in his heart, he knew that Jeno was accompanying Donghyuck to try and pay for his car to be released.

  
  
  
  


He wished that instead of having to deal with the after effects of their parent’s usual actions that they could all be snuggled up together. He knew that Donghyuck would need some time to himself afterwards however, and Jeno would watch over him carefully because he knew how explosive the other could get when it came to his family. His newest step mother sincerely had it out for him due to how blatantly favored he was by his father over her own children. 

  
  
  
  


Donghyuck’s father wasn’t exactly interested in his son’s affairs but when it came to hearing about any mistreatment towards him he wouldn’t stay quiet. There wasn’t any affection in the act however, more so done out of the need to protect the pride of being his own son, his first born, than to shield him from harm.

  
  
  
  


His new wife as well was more of a power move rather than a woman he was blinded by love for. Renjun had seen just how much damage she caused because of it, trying to drive a wedge between Donghyuck’s father and him, taking away any money that he was given by accessing his credit cards or ruining his car.

  
  
  
  


Donghyuck had struggled to fit in with his family and his many siblings from his father’s marriages all his life. Renjun remembered all the weddings his family were invited to and all the times he had to lessen any tension between his boyfriend and his siblings. They were all spoiled however, all clearly vying for the top spot in that damn inheritance. 

  
  
  
  


Donghyuck hadn’t had a stable mother in his life, his biological mother hadn’t stayed very long in the states after their divorce. He had only been twelve years old when his mother had left, although he had confessed that they hadn’t had that many happy memories in the first place.

But Renjun knew it still stung for him, to have never developed any kind of connection to his parents and to constantly have a new mother to become accustomed to throughout his adolescence. 

  
  
  
  


He had a new personality with each one, trying his best to keep under the radar without making any rifts with his new family members. But with so much money and influence involved it was almost impossible for him to trust any one of them. 

  
  
  
  


“Unfortunately they’re caught up in that shit we were warning you about. Donghyuck’s family is just.....” Renjun said with a displeased grimace, Yangyang nodding wordlessly in acknowledgment.

  
  
“Is that why Jeno’s with him? Because he’s the only one they know about or at least, acknowledge.” Yangyang said timidly, Jaemin blinking in surprise at how he knew that information.

  
  
  
  


“Yeah….let me guess, Jeno told you that.” Jaemin said lightly, Yangyang glancing at him with a smile that the blue haired man mirrored with a fond shake of his head. “That’s not a surprise. Jeno might look tough but he’s all soft on the inside.” He said as Renjun hummed in agreement. They were quiet for a brief, contemplative moment where they thought of their other boyfriends.

  
  
  
  


Renjun turned to rest on his side as he gazed at the two of them in the warm light of his boyfriend’s room. “What about instead of that movie on Friday we just...have dinner somewhere private? We can just talk about everything, lay everything out.” Renjun suggested as his thumb brushed over the hair that rested on Yangyang’s forehead. Yangyang glanced at Jaemin who nodded in approval with a warm smile.

  
  
  
  


“That sounds better. Do you work on Friday, babe? We can pick you up.” Jaemin suggested as Yangyang briefly thought of his schedule. “I do work that day but it’s not a long shift. I’d appreciate it.” He said softly, Jaemin smiled at him and leaned over to kiss his nose gently, Yangyang flushed at the sweet action.

  
  
  
  


Their dynamic had really changed, there was a vulnerability and new sort of shyness that made Yangyang feel a buzz along his veins. He had had crushes before but not as intense as the ones he currently felt for them. Even just lying beside them and seeing the shadows casted on their beautiful, bare faces had him in shambles.

  
  
  
  


They simply chatted about mindless things until their eyes got heavy, Renjun braving the cold of Jaemin’s room to shut off the lamps as Jaemin curled around Yangyang tightly. Yangyang smiled to himself as the older man slid carefully into the cool sheets, he pulled Renjun closer to lay against him. 

  
  
  
  


Renjun pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head as he settled against him, Yangyang being soothed to sleep by the sound of the steady beating of his heart. He had never known a happiness like the one he currently felt, burying his face in the older’s neck to hide the dopey smile on his face even though the room was pitch black.

  
  
  
  
  


What made him struggle to sleep was the fact that everything he ever wanted was available to him when he was awake. After so many nights of imagining what it would be like to really be with them, the reality was far better than anything he could’ve ever conjured. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


🚦🚦🚦

  
  
  
  
  


When Yangyang woke up that Wednesday morning being cuddled by both Renjun and Jaemin, he almost screamed in surprise. He thought the heat he was feeling was because of the window back in his dorm room but no, it was because he had two of the actual men of his dreams wrapped around him. He had half convinced himself that the entirety of last night had been just that, a _dream_. 

  
  
  
  
  


He blinked rapidly as he gazed around Jaemin’s unfamiliar, well furnished room, light streaming through the tall glass window behind them of his high rise apartment building. The owner of said room was pressed up against his back, shirtless and in grey sweatpants, Yangyang wondered when the hell he had taken his shirt off with his heart racing in his chest.

  
  
  
  


Yangyang was cuddled up into Renjun’s chest, stiffening up slightly in their embraces as he suddenly became hyper aware of just how closely pressed together they were. Jaemin mumbled sleepily into the side of his neck, Yangyang shivered at the deep sound of his voice so close to his ear. He wasn’t sure if he was currently in Heaven or Hell.

  
  
  
  


He laid quietly between them for a few moments, admiring their features and reminiscing on just how lucky he was to be in that position. Renjun stirred awake slowly, the older man peered blearily at him as Yangyang had been carefully leaning over to remove his phone from where it had been charging on Jaemin’s nightstand beside them.

Yangyang smiled at him sheepishly, the older still blinking heavily as he plopped back onto the soft sheets.

  
  
  
  


“Yangie? Do you have class today, babe?” Renjun asked in a soft, sleepy voice, Yangyang staring at him with his heart skipping as he nodded lightly, Jaemin still passed out beside him. “I-uh, I have class later...I’ll probably need to go to my apartment and change.” He said unsurely, fidgeting with his phone slightly. 

  
  
  
  


Renjun made a small, disapproving noise and sat up to narrow his eyes at him. Yangyang felt his breathe catch at the sight of Renjun’s cute puffy face and messy bed head. “Xiao Yang, just borrow Jaemin’s clothes, he has too much shit in his closet anyway.” He said with a fond roll of his eyes, “We’ll take you to class. Do you work today?” Renjun asked as he began shaking Jaemin’s thigh with his foot. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang shook his head as Jaemin groaned awake and clung onto him, the hazel haired man squeaked slightly in surprise. “Junnie we don’t have class till three! Go back to sleep!” Jaemin pleaded cutely into the back of his neck making Yangyang’s lips twitch into an amused smile.

  
  
  
  


“No we don’t Nana, but _Yangyang_ has class soon. So get dressed and take him.” Renjun said indulging his desire for a few moments before pawing at the arms around their younger boyfriend’s waist with a disgruntled expression. 

  
  
  
  


Jaemin perked up comically and peeked around his sheets at Yangyang who laid awkwardly by his side. His eyes immediately twinkled at the sight of him. “ _Oh that’s right!_ Good morning, pretty baby.” He said cheerfully, rubbing his cheek into his shoulder eagerly. Yangyang huffed but shuffled over to embrace him properly all the same. 

  
  
  
  


Jaemin made plenty of fond cooing noises as he pecked along his head, Yangyang caressing a patient hand through his hair, he still couldn’t quite wrap his head around Jaemin’s duality. The same man who had sucked him off in public and had hovered over his body with dark, hungry eyes was the same guy chuffing happily as he pet him. 

  
  
  
  


“I’m borrowing your clothes then, I have to get there soon because I’ve got to study before my exam.” He said pointedly, patting the soft strands on his head. Jaemin simply nodded and gave some sort of muffled affirmative response from where his face was still pressed against his boyfriend’s head. Yangyang rolled his eyes fondly and pulled away to shuffle out of bed and enter Jaemin’s walk-in closet hesitantly.

  
  
  
  


When he switched on the light, he could’ve cried with happiness at the sight of so many luxurious clothes. His closet had white wooden shelves filled from the floor to the ceiling with clothes, shoes, bags, and drawers that no doubt held countless accessories. His fingers traveled over Burberry shirts, Gucci hoodies, and paused when he reached all of Jaemin’s endless array of Nike track pants. 

  
  
  
  


He pursed his lips, he was not trying to encourage the idea that he was only with them for any of the perks. He should play it safe and go for something less costly, as he was removing a simple red hoodie from one of the hangers Jaemin stumbled blearily into his brightly lit closet, lazily wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist, and plopping his head on his shoulder. 

  
  
  
  
  


He sighed knowingly, “Yangie, don’t tell me you’re just going to wear sweatpants when you can choose _anything_ in my closet. I know you love Gucci, Renjunnie says you like every single one of their items on Instagram.” He rumbled out temptingly, squeezing around his waist and making the younger bite his lip in uncertainty. 

  
  
  
  
  


“No, I couldn’t possibly wear that.” He said weakly making Jaemin chuckle. “You know you want to. Since when have you ever not gone after something you wanted?” He whispered into his ear before pecking him on the cheek and unfolding his arms from the violinist's waist, his left hand dragging along his lower back as he pulled away to grab his own set of clothes. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang glanced at the older boy and glanced back at his clothes longingly. His fingers twitched as they reached out to grab his Gucci embellished clothes and felt his heart skip in his chest. _This jacket is the one they just released from the cruise line, F/W 2020!_ He couldn’t help but admire giddily as he pulled it off the wall’s rack and gazed at it in awe.

  
  
  
  


It was a navy blue embellished, felt bomber jacket and the fabric felt marvelous between his palms as he rubbed at it with his thumb. He also grabbed the white embroidered cotton polo that had distinct symbols synonymous with the brand displayed along the collar. He giggled silently to himself as he plucked a pair of blue marbled jeans off the shelf and stroked at the fabric of the clothes reverently. 

  
  
  
  
  


_One day couldn’t hurt._ Besides those were clothes that he already had, they weren’t really _new_ so Yangyang shouldn’t feel guilty for wearing them. It was the same as borrowing a boyfriend’s hoodie...only difference is all his boyfriend’s wore _designer_ hoodies.

  
  
  
  
  


Jaemin glanced behind himself and smiled softly at the sight of Yangyang’s bright grin. Renjun soon stood in the doorway and crossed his arms over his chest and leaned his head against the frame, eyes gentle as they stared at Yangyang’s obvious happiness.

  
  


“You going to join us for a shower, baby?” Renjun asked lightly as Jaemin passed the younger with his hands full of clothes to reach the dark haired man at the door frame. 

  
  
  
  
  


Jaemin paused and turned to give Yangyang a sly look when their younger boyfriend popped his head up to stare at them in surprise. “Now that I think about it, I can only _imagine_ how sad Renjun _gē_ must be that your promise hasn’t been fulfilled.” He said with a deceivingly sweet smile as he wrapped himself around Renjun, who’s face had turned pink at the honorific. 

  
  
  
  


The younger’s eyes darted between the two of them mirthfully, interested at Renjun’s shy reaction. The expectant look in their eyes made his blood rush and his expression became impassive as he strolled casually to where they both stood.

His original goal had been to make them become insane with want, he still accomplished that either way. _Another win for him._

  
  
  
  


Especially when he thought about the fact that they were _his_ and he was _theirs_. He got to wear Gucci clothes after having only gazed longingly at their webpage for so long, have hot guy’s thirst after him and wrap them so tight around his finger they’d do whatever he wanted, no question.

  
  
  
  
  


_He_ was the one who held the power here. He had tipped the scales all the way in his favor, his heart and mind sated with how their relationship had progressed. 

  
  
  
  
  


He no longer had any thoughts of doubt, not when their unabashed desire was always displayed just for him. He dragged his eyes over Renjun’s lithe frame, watching as the other gulped as he approached confidently.

  
  
  
  


“I’m sorry gē, I’ve been so neglectful haven’t I? Why don’t you fix my behavior then?” He said raking a hand up the older’s chest, taking in how his lungs heaved unevenly within Jaemin’s embrace by how affected he was by his words. 

  
  
  
  


Renjun’s pupils were blown, mouth hanging open in shock, Jaemin’s lips curling into a smug grin as he met Yangyang’s hypnotizing eyes, the younger’s pink lips curving into a pleased smile. He grabbed both of their hands, Jaemin holding their clothes within his other arm, his heart drumming steadily in his ears as he led them to the bathroom with a satisfied gaze. 

  
  
  
  
  


In the end, there was no denying that he had won. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After being dropped off by Jaemin and a dazed Renjun, the younger strode indifferently into the huge building of their university’s library. As he scanned his ID card and passed through the terminal to enter the vast space of tables, book shelves, and leather chairs, he could feel people’s inquisitive stares burning into his back. 

  
  
  
  
  


He simply ignored the stares, _he got it,_ they thought he was whoring himself out over their money. Nothing new, they could think whatever they pleased. Yangyang met their gazes with a sweet smile, passing along the occupied aisles with a confident gait.

  
  
  
  


He found an empty table between the shelves of IT textbooks and the computer engineering section, settling his laptop and textbook open on the wooden desk to study for his exam later that day. As he sat at his table and worked, he was grateful for the fact that the table was small, only fitting about four people. Students that lingered around in large groups looking for an empty space to study passed up the vacant seats around him but not before staring at his clothes judgmentally. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang simply gave them a nonplussed smile which made this one girl huff in affront before she dragged her study group away. The chestnut haired man reveled at the few moments of uninterrupted concentration before someone plopped into the seat across from him pointedly. 

  
  
  
  


“Hey, baby.” Jeno said around a lollipop in his mouth, smile sweet and playful from where he was sitting, dressed handsomely in a navy blue button down shirt that was showing an unnecessary amount of his chiseled chest, his lips distractingly red. The younger had glanced up from his laptop and waved distractedly at the blonde, his eyes widening slightly as he took in his boyfriend’s appearance. 

  
  
  
  


You would think that after six months the blonde’s looks would lose their luster. Now that Yangyang had admitted his feelings however he just became even _worse_. They were all _unfairly_ hot, and as much as it annoyed him it also made him incredibly smug. Again, those were _his_ men now.

  
  
  
  


Jeno raked his eyes over him purposefully and pulled the lollipop out of his mouth slowly to give him a knowing look. “Those gucci clothes look good on you, Yangie.” He said laughing when the younger threw a pen at him instantly.

The younger rolled his eyes lightly as he spoke. “Alright, who told you I was here? I’m sure they also told you I had an exam to study for.” He said narrowing his eyes as Jeno smiled at him innocently. 

  
  
  
  


“Hmm, can’t remember. I heard you spent the night at Jaemin’s though.” He said tapping the lollipop against his mouth as he gazed at him curiously. Yangyang felt himself flush and he cleared his throat quietly, turning his gaze back to his screen. He heard Jeno chuckle amusedly and suddenly felt a foot nudge against his ankle. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang cut the other a look to which Jeno remained indifferent to, simply scrolling through his Instagram feed, lollipop bulging indecently in his cheeks. Yangyang swallowed thickly before exhaling harshly, valiantly returning his trembling fingers back to his laptop. 

  
  
  
  


Occasionally, Jeno would rub his foot up his calf to startle the younger and hear him whisper curses at him in mild annoyance but the older could see the pleased smile on the corner of his lips and the heat at the tips of his pierced ears.

  
  
  
  


Jeno stared at him intensely as he studied, eyeing Yangyang’s reactions appreciatively before the dark haired boy glanced up from where he had been typing his paper in mild annoyance. “Do you really have nothing to do? _No where else to be_?” He asked playfully, Jeno’s eye crinkling into a cheerful smile. 

  
  
  
  


“I’m keeping you company.” He explained simply with a small shrug of his shoulders before he placed his chin on his right palm, staring at Yangyang openly with a pleased look on his face. 

  
  
  
  


The younger balked at him even as his heart skipped at the other’s undivided attention, his cheeks flushing bright red before he exhaled in disbelief. He had to try and study when a whole _Lee Jeno_ was right across from him in an under populated area. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang typed more aggressively than he would’ve liked, his brain torturing him with images of shoving Jeno against one of those shelves while the older used one of his hands to try and smother any sounds. 

  
  
  
  


He was wearing that fucking Cartier ring too. He cleared his throat silently as he flipped a textbook page with more force than necessary. He had an exam. He had an exam. He had an _exam_. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“ _Babe_....” Jeno spoke up after thirty minutes of peaceful silence and productivity had gone by. Yangyang glanced up instinctively and felt his lips twitch in annoyance at his lack of hesitation. Jeno’s eyes were shining in curiosity, lollipop stick abandoned on the top of the table making Yangyang anxious for some unfounded reason.

  
  
  
  


“You’re from Germany right? Can you teach me some German?” He said pouting when Yangyang raised an eyebrow at him judgmentally. “I guess.” The younger said glancing at the time and submitting his finished assignment. He closed his laptop and gave Jeno a casual nod. 

  
  
  
  


“Go get a textbook in German then. I’ll have to leave for my exam soon but if you’re going to learn, you’re going to do it properly.” He chided mildly, lips curling upwards when Jeno shot upright and nodded at him eagerly. He left to find a beginner’s textbook for the German language, Yangyang taking the time to put away his stuff and make his way over to sit on the other side of the table where Jeno had just been sitting. 

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang didn’t really understand how some people were attracted to another person just based on the fact that they spoke in another language. Especially as one as complicated and harsh sounding as German. Don’t get him wrong, he felt very fond of his native tongue, but German wasn’t what he would classify as one of the languages of love. 

  
  
  
  


Yet as he taught Jeno basic sentences out of the thin (because of course Jeno had just grabbed whatever book off the shelf) textbook, the blonde’s grip tight on his thigh, staring at him with an intense look, he _supposed_ he could see the appeal listening to the other’s accent lilt with the syllables, gaze fixated on his mouth.

  
  
  
  


“I’ve been repeating _please_ and _thank you_ for the last five minutes, can I learn something a little more challenging?” Jeno said with an unimpressed look. Yangyang glanced up at the older’s face from where he had been admiring the veins in his hands over where they rested on his thigh, snapping out of his daze to return the look.

  
  
  
  
  


“Your pronunciation isn’t anywhere close Jen.” He drawled out, raising an eyebrow as Jeno slinked his arm around his chair and leaned closer towards his face.

  
  
  
  
  


“How do you say _Are you interested in skipping your exam?_ ” He said staring into his chocolate colored eyes with a playful smile. Yangyang felt his heart lurch in his chest, masking his eagerness by glancing away as if in thought. He hummed contemplatively, enjoying the weight of Jeno’s hand rubbing circles into his thigh.

  
  
  
  


“ _Ich möchte dich nicht dumm anmachen, aber ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn du es tust_.” He said, laughing brightly when Jeno gave him the most confused look he’d ever seen. Jeno’s face relaxed into an amused expression, squeezing around his shoulders lightly.

“I have a feeling you just told me something that was the complete opposite.” He said pinching his thigh warningly as they faced each other.Yangyang tsked in disagreement and stared into Jeno’s attractive eyes with a nonchalant look.

“It means I don’t want to hit on you, but I wouldn’t mind if _you_ did.” The younger said smiling when Jeno leaned over to press his lips against his in a soft but burning kiss. “Say something else.” Jeno whispered against his lips, eyes dragging over his face admiringly. Yangyang ran a hand through Jeno’s hair and placed it at the side of his neck. 

  
  
  
  


“ _Ich würde gerne der Grund für deine schlaflose Nacht sein._ I’d like to be the reason for your sleepless night.” He translated, before mewling silently when Jeno slotted his lips over his again. The younger man grasped the course strands in his grasp tightly before parting his legs to allow Jeno to crowd him against the chair. Jeno slowly slid in his tongue and moved his lips against Yangyang’s intimately. 

  
  
  
  
  


His chest grew warm and he could feel his shoulders slump into the back as he relaxed and enjoyed being on the receiving end of the older’s passion. Jeno slid his arms around his waist and pulled him further into his embrace as their kisses deepened, forgetting they were in a public place where anyone could interrupt. 

  
  
  
  
  


Interrupt they did, as when Jeno had slid a hand along the side of his waist, pushing up the soft fabric of his shirt and began to press kisses along his jaw sensually, someone cleared their throat in disapproval. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang shoved Jeno away bashfully and looked up to see Professor Byun standing at the entrance to the little nook where they were sitting. Yangyang stood upright abruptly, banging his thigh against the table before hissing and bowing in apology. He rose to see Professor Byun look extremely entertained by how red his face was and how mortified he looked. 

  
  
  
  


“I understand wanting to kiss your boyfriend as you please, but at least keep it PG while in the library.” He said with a smile as Yangyang nodded his head fiercely and smacked the blonde on his shoulder, gazing at him threateningly. The blonde bowed his head towards the professor with a reluctant look causing the conductor to laugh heartily. Yangyang took his stuff and glanced down at his phone with a curse. 

  
  
  
  
  


“I’ll have to leave first, I have an exam in five minutes. Sorry you had to see that Professor!” He said, face apple red in embarrassment as he bowed again and rushed by. Jeno slowly rose from his seat and took his abandoned lollipop stick off the table, strolling past the younger’s professor casually.

  
  
  
  
  


He bowed his head as they stood a few feet apart and avoided the older man’s gaze in mild discomfort, exiting the library by himself as Yangyang dashed out of the building to make his exam. 

  
  
  
  
  


♦️♦️♦️

  
  
  
  
  


His test had gone surprisingly well considering how unfocused his brain had been the last couple of days. During the test he kept finding himself drifting back to when Jeno had kissed him, felt the ghost of his touch on his skin, pressing his lips together to muffle the deranged giggle that wanted to escape in the middle of the silent lecture hall.

  
  
  
  
  


His boyfriend’s had their own classes to attend so he texted his friends to see if they were available for lunch. Lia and Hyunjin had the same free period, offering to pick him up and drive to the mall to get food. Yangyang hopped into the backseat of Lia’s baby pink convertible, Volkswagen Beetle. Her seats adorned with a pink polyester cover that had cute little images of Hello Kitty and My Melody.

  
  
  
  
  


It was times like that when Yangyang had a desire to know how to drive or have his own car. Lia had scrunchies in different shades wrapped around her gear shift, pink sparkling diamonds hanging around her rear view mirror, the refraction of the light making her dashboard sparkle as they bobbed with the movement of the car.

He tilted his head back into the sun, the wind ruffling his hair gently as they sped along the highway, his friends singing cheerfully along to her playlist. His life had done a complete 180, he couldn’t believe he had been so anxious just a few days ago. He smiled absently to himself, things would go as he wanted them to.

He had to be positive. He was saving money with the carpooling, his work at the diner was easy most days, and now he had four people there to look out for him. Everything would fall into place.

  
  
  
  


Hyunjin and Lia offered to play card roulette for who would foot the bill of their lunch at the Korean barbecue place they ate at. Yangyang kissed his card before he placed it on the table, silently _praying_ it wouldn’t be him as he was still trying to save up for dance classes. 

  
  
  
  


The waiter glanced between them in amusement before he brandished Hyunjin’s card with a bright grin, the two of them cheering as the other begrudgingly paid for their lunch. They exited out of the restaurant on the second floor of the mall with their arms intertwined, walking casually alongside the glass banister that looked out onto the bottom floor. 

  
  
  
  


There were lots of people at the mall that day, the large space filled with the ambient noise of countless people chatting as they flitted in and out of stores. They slowed down to lean against the banister and people watch absently to prolong leaving back to campus, Yangyang sipping absently at his drink as his eyes drifted along the people on the first floor. 

  
  
  
  
  


He blinked slightly in surprise when he spotted a familiar dark head of hair belonging to a tall, muscular body. His lips twitched into a smile when he saw Lucas drifting along the crowd dressed in a tan colored overcoat, people’s heads turning to admire him as he strided past them. 

  
  
  
  
  


He had shopping bags hanging loosely on his arms, Yangyang’s eyes following after him silently until he almost choked on his drink when he spotted him greet an individual wearing a hotdog hat.

  
  
  
  


His eyes widened briefly in astonishment when he saw Lucas smile as the person he spoke to removed their hat, his whole torso leaning forward in disbelief against the glass as Seungmin smiled brightly at Lucas from where they stood in front of a restaurant.

_Now what the fuck?_ Yangyang thought in serious confusion, wondering when Xuxi met Seungmin and how they became close enough to meet in between his lunch break.

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang nudged both of his friends pointedly, the two of them glancing at him questioningly. “What do you think about that?” Yangyang asked gesturing to where the two stood talking, both of them directing their gazes to where he had pointed. Lia pursed her lips contemplatively when she caught sight of the familiar boy and crossed her arms over her chest.

  
  
  
  


“Isn’t that Lucas from Vision? I didn’t know he knew Seungmin…” Hyunjin said curiously, sipping in interest at his drink as he stared at them with wide eyes. “I mean, what would they even talk about?” Yangyang asked in bemusement as Lia tilted her head thoughtfully. “Well, Seungmin’s dad _does_ own an auto shop.” She supplied innocently, Yangyang glancing at her in surprise.

  
  
  
  
  


“His father owns a _what?_ ” He asked in disbelief, Hyunjin repeated the information casually.

  
  
  
  
  


“His father is the owner of King Kim’s auto shop downtown. His dad has some of the best mechanics in the entire state working for him. Most of the people who won the Neo Cup used his shop for their upgrades and tune ups. I know some racers who go there, they say you can bring all kinds of parts and they’ll whip up some crazy magic to make them work.” He said lightly, Yangyang’s brain working a mile a minute to take in the information.

  
  
  
  
  


Seungmin’s father owned an auto shop, Lucas was a racer for Vision, a valuable member of arguably one of the more successful teams in the Neo Cup. In _just_ the last race they had overthrown Zero’s perfect winning streak. _What if that hadn’t been a coincidence? What if they only won because Seungmin had stepped in to offer them help?_

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang’s mouth parted in disbelief, _he was connecting the fucking dots_. He whipped his head to stare at Hyunjin, the other blinking at him in surprise. “Hyunjin, what if Seungmin had offered to help Vision with their upgrades? How much of a difference do you think that would make in their racing abilities?” He asked eagerly, his friend pursing his lips contemplatively before he nodded.

  
  
  
  
  


“It would be one _Hell_ of a difference. Like I said they’ve got the best mechanics in the city. Usually tons of racers fight over slot times with the shop or some of them do this thing where they book it up entirely before the race so others don’t have a shot at using any new parts they get last minute.” He said with a small frown, Yangyang took in the information while chewing at his lower lip.

  
  
  
  
  


He had a theory. A theory that had him gazing at the brown haired man wearing a bright yellow shirt below him in a whole different light. “What if the only reason he’s approaching Vision is to hinder Zero?” Yangyang asked meaningfully, both of his friends turning their heads to gaze at him incredulously before they turned back to stare at where Lucas and Seungmin were now heading into the restaurant.

  
  
  
  
  


Lia hummed thoughtfully, “You know, I’ve always been curious about why Seungmin works at the mall and wears that stupid hotdog hat when his father owns the biggest autostop in the city.” She commented mildly.

“He might be doing it to seem humble. After that shit happened with Zero, people pitied the fuck out of him...he could take advantage of that, pull some strings behind the scenes.” Hyunjin murmured as he faced both of them with a pensive look.

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang beamed at them eagerly, “So I don't sound like I’m connecting imaginary dots, there’s some sense in it?” He asked them with an imploring gaze, Lia sipped at her boba with a tilt of her head.

“Seungmin going to Vision to take revenge on his evil exes doesn’t exactly sound impossible, no matter if he looks like the human equivalent of Pusheen.” She said considerately, Yangyang repressing a sigh of relief.

  
  
  
  
  


Hyunjin made a noise of realization, “You know there was something that happened last year, there was this fight at the qualifier. There was this team...I can’t remember what their name was but they were pretty close with Seungmin. They started some shit with Zero. Jeno, and _Renjun?_ I think, ended up fighting with them. I’m talking solo cups flying, blood on the streets, windows _shattered,_ type of fight.” He said with wide eyes and wild hand gestures.

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang briefly recalled Jeno mentioning that he had gotten into a fight offhandedly, although now it sounded like something _a lot_ more than that. He perked up curiously, “Do you know what it was about?” He asked intently, Hyunjin shook his head with an apologetic smile. 

  
  
  
  
  


“No idea. Just heard about it, it was after their break up.” He supplied as Yangyang nodded thoughtfully. He hadn’t gone to the qualifier last year, he would have to figure out what that was about.

  
  
  
  


Lia wrapped her arms around their necks, both of them ducking to match her height, “If he’s two faced there’ll be proof. If you’re serious about this _then so am I._ They’re right downstairs, let’s see what we can hear. After that, I’m going to ask Ryujin about what she knows.” Lia said with an enthusiastic smile, Yangyang squeezing her hand gratefully before she took away her arms to lead them down the stairs to eavesdrop on the conversation.

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


They did not look inconspicuous _at all_ , Yangyang had a black beret on his head while Lia shielded her face with a white baseball cap, Hyunjin’s hair down with his head tilted forward to shield his face, all of them wearing dark colored ray bans over their faces. 

  
  
  
  


They sipped their drinks innocently while sitting on the mirrored table to where Xuxi and Seungmin sat beside them on the opposite side separated by a small wall that had tall, thick foliage placed along the middle. The restaurant was a dimly lit bistro, full from the lunch hour but they had luckily managed to catch Seungmin and Lucas as they were seated, Lia quickly pulled them along to sit in the booth next to them without bringing any attention.

  
  
  
  
  


“Thanks for agreeing to meet for lunch in return for what you did for our team.” Xuxi said warmly as the waiter brought the two their food. Seungmin smiled at him lightly, he nodded with a dismissive wave of his hand.

  
  
  
  
  


“I’ve been a fan of your team for a while, you really deserve the help. Besides, I should thank _you_ for helping _me_ ….After what happened with Zero I didn’t think I could ever enjoy drag racing again.” He said bashfully, Yangyang lowering his sunglasses to stare at his friends in shock. So he _had_ done it to sabotage Zero’s win...he kind of had to give props for his level of petty. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang had thought _he_ was vengeful. However this seemed like a much more convoluted scheme. Lucas made a sympathetic noise as he nodded. They ate silently for a few moments before Seungmin glanced upwards to gaze purposefully at the older.

  
  
  
  


“You know, I heard that you’re friends with Yangyang and that he’s been hanging around the members of Zero....I’m worried about him, he’s so _kind_ and _sweet_. He stood up for me when no one else really even cared.” Seungmin said softly, Yangyang frowning down at his menu as Lia glanced at him cautiously.

  
  
  
  
  


“Yangyang’s really kind like that, yeah.” Lucas complimented fondly. He made a thoughtful noise, “Oh right, he told me he was dating them.” He said casually, a sharp, flustered coughing noise being heard on the other side, Yangyang recoiling at the violent noise as he stared at the other discreetly through the tall leaves to see Seungmin’s incredulous face. 

  
  
  
  
  


“ _Da-dating them?!_ ” He demanded in bewilderment, that calm, even aura he had previously dissipated to reveal that he was truly upset at the news. He quickly slipped back however, smiling crookedly as he patted at the front of his uniform shirt. He sighed sadly, Hyunjin’s eyebrows furrowing at the misplaced sound.

  
  
  
  


“ _Oh_ , I see they’ve managed to fool another hopeless soul into their greedy plans... _Poor Yangyang._ He deserves _so much better_.” Seungmin said pityingly, Yangyang squinting past the foliage to glimpse at the secret, immense displeasure written all over his face. His tone alone sounded so disingenuous even Lia was snorting silently in disbelief.

  
  
  
  


Lucas shrugged casually, “I think he deserves better too but it’s his life you know? I see all their stuff on Instagram together, they seem happy. Which is really all that matters.” He said easily, Yangyang briefly touched by how kind his friend was. Seungmin smiled thinly at the older, he pushed away his plate slightly as he lost his appetite.

  
  
  
  


“I don’t know about that since I blocked them but I would still keep an on Yangyang. You obviously care a lot about your friend, if I could share some insight on Zero I’d say that they're actually _way_ too reliant on each other...it’s unhealthy.” Seungmin said calmly, Yangyang’s lips pursing together at the borderline condescending tone he used. His fists clenched slightly in irritation, Hyunjin patting his shoulder comfortingly.

  
  
  
  
  


Lucas frowned across at the other, “I heard that they’ve been friends since they were kids, it’s only natural that they have become so attached to each other. I don’t know what they’re really like or anything so I’m not going to dispute what you’re saying but Yangyang knows what he’s doing. I care about him, you’re right about that, but he can take care of things himself.” He said staring at the other curiously, Yangyang nodding once in agreement, a proud smile on his face.

  
  
  
  


Seungmin gazed back at Lucas silently for a moment before he smiled, the bright expression not quite reaching his eyes as he lifted a hand to wave to their waiter. “Of course he can...Thank you for joining me for lunch. Unfortunately I have to get back to work.” He said unapologetically, wordlessly handing the waiter his card who swiped it with the machine beside their table.

  
  
  
  


Lucas made a confused noise after glancing at his watch, “I thought you said you had an hour lunch, there’s still thirty minutes left.” He said in bemusement, Seungmin rising from the table with his hot dog hat clenched tightly in his fist. 

  
  
  
  


He smiled innocently at the older man, “My boss just texted that I have to return to my shift. There’s a long line.” He said without glancing at his phone, Lucas blinked at him owlishly before the other turned away swiftly, Yangyang and his friends ducking their heads down to the table as he strode quickly out of the restaurant.

Yangyang huffed in disbelief for how the chocolate haired man had just blew off one of his best friends.

  
  
  
  


It was obvious that he had gotten upset about hearing about Yangyang’s development with Zero. If he hated them so much then why did he care? It was very much clear to Yangyang that he still did, he just didn’t know _why_. Why was Seungmin going through so much effort to ruin their chances of winning and _why_ had he been so irritated in learning that Yangyang was dating them?

  
  
  
  


Was it because he still had feelings for them? It didn’t necessarily seem like it, he looked like he truly had it out for them more than anything. And there was something _weird_ going on in the underground scene, Yangyang hadn’t realized just how complicated it all was. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


After that conversation they had sneaked away as quickly and quietly as possible out of the restaurant, all of them whipping the sunglasses off their faces as they reached the parking lot like characters in some sort of hi-teen spy movie.

“He’s fucking sus.” Lia concluded, Hyunjin nodding with a dramatic shiver as he remembered the look on Seungmin’s face whenever Yangyang was mentioned.

  
  
  
  


Even though Yangyang’s theory of Seungmin being suspicious was essentially confirmed he unfortunately didn’t feel any bit as clever or as cute as Lindsay Lohan had in _Get a Clue,_ rather he felt like he had swallowed a sharp, jagged rock that burned his throat with how utterly _bad_ he felt about the whole thing.

  
  
  
  


“What are you going to do? Are you going to tell your boyfriends? They should know that someone’s putting in a valiant effort to stop them from winning that million dollars.” Lia said with a displeased frown as they climbed into her car to head back to campus.

Yangyang’s heart panged in his chest at the reminder of just how much was at stake. This wasn’t just any other Neo Cup, this was _the_ cup. The one that would allow them to get away from that city and similarly their parents, all of the hardships and judgement they faced because of them.

Yangyang sighed tiredly, “I’m not going to stand by and let somebody cheat their way to one million dollars. This shit has to be fair.” He said with a scowl, so much had changed in the underground scene. People were being treacherous and greedy and it above all made him sad.

  
  
  
  
  


He realized once again that the world revolved around money and people would do _crazy_ things just to have it.

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


That night Yangyang laid down on his bed in his dorm and tried to come up with some sort of plan to help his boyfriend’s. The next Cup was about a month away, that gave him _some_ time but not a lot.

  
  
  
  


He liked to think that in a battle of schemes between him and Seungmin he would win, but then again he didn’t really _know_. He could’ve never imagined that such a seemingly kind individual had planned something as elaborate as... _whatever he even had planned_ , it was so fucking complicated.

He scrolled through the photos on his phone with his boyfriends, his heart full and warm when he saw the brightness of their smiles and reminisced on how good it felt to kiss them.

  
  
  
  


His boyfriend’s would probably say that it wasn’t his fight again, that all of that awful shit in their lives wasn’t his responsibility and he shouldn’t get involved. But how could he not? He had seen what it looked like when they were hurt and upset, he never wanted to see that look on their faces ever again.

  
  
  
  


He threw his phone beside him and scrubbed his hands over his eyes, he groaned loudly in frustration before he turned to press his face into his pillow till he could see little sparks of light behind his eyes from the pressure. A couple seconds later there was a knock on his door, at his grunt of assent the knob turned and he heard his roommate enter his room. 

  
  
  
  


There was a weight that settled on his bed beside him and a hand began carding through his hair. His shoulders relaxed into the touch even if Xiaojun and him hadn’t spoken very much since that night in McDonald’s. “Rough day?” The older man asked him quietly, Yangyang nodded tiredly into the soft pillowcase.

  
  
  
  


He turned to face him slowly, “Xiaojun gē if I asked you to push me down the stairs would you do it?” Yangyang asked dramatically as he lifted his face from his pillow in disgruntlement. The black haired man snorted and shoved his head back into the pillow.

“How about I suffocate you instead? It’d hurt less.” He said helpfully as Yangyang spluttered into his navy blue pillowcase.

  
  
  
  


“Not with my expensive pillow case! This was a gift from Kun gē!” He hissed as Xiaojun released his head with a playful shove. “I’m sorry would you rather me break your bones in those Gucci clothes you were wearing earlier?” He said playfully as Yangyang sat up quickly, a flush on his cheeks as he cleared his throat. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Yo-You saw that?” He asked casually, the other huffing mirthfully as he nodded. “Kind of hard to miss.” He said softly, Yangyang gazing at him silently as he wrapped his arms around his knees. He tugged his large hoodie over the top of his legs, plopping his head on top as he pursed his lips as an awkward silence fell over them.

  
  
  
  


Xiaojun exhaled nervously, “Listen I uh, I’ve been weird around you lately. I said some stupid shit the other night...I’ve been meaning to apologize but you were, you know, with Zero and stuff so it just never happened but….you mean a lot to me,Yangyang. I don’t want you to resent me and lose our friendship over something I said out of anger.” He said, glancing over to gaze at the younger sincerely, his heart thumping painfully in his chest as Yangyang gazed at him with those round, doe eyes.

  
  
  
  


Yangyang nodded wordlessly before he sighed lightly. “I know you only said it because you care and you’re worried...but you _really_ don’t have to be. They’re better than you think, better than _I_ ever thought they could be.” He confessed timidly, his toes wiggling over his sheets nervously. Xiaojun stared at him with his mouth parting in shock before he nodded slowly.

  
  
  
  


“You fell for them.” He acknowledged knowingly, Yangyang flushed till the tips of his ears at being read so blatantly before he whispered his affirmation. “I won’t let them hurt me if that’s what you’re worried about.” He said softly, Xiaojun exhaling heavily before he shook his head and gave his best friend a small smile.

  
  
  
  


“I know you’d hurt them ten times worse before they could even try...I won’t say anything discouraging or overbearing just...be careful. I care about you a lot. I’d hate to see you get hurt.” He admitted gently, reaching out to bump his shoulder against Yangyang’s knees, the younger man smiling at him warmly. 

  
  
  
  


“You’re my _best friend_ , Dejun. You saying that is enough for me.” He said contently, Xiaojun feeling his heart stutter woefully within him as his name lilted off the other’s lips. _It was better this way_ , He thought resolutely, he was satisfied by standing by his side as his friend. As someone he could confide and find comfort in. And if Zero did anything to hurt him he could dutifully fulfill his role in kicking their asses.

  
  
  
  
  


He ruffled Yangyang’s hair wildly, the younger scoffing and glaring at him for the rough act. He smirked at the younger, “Just wait till Kun gē finds out you made your boyfriend’s buy you Gucci.” He said rising from his bed while snickering, Yangyang gasped at him in alarm before scrambling off the bed and smacking him on the head.

  
  
  
  


“I didn’t make them do anything! I _borrowed_ them, you hear me? _Borrowed!_ Don’t be a snitch!” Yangyang whined as he attempted to snatch his phone out of his hands. Xiaojun smiled and laughed brightly as they continued to tussle for the phone as Yangyang made him promise not to tell the older man. He agreed in fake reluctance, Yangyang plopping down beside him as they began watching reruns of Criminal Minds.

  
  
  
  


Yangyang didn’t pay much attention to the show, too busy staring down at a certain _Mark Lee’s_ Instagram page, his hand hovering over the option to DM the older man. It’s not like he had much of a choice, if he wanted to help his boyfriend’s he would have to ask for help from someone who could help Lucas slip away from Seungmin’s questionable influence.

  
  
  
  


He just _hated_ that he had to resort to pleading for help from someone who clearly disliked him and a person who his boyfriend’s thought highly of. He grumbled to himself, cursing his brain for making him fall for a bunch of rich, infamous drag racers. 

  
  
  
  
  


_Yes_ he hated the fact that they were powerful people. _Yes_ he was also ridiculously attracted to them. He exists.

  
  
  
  
  


♣️♣️♣️

  
  
  


Yangyang had realized that over the course of the last month or so he had accumulated an _annoying_ amount of regrets. Like, for some reason he was kicking himself for not going to see that fortune teller with Kun and Ten to learn how his year would pan out because if he had, maybe he would’ve known to expect an absolute _shit fest._

  
  
  
  


Maybe buy a better life insurance because it seemed like his blood pressure was rising by the week.

  
  
  
  


Yangyang considered how truly off the rails he had become. The original insane scheme that he had conjured up in his mind had become _so_ _twisted_ that he was currently sitting across from Mark Lee at eight in the morning on a Friday in some fancy ass breakfast restaurant. The other seemed so unrecognizable in his large, oversized gray hoodie and black Harry Potter-esque glasses.

  
  
  
  


He too had on a large hoodie with a dark hood over his head as he glanced at the other furtively from above the top of his laminated menu. Mark sighed tiredly, “Will you just tell me what this is about...I honestly don’t even know why I’m doing you this favor.” He said calmly, his eyes drifting up to meet Yangyang’s who pursed his lips before setting down the menu.

  
  
  
  


“Well _first of all_ , you’re doing this favor because you clearly care about your friends, that means agreeing to meet me in this damn bougie Denny’s to avoid any possible uni students catching sight of us. Gossip spreads super fast in your little circles.” Yangyang said with a small scowl, Mark relenting to his logic as he put his own menu down to face him attentively.

  
  
  
  


“True. So what did you want to tell me?” Mark asked bluntly, Yangyang exhaling nervously as he stared at the other. 

  
  
  
  


“I don’t know much about the inner workings of the drag racing world but I do know that Seungmin’s father owns the largest auto shop in the city. I saw him talking to Vision’s main racer Huang Xuxi on Wednesday, he was the one who hooked him up for the last race...I suspect that’s why they won.” He said seriously, staring at the other who abruptly stopped pouring coffee into his dark green mug. 

  
  
  
  


Mark gazed at him with an unreadable expression before he averted his eyes, shaking his head lightly, a bitter twist to his lips. “ _Seungmin_ was the one in charge of Vision’s upgrades?....you’re right that explains a lot.” He agreed casually, Yangyang’s body deflating against the booth in relief that the other had taken him seriously. He had almost felt like a whole tin hat conspiracist with the way he had spent so much time connecting dots in his room. 

  
  
  
  


Complete with dramatic hand gestures and several charts, he may or may not have even made a power point on why Mark should believe Seungmin was suspicious as fuck underneath his sweet care bear-like exterior just in case he didn’t believe him. He belatedly regretted spending so much time on it now that the older man agreed so easily.

  
  
  
  


Mark stared at him silently, an inquisitive look in his eyes like he was trying to figure out something. “What made you want to tell me and not them? At least, I’m _assuming_ you haven’t told them about it yet.” He said acutely, Yangyang almost stabbing himself in the gums with his straw at the sudden question. 

  
  
  
  


He glanced up with a casual clearing of his throat, “You’re right I haven’t said anything to them. It’s mostly because....they don’t talk about Seungmin. I know that’s for a reason, you’re their close friend and a reputable person in the elite club. If anyone can put a stop to whatever he’s planning it’s you.” Yangyang said meaningfully, Mark nodded slowly.

  
  
  
  
  


“ _How much do you know about your boyfriends?_ ” Mark asked pointedly, Yangyang simply brushing off the slight accusation as he knew the older was simply being protective. “If you’re alluding to me knowing about what they race for, I’m well aware. They already told me that they were going to leave the city.” Yangyang said softly, Mark’s whole expression changing to one of shock before he adjusted it to one of a more mild nature.

  
  
  
  


“Then never mind. You...understand why this is imperative, why Seungmin messing with their chance to win that money is beyond fucked up.” Mark said neutrally but his hands were clenched into fists as he stared at him intently. Yangyang nodded firmly. The older briefly looked like he wanted to say more but thought better of it.

  
  
  
  


He pursed his lips together, “I’ll make Vision an offer, but that doesn’t guarantee they’ll bite. They’d probably feel better about taking Seungmin’s money because they’d feel like they were helping out someone who’s been hurt by them.” Mark said bluntly, Yangyang nodded even though he felt uncomfortable about the whole thing.

  
  
  
  


They had such a complicated history, one that he would find out about that very same night. But he knew that whatever it was that plagued them, that regardless of what he learned about the past that seemed to be causing them such strife, he would listen until the very end. They had been honest about just how scarred they were, if Yangyang ran after they revealed their gaping wounds what would that say about him?

  
  
  
  
  


He had made a promise. They were in a relationship now and he was going to trust them. 

  
  
  
  
  


“That may be true but trust me when I say if you _personally_ make them an offer, they’ll go for it.” Yangyang revealed purposefully, Mark glancing at him carefully before he nodded. “Just tell me what you want me to do.” The dark haired man said determinedly, Yangyang smiling as he pushed his phone across the table.

  
  
  
  


He took in the wide eyed look Mark had on his face at what was on his screen with a cheery grin. Mark glared at him weakly before he nodded, listening intently to his plan as the waiter served them their food. Their heads were ducked together over the table, Mark twirling the fork in between his fingers pensively as he let his proposition sink in.

  
  
  
  


“You’re sure it’ll work?” He asked cautiously, his whole body language towards the younger had changed immensely from when they had first sat together in the booth. Yangyang nodded firmly, “It’ll work.” He confirmed as Mark bit thoughtfully at his lower lip before he nodded. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Then I’ll do it.” He agreed simply, Yangyang’s lean form deflating against the seat in relief. He knew that it was easier said than done but it still felt _wonderful_. It didn’t matter what anyone tried to do from that point. 

  
  
  
  


_Zero would win the Neo Cup._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨ Thank you for reading and all the support and patience 💖 if i could get emo for a sec, this fic is almost at 2K 🥺💓💓💓 I wanted to share something a little personal about this fic because over the last few weeks not only have I been stressed about Uni but also I have reached the point in editing for this fic where I had originally stopped writing for it. I originally only had written up until about half of chapter eight all the way at the beginning of this year and then I suddenly just got this huge loss of confidence and everything I thought was great about this fic became so sour and awful to me. 
> 
> I convinced myself that no one would even read this, it felt a little too personal for me, and that it wasn’t something that people would be interested in so I just left it to gather dust in my drafts while starting another project that I felt much stronger about (20/20 vision actually 🥺) when I rediscovered this fic in June and decided to post it I thought about how much I personally loved this fic and how attached I got to it while writing, while editing I remembered all the things that I thought made it special. Truly it is because of all the super kind comments and enthusiasm that you all have written and shown to me that I even felt motivated to continue writing for it at all 🤧💓💓
> 
> Things have been a little rough for me unfortunately but it’s truly because of how much you love this fic that I feel so happy again as I finish this piece. You’ve breathed new life into it and some of you have even said that it’s become one of your favorites already 🥺 Thank you, seriously thank you a million times for loving something I was originally pessimistic about posting 🤧💖💖💖 stay safe lovely, lovely souls ✨ As always looking forward to your brilliant thoughts ✨🌙
> 
> [ my cc ](https://curiouscat.qa/redmoonwang) 💗  
> My twt where I am always open to chat💓 @redmoonwang


	7. “Before the egg scrambled”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is time. This part in and of itself could be its own fic lmao. The fiercesome foursome’s past will be revealed 👀 That being said Yangyang will take a bit of a back seat this chap as this is revisiting their past relationships with others. Also believe it or not the title is still from Charli XCX’s lipgloss, Cupcakke went in on her verse 😌  
> Warnings: Vomiting, brief scene of panic attack, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy coping mechanisms like drinking, smoking, descriptions of violence. These are fictitious depictions of these characters. 
> 
> ✨✨ Happy new year & Happy Valentine’s Day lovely, intelligent friends 💓💫🌙

  
Yangyang was _stupid_. He was the very definition of a _moron_ , and furthermore he was the biggest _dumbass_ on the face of the planet. The only reason he would _ever_ think anything like that was because he was currently scrolling through his boyfriend’s instagrams and once again wishing time travel existed to kick his own ass from six months ago.

  
  
  


He could’ve been getting laid on the regular if he had just stopped being what the people in the U.K. would intelligently call a _twat_ and just gave the hot, rich guys a chance. He sighed dreamily from where his chin rested on his palm as he zoomed in on Jaemin’s glorious abs, almost salivating at the defined lines on his torso. 

  
  
  


Fuck, he wasn’t supposed to be thinking about sex he was supposed to be excited about his first ever _date_ ….but what if they _—no_ , no they could not just skip all the fucking steps because he was a thirsty fool. They were going to do this right, he was going to learn about their past, he was going to come clean about originally wanting to fuck them over and then everything would be right in the world.

  
  
  


Then he could get railed with a clean slate. It was for the best for everyone involved. Love wins or whatever, but now that he _actually_ thought about the prospect of being fucked six ways till Sunday, he realized they never went over what the proper preparation even was for a gang bang in health class. Or was it an orgy? They were all boyfriends, could it still be making love if there were five people involved? 

  
  
  


Anddddd _of course_ his brain couldn’t just focus on one task, he was a libra, they fucking over thought everything.

  
  
  


“Would you refrain from sighing like a tween in a romcom every other _second?_ You’re acting like you’ve been apart from them for sixteen years and not that you’re actually meeting your men at some fancy, private restaurant in just another hour.” Ten’s voice suddenly cut through his inner NC-17 rated musings with a knowing smirk.

Yangyang fumbled his phone in an attempt to avoid the older catching him staring intently at a picture of Donghyuck seated on Jeno’s lap, the blonde’s hands stuffed in the back pocket of his jeans. 

  
  
  


He had been reminiscing on when he had sat on Donghyuck’s lap in his car and in the practice room in contrast, biting his lip absently as he imagined all the things they could get up to now that they were _boyfriends._ He had even changed their names in his phone, Ten would probably retch at the sight of all the heart emoji’s he had placed around their names but he could learn to live with it. 

  
  
  


Everytime he remembered they were actually together, that he had _finally_ gotten into an actual relationship with someone, he felt like he could backflip off a building or survive running through traffic. He knew that he usually became brainless whenever he got a new crush but to become _this_ level of whipped was something he had yet to discover. 

  
  
  


All he ever wanted to do was be with them, he kissed Jaemin longer in his car whenever he dropped him off for work just to relish his presence for a few more minutes, his phone stuck to his hand like glue at all hours of the day to answer the messages in their group chat as soon as they were delivered. He had stayed up face timing them, barely able to control his excitement as his heart thundered in his chest while he laid in his dark room to hide his blush. 

  
  
  


He liked them so much he didn’t even know how to function and he knew that they were just as affected. They stared at him so fondly even if they had always held some sort of coveting gleam in their eyes it was _different_ now. Because they knew that it was real. That they could reach out and touch and express their feelings openly without worrying about that stupid gamble they had done from the start. 

  
  
  


Yangyang nodded easily as he shoved his phone into his back pocket, his cheeks aching from how wide he was always smiling. “Yeah.” He replied casually even as he absently trailed his fingers over his necklace, Ten eyed him silently before the older smiled and left him on his own. He felt a little nervous about the dinner, he supposed it was only natural as it was their first date but he was also filling in all the nerve wracking gaps. 

  
  
  


Not many could say they would be willing to listen to their partner’s whole life story on a first date but Yangyang supposed that his relationship with Zero was never meant to progress in any kind of conventional way. Although there were people who fooled around before getting together, they probably didn’t do so with the intention of psychological warfare like they had. 

  
  
  
  


Yeah, they _definitely_ needed to talk things out. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The sun was already setting in beautiful hues of golden orange and soft pink when his shift ended, Yangyang tried not to scurry across like some sort of insane squirrel with all his eagerness, the parking lot still full as he walked to where Jaemin’s familiar car resided. As he approached Donghyuck popped out of the passenger side, a handsome smile on his face as their eyes met. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang felt something swell within him, he couldn’t quite control how his feet pushed him eagerly towards the other till he was almost jumping into his arms, his arms wrapping around his waist to bury himself in his chest.

  
  
  
  


Donghyuck’s resounding delighted laugh sounded like angel’s singing, the older pressing soft, furtive kisses to the top of his head before they pulled apart for him to climb into the back with Renjun and Jeno. Renjun intertwined their hands as Jeno plopped his arm around his shoulders and pressed a peck to his fluttering pulse. 

  
  
  
  


“Hey, babe. Long day?” The blonde asked fondly, Yangyang turned his head to meet his warm eyes with a shake of his head, a bright smile curving onto his lips. It was a lie, every passing hour felt like an eternity before he could be with them again. 

  
  
  
  


Jeno smiled at him in relief at his words anyway, he brushed his hair out of his eyes as Jaemin pulled swiftly out of the parking lot to the restaurant. Yangyang melted into the buttery leather as the engine purred, Renjun trailing his lips along his jaw as Donghyuck turned up the radio slightly. The music pulsed through him as he watched his boyfriend from the corner of his eye, tilting his head slightly to give him more access.

  
  
  
  


He could feel the older smile into his skin, his abdomen fluttering at the feeling as Renjun obliged with his silent desire, his mouth sliding along his neck teasingly. Yangyang shivered at the sensation, his touch intoxicating, Jeno simply rubbed at his shoulder lazily as he scrolled on his phone with his other hand. He turned his head to face the older’s knowing gaze before he cupped his face to kiss him slow and soft, his warm cologne invading his senses.

  
  
  
  


He _wanted_. So much. But his hormones could take a fucking break for a moment because they had very adult, mature things to discuss. Yangyang smiled into the kiss as Renjun nipped at his bottom lip, a giggle escaping him with the sheer euphoria coursing through him. He had wanted this moment more than anything for such a long time, to go out on a date on Friday night just like other people his age.

  
  
  
  


He was used to fleeting pleasure, instant gratification, but with them it was just so _different_. He could never be satisfied with just once, a fact that he had denied for so long but it was indisputable at that point. He had fallen so hard and it felt beautiful, he hadn’t felt such light, fluttery feelings in so long.

It wasn’t _just_ lust, it was getting to that one word he had never spoken for anyone. But for them it felt like he might. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


They arrived at a relatively low key establishment, only a few cars in the small parking lot in a corner of downtown tucked into the side of a highway. He let Jaemin help him out, the other cupping his face to press that blinding smile that always haunted his dreams against his.

He felt his cheeks warm at the touch, staring at him with wide, enamored eyes after they pulled away, staring into his face that was faintly illuminated from the old, flickering lights of a nearby street lamp.

  
  
  
  


“That won’t stop being satisfying.” He whispered fondly as he brushed his thumb over his cheek, Yangyang acutely aware of both their slight height difference and the way he was sure the older could feel his heart dancing within him. He whispered his agreement as Jeno wrapped his arms around Jaemin’s waist, pressing a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s nape as he reached out to cup Yangyang’s face from where the other had released his hold.

  
  
  
  


He tipped his chin to slot his lips firmly over his, Yangyang held back a soft sound at the purposeful touch. Jeno had such a specific way he kissed him, it felt possessive and reverent at the same time. He kissed him with so much intensity it always left him dizzy afterwards. Yangyang stared at him through his lashes as he pulled away, Jeno smiling against his swollen mouth as Jaemin hid his own smile into the side of the blonde’s face.

  
  
  
  


They reluctantly pulled away from the warm embrace to trail into the restaurant, Renjun and Donghyuck had already found their way into the private seating area in the relatively small space. There was a large fish tank in the middle of the room that contained all kinds of seafood. Low music played from the speakers embedded in the roof, the place seemingly at full capacity with their limited seating. 

  
  
  
  


Jaemin simply smiled warmly at the older hostess behind the wooden counter as he stepped out of his shoes to where the provided powder blue slippers resided on the lowered floor. She returned the look and gestured down a long hallway behind herself where the rest of their boyfriends appeared to be.

  
  


Jeno squeezed his hand assuringly as they pulled him past the bubbling, illuminated fish tank, the other patrons not even paying them any mind as they were immersed in their own world.

  
  
  
  


Jaemin slid open an off white colored door to reveal Donghyuck and Renjun seated on round, knitted cushions, a long, low, dark wooden table with a built in grill stretched across it, a large hood for the smoke to pass through hanging above their heads. Yangyang settled between Renjun and Jaemin as Jeno pulled off his beige blazer leaving him in a dark turtleneck as he plopped beside Donghyuck on the opposite side.

  
  
  


Jeno wrapped his arm instinctively around Donghyuck’s waist, plopping his chin on his shoulder as the other turned to press his lips to his lovingly. Yangyang couldn’t describe how he felt in that moment, to know that the people he was with fulfilled every need he didn’t even know he had. Everywhere he looked he was met with looks of patience, adoration, and something he couldn’t even comprehend.

  
  


“Don’t worry about ordering baobei, we have our regular order already picked out. Do you like soju?” Renjun said as Yangyang eyed the empty table curiously, his eyes searching for a menu instinctively before he nodded at his boyfriend in surprise. The other smiled at him sweetly as Yangyang shrugged off his long, thick coat in the warm space. 

  
  
  


“We should still ask him if he likes what we picked out. How do you feel about eel, baby?” Jaemin asked kindly, Yangyang felt his lips twitch at his usual codling, he nodded in agreement. “That’s fine, babe.” He said with a bright smile as Jaemin kissed his forehead, he nodded towards Jeno afterwards who pressed the small bell on the edge of the table.

  
  
  
  


Not even a minute passed before the dark haired, older hostess appeared through the door with a polite bow, she shuffled towards Jeno who ordered several things in Korean, the waitress not even writing any of it down before she nodded and disappeared again.

Donghyuck smirked at the younger slyly, “I wonder if Yangyang’s waiter skills have reached that point too.” He said teasingly, Yangyang rolled his eyes with an easy smile.

  
  
  
  


“For your information our managers prefer that we actually _write_ orders to have written accounts so customers can’t complain about their orders being wrong. We get too many of those types that come in looking for a fight.” Yangyang said with a roll of his eyes as the waitress returned with around six bottles of soju and their neat, large tray of raw eel.

  
Jeno rolled up his sleeves with Jaemin to begin placing the pieces on the warm grill, the sizzling eliciting thrilled sounds from both Renjun and Donghyuck.

  
  
  


The silver haired racer cleared his throat importantly as pieces of the grilled eel began being distributed by Jaemin. He raised his shot of soju with a proud smile, “We should toast to Yangyang being our boyfriend now!” He said happily, the younger smiled shyly as they all lifted their small glasses in response.

He lifted his with an amused huff, “I thought we already had this toast.” He said playfully, the others shaking their heads in disagreement.

  
  
  
  


“You didn’t think that time was real. This one is.” He said staring at him softly, Yangyang blinked in realization, his face coloring as he coughed at the sudden shift in atmosphere. “For real this time, then.” Yangyang said casually even though his whole body thrummed as they clinked their glasses and threw back the shots with gleeful cheers.

He licked over his lips after the alcohol trickled down his throat easily, he leaned his head against Renjun’s shoulder with a small, private smile.

  
  
  


Renjun stroked over his hair affectionately, their pinkies resting over each other on his thigh. He ate with them quietly, the mood easy and seemingly patient to enjoy their night out before they cracked open all the things they kept locked away. Yangyang only had a few shots before he felt brave enough to blurt out what had been weighing on his mind since that night in Jaemin’s apartment.

  
  
  


“I uh, I should’ve confessed this a while ago but if we’re here to put everything out in the open and not start on any false pretense well...when you gave me that ride the first time Jaemin and I... _kissed you_ I didn’t actually do it because I liked you.” Yangyang confessed firmly, his eyes cutting to the other worriedly despite his calm reveal. Jaemin simply huffed mirthfully as he nodded in acceptance.

  
  
  


“ _I know, babe._ I know we were just playing each other then.” He said with a reassuring smile, Yangyang exhaled in relief as the older rubbed his knuckles along his cheeks fondly. He leaned over to kiss him softly, the touch fleeting and charged, Jaemin gazing at him with warm eyes as he trailed his own over his beautiful features. He pulled away to face the rest of them with an easy exhale.

  
  
  
  


“I also originally started this game with the intention to rob you dry and dump you after you confessed your love to me.” He admitted quickly, taking another shot, a shiver traveling through his spine as they blinked at him before chuckling knowingly. “Was that supposed to be some sort of grand reveal? You’re devious Yangyang but your plan was kinda _obvious_ , babe.” Donghyuck said with another snicker, he pouted at them for the unexpected response.

  
  
  
  


Admittedly he was beside himself with relief that they hadn’t stormed out or cursed at him but it still hurt his pride a little, _damn_ he thought he was being discreet about his intentions. But then again it probably wasn’t a secret just how eager Yangyang was around all their luxury goods, he had his own little section in his closet now of borrowed items from them.

If he stared at the clothes before bed each night and modeled them in his mirror for an unprecedented amount of time it was _no one's business_.

  
  
  


“We appreciate you telling us anyway. Where do you want us to start?” Renjun said kissing his cheek softly, Yangyang tilted his head in consideration as he intertwined his hands with his boyfriend’s on either side of him.

He glanced between them all carefully, “I thought you could tell me about how this all started… _this_ being drag racing.” Yangyang said hopefully, Jeno nodded resolutely across from him.

  
  


“We should order some more then. Because it’s a _long_ story from then till now.” He said meaningfully, Donghyuck sighing in agreement as he swirled the alcohol in the glass before he closed his eyes and took the shot with his face pinched slightly. His face was already becoming flushed, Renjun’s own ears bright red as smoke furled into the air from the grill.

  
  
  


The air shifted to one that was more serious, Jeno glancing cautiously at Jaemin who met his gaze with a small, approving smile. The blonde sighed inaudibly before he shook off the sudden heavy pressure, nudging his boyfriend beside him who nodded shortly. Donghyuck smacked the glass onto the table as he adjusted his slouched posture. 

  
  
  


He met their youngest boyfriend’s eyes unyieldingly, “We’ll tell you everything then. The uncut, extended version.” He said purposefully, his gaze boring into his as if to give him one last out. Yangyang stared back at him openly, whatever resided there enough to give him the confidence to abandon all the food on the table and focus on relaying their truth for him.

  
  
  
  


—

  
  
  
  
  


_The summer before their freshman year of university._

  
  
  
  
  


It wasn’t hard for Renjun to recall the last time he had been so devastated. In fact, he was sure it was more of a weekly occurrence. It was the same old song, only a bit more finely tuned as that day specifically was when his soul had been crushed and in result never quite sat the same within him.

  
  


It was near midnight when there was avid knocking heard on Jaemin’s door. His brows furrowed as he padded over in his soft, wool slippers to peer into the small monitor residing on the wall and see the faces of his boyfriends standing on the opposite side.

He quickly opened the door, a small blur suddenly launching himself into his arms. Jaemin huffed slightly in surprise before he brought Renjun’s familiar figure against him in a soothing embrace.

  
  
  


Jeno and Donghyuck trailed in quietly after him, by the quick glance he took he could see that their expressions were grim, Renjun trembling noticeably in his arms. Jaemin carefully directed the sniffling, older man to the couch as his other boyfriends traveled around the room to collect Renjun some water and tissues. 

  
  
  


“Hey sweetheart, what’s wrong?” He asked softly, Renjun pulled his face out slowly from the damp spot he had made on the younger’s shoulder. Jaemin wiped at his red rimmed eyes gently, Renjun softly taking the offered tissues and plastic bottle of water from Donghyuck.

  
  
  


He took a long, slow drink from the bottle, his hands shaking slightly as he numbly wiped the tears from his puffy eyes. They all sat on the couch around him in patient silence, Jaemin’s heart aching at just how unfortunately familiar he was to these kinds of nights. All the countless times where they crawled over to be pieced back together by each other, their eyes blank and chests labored from the effort to breath.

  
  
  


“I just found out that my sister’s not actually studying in Cambridge.” Renjun said quietly, Jaemin momentarily glanced at Donghyuck who passed along a silent message to listen till the end. “My parents are fucking furious, they don’t have anyway to get in contact with her. They only know that she’s still somewhere in the U.K. based on her Instagram...they’re talking about disowning her.” Renjun said painfully, Jaemin’s mouth parted in disbelief.

  
  
  


“My parents told me that I’m going to study at their alma mater and that I have no say in it. They already signed me up for the business program so that I can take over their company in her stead when I get the B.A.” Renjun said wistfully, Jeno’s mouth twisted into a fierce frown while Donghyuck scoffed in disbelief. 

  
  


“ _How could they do that?!_ Didn’t they say that they were fine with you going to that art school? You were already accepted!” The silver haired man said furiously, as more tears silently slid down Renjun’s face. 

  
  
  


“This truly feels like the only safe space that I have now. I’ll be forced to go to that university and to take over that company...I’ll never be able to have any kind of extracurricular in art again. Just because they’re mad my sister won’t do as they ask. _I don’t fucking blame her,_ they’re the most controlling, egotistical people on the planet.” Renjun spat venomously, Jaemin felt something lodge in his throat for his boyfriend. 

  
  


He remembered the wide grin that had been on his face when he received that letter, how loud he had cheered, his eyes glimmering with ecstasy as Jeno spinned him around in the middle of his driveway. They had all been so happy that one of them would live a life they wanted...but they already should’ve known better. Whatever they wanted never came so easy. They always had to take it by force.

  
  
  


“I’d say my stepmom is a close second.” Donghyuck said dryly, smiling softly when Renjun laughed weakly at his joke. The older rubbed roughly at his eyes, staring intently at them with his fists clenched.

“I can’t let them ruin this for me. This is _my_ _life_ that they are trying to fuck up...I don’t know how much longer I can put up with it.” Renjun said silently, a vindictive anger hidden beneath the surface that they all were increasingly familiar with.

  
  
  


“And we won’t let them.” Jeno agreed promisingly, his eyes containing a steely glint that only occurred when it came to his boyfriends. He had sat through so many years of pain himself, when he was younger he told himself that things would be better by that point...only to be faced with the harsh reality that they would always keep a leash around his neck as long as he was in reach. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Nothing else about the subject was said that night, not when it seemed like Renjun was one second away from doing something he’d regret. They had made a pact to hold out until university where they could hopefully have an opportunity to run as far as possible. But their parents weren’t as oblivious as they had hoped, they knew that this was a crucial time to keep them as complicit as they have always been. 

  
  
  


Donghyuck stared at his boyfriends laying beside him in Jaemin’s large bed, how they tossed and turned restlessly, at the tenseness of the lines in their back. He thought about the uphill battle just a year ago that it was for Jaemin to obtain this apartment for himself. This in and of itself was giving too much freedom for how controlling and manipulative Jaemin’s parents were as the only son of their pharmaceutical empire.

  
  
  


He would find a way to get them out of that city. To finally be able to breathe without their heavy influence. No matter what he had to do. 

  
  
  
  


♙♙♙

  
  
  
  
  


They say God works in mysterious ways. But Donghyuck wasn’t particularly religious so he’d say that meeting Kim Jungwoo in the supermarket that week had more to do with the fact that the older man was determined to have a chance with him. It had _irritated_ _him,_ how clingy and shameless he had been with his constant messaging on social media and conveniently appearing by his side in parties all over the city.

  
  
  
  
  


Their circles were small but shit, not _that_ small. He thought it was just another unfortunate event in his life when he saw him in the grocery store that bright, early morning. He had admittedly thrown himself a pity party the night before, getting black out drunk with Jeno while they debated ways on disappearing from the country before Renjun had to attend the university they had all been damned to in just a couple months.

  
  
  
  
  


He was dressed in a large grey hoodie, the hood pulled over his head, dark sunglasses hiding his blood shot eyes while his head pounded steadily. He was in a foul mood that day too, his fists clenched and body tense like he would explode at any moment. After he grabbed some pain relief medication and filled his basket to the brim with salty snacks he rounded the corner and slammed into a taller, toned body.

  
  
  
  
  


He gritted his teeth as he barked that the other should watch where they were going before he glanced up and realized it was a surprised looking Jungwoo. He had rolled his eyes instinctively, a scathing insult already on the tip of his tongue when the older beat him to the punch with a concerned look on his face. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Hey Donghyuck, are you okay? You uh, look a little rough.” Jungwoo said with a worried half smile, Donghyuck pursed his lips and stared blankly across at the other. “I’m fine. Would you move? I’m busy right now.” He said bluntly, his biting tone enough to have any person flee from his sight but Jungwoo always loved to push his buttons.

  
  
  
  
  


The older shook his head and placed a gentle hand on his elbow. “Let me buy you some breakfast. You’re hungover right? I know this restaurant that can get you feeling reborn.” He said kindly, his expression earnest and eager, Donghyuck exhaling noisily in irritation as he shook off the touch pointedly.

  
  
  
  
  


“No. I’ve got better things to do, lighting my little brother's PlayStation on fire for example, maybe getting my teeth pulled, or really _anything_ _else_ than going anywhere with you.” He retorted as he brushed past him roughly. Jungwoo followed after him avidly, Donghyuck cursing under his breath as he wrote a heads up to Jeno who was waiting for him out in the parking lot in his mom’s new Audi. 

  
  
  
  
  


Donghyuck rubbed at his temples at the horrific mix of fluorescent lights and the older’s grating voice, sure his blood pressure just spiked with the sudden noticeable throbbing in his head. He would really rather do _anything_ than be there in that moment. If you told him he was in Hell he would believe it because of how fucking _agonizing_ it was.

  
  
  
  
  


Donghyuck hissed under his breath as he jammed his card in the scanner, the damn plastic continuously failing to be read properly with how hurried he was acting to get away from the Chatty Cathy beside him. Jungwoo quickly stepped in to brush aside his hand and enter his own card, Donghyuck staring at him intently with his jaw clenched as he smiled brightly at the cashier to pay for his items.

  
  
  
  
  
  


He must’ve thought he was some big fucking hero paying for his items, did he think this would make Donghyuck suddenly attracted to him? He snatched his bags and stalked off without another word, Jungwoo hot on his tail the whole time. 

  
  
  
  
  


“ _Hold on Donghyuck!_ I wanted to ask you something!” He called after him enthusiastically, Donghyuck cursing him under his breath as he walked out onto the sidewalk, he spotted Jeno in the car, the Audi still circling around the full lot to get to the front of the store. The dark haired, older man stood beside him with that same bright smile, still horribly nonplussed by how scathingly short Donghyuck had been with him. 

  
  
  
  
  


“What if I told you I knew a way that could help you make money?” He asked easily, Donghyuck bristled at the stupid assumption that because of his card being rejected so many times that meant he was having money troubles. _He was,_ but fuck if he listened to anything that delusional creep had to say.

  
  
  
  
  


Jungwoo seemed to sense that he was going to curse him out as he spoke quickly, “ _You could get three hundred grand from it_.” He said bluntly, Donghyuck instantly paused and stared at him sharply, his mouth parted in surprise. He stared at the other seriously from behind his dark sunglasses before he slowly pulled them off, his eyes boring into the others.

  
  
  
  
  


“ _How?_ ” He implored evenly, Jungwoo smiled at him in satisfaction. “Have you ever heard of the Neo Cup?” He asked in return, Donghyuck stared at the older man calculatingly. “Sure, that street racing shit. What about it?” He retorted impatiently, his eyes darting away to where his boyfriend was approaching quickly.

  
  
  
  
  


“If you win those races you earn a cash prize. This year’s amount is three hundred thousand.” He said gazing at the dark circles under the younger’s eyes and the dull complexion of his skin. His heart ached for him. Donghyuck pursed his lips, “That’s nice and all but don't you need some sort of specific permission to be in those races? Not just anybody can join, you have to be selected.” He said crossing his arms over his chest.

  
  
  


Jungwoo smiled at him proudly, “And I just selected you.” He said warmly, Donghyuck’s eyebrows furrowing in bemusement.

“ _What?_ ” He questioned in disbelief, Jungwoo nodding and slipping out a black matte card from his grey, leather YSL wallet. Donghyuck took the card suspiciously, the paper had a faint imprint of the Neo Cup embedded within it, he raised his eyes to the older who simply gestured to it importantly.

  
  
  
  


“That’s your ticket into the races. You’ll need a team and some good, fast cars. I can help you out if you need anything. There’s a meeting this Friday about the new Grand Prix. If you’re interested send me a message before then. If not...you can rip it up, forget I ever made you the offer.” He said airily, Donghyuck gazing at him silently as his boyfriend pulled up in front of them. Donghyuck could already feel the weight of Jeno’s stare at the puzzling sight of him willingly speaking to the other.

  
  
  
  


Donghyuck nodded at him once before he pulled open the door and slid into the car, not bothering to return the hearty wave he sent him as he buckled in and Jeno peeled off. There was a silence as they drove back to Jaemin’s apartment, the card shoved into his hoodie as he placed the sunglasses on his face again, leaning his head against the window after swallowing a few painkillers.

  
  
  
  


“You going to tell me why you let Kim Jungwoo speak more than two words to you?” Jeno asked curiously, although Donghyuck could tell that he was displeased by it. He knew very well just how eagerly the older had been pursuing him, had read all his pathetic attempts to ask him on a date in his dm’s. Donghyuck hummed in agreement, a wordless promise, shifting to rest his head on Jeno’s shoulder, his tense form relaxing at the touch.

  
  
  
  


He released his tight hold on the steering wheel, looking down at his drained boyfriend when they reached a red light. Donghyuck had fallen asleep, his chest rising and falling evenly with his lips parted. He felt his heart clench at how tired he was, thought of the look on his face yesterday when he was eight shots in and had declared that he only lived for them.

He brushed his thumb gently over his cheek, he always thought Donghyuck looked the best like this. 

  
  
  
  
  


Unbothered from what life threw at them, peaceful at least in these moments. It didn’t matter what anyone tried to do to them, they would always be together. It was them until the very end, he knew that. He drove back to Jaemin’s apartment with his hand clutched tightly in his boyfriend’s. He would never let go.

  
  
  
  


—

  
  
  
  


When most people imagined the summer before the first year of university, they’d probably envision something like Project X or every corny, _terribly_ unrealistic coming of age film regarding that particular niche.

  
  
  
  


In reality for them it was more like lying in Jaemin’s bed on their phones in his apartment till unholy hours of the night and if they were feeling adventurous, sitting in their underwear on his expensive leather couch in his living room to shoot each other in 4K for days in a row. Donghyuck _loved_ his boyfriends, quite frankly would be fine with only having them for the rest of his life but after that interaction with Jungwoo he felt like the carpet had been whipped out from under him.

  
  
  
  
  


How much longer were they going to sit on their hands and not make any kind of effort to live their lives _their_ way? They were adults now, _legal_ adults who could buy plane or bus tickets on the next trip out of that horrible fucking city. Granted there was no way they would be able to leave the state without their parents plucking them right back but it was _the principle of the thing_. 

  
  
  
  
  


_Three hundred thousand dollars_...he didn’t even want to think about how his parents would sneer at such an amount. But the thing that everyone didn’t know was that _he_ didn’t have that kind of money, every cent that was mentioned on his family’s predicted net worth was his _father’s_. Not his. But if they entered that race...that money would be _theirs_.

Those plans they had created since they were young could finally have a chance to bloom into fruition.

  
  
  
  
  


Donghyuck sat across from his boyfriends at Jaemin’s dark colored dining table, Renjun shuffling off to throw away their takeout containers while Jeno and Jaemin lazed around in their chairs absently. He stared at them silently, they were so vibrant and beautiful, they had so much potential to be so much more. But before him in that moment they looked like marionettes strung so tightly they could barely move.

  
  
  
  
  


“I wanted to talk about something with you.” Donghyuck spoke up to break the weighted silence, the only sound being the clinking of the glasses in the sink as Renjun washed them. Jaemin glanced up from where he had been scrolling carelessly through his phone, his chin propped up on his hand lazily. Jeno raised his head from where he laid it on the table, he sat up slowly as their other boyfriend joined them.

  
  
  
  
  


“What’s on your mind?” Renjun asked curiously, Donghyuck instinctively reaching out to take his hand to lessen any hesitance. “I...may have found a way for us to get out of this town.” He said seriously, Jaemin locking his phone and setting it aside as he stared at him with wide eyes. Jeno gazed at his boyfriend critically, crossing his arms over his chest.

  
  
  
  


“ _What?_ Where is this sudden idea coming from?” Jeno asked doubtfully, Donghyuck knew that he was essentially opening up a can of worms around some pretty emotionally exhausted men but he had to _try_. He already knew what a wild, horribly risky move they would be making by placing all their eggs in that _one_ basket but it was a shot. One that they hadn’t ever come across, nor would there ever be one like it again.

  
  
  
  


He slid the card out from his hoodie, sliding it across the table to Jeno who took it with a bemused frown in the middle of his dark eyebrows. Jaemin eyed it along with him as Renjun rubbed comforting circles into his hand. Jeno flicked his eyes to him after studying the imprint in the card.

  
  
  
  


“This is the thing that creep gave you right? You think this is gonna get us out of here? _Why?_ ” Jeno asked sharply, Donghyuck knew that his boyfriend bristled at the suggestion only because it was essentially admitting that none of them had ever found a way to help them escape that Hellhole so why was that going to work? And from above all people why from _him?_

  
  
  
  
  


“Creep?” Renjun asked with a frown, he exchanged a look with Jeno which made him gawk in offense as he thought of the only person they had such a strong mutual dislike for. “What, you mean _Kim Jungwoo?_ What the fuck, you’re going to trust _him?_ ” His boyfriend asked incredulously, Donghyuck shaking his head quickly as Jaemin scowled.

  
  
  
  
  


He squeezed Renjun’s hand, rubbing softly over his birthmark, the other deflating slightly from his agitated expression. “It’s not that I’m asking you to trust him, I’m saying he told me about the Neo Cup. He’s offering to introduce us to the scene...the prize is three hundred grand.” He said purposefully, Jaemin tilted his head in contemplation as Jeno’s mouth parted in astonishment.

  
  
  
  
  


“The Neo Cup? What, that street racing shit they do in the old airport hanger?” Jeno asked in disbelief as he thumbed over the card pensively, Donghyuck perked up slightly and nodded. _Okay, this was his chance!_ He had to sell this shit really hard, Jaemin and Renjun didn’t seem too critical of the idea but Jeno looked like he was three seconds away from saying no simply because Jungwoo was attached to it.

  
  
  
  
  


It was _cute_ but not what they needed. “We form a team, we enter the race and if we win we get the money. No strings attached. We’ll put it in a savings account and when the time is right we leave, we get far the fuck away from here and never come back.” Donghyuck said passionately, Renjun’s lips curled slightly at the corners at the mere idea. 

  
  
  
  
  


Jeno pursed his lips as Jaemin slipped the card out from his hands, his eyes shining brightly as he traced over the imprint within. Despite how neatly Donghyuck had presented it, there were still so many variables they had to think about. Three hundred grand wouldn’t be much for them to leave right away, they’d also have to buy their own cars to stand on their own two feet. There was no way he was going to let Kim Jungwoo hold so much power over his boyfriends.

  
  
  
  
  


Everywhere they went there were always people holding things over their heads. That asshole probably knew just how desperate they were, taking advantage of their vulnerability to get what he wanted. _Donghyuck_. He wouldn’t ever let anybody get so close to him, to any of them. Especially not someone from such a notable family, they would be stuck in that city‘s web forever if they weren’t careful.

  
  
  
  
  


“ _No_.” Jeno said firmly, Jaemin glanced at him in shock for the sudden cutting remark. Donghyuck had been smiling brightly at his older boyfriend beside him, how different he looked with just that tiny spark of hope. They both paused at the proverbial record scratch that shattered their daydreaming. Donghyuck exhaled evenly to calm his rising heart rate.

  
  
  
  
  


“Listen Jen, I know how it sounds. I know what you’re thinking. It’s not like that, he won’t use us, we’ll use _him_. Think about it for a second, this is _three hundred grand_ , where else will we ever get the chance to gain such an amount again? Not at any _lame ass_ nine to five that’s for sure.” Donghyuck said imploringly, Jeno’s shoulders tense and eyes narrowed stubbornly at him. Jaemin and Renjun exchanged silent, shrewd looks as a palpable tension hung over them.

  
  
  
  
  


Donghyuck stared at him searchingly, needing for him to understand just how important this was. This was their silver lining, their one available opportunity to start over. To live for themselves for _once_. “We always talk about leaving this city but we never fucking talk about _how_. How the fuck are we going to leave if we don’t take this chance?” He demanded seriously, his boyfriends staring at him wistfully.

  
  
  
  


There was so much uncertainty, so much fear. No matter how much they wished for it not to affect them, it did. It was like being held captive for so long that when they finally broke free they became paralyzed by the trepidation of leaving what they knew. They _hated_ that city, hated their families, and hated that they couldn’t look forward to their own futures. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Not tonight, Hyuckie.” Jeno said quietly, his exhaustion seeping through the words making the other purse his lips and narrow his eyes impatiently. His heart cracked at the honesty his boyfriend displayed before him, he always tried his best to be firm and the pillar of their relationship but Donghyuck knew just how much it all weighed over him.

  
  
  
  
  


He wouldn’t allow for him to shoulder the responsibility this time too. “ _No_ , we need to _talk_ about this, Jeno. We’re going to university in like two months. When will we have a chance to leave, if not now? The longer we stay, the harder it gets.” He said quietly, reaching out his hand to intertwine their fingers as Jeno’s eyes darted down to their hands sadly. He knew that he was right. That it was just his fear speaking over him as always. When would it end?

  
  
  
  
  


When would they be free? That phrase had been whispered throughout his mind for _so_ _long_. It was the time to stop asking and _do_ something about it, just like he said. 

  
  
  
  
  


He stared at his boyfriend seriously, “If he starts asking for more from you we _leave,_ Donghyuck. I won’t let him try and take advantage of this. Of any of you.” He said fiercely, Donghyuck’s heart fluttering as he confirmed what he had originally been assuming the reason for his refusal. He nodded with a soft smile, unable to stop his feet from darting over to hug him tightly.

  
  
  
  
  


Jeno couldn’t help but smile at the touch, melting instantly into him as all his stress and negativity faded in that moment to just enjoy the small resurgence of contentment they shared. Jaemin and Renjun shuffled over to join them, the older kissing the back of his head comfortingly. Jaemin hid his face into Donghyuck’s neck as he murmured soothing words as his thanks for the wake up call.

  
  
  
  


There was still so much they had to think about, about how they were going to get cars good enough to win against experienced drivers and how long they’d use Jungwoo to help their goal. But Donghyuck shoved those thoughts to the side for that moment as he wanted to enjoy the small spark of hope he hadn’t felt... _ever_ , if really sat down and thought about it.

  
  
  
  
  


They would leave the city...the thought itself made him realize just how guiltless he felt about pursuing that dream through someone he’d never let speak more than five words to him just a few days ago. If freedom meant that he had to take it with his own bare hands from someone else for the people he loved...he would.

  
  
  
  
  


—

  
  
  
  
  


That Friday came about without much preamble. They spent a lot of time in Jaemin’s apartment but after Donghyuck had sent a confirmation text to Jungwoo the atmosphere felt _different_. His boyfriends were excited and lively, perhaps without even realizing it but it further solidified Donghyuck’s decision to place all his chips on the table on that one outlandish gamble for the very first dollars they’d place in their newly opened savings account.

  
  
  
  
  


Jaemin stared at the measly one thousand on his phone that they managed to scramble together from their wallets. He frowned pensively as he laid his head on Jeno’s lap. “Don’t you think there’s a chance we have more than this?....like, Renjun just bought a Dior bag last week.” He said with a pointed glance at the older who spluttered for the blunt call out. 

  
  
  
  


“ _What?_ What are you saying, you want me to sell my bags?” Renjun asked in offense, clutching at his metaphorical pearls since he currently wasn’t sporting his real ones. Donghyuck hummed thoughtfully from where he sat playing Overwatch at Jaemin’s PC. He turned dramatically in the leather gaming chair after he returned to the lobby on screen, smiling mirthfully at his boyfriends.

  
  
  
  


“I know for a fact that you have last, _last_ seasons shit that you’ve haven’t ever worn again after you posted it on Instagram and were featured in Variety for your family’s trip to Aruba.” Donghyuck quipped with a sly smile, Renjun narrowing his eyes at him with a scoff. 

  
  
  
  


“Well then what about _you?_ Ever since Mark hyung beat you to the punch in posting all the new Celiné you haven’t touched any of the pieces out of fear to be posted on the ‘Who wore it better page’.” He retorted acutely, Donghyuck’s eye twitching at the mention of one of the things causing him stress.

  
  
  
  


“Touché.” He replied curtly, Jeno chuckling softly from where he ate chapagetti at the dining table. They all turned to him sharply, the sound of Jeno blowing innocently on his noodles loud in the thick silence. Jeno glanced up after slurping his noodles, jumping slightly at the sight of his boyfriends suddenly surrounding him at the table. 

  
  
  
  


Renjun smirked at him peevishly, “ _Don’t act like you're not included._ It’s about time you got rid of all that Ralph Lauren you wore in that Christmas spread for Teen Vogue.” He said pointedly, Jeno slurping the rest of his noodles in silent agreement.

  
  
  
  


There was a silence as Donghyuck and Renjun glared at each other accusingly, Jeno finishing off his lunch and staring blankly at the open pantry beside him that was stacked to the ceiling with sugary, salty snacks and endless microwaveable foods. He knew that they wouldn’t go home for a proper meal even if their cholesterol went through the roof because of how much they hated their families.

  
  
  
  


It sobered him for some reason. “Duckie’s right though.” He said quietly as he threw away his plastic cup, his boyfriends quieting from their abrupt bickering. He turned to them with an uneven exhale, “If we want to get out of this town that means that we have to give up _everything_. All this bougie shit isn’t even ours. It’s things we got from them. I’m not looking to keep any kind of ties with them, none of that shit had any sentimental value to me.” He said firmly, Renjun’s mouth parting silently in realization.

  
  
  
  


Jaemin pressed his lips together in belated embarrassment, he thought of how selfish and materialistic they had been all their lives. How important making an impression was for their families and the values they had been taught. It made his stomach turn. 

  
  
  
  


“You’re right. _God_ , I can’t believe how fucking insufferable I’ve been. I’d give it all up in a heartbeat, that’s what I’ve been saying since I was a kid. That means no more selfish bullshit, no more of this life of excess. We spend _our_ money and wear shit _we_ actually bought.” He said in agreement, his back straightening with his resolution.

  
  
  
  


Renjun smiled as Donghyuck threw his arm around his shoulder, nodding sagely. “Sounds like a plan...by any chance do any of you know which is the best site for second hand luxury goods? You think if we upped the price they’d pay?” He said with a wide grin, his boyfriend snorting and shoving him towards Jaemin’s computer.

  
  
  
  


“Do I look like Google to you? Get to work, Donghyuck the scammer.” He retorted snidely, Donghyuck cupping his face to kiss him chastely with a playful wink as he obeyed. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They had a plan. Albeit a meager, selfish, weak one but it would serve its purpose and that was good enough for Donghyuck as they started to prepare for that fancy little cocktail party. He didn’t know what it was in that moment that made him so assured, maybe it was his steadfast decision days ago to do whatever it took but he felt calm.

He played many parts throughout his life as the son of the district prosecutor, this would be just another that he would learn to master to keep afloat.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Donghyuck gazed silently as Jeno raked through his wardrobe for something to wear, the line of his back was tense as he thumbed through the clothes. Truthfully every piece in there would look ravishing on him but after so many years together he practically had an honorary degree in the art of everything Lee Jeno. He was overthinking again, it was a habit that he always had since they were young. 

  
  
  
  


He rose with a playful sigh as he wrapped his arms around his strong waist, plopping his chin onto his broad shoulder as he gazed admiringly at his boyfriend’s profile. “Is my closet too last season for you?” He asked mildly, Jeno relaxing underneath his familiar warmth as he smiled slightly, the briefest twitch in the corner of his mouth that Donghyuck easily noticed.

  
  
  
  


“Of course not, baby. It just feels a little too much like I’m playing dress up is all.” Jeno said bashfully as he squeezed his hand reassuringly from where it was wrapped around his abdomen. Donghyuck smiled wistfully at the comparison.

“Remember that one time we were playing dress up when we were young and I said that all three of you were going to be my husband right in front of my mother.” Donghyuck said lightly as Jeno huffed immediately in amusement.

  
  
  
  


“ _Oh God,_ I more so remember the horrified look on her face at the sight of your joker smile from using up her Chanel lipsticks.” Jeno retorted with a snort, Donghyuck laughing brightly into his neck as the image flashed across his mind. Jeno turned to gaze upon one of his favorite smiles, his hand reaching up to cup his face fondly.

  
  
  
  


Donghyuck smiled back at him gently, “I know you're nervous about this, about trusting another trust fund kid. But remember, _this isn’t real._ It’s us having fun, doing something that might turn out to be _everything_ if we play our cards right. This doesn’t have to be anything but pretend. Just like playing dress up.” He said assuringly, Jeno staring at him silently, his dark eyes roaming over the constellations that he’d memorized so long ago on his boyfriend’s face.

  
  
  
  


He smiled when he found nothing but honesty, the virtue that he always found shining back at him when it came to his boyfriends. He stroked his thumb over Donghyuck’s face before he brushed their noses together to kiss him in agreement. Their shared kisses always meant more than just comfort, they were secrets, promises, _vows_.

  
  


Ones that were always meant to be honored, ones that were never broken in all the years that he’s been by their side.

  
  
  
  


Jeno watched through a clouded haze as Donghyuck’s eyes fluttered open before him from where he still cradled his face. “We’re playing dress up then.” He conceded easily, Donghyuck’s brilliant, luminous smile, the perfect last nail he needed in the coffin filled with all his worries. 

  
  
  
  


“That’s right, babe! But I’ve been thinking…” Donghyuck said as he tugged him towards the bathroom with a mischievous quirk to his lips,“ _Oh no_.” He interrupted sarcastically as Donghyuck grinned and tugged him past their boyfriends. Renjun and Jaemin had been talking avidly, their own clothes that they would wear to the event laying across their arms in shiny plastic from the dry cleaners.

  
  
  
  


They easily sensed the on coming trouble and followed after them with mirrored, mirthful smiles. “I’m thinking for this event we need whole new appearances. It’s a new year, new me kinda vibe.” He said with a cheerful, flamboyant gesture to the boxes of hair dye that sat on his sink. Jeno’s mouth dropped open in surprise as Jaemin laughed happily, Renjun sneakily pushing him to sit on the bidet as his sharp eyes took in the colors.

  
  
  
  


Renjun smiled as he kissed Donghyuck’s temple, “I think Jeno would look super hot blonde.” He said deviously, Jaemin browsing through all the crazy colors their diabolical boyfriend had bought thoughtfully.

  
  


Jeno huffed in disagreement, “It’s giving me a _My father will hear about this_ type of tease.” He said dismissively, Donghyuck petting down his nape in a slightly patronizing, soothing gesture.

  
  
  
  


“I’m into that.” The sun kissed man said unabashedly with another Cheshire grin, Jeno pursing his lips together to hold back the smile that wanted to bloom onto his face as he wrapped a dark towel around his shoulders and secured it with a potato chip bag clip.

  
  
  
  


“You’re hot, you have nothing to lose.” Renjun said in some semblance of assurance as he began mixing the primer for the bleach.

  
  
  
  


He was right though. There was nothing to lose if they never gave themselves to anyone else.

  
  
  
  
  


♕♕♕

  
  
  
  
  


Donghyuck sat in the passenger seat of the Audi beside Jeno, his new golden hair shimmering in the final rays of sunlight as they loaded into the car to _The Moonlight Lounge_. Jaemin’s embroidered Spencer blazer from Balmain with the sequined shawl collar and hems sparkled in the rear view mirror from the backseat as he carefully applied setting spray over his blemishless face, dark shadows over his lids and a shiny pink balm over his lips. 

  
  
  
  


Renjun’s own teddy tweed bomber jacket from Saint Laurent embedded with little bits of shimmer complimented his dark hair as he updated his Instagram. Jeno reached over to buckle him in affectionately as Donghyuck was too busy hooking a silver hoop earring in his earlobe, he gently kissed his boyfriend’s cheek in thanks as he pulled out of the parking garage.

  
  
  
  


“Jen...you’re really fine with this plan right? It might take months till we can get rid of him.” Donghyuck said carefully as they entered the highway, Jeno didn’t even tense at the sudden insinuation of their agenda with accepting Jungwoo’s offer. He reached out to intertwine their hands above the blonde’s lap, Donghyuck resting his head against his red, satin bomber jacket from Saint Laurent that matched his own college jacket from Celine of the same shade. 

  
  
  
  


“We do what we have to...we have to save enough money to get out of here for good. This Audi won’t be good enough to win against those racers. I know this isn’t exactly F1 but... _we have to be able to win._ ” Jeno said resolutely, his face calm and open making Donghyuck’s anxiety extinguish as he smiled at his determination. 

  
  
  
  


“We will, baby. I know we will.” He chirped with an undaunted grin, Renjun huffing amusedly at his confidence.

  
  
  
  


“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were an experienced street racer.” Renjun said wryly, Jaemin shaking his head mirthfully.

“He thinks it’s like playing F-Zero GX on the game cube, Junnie.” Jaemin said with a smirk when Donghyuck turned to scowl at them mildly. Renjun shuddered dramatically, “Well, we know who’s not going to be behind the wheel then.” He said playfully.

  
  
  
  


They chatted over the low noise of the radio the whole way to the establishment that they’d visited plenty of times throughout their lives. They were still a little apprehensive, Donghyuck could tell in the way Jaemin laughed a little more than usual, at the nervous tick in Renjun’s cheek when he smiled. He knew it was because there was still something that told them they wouldn’t be able to dive in head first unscathed without any sort of safety net.

  
  
  
  


The only ones they could trust were themselves, Donghyuck would take the risk this once and take charge of any consequences. But they had to try. He had been serious about his frustration of allowing people to step all over him and smack at his hands whenever he tried to stray from the path. They’d find their answer in that golden, towering building downtown.

They’d get their golden ticket out of the city that kept them prisoner.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jungwoo met them after they passed through the metal detector, dressed in a navy blue blazer and fitted slacks, his dark hair parted attractively as he smiled at them eagerly. Donghyuck held back the instinctive scowl at the sight of him, taking the offered glass of champagne and intertwining his hands with Jaemin, who had offered earlier to be the designated driver, to charm the older for him in his stead. 

  
  
  
  


They passed along the lobby towards the darkened room where a big band played a cheery, shrill tune, Jeno eyeing all of the people near them casually as he took note of all the participants for the Grand Prix. They were all their age, men and women dressed notably as they ate finger food and downed free champagne like water.

He instantly noticed that people dressed in more luxurious brands seemed to gravitate together in the lower floor, his brows furrowing critically at the mere sight of a familiar image of wealth.

  
  
  
  


Jungwoo noticed his nose crinkled in displeasure and smiled at him assuringly, “Those are just some sponsors for the races! As you can imagine this is a pretty pricey hobby, the cars with the best upgrades are usually the ones with the best track record. They help out the teams that they favor with any maintenance fees. Knowing you all, you won’t need them though.” He said with a dismissive wave, Jeno meeting his eyes briefly before he simply nodded. 

  
  
  
  


He knew right away that if those lights were any brighter and they caught sight of them in their little secret circle that they probably wouldn’t be too happy about that.

  
  
  
  


All of the racers taking part seemed like regular Uni students using that opportunity to help their situations, Jeno felt a brief pang of guilt but there was nothing they could do. They were in the same boat, although it _definitely_ didn’t look like it. He glanced around the room again before placing a hand on Jungwoo’s arm. The older turned to him in surprise, Jeno gazing at him with a friendly smile. 

  
  
  
  


“These are the teams then? And they all receive help from sponsors?” Jungwoo blinked at him momentarily before he nodded in agreement. He gazed intently at Jeno, almost as if he was trying to read him for the sudden contact. Admittedly Jeno was usually more inclined to stare at him like an inconvenient piece of gum stuck to his Gucci loafers or even an _insect_ when he neared Donghyuck, but with his bright, disarming smile pointed at him the tension in his form melted away.

  
  
  
  


Jungwoo leaned more into his space mindfully, Jeno easily adjusting his grip on his elbow to loop his arm casually through his as he spoke to him with sparkling eyes. “There aren’t many teams here I know, but they’ve been competing for a long time. The Neo Cup has been around for a while although it doesn’t really have as many fans as regular, _legal_ sports.” He said sheepishly, Jeno nodding with his eyes crinkling at him amicably as he downed his champagne glass.

  
  
  
  


He licked over his lips as he glanced around at the small number of teams, “I don’t know _why_ , such a thrilling event deserves more fans.” He said casually, Jungwoo staring at him intently within his peripheral vision as he nodded enthusiastically.

  
  
  
  


“I keep telling that to the others but they think that if more people knew it would take away all the allure. But that’s total bullshit right? _People love shit like this!_ It used to be so big but then...I don’t know, all the hype died when the old champions quit participating.” He said sadly, his genuine love for the culture bleeding through his words.

  
  
  
  


Jeno met Renjun’s gaze as he passed another flute of bubbling fluid to him, the blonde smiling at him with a furtive, crafty glint in his eyes before it melted away when Jungwoo detailed more about the history of street racing. Renjun carefully maneuvered for their other boyfriends to bear the brunt of his lengthy speech as he curled against Jeno’s side inconspicuously.

  
  
  
  


“What did you figure out?” Renjun murmured inquisitively as the band announced that the meeting would be starting in just a few minutes before continuing their set. Jeno exhaled unevenly as he tapped his silver ring against the half empty flute distractedly. 

  
  
  
  


“I just think this’ll be much harder than just being able to jot our name down on some registration form...there’s a culture in place, a usual crowd. We stick out like a sore thumb and although relatively not a new sensation for us, could cause some tension.” He said calmly even though his eyes were narrowed and his body was stiff against his boyfriend’s side. Renjun nodded, he was unsurprised by the observation but he could clearly see the points Jeno wanted to make.

  
  
  
  


This crowd was one that comprised of both the underprivileged and the opportunistic, conniving few that used their chance for change as a means to make money. There was _no way_ all those influential individuals were just there to “help” others, they knew better than anyone that they wouldn’t do anything unless it helped themselves.

They wouldn’t be pleased to know that they were going to ruffle the feathers of those that trusted them, the racers who believed that they had their best intentions and wouldn’t steer them astray.

  
  
  
  


If the racers grew upset by their participation and felt threatened by their wealth then the people in charge wouldn’t just stand idly, they’d intervene to appease them. To continue their little gambling ring and ruin their one chance to leave their past behind.

It wasn’t hard for Renjun to figure out how that night was going to go, Jungwoo might’ve been the one to introduce them but that didn’t mean he had the power to make them stay. They’d have to make an offer those in charge couldn’t refuse.

  
  
  
  


Like livening up the dead crowd with a more _youthful_ one. If people their age heard that they’d be entering Renjun had no doubt they would flock by the masses to see the spectacle. Inevitably more racers would join and the cup would grow, they’d have no reason to remove them if they weren’t a threat but a strength. He knew the plan before his boyfriend had even opened his mouth, perks of being an heir to an empire he supposed.

  
  
  
  


He kissed the corner of Jeno’s mouth to soothe his mild worries, the blonde glanced at him gratefully, the spotlights from the stage briefly swooping over them illuminating his fresh, golden tresses. He smiled fondly as he gently tucked a stray curl back into place in his neatly styled hair, Jaemin had done a wonderful job with enhancing his strong, gorgeous features. 

  
  
  
  


“We won’t be run off the road before we even get a chance in the lane.” He whispered softly, Jeno leaning over to kiss him as people applauded for the three men who appeared on stage. It was enough reassurance to bring a radiant, real smile onto his lips as he clapped along politely with everyone else.

Jungwoo beamed happily from between Donghyuck and Jaemin who melded purposefully into his side as a man in a classic tux with bright pink hair laughed cheerfully into the mic as he waved into the crowd.

  
  
  
  


“ _Welcome!_ Welcome everyone, so excited to be back here after a long year!” He said with that same wide, charismatic grin. Jaemin recognized him as Lee Taeyong, an already notable figure amongst the top one percent but it seemed his presence wasn’t just limited to significant white collar scenes but in hidden, secretive plays like the one before them. He couldn’t say that he was surprised.

  
  
  
  


“Thank you so much to every team that has chosen to participate in the Neo Cup this year, my associates with me are pleased to provide you with free food and good alcohol all night long. But before you get too excited let’s announce what you _really_ came here to know.” He said with a playful wink as a dark haired, tall man strode over to stand in his place, more enthusiastic applause heard as he stood before the microphone.

  
  
  
  


He adjusted it to reach his height easily, a warm smile on his face as he briefly exchanged glances with others in the crowd. “Taeil, Taeyong, and I are very pleased to host yet another Neo Cup. We thank you all for your participation not only this year but in the ones from the past, its thanks to your support that we continue to host a long held tradition in this city. Not to mention how thankful we are to our honored guests for providing our esteemed racers with the best in the market to keep the high quality of street racing.” He said with a gesture towards the wealthy in the pit who tittered in false humility at his flattery.

  
  
  
  


Donghyuck rolled his eyes, if he wasn’t currently standing beside another member of the community would retch at the sight of the obvious stroke to their egos. The rest of the racers clapped along enthusiastically, his lips down turning in sympathy with just how similar they were. Mere puppets dancing to a tune for a measly dollar.

  
  
  
  


The last influential man stood before the microphone after Johnny adjusted it again, he smiled easily for the crowd. “Let’s not prolong this any longer, _would everyone here like to know what they're racing for?!_ ” He said jubilantly, the rest of the crowd screeching in agreement like they were rockstars at a concert. To Donghyuck they resembled trained dogs barking for a bone, although he was regretfully the same as he smiled along cheerily.

  
  
  
  


The owner of the lounge laughed, the sound reverberating through the space as the curtains fell away from the walls to reveal the amount displayed on flat screens in a large, silver colored font. The promised three hundred thousand enough to make gasps and a few coughs of disbelief echo as the sponsors cheered happily.

Donghyuck’s grip tightened around Jungwoo’s arm at the confirmed knowledge, the older turned to him with a shy, radiant smile at him. Donghyuck returned it with a wide, genuine smile on his own face, Jaemin giggling excitedly as he squeezed the older’s arm.

Jungwoo seemed to puff up with pride for being recognized as a man of his word. He placed his hands on both of their arms, patting them jauntily. 

“Why don’t we have a round of drinks to celebrate? It’s on me!” He said confidently, Jeno nodding with a charming grin as Renjun plucked their empty glasses onto a passing server’s tray to head to the lux bar along the side while the band swung back into action.

  
  
  
  


Jungwoo simply waved a hand at the bartender behind the bar, the red haired woman nodding at him knowingly before she presented a vintage bottle of cristal champagne. The older, dark haired man popped the bottle for them cleanly, no big show to preen his feathers for others as he smiled at them.

He poured each of them a glass, Donghyuck’s body already buzzing as he licked over his lips in anticipation. He met his gaze suddenly, the tops of Jungwoo’s cheeks tinging a rosy pink as he brandished his sparkling flute.

“ _To the new champions of the Neo Cup!_ ” He pronounced boldly, the rest of them laughing good naturedly at the presumptuous claim. It still settled something within them, they tipped their glasses at him before downing the champagne. Jaemin passed his along to Jeno who downed it for him as Renjun latched onto the older’s side.

  
  
  
  


Donghyuck didn’t spend too much of his time writing bullets in a journal for things he wanted to manifest but that title in itself made him consider buying a few on the way back home. They had their in, but they’d need a fast car. He gazed silently at the older man who stared in an awed daze at the handsome men surrounding him who seemingly hung onto his every word. He smiled faintly at the sight.

  
  
  
  


The promise of power was a dangerous thing.

  
  
  
  
  


It wasn't long before people noticed their presence at the bar, what with how they were eating up all of Jungwoo’s jokes, jostling against him flirtatiously and encircling him like hungry wolves. Although they were careful not to let Jungwoo discover that, they weren’t keen on shattering the fantasy when it had just started. But before they could lay it on too thick, a familiar tall, chiseled man in a classic tuxedo slinked beside them silently.

  
  
  
  


Renjun nudged Jeno discreetly as Johnny Suh appeared as if to confirm with his own eyes what the whole room had been whispering about over the loud music. Jungwoo was the last to notice as he was too busy being on cloud nine as Donghyuck tipped a champagne glass to his mouth intimately, his soft hands tipping his chin with a pretty smile on his rosy lips.

  
  
  
  


The wide, joyous light on his face seemed to fade before their eyes as the uninvited man sipped pointedly at his drink while maintaining eye contact with him. There was a visible tension in the air as the laughter died in his throat and they exchanged a silent, serious exchange with just their eyes. Donghyuck could see just how intimidated Jungwoo was as the color left his cheeks, his fingers wringing together like a chided child.

  
  
  


Johnny peeled his gaze away from the other, staring intently amongst them for a moment before his lips pursed slightly as he met Jungwoo’s cowed stare anew. “Jungwoo, Taeyong needs to speak with you.” He said casually, but there was no offer in his tone, it was a command. They all seemed to know just what kind of words Taeyong would share with Jungwoo for bringing a bunch of spoiled rich brats into their careful investment.

  
  
  
  


Donghyuck looped his arm through Jungwoo’s with a dazzling smile, “We’ll come with you, hyung. You said you’d introduce us to the others.” He said with a petulant pout, his skin glowing in the dim light of the bar as Johnny darted his gaze to him in disapproval, his mouth tightening in irritation.

  
  
  
  


Jungwoo blinked at him owlishly before he seemed to realize that that was his chance to establish a reliable image in front of a person he was obviously attracted to. He straightened his shoulders and met Johnny’s disgruntled gaze with a carefree smile. 

  
  
  
  


“That’s right, Hyuck! A promise is a promise. You're my new team, it’s my responsibility to introduce you properly!” He said proudly, Jaemin hiding an amused snort into Jeno’s shoulder as they trailed behind a stoic Johnny towards the right of the establishment, the golden halls lit warmly as they passed various offices.

  
  
  
  


Renjun was a little surprised that Johnny had just agreed to lead them towards the rest of the officials of the cup but then figured it was because the older man wanted to make them be rejected in person so they couldn’t weasel out of it.

It made his temple throb a bit in annoyance, he didn’t exactly know if the last two hours would have been enough work to convince Jungwoo to take their side against powerful men who could kick him out without a second thought for doing so.

  
  
  
  


As they approached the last few doors in the maze of halls in the quarters containing the offices, a steady whirring sound echoed towards them over the sound of their leather shoes clicking against the glossy floors. Renjun was familiar with the sound, it was a money counter whirring mechanically as it scoured through bills.

  
  
  
  


His lips pursed as he exchanged a quick, knowing glance with Donghyuck, Jungwoo chuckling nervously as he darted his eyes to them with a sheepish smile before Johnny knocked purposefully against the dark grain of the door. After a beat he pulled it open, stepping through first with a wide gait as they followed behind carefully.

  
  
  
  


Taeil stood to the right of the room with three money counters flashing through bills methodically as he loaded them from their place tucked within a dark, metallic register box. He didn’t even spare them a glance, all of them heading towards where the pink haired man from earlier sat properly behind a metal desk, only a gold MacBook on top of it with plaques of awards for the club littering the pale wall behind him.

  
  
  
  


Johnny branched off to help Taeil after Taeyong jutted his chin back towards the front of the room, Jungwoo sat carefully in one of the brown leather chairs before the desk, Donghyuck sitting beside him in the only other available one, his boyfriends standing nonchalantly behind him. Taeyong smiled at them warmly.

  
  
  
  


“If I had known such important figures such as yourselves would be attending I would have had Taeil send the best Cristal available! What a _pleasure_ to have you here!” Taeyong said reaching across to shake their hands in a practiced, firm grip with that winning smile over his mesmerizing face. Donghyuck’s brow furrowed a bit at the unexpected welcome but considering how Jungwoo’s leg was jostling up and down discreetly he could tell there was some sort of misunderstanding.

  
  
  
  


“ _Jeno!_ You’ve gotten so handsome! That blonde really suits you! Tell me, does your brother still follow you to your soccer practice to make sure you aren’t getting into trouble?” Taeyong said patting Jeno on the shoulder with a light laugh, Jeno smiled stiffly at him for the mention of his brother.

“I quit soccer four years ago. We’re starting university this fall.” He said pointedly, the amusement faltering slightly in Taeyong’s face as he gazed at him calculatingly for a moment.

  
  
  
  


He smiled again naturally with a dismissive wave, “It’s been so long since my family has interacted with yours. Still, I’m appreciative of your generosity, we could always do with more sponsors for these races. I’m glad Jungwoo recruited you in.” He said smiling at the other in approval. Jungwoo’s fingers twitched over his slacks at the assumption, Donghyuck’s stomach tensing as their suspicions were confirmed.

  
  
  
  


He’d never even considered that they were there to race. Because if they were it meant that they were a liability. “Actually Taeyong hyung—” Jungwoo began with a nervous laugh, “The-They aren’t here to be sponsors. I—I invited them to join the competition…to race for the prize money.” He said casually, although it was obvious he was practically breaking out into a cold sweat at his confession.

  
  
  
  


Taeyong stared at him silently for a moment, before an abrupt laugh escaped him, that familiar, short, breathy sound that they had heard since they were young at their families events but in that moment sounded so cruel. “That’s _funny_ , Jungwoo! That was a good joke, you got me!” He said brightly, his hand pulling at the collar of his jacket casually.

  
  
  
  


Jungwoo exhaled with a small, dismayed sigh. “No hyung. I’m being serious. They’re here to participate in the race.” He confirmed with much more bravery than he clearly felt. Donghyuck at least had to give him some credit, especially when the smile vanished completely from the older man’s face, leaning back in his chair silently with his hands folding over his stomach.

  
  
  
  


“ _You can’t possibly think I’d let you enter now could you?_ ” Taeyong said curtly, all of the bells and whistles snatched from their sight as his true, cold and unscrupulous nature came forth. Renjun smiled at the older diplomatically even though internally he was plucking out those faded pink strands one by one. 

  
  
  
  


“Taeyong hyung, you know us, we’d never just enter into your space and claim a spot without anything to offer in exchange.” He said patiently, the other tilting his head at him judgmentally.

  
  
  
  


“Do you think this is a _trade?_ Nothing you have to offer would balance out the insecurity you’d plant into the racers. Although part of me is impressed by your ambition, the bigger percentage understands how absolutely atrocious that risk would be to our business.” Taeyong replied brusquely, Jungwoo shaking his head with wide, eager eyes.

  
  
  
  


“That might not be the case!” He said quickly, “Hyung you have to remember who they are, their _popularity_ in this city. If they’re name spreads around with rumors of attendance so many people can be introduced to this world. More people can join the Cup, more racers means more profit!” Jungwoo defended anxiously, Donghyuck nodding at him encouragingly. The dark haired man glanced at him gratefully, his eyes softening when he stared at him.

  
  
  
  


Taeyong took in the sight slowly before he huffed in dry amusement. “You think those underprivileged, low class charity cases are going to be happy about a bunch of aristocratic adolescents joining _their_ lane? When they enter these races in 2021 Lamborghinis and Corvettes you think they won’t scream about it being unfair? The people in these races drive 1999 Mitsubishi Eclipses and take the fucking bus, _spare me with that shit_.” He spat sharply, Jeno flinching slightly at the harshness in his tone.

  
  
  
  


Taeyong stared across at the dark haired man who wilted like a flower under his fiery gaze, he sighed pitifully. “Jungwoo, I know you’re _really_ desperate to fuck this boy but…just think about it for a moment, _logically_. You are risking your position on this council if _they_ are responsible for everyone rioting in protest for a bunch of rich, spoiled brats entering this circle and stealing their money.” Taeyong said curtly, a pearly white smile back on his face as his eyes glinted at the younger man dangerously. 

  
  
  
  


Jungwoo faltered in his defense completely at the heavy threat, Donghyuck’s heart jumping fearfully at the chance they might lose it all before it even began. “We won’t buy anything fancy!” He blurted out sharply, Taeyong’s eyes cutting over to him, unimpressed by the weak promise. He took a deep breath to steady the panic that festered under his skin.

  
  
  
  


“You can’t deny that the crowd is practically _dead_ , your numbers will continue to dwindle and eventually the street racing tradition will die out leaving you to try and start up a new gambling ring.” Donghyuck rebutted swiftly, the older gazing at him silently.

  
  


“You need to attract new consumers to continue to be successful, you need people who will reel in a new market. _We_ could be that in, we will promote this lifestyle and tradition and bring fresh new bills to your wallets.” He said assuredly, Taeyong staring at him for a long moment in contemplative silence.

  
  
  
  


“I will concede to this agreement...on _one_ condition.” Taeyong said in a purposeful drawl, keeping them on their toes for longer than they wanted. “You race with _one_ car and if you lose you leave the underground scene.” He said firmly, all of them bristling at the one sided agreement but the pink haired man smiled at them slyly.

  
  
  
  


“You’re in the same boat as those economy class flying simpletons right outside the door are you not?” He asked purposefully, the four of them freezing at the remark. “Then abide by the same rules, they only have enough money for one car. Jungwoo just said he’d be in charge of it, you get your upgrades and you’ll be fine so why the murderous looks? You’d think you were poor or something.” He said with a mocking laugh, Donghyuck’s insides twisting at the condescension.

  
  
  
  


Taeyong reached over to pull open a drawer below the desk, pulling out a thick stack of papers and a ruby red fountain pen. It was the registration form, the pink haired man writing in the new, custom terms on the back of it. Jaemin exhaled restlessly, Jeno reaching over to squeeze his hand encouragingly. The younger glanced at him worriedly, his boyfriend meeting his eyes with a determined, steady gleam.

  
  
  
  


It made him smile slightly, he thought he would be the first one to stomp out in refusal. It revealed just how desperate they were, how there weren’t any other options if they wanted to avoid their fast approaching sentence to living a lie till they were burned to a crisp in a furnace before being shoved into a decorative vase. The offer wasn’t ideal but they still had a chance. They simply had to play their cards right.

  
  
  
  


The pink haired man glanced up at them uncaringly, “What’s your team's name?” Taeyong asked with an unflinching gaze, Renjun meeting it with an undeterred smile.

“Zero.” He said bluntly, Taeyong staring at him for a moment before an amused, condescending huff escaped his lips. He twirled his ruby red pen in between his fingers with a wily glint in his dark, round eyes.

  
  
  
  


“It’s almost sad how easy it is to make a joke for that...but you probably think that this is where you win. Your _Zero to Hero_ arc. It’s a cute dream.” He said with mocking sympathy, Jeno’s jaw briefly clenching at the provocation. Jungwoo snatched the pen from his hand suddenly, all of them flinching at the movement as Taeyong’s mouth dropped open in disbelief as he signed his name on the paper with a flourish.

  
  
  
  


He slapped it back onto his dark metal desk purposefully, sitting back into the premium leather seats with a calm smile. “I take full responsibility for their team. As their leader I’ll be in charge of any heat they take from other groups. But since I signed that means they’re in.” He said airily, all of them staring at him in a daze before Donghyuck’s stomach swirled with abrupt excitement. 

  
  
  
  


He hadn’t felt such a strong emotional whiplash in a while, grinning brightly as his boyfriends mirrored his look, all of them eagerly signing the paper as Taeyong sat in his seat across from them in silence. He bristled as he snatched it back, flicking his hand irritably to dismiss them from his sight, all of them gladly filing out to escape the tension.

  
  
  
  


They were buzzing in their skin as they trailed through the halls, laughing loudly as soon as they stepped out into the night as they recounted the scandalized looks on the officials' faces. They stood outside of the empty lounge as they waited for the valet to bring their car around.

The meeting had gone on for longer than they thought, although Donghyuck was grateful as he didn’t want to come down from his high. He leaned against the wall with a quiet, relieved sigh.

  
  
  
  


His boyfriends were so happy, he could tell from how they even included Jungwoo in their conversation. It made his heart flutter, to see them smile so widely, to hear their laughter reverberate in the almost quiet space as they were bathed in the warm lights along the ceiling of the roof. They might be their shared sources of happiness but internally they were all struggling with accepting their individual realities.

  
  
  
  


They all went to each other to escape and shared every instance of happiness to cheer each other up as their lover’s contentment was theirs too. But that meant their pain was also theirs, their struggles, their failures. Some days harder than most, some weeks unbearable that bled over into long months where they went into a slump of melancholy. They now had something to focus on and put energy into.

  
  
  
  
  


It felt like spring had finally broken past an awful, desolate winter.

  
  
  
  
  


Jungwoo noticed how he waited along the edge by himself and seemed to take his silence as annoyance as he stepped over to him bashfully. Donghyuck glanced up at him in mild surprise as the dark haired man chuckled anxiously when he met his eyes.

  
  
  
  


“I—I don’t even know where to begin to apologize for all that back there. I can’t believe I didn’t have enough foresight to expect that reaction…you must be super offended, I’m so sorry Donghyuck.” He said genuinely, his hands fidgeting with the lapel of his blazer, brushing past the thin tie in front of his white, pressed dress shirt.

  
  
  
  


He hadn’t even noticed just how much effort the other had gone to impress him that night, he wore a fucking three piece suit. He could’ve been kicked out of their little elitist group, had his reputation tarnished by them in _minutes_ for such a daring move. But he had vouched for them anyway, still stared at Donghyuck with big, moon eyes that could barely hold contact with his own for more than a minute before his face turned red.

  
  
  
  


Donghyuck stared silently as Jungwoo rambled in front of him anxiously, his fingers twitched for a moment before he reached across to tug at the other’s plain, boring tie to silence him with a purposeful brush of their lips. He had his eyes shut but he could feel the older’s intense gaze of shock on him for a moment before he simply melted like butter into his grip.

  
  
  
  


He stopped the complacent smile that wanted to curve onto his lips and instead pulled the dark haired man by his tie to bring him further into his space, Jungwoo stumbled after him, his arm clumsily landing on the wall beside him, effectively caging the younger there. Donghyuck poured every ounce of strength and skill into the kiss, Jungwoo taking only as much as he would give before he pulled away to glance at him through his lashes.

  
  
  
  


Jungwoo’s cheeks were flushed heavily, his eyes blinking open in a stunned, bewitched daze as Donghyuck smiled bashfully at him.

“ _Thank you_.” He whispered breathlessly, the deep truth hidden in those words enough to make the older blink at him in amazement. Something surged through him in that moment, an almost obvious light bulb clicking above his head as he stared at the blatantly affected state the other was in.

  
  
  
  


_Because of him._ Because he had used a few choice words, and gave the older the illusion of power. Jungwoo thought that he had gained Donghyuck from that one simple night where he had discovered a chance to escape his plights. In reality, it was _Donghyuck_ who had everything within the palm of his hands.

After all those years of being a marionette, on his last, thin string, _powerless_ to whatever he faced. Without any sort of control. 

  
  
  
  
  


_And then he did_.

  
  
  
  
  


♖♖♖

  
  
  
  
  


They wasted no time in keeping up their end of the deal. They posted on their social media about the race to their plentiful and enthusiastic followers, including photos of them in intimate positions with Jungwoo on their feed who they had established as a new addition to their dynamic. It seemed he wasn’t just keen on Donghyuck, with faces as handsome as his boyfriend’s with just one generous touch he was _smitten_.

  
  
  
  


There was still one issue they needed to address. Their sweet new ride, generously provided by their team leader.

“What kind of car should we get? We’ll need something good enough to win against people who do this shit every year.” Renjun asked pensively from where he clicked through car sites on the couch in bemusement.

  
  


Jeno shrugged from where he laid his head on Donghyuck’s ass on the opposite end of it, the younger man playing a game on his yellow colored switch lazily.

  
  
  
  


“Who gets to keep it is a better question.” Donghyuck mumbled as he changed the skin for his character. There was a beat of silence as Jeno settled his phone onto his stomach from where he had been texting Jungwoo.

“I think Jaeminnie should get the car…it’s what he deserves after we stole all his personal space these last few months.” He said with a warm smile towards the younger who rested in his massage chair silently after returning home from dinner with his parents.

  
  
  
  


He peeled open his weary eyes to disagree, “Babe, please. We’re going to live together soon, nothing makes me happier than being with all of you.” He said sincerely, Donghyuck glancing over to him quietly. His eyes were red rimmed, when he had arrived Jeno had stayed with him in the entrance of the door as he hugged him tightly, the younger collapsing into him to cry into his shoulder privately. 

  
  
  
  


“It’s okay, Nana. It’ll technically be _our_ car anyway. If I brought home a new car my parents would just have questions, realistically you’re the only one who can keep it.” Donghyuck piped up comfortingly, Renjun and Jeno nodding firmly in agreement.

“Didn’t you have a dream car that you wanted, baby? What was it again?” Renjun asked encouragingly, secretly he knew which one it was he just wanted to take his boyfriend’s mind off of his distress.

  
  
  
  


A real smile bloomed onto his face for the reminder and their thoughtful, touching consideration. “I’ve always wanted a mustang. They’re pretty popular in street racing too.” He said shyly, Jeno smiling at him lovingly. “Then It’s settled then. We’ll head to Ford to get our mustang tomorrow with Jungwoo. He’s already on board with it.” He said eagerly as he waved his phone.

  
  
  
  
  


Jaemin smiled at them happily, his boyfriends able to release the tension in their bodies as he came back into himself. Whenever any of them had to depart from their small bubble of comfort they always came back haggard and with a heavy, depressing storm cloud over their heads. They did whatever they could to ease away that mental state as they hated seeing each other revert back into their worst selves.

  
  
  
  


Small, scared boys who were weighed down by their inability to fight against the oppressive force that was their families. This would be their first and final attempt to stand on their own two feet. They couldn’t afford to fuck it up.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jungwoo picked them up the next day to take them to the dealership, Jaemin in a visibly better mood as he chatted excitedly with his boyfriends as they hopped out of his custom, mirrored chrome 718 Porsche Spyder. The salesman instantly flocked over to greet them at the clear picture of wealth Jungwoo possessed in his handsome, monochromatic, casual YSL fit.

He shook the gentleman’s hands and steered them away to allow them to roam the lot peacefully.

  
  
  
  


Renjun held Jaemin’s hand tightly as his wide eyes took in all the cars, he wondered what color they should get or what upgrades to improve and change it into a real threat. “I’m thinking we should get it in black, let’s not draw more attention than necessary. Paint jobs are just more costly.” Jaemin said sensibly, Donghyuck passing along all the cars in the mentioned shade to examine the prices.

  
  
  
  


“We should still get all the premium options for it though, baby. If you want it in a flashy color you shouldn’t compromise it for the sake of fitting in. This is your first car.” Jeno said kindly, Jaemin kissing his cheeks in thanks with a fond smile. 

  
  
  
  


“Thank you, baby. It’s fine though, I really wanted an all black Mustang GT. The look of this car...damn, it’s fucking _insane_.” He said in awe as he ran his hands along the grill where the infamous horse sat snugly in glittering metal.

  
  
  
  


Donghyuck popped open the door with a grin, “Why don’t you step in, babe? Get a _real_ feel of it.” He said with a flirtatious raise of his eyebrows, Jaemin chuckled at him mirthfully as he sunk into the premium leather of the driver’s seat, the dash lighting up and illuminating his star-stuck face.

He roamed his hands along the neat stitching in the steering wheel, adjusting the mirrors to fit his preference habitually. It was gorgeous, it was his dream car come to life.

  
  
  
  


Jungwoo wrapped his arm around Donghyuck’s waist and kissed his cheek with a happy smile at the sight of Jaemin’s beautiful, perfect smile. “Is this the one you want?” He asked knowingly, laughing fondly at Jaemin’s eager nod.

“You should take it for a test ride, Jaeminnie. I’ll pay for this right now while you do that.” He said, waving his hand leisurely, Jaemin’s heart racing with excitement as he carefully stepped out to let his boyfriends pile in enthusiastically.

  
  
  
  


He met the older’s gaze with a radiant grin, he tugged at the collar of his shirt to kiss him passionately, Jungwoo’s hands sliding along his back down to his waist in a pleased touch. Jungwoo nudged him back until his back was flat against the side of the car, Jaemin humming appreciatively into his mouth as he drew out the kiss to leave the older breathless. The dark haired man’s face was flushed while his eyes were hazy from the tantalizing lock of their lips.

  
  
  
  


Jaemin smiled at him as he met his heated gaze from under his lashes. “Thank you.” He said softly, Jungwoo practically preening like he had said the magic words before he slowly detached himself from his side to buy his brand new mustang. Jaemin slid into the driver’s seat and met his boyfriends appraising looks with a fleeting smirk.

  
  
  
  


It was almost pitiful how easy it was to make the older fall for them. Almost.

  
  
  
  


—

  
  
  
  


Jungwoo might’ve almost shat his pants while defying Taeyong but afterwards they hadn’t seen any sort of apprehension from him at all. He filled their spot of team leader well, not only paying for their car’s improvements but helping them practice for the race that was still weeks away.

  
  
  
  


There was apparently more to it than just stepping on the gas down a straight line, they had to train their muscles to react instantly as soon as the flag was thrown down. They had horrible times at the start when compared to the previous winner’s records. They took turns behind the wheel to stretch out their possible chances, Jaemin and Donghyuck seemed to fare the best at it.

Their practice records soon washed any of the previous champion’s times, exceeding Jungwoo’s expectations.

  
  
  
  


He was pleased with their performance but the only way to see their true skill was at the real thing. Pass or fail, it was their only shot to keep their heads above the water. 

  
  
  
  


—

  
  
  
  
  


The day of the race came a few weeks before classes were set to start. They were admittedly nervous about everything that rided on the line in those measly few seconds. But they still held up their part of the deal, the old airport hangar was crowded with hundreds of people, all of them eager to see them race against the few other teams.

They didn’t think any of the racers had seen such a turn out in a while, too busy being obsessed with looking cool to pay them any attention.

  
  
  


Donghyuck had sat behind the wheel at the starting line in almost a daze, as if he wasn’t even in his own body and was simply observing himself from above. It was all adrenaline and pure muscle memory, the revving of his engine as tires screeched around him all he could hear while his eyes narrowed in on the marking on the ground where he had to pass through first.

  
  
  


His heart had almost jumped out of his chest as he slammed on the break after crossing, almost hobbling out of the car with how heavy his limbs felt in anticipation. He stared with wide eyes as electricity buzzed through his veins as his boyfriends ran to him screaming in disbelief. He had crossed through first with an entire gap between him and second, his knees buckling in shock.

  
  
  


_He had done it!_ He had secured their chance to further their plan, despite all the odds against them. He almost dislocated his jaw with how wide he grinned as Johnny passed him the trophy and their golden envelope with the check for the money. They would continue to race until they bled those conniving men dry. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After their win they practically sky rocketed to an infamous degree, people had always stared at them but it seemed like their attention had doubled after videos and word of mouth spread their flashy win against established teams. Few mentioned anything about their wealth in contrast to the other racers, simply praising their car and their looks, ignoring any jabs at the legitimacy of the win when they met all their criteria of approval.

  
  
  
  


_They were hot and they had a sexy car,_ the rest was all footnotes. 

  
  
  
  


Donghyuck couldn’t say that the attention was unexpected, it was what they had intended from the start. They played their part and they did it pretty damn well. They hadn’t heard much from those in charge afterwards but he could just tell that they were seething. Too bad for them, they weren’t going anywhere. 

  
  
  
  


At the celebratory party Jungwoo had thrown at one of his family’s many vacation homes a large crowd gathered to catch a glimpse of the so-called monster rookies, their trophy on display in the middle of the room where they generously agreed to photo ops. They included Jungwoo as much as possible and took people’s congratulations with a charismatic, cool air. Not like there was any other option than to get that prize.

  
  
  
  


Jeno slid past people with an easy smile as he trailed over to the bathroom for a small moment of peace. He reached down to grab the long, golden handle on the door when it opened abruptly before him. He blinked in surprise, the man on the opposite side dressed in a black and gold suit, his defined, muscular chest on display through the low cut blazer.

  
  


His mouth fell open at the sight of _Jung Jaehyun,_ the older raised an eyebrow at him in interest when he realized who stood before him.

  
  
  
  


Jaehyun brushed past him to let him in, Jeno couldn’t help but glance back at him avidly finding the other’s eyes roaming over his form with that magnetic, dark gaze that had almost sent his stomach up to his throat. He closed the door while watching the light cross his handsome, mesmerizing features till it closed completely. He tilted his head thoughtfully after the intense exchange before he shook himself to empty his bladder before he investigated further.

  
  
  
  


After he washed his hands and dried them on a stiff, royal blue, decorative towel on the wall rack he opened the door and shut off the light, instantly greeted by Jung Jaehyun leaning on the opposite wall casually, no phone in sight to pretend he had been doing something else. He had clearly waited for him to come out, his lips curling at the corners attractively as Jeno stepped towards him with a passive expression.

  
  
  
  


“I wanted to congratulate you on your win…from those videos I can tell just how skilled you all are.” The older explained with an alluring smile, his rich, deep voice admittedly making Jeno’s shoulders melt into a comfortable stance. He knew there was definitely more to what he had offered up, he could tell just by the look in his eyes. Like he wanted to devour him whole. 

  
  
  
  


Jeno smiled at him easily, drifting further into his space, his eyes openly trailing over his body, Jaehyun watching him appraise him unaffectedly.

  
  
  
  


He obviously knew his worth, it was admirable and he had to admit, begrudgingly attractive. He got why people agreed to sleep with him at the expense of their heart falling into the hands of someone who would simply toss it aside. 

  
  
  
  


“Thank you, Jaehyun hyung. Hope you have a nice night.” He said casually, flashing another careless smile as his feet pivoted to turn away from the older man. As he tore his eyes away from him he saw the way Jaehyun’s face changed in astonishment at his quick dismissal. It almost made him drop his cover to laugh openly, but he still had that impassive look on his face when Jaehyun grabbed at his elbow with a purposeful touch.

  
  
  
  


Jeno’s lips twitched before he turned back to face the other questioningly, Jaehyun stared at him intently, his irises tracing over the expression on his face as he stepped even closer to him, their similar height making him stare directly into his eyes. Jeno’s heart beat steadily within him as Jaehyun’s eyes stopped at his lips, his own parting temptingly as his hand slid down his arm to feel the warmth of his skin in his short sleeved, white Levi’s shirt. 

  
  
  
  


He smiled at him with a beguiling glint in his shadowed eyes from where they stood in the empty halls of the large house.

“I was thinking about how interesting of a sport drag racing is…about how I was considering becoming a sponsor.” He said nonchalantly but the underlying purpose was read clearly. Jeno hummed with an uncaring nod, Jaehyun’s eyes sharpening at how visibly uninterested he was, his grip tightening slightly on his wrist.

  
  
  
  


“Why stop at just a mustang? You deserve better. I think it's mostly because Jungwoo is a part of your team… _he’s nice and all,_ but he’s incapable of giving you what you need.” Jaehyun said as his frame curled around his, his other hand running along where his shirt had ridden up near his waist, his eyes flicking down to take in the Tommy Hilfiger band residing there with half lidded eyes. 

  
  
  
  
  


Jeno tilted his head in silent amusement, his hand lifting to coil around his head as the older nudged them backwards to rest against the floral patterned wallpaper.

  
  
  
  


“Are you saying that you can give me what I need?” He murmured suggestively, Jaehyun’s breath puffing against his lips with how close they were, his eyes drifting along his face as his hands trailed back and forth along the sliver of exposed skin. 

  
  
  
  


Jaehyun’s irises were heavy with intent as he brushed their noses together, “Every single one of you. You could do so much better, _if_ you’d allow me to take care of you.” He said firmly, Jeno’s lips curled into a pleased smile at the insistence.

  
  
  
  


He stroked the back of his thick, soft neck, satisfaction coursing through his veins at just how sincere he could tell he was. What made him want to make the offer, he wondered in the small time he used to feign consideration. Was it his ego, suggesting that Jungwoo was incapable of pleasing them or providing for them meant that it fulfilled some selfish desire. 

  
  
  
  


Or perhaps it was simply _desire_ that led to the proposition, wanting to sleep with them and feel powerful for taking charge of four handsome, younger men. 

  
  
  
  


If anybody else had received such an offer they’d probably bristle at such a cocky, possessive request. But Jeno and his boyfriends were different, they learned that they thrived off this needy desire from others, to prove that they were worthy of their approval.

People had a need to be liked, to please, especially those in the wealthier circles, perks of growing up touch and praise starved he supposed.

  
  
  
  


He slid an intentional hand through his perfectly styled hair, melting against his body with a quick flash of teeth. “I’m afraid that spot is taken.” He whispered unapologetically, their lips brushing slightly before he slid out of his grasp, not sparing the older a glance as he climbed down the stairs to continue the celebration. Jaehyun stared after him blankly, his body frozen in the same spot for longer than he could control.

  
  
  
  


Zero was all anyone would care about for the next few weeks.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jeno didn’t bring up the incident until they were safely locked away in Jaemin’s apartment. He laid against Donghyuck’s bare form after their shower, trailing his hands over the marks Jungwoo had left in his skin a few weeks ago. It wasn’t what any of them wanted, at times Jeno stared at his own skin littered in dark indigo bruises in all his most intimate spots and felt something flare within him.

  
  
  
  


He couldn’t even place what kind of emotion it was, some twisted bond of resentment and acquiescence.

  
  
  
  


None of it mattered and none of it really bothered him more than it should. If they got what they needed then it didn’t stop him from sleeping peacefully every night. Jaemin’s rough, tired pants echoed through the dark room as he shifted over to trail his lips along his boyfriend's sun kissed throat. Donghyuck turned to face him languidly, his eyelids heavy, but a fond smile still directed at him as he shuffled over to rest against his chest.

  
  
  
  


He kissed his forehead gently as Renjun appeared after his own shower, barely visible in the dim light. Donghyuck exhaled contently as their boyfriend slid beside Jaemin who took the offered thermos of water from his night stand.

  
  


“Would you say we still need Jungwoo?” Jeno asked quietly as he traced a path along his lover’s face with his thumb. The other glanced at him curiously, their other boyfriends shuffling close to hear whatever was on his mind.

  
  
  
  


He smiled lightly, “I’m just saying, because we’ve kept our part in the contract. Taeyong can’t kick us out now and the longer we stay with him the more vulnerable we become when they inevitably start prodding at him to try and get to us. It’s a bomb just waiting to blow up in our face if we drag it out any longer.” He said bluntly, the others conceding his point afterwards.

  
  
  
  


“But we need someone to help us pay for those upgrades, that money won’t give us the stability to settle down anywhere and even with selling shit in our closet we won’t get very far. And I want to get _as far away as possible._ ” Renjun pointed out with a sigh, Jeno nodding at him in agreement.

  
  


“Which is why we take on a new sponsor.” He said with a smile, Donghyuck opening his eyes to squint at him carefully.

  
  
  
  


“Who did you have in mind?” He asked knowingly, the only reason why their boyfriend would bring up the topic during their usual sweet post coital bliss was because he already had a plan in mind. He was careful like that, and always protective of them so he’d never just dive in and risk hurting them. He’d only agreed to the original crazy scheme because they were _that_ desperate.

  
  
  
  


Jeno smiled and pecked his lips affectionately, reaching out to squeeze his boyfriend’s hands. “A certain Jung Jaehyun made a pass at me, said that he could take better care of us if we let him.” He said with a chuffed gleam in his eyes. Renjun stared at him in disbelief as Jaemin laughed quietly in amusement.

Donghyuck settled his head against his chest, his musings leading him to ignore their sudden dissection of what grabbing Jaehyun’s attention met.

  
  
  
  


Jung Jaehyun. _Huh_. That was unexpected, almost like someone had randomly thrown a dart onto the small board of wealthy assholes that were in their age range. So he made a pass at their boyfriend...it was enough to have tendrils of whispers float along his brain. Another cash cow for them to milk their way out of that hellhole.

  
  
  
  


“Renjun should send him a message then. A _special_ one.” He said deliberately, his boyfriends paused mid theory, the mentioned man huffing as he reached out to pinch at his collar bone.

“Why do _I_ have to thirst trap him? He approached Jeno first.” He grumbled lightly. The blonde muffled his snort into his hair as Jaemin patted him comfortingly.

  
  
  
  


“No one can say no with a face like yours, Junnie. Now hand me your phone, these are prime sext hours.” He said with an impish smile, Renjun grunting as he reached across to hand it to him with a mild roll of his eyes. It was for the money.

  
  
  
  
  


♞♞♞

  
  
  
  
  


They had been right to assume that Taeyong would eventually pick at their weakest link. Just days after they decided to test the waters with Jaehyun, their temporary addition came to them shaking and tattered after a meeting with the officials. More people were looking into joining the underground scene and instead of being grateful, they were placing blame onto him from the displeased sponsors to pressure him to leave.

  
  
  
  


The sponsors didn’t like just how influential they had become, the crowd they brought with them was wild and unpredictable. Their strength lied in their independence from their sources and the threat they faced by using an official’s money to race. But Jaehyun wasn’t an official and would soon step into the role of their sponsor. They had to cut off the wounded limb for it to grow back stronger.

  
  
  
  


Donghyuck sat across from Jungwoo with his boyfriends at the older’s home that they had visited so many times over the course of several weeks to strengthen their bond. The air was stifling as Jungwoo poured himself a second glass of red wine, their own glasses untouched from where they watched him try to slowly put himself back together. 

  
  
  
  
  


He glanced at Renjun beside him cautiously, the other silently intertwining their fingers in support. He nodded at him firmly without looking at him, Donghyuck licking over his lips before he sighed regretfully. He’d rejected the man before him countless times but he’d never broken up with a person before, didn’t exactly know how to even broach the topic with any kind of tact. 

  
  
  
  


But he was the one who had started it, so it was only right that he finished it. 

  
  
  
  


“Do you know why we called you to meet up hyung?” Donghyuck began calmly, the older man glancing up at him with a bashful smile as he nodded, the alcohol making him nod more than necessary, the action resembling a bobble heads.

“You’re here because I told you what happened at the lounge. You were worried about me, I’m so grateful that I have you all after all that.” He said with a tentative smile as he stared into his almost empty wine glass.

  
  
  
  


Donghyuck felt a pang within him at the sight and at his words, the level of difficulty increasing with every second that ticked by. “We need to talk about what’s happening with the cup’s committee, hyung. Taeyong has been relentless against you for choosing our side, as long as your name is attached to ours we’ll both suffer….I think we should stop seeing each other.” He said evenly, the silence that overtook them afterwards enough to leave him suffocated.

  
  
  
  


Jungwoo stared at them intently, his eyes darting from one to the next in disbelief. He placed his glass down onto the coffee table between them, his lips pursing in indignation. “So you all agree with this then? You’re all just going to make this decision for me… _just like that?”_ He asked seriously, his eyes displaying his feelings of betrayal as they shifted in discomfort.

  
  
  
  


“Hyung, you have to admit that it’s the best thing to do for both of us. Look at what state you’re in right now, think about what you’ll have to deal with every time the Neo Cup comes around. We don’t want to see you be subjected to such treatment and we won’t let them try to pin you against us.” Jaemin added gently, Donghyuck glancing at him appreciatively for just how sympathetic and sensitive he always was to others.

  
  
  
  


Jungwoo shook his head with a bitter curl of his lips, “Taeyong said you would do this…that you would eventually dump me as soon as you had what you needed. Did you even care for me at all? Was the money and the mustang all you wanted?” He asked in disappointment, the younger men sighing internally for the expected question.

  
  
  
  


“If we’re being frank then _yes_. It was all we needed. But it’s ironic that Taeyong would say that like he hasn’t made your life Hell for even breathing in our direction. If there were better circumstances available we would’ve probably stayed with you as our team leader until the end…but we can’t have any dead weight. They’ll drag you down so that we have no choice but to follow. _Please understand where we’re coming from._ ” Jeno said gently, Jungwoo staring at him with his face flushing from both his embarrassment and anger.

  
  
  
  


“Taeyong might’ve said some awful things to me over these last few months but he’s never lied. He was right to say that you were spoiled, selfish brats who would only use me for my money. You act like you aren’t sitting on fortunes and inheriting a small country’s total profit. _You’re such fucking hypocrites!_ ” He said irritably, a condescending glint in his eyes that they had never seen before. Donghyuck’s fists clenched over his dark jeans for the sudden judgement.

  
  
  
  


It was always the nice guys who had the darkest, ugliest colors hidden beneath their bright exteriors. He really would ignore all the obvious clues for their entrance to the Cup in an attempt to make himself feel better for being let down gently. He should’ve just fucking dumped him, said a snide comment about his weak stroke game and his mediocre kissing skills.

  
  
  
  


After all they’d been through, he still chose to side with the man who belittled him and kept him on a short leash. All for the sake of maintaining his spot within their little circle, it made him sick to know just how far this man they had slept with would go just to stay by their side and collect his meager little coins.

  
  
  
  


He stood from the couch abruptly, an icy glare on his face as Jungwoo blinked at him in surprise. “I was going to let this departure be smooth and easy, hell _who knows?_ We could’ve been _friends_ after all of this! But that idea died because you’re a conceited fucking coward who can’t take his balls back from where they reside in some pathetic asshole’s hands.” Donghyuck retorted furiously, his hands shaking by his sides with all the fury and hurt weighing over him.

  
  
  
  


“We genuinely were worried about just how far Taeyong would go before he ruined your entire reputation but if you want to believe that it’s just because we’re _greedy_ , _opportunistic_ _pieces of shit_ go ahead. Don’t come crying to us to help you build back your net worth after he inevitably trashes it when we tell everyone that we dumped you.” He said with a contemptuous huff, striding away swiftly with his boyfriends rising after him with identical looks of disappointment.

  
  
  
  


Jungwoo slumped back into the chair after the door had slammed shut behind them, his knee jostling worriedly in anxiety as he contemplated Donghyuck’s words. He bit at his nail tensely for a few minutes before he quickly checked their social media pages, right before his eyes photo of himself were being deleted off their accounts. 

  
  
  
  


His mouth gaped open in affront, his eyes widening as his own follower count took a visible toll as people began to mass unfollow him after noticing that Zero had just publicly unclaimed him. His heart thundered in his chest as frantic thoughts flashed across his mind, a frustrated yell escaping him as he threw his phone across the room as a message from Taeyong appeared.

  
  
  
  


_You’re out._ Read 11:59 p.m. 

  
  
  
  


He ran a hand over his face with his stomach twisting into knots. He would have to find another way to get into the public’s good graces. If he showed how depressed he was on his socials then perhaps he could gain followers back through pity. Then he could get back on the council and climb up the ladder of popularity again.

If being with Zero had landed him an even higher follower count than the rest of the committee than he’d get even more clout as their _ex_. 

  
  
  
  


The only person who had ever been dumped by Zero. It was already sounding like the hottest trending topic for the next few weeks. He could do with that.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


On their drive back home Donghyuck sat beside Jaemin in the passenger seat, his head resting against his shoulder as they let the ambient noise of the drive fill up the silence. They weren’t in the mood to listen to any music.

  
  
  
  


Donghyuck still felt like shit even after releasing all the anger in his body, he couldn’t help that he was disappointed by how that had ended. He really had thought they could be friends, or at least allies against the greedy circle of dickheads. He should’ve known better. 

  
  
  
  


“I comforted him once.” Donghyuck said suddenly, his boyfriends pausing in their causal actions, Jaemin glancing at him from the corner of his eye attentively as he exited the highway.

  
  
  
  


“ _Jungwoo_ ,” He clarified with a tired sigh, “At this party a little while ago. He got shit face drunk and was sitting in the bathtub in like, the only bathroom available in that place and I needed to pee. This was before he started to follow me around, he was…crying. About this guy that he loved who didn’t love him back.” He said softly, Renjun reaching over the console to take his hand silently.

  
  
  
  


Donghyuck adjusted in his seat to intertwine their fingers tightly. “I got him some water and an aspirin because he was really just _out of it_ but he kept blabbering on about this guy who would sleep with him but then act like he didn’t exist the next day. He’d fuck other people, he’d come back to him, and then the cycle would repeat. That guy he was in love with was Jaehyun.” He said evenly, Jaemin’s lips pursing in sympathy.

  
  
  
  


“Ever since then he followed me around like a puppy but…he doesn’t really love me. Maybe he wanted to but he didn't. He said some other things too, like how whenever he mentioned Jaehyun around Taeyong that he would act differently, he would be mean and ostracize him from the others as punishment.” He said gazing at his boyfriends contemplatively who stared back at him heedfully.

  
  
  
  


They easily pieced together his silent insinuation. “So _Jungwoo_ , who we used to sleep with, is obsessed with Jaehyun who wants to sleep with _us_ , and Taeyong who wants to remove us from the cup, is obsessed with him too….What kind of fucked up trifecta?” Renjun asked with a dry huff as Donghyuck nodded slowly in agreement. 

  
  
  
  
  


“If we use Jaehyun then doesn’t that mean we can get to Taeyong? Make him lose his cool a little bit.” Jeno said pointedly as he glanced at the man's number in his phone.

  
  
  
  
  


Donghyuck’s lips curled into an approving smile. “That’s right, baby. If we make him ours then we have something he doesn’t, not to mention obtain the biggest, obvious weakness. He wants to take away our toy _fine,_ then we take his. It’s only fair.” He said remorselessly, his boyfriends smiling at him in amusement as they conceded to the plan.

  
  
  
  
  


♖♖♖

  
  
  
  


Recruiting Jung Jaehyun to be their sponsor managed to get them exactly the kind of reaction they wanted. As they entered their freshman year of university they walked through the halls with whispers of awe following after them for ensnaring someone so unattainable. Their reputation continued to evolve with every new twist.

  
  
  
  


The opinions always remained positive, due to just how flashy and extravagant they seemed. Having Jung Jaehyun be attached to their arm certainly meant something especially when he gifted them with the latest and greatest, since they won that race the one car limit didn’t apply.

Donghyuck received an obnoxious, loud Lamborghini, he gifted Jeno a custom blue bike just because he could, and with Jaehyun’s consulting for which vehicles would improve their chances, Renjun received his beautiful new Tesla.

  
  
  
  


People online went crazy when they realized just how _whipped_ they had made Jaehyun. In actuality the older man wasn’t whipped per say, he just did what they were most familiar with when dealing with rich partners. Shower them in luxury gifts to showcase their capabilities to impress and seduce them. To show them that you could provide and care for them, it goes without saying that they never really had too much conversation with the older.

  
  
  
  


Instead they had lots of sex, they went to parties together, and they went on dates to the best eateries in the city. Their tried but true formula to keep their financial support by their side for as long as they needed.

  
  


There were a few rumors going along the grape vine that Lee Taeyong was absolutely furious with every suggestive post they made with the man on their social media. That he was beginning to crack at the seams with each week that passed that Jaehyun remained with them instead of moving along like he always did.

  
  
  
  


It wasn’t hard to keep him, they showered him in praise and paid attention to all the things he liked, they became his ideal partners and never faltered in their plan to take as much as they could get out of him till Taeyong showed his true face. They didn’t know what would happen if they continued to poke the beast but it was worth it to see the older fall apart, even from a far. 

  
  
  
  
  


The next Cup approached before they knew it, this time with lots of racers in attendance for the meeting for the qualifier. They were satisfied by the sight of so many people, along with them came an influx of sponsors who wanted in on the secret trade.

Jaehyun stayed by their side instead of with the other sponsors on the main floor, an arm wrapped purposefully around their waists as he ignored the lingering, peeved stares directed towards him.

  
  
  
  


He looked gorgeous as always, they’d never seen him not dressed to the tee and fumbling with anxiety like Jungwoo had. He stood straight and kissed them with a firm grip, it was a public claim and an intense one at that.

He was unpredictable, they never really knew if he knew about Taeyong’s obsession with him, even if the newly dyed blonde man stared intently at them with his fiery gaze he simply smiled handsomely as they announced the cash prize, oblivious to the piercing stare directed at him.

  
  
  
  


If he knew he didn’t care, he took his fill and didn’t spare a moment for anyone else. It was conveniently what they needed, his single minded desires fueling their own with every swipe of a card and kiss before his eyes. They left the meeting as soon as the announcement was over, posting on their story of Jaehyun’s bare, chiseled form tucked between them, a lazy smile on his lips that would be seen by exactly who they wanted it to be seen by.

  
  
  
  


—

  
  
  
  
  


“ _Sooo…_ ” Mark began casually although Renjun could tell right away that he actually wanted to say something important. “Is it worth it?” He asked calmly as a waitress left their food on the table. It was late and exams were coming up soon, after the ruckus they had made among their peers it was inevitable that they would talk about this.

  
  
  
  


Renjun sighed lightly as he dipped a fry into his ketchup, Mark eyeing the sight in distaste as he ate his chicken sandwich quietly to wait for his response. “It gets the job done.” He answered finally, the older nodding as he expected the response.

  
  
  
  


“I understand but…I’m also worried for all of you. Not that I’m exactly against what you’re doing, you know I’ll always be on your side, I’m just concerned. This feels like it’s getting out of hand.” He said cautiously, glancing at him silently as the bell rang at the front of the diner as someone came in.

  
  
  
  


Renjun slumped back into the vinyl covered booth, the fluorescent lights making him rub at his temples briefly as he nodded knowingly. “I won’t promise that it’s going to go how we want when we’re talking about your brother but…it’s fine for now. We are getting the money that we need, I won’t be staying around to complete that B.A. hyung. I’ve hated my life almost every single day in it. I know that there’s something better out there for me.” He said tentatively, Mark staring at him in sympathy.

  
  
  
  


He nodded in support, “You know I would never stop you…if I didn’t know that Taeyong would yank me right back as soon as I stepped a toe out of line I’d follow you.” He said wryly, Renjun smiling at him fondly.

“You’ll get there soon, Mark hyung. He can’t control you forever. We’ll help you too.” He said warmly, Mark waving him away with a small, affectionate smile.

  
  
  
  


“Forget it, this city is my cradle and casket. I’ll be happy just knowing that you’ve got out of here. Your families are _definitely_ more intense, I think Mrs. Na shows up in my nightmares.” He said with a full body shudder, Renjun shook his head amusedly at Mark’s comment but didn’t disagree, sipping at his milkshake as his phone lit up before him.

  
  
  
  


He peered down at it curiously, the straw slowly falling from his lips as he took in the words. He sighed worriedly as he cursed under his breath, apologizing swiftly to Mark as he gathered his jacket and ran out the door.

  
  
  
  


He buckled into his seat as he rubbed over his face anxiously as he sped over to Jaehyun’s place. His message was enough to make him leave behind one of his best friends during an important moment of reassurance. 

  
  
  
  
  


_I made a mistake. Read 10:59p.m._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“ _Hyung!_ ” Renjun called anxiously as he burst through the door as it unlocked. His heart pounded wildly in his ears as he strode past the vast living room towards where light peeked out into the halls from his master bedroom. “ _Jaehyun hyung!_ ” He called again shakily, his arm pushing the door back swiftly to the room. His feet paused in their frivolous stride as his eyes swept over the messy room.

  
  
  
  


The bed sheets were tousled in a visible disheveled state, the windows cracked to let in the sound of the city as a _Cigarettes After Sex_ record played on his nightstand to the right. Expensive silk clothes were scattered throughout the floor that he stepped over furtively as he passed along to where he heard the sound of a faucet squeak shut.

He pushed the ivory colored wooden door open to reveal the older man sitting placidly beside his full bath tub, a cigarette burning lazily in between his lips as he exhaled through his nostrils.

  
  
  
  


Renjun gazed at his ruffled, untamed dark hair and bare chest in his rose pink, satin robe, his milky skin marked with red lipstick and hickies that he did not remember any of his lovers placing along with tight, form firing dark briefs on his long, skewed legs. Despite how frazzled he appeared his expression was impassive, lifting a glass of caramel colored liquid to his lips as he smiled at him in slow recognition.

  
  
  
  


“ _Re—Renjun!_ ” He said enthusiastically, his arms lethargically lifting to gesture at him sluggishly. His face was tinged a telling pink, his ears that familiar bright red as Renjun pursed his lips as he laughed that loud, deep laugh that admittedly made his heart stutter. “I knew it.” He said sagely, his eyes mirthful as he tapped off the ash into a Gucci, floral patterned ashtray by his thigh. 

  
  
  
  


“I _knew_ you would be the one to show up.” He clarified with another dopey smile, bringing the cigarette back to his lips as his toes wiggled along the cool tile. “You’re always so kind, so _pre—pretty_. You’re the only one who ever answers my texts.” He said with another careless laugh, Renjun’s heart beating in an unfamiliar pattern as all the blood rushed to his head in severe bemusement.

  
  
  
  


“Jaehyun.” He said quietly, the other singing along to the sing that drifted into the bathroom from his trashed room just a few feet away. His arms swayed lightly as he brought the alcohol to his lips again, seeming to pay no mind to the other as he neared him stiffly. Renjun kneeled before his wandering gaze with his own steely one, the laughter dying in Jaehyun’s throat.

  
  
  
  


“You sent me this message thirty minutes ago. With _perfect_ punctuation. There’s _no way_ you can be this drunk. What mistake did you make?” He asked curtly, Jaehyun’s eyes staring across at him wistfully, the tension thickening in the room as the next track started distantly. He lowered his gaze guiltily, his expression still stone cold and unfeeling as wispy smoke exited his nose.

  
  
  
  


“ _I slept with Taeyong._ ” He said quietly, the audible shame in his voice making Renjun’s whole frame freeze in disbelief. His knee gave under him for the sudden fragility he felt. “You what?” He asked blankly, Jaehyun wiping at his swollen mouth roughly as he nodded slowly in agreement.

  
  
  
  


“Thirty minutes ago, when I texted you after I slept with him, he told me to my face that he only did it because he—he knew that I—” He said with difficulty, Renjun’s eyes falling closed in remorse as he understood. “He knew that you loved him.” He finished for him mercifully, Jaehyun’s eyes briefly misting over as his hands shook over his lap. He clasped the glass tightly to halt the action as he cleared his throat silently.

  
  
  
  


“He also did it to get back at Jungwoo and…get some sort of sick, twisted satisfaction from holding one over you?” He said with a humorless, low laugh that sounded bitter and self deprecating. Renjun shook his head in disbelief again, a wry huff escaping him as he settled across from the older man, his back resting against the sink’s ivory colored cupboards.

  
  
  
  
  


His head briefly thunked against the wood as Jaehyun finished off his glass, sliding it over the tile with a blank expression on his flushed face. They sat on the cold floor for a long while, the minutes ticking by until the record stopped as it finished all the tracks along the A side. Jaehyun lifted his weary head to gaze at him intently.

  
  
  
  


“You shouldn’t go near him, Renjun. You shouldn’t be a part of this bullshit anymore...he’s going to make sure you never know any kind of peace.” He said quietly, Renjun laughing sarcastically as he stared across at the dark haired man. He hated how he still found him handsome, even with the dark, deep circles under his eyes, his lips chapped from the possible chain smoking, all the kiss marks on display shamelessly.

  
  
  
  


But he wasn’t his boyfriend. He never really had been. “You’re only saying that because _you’re_ the one whose deep in this shit. Jungwoo and fucking _Taeyong_ , Jaehyun _are you kidding me?_ ” He asked with an angry hiss, the older’s lips pursing together abashedly as he snubbed the small stub of his cigarette against the tile. He glanced up at him with a serious frown.

  
  
  
  


“No, I’m not saying this because of the stupid fucking love triangle. I’m warning you because I care about you all, if you keep poking at the flame you’re going to get burned. It’s not a _maybe_ Renjun, it’s a _fact_.” He said firmly, Renjun rolling his eyes at the unwanted advice. He stared across at the man who he had admired and lusted after for months and felt the overwhelming urge to _shake him._

  
  
  
  


He wanted to yell about where that man who bought his Tesla went, about the one who kissed him till his head spun, who made him blush with every smile. He hadn’t fallen in love with him but it had felt like he could have. And that was somehow more pathetic to him as he stared at him with dry eyes, his heart still bleeding in his chest for the pitiful remains of a man who he had laid beneath for countless nights.

  
  
  


“You would never begin to understand how much I do not give a fuck about what those men could do. My boyfriends and I aren’t the villains they think we are.” He said with clear displeasure written all over his face. Jaehyun simply shook his head from where he tipped it back against the bath tiredly. 

  
  
  
  


“ _You need to listen to me._ You shouldn’t be a part of the races anymore…not as long as you keep winning. The sponsors have influence among the racers, if you thought their jealous, shitty comments weren’t already enough then they’ll keep pushing. Till everyone believes their whispers of how unfair it is, how the race is rigged. Till you lose everything.” He said unyieldingly, Renjun rubbing a hand over his face in exhaustion.

  
  
  
  


His shoulders slumped with all the fatigue weighing down his body, aggravation simmering under his skin for all the paranoia. “We won’t leave. They can try their best, give it their all. We’ll keep winning till we get what we want. You can’t stop us Jaehyun.” He said bluntly, the older’s finger twitching like he was itching for another cigarette with his words. He exhaled as if he had come to a conclusion, Jaehyun shifting to close his robe around his frame absently.

  
  
  
  


“It’s Yoonoh.” He said passively, Renjun’s ire briefly dissipating as he blinked at him in confusion. “ _What?_ ” He asked with a frustrated sigh, Jaehyun’s lips upturning at the corners at the familiar sound. 

  
  
  
  


“My name. It’s Yoonoh. I thought you deserved to know. I may not know what you’re going through…but I know that you’re like me, used to being almost a nameless pawn in another person's game.” He said tentatively, circling the gold ring on his finger with his family’s emblem pensively. He glanced up to meet his clouded eyes with a half smile.

  
  
  
  


“I don’t want to be erased.” He said staring at him softly, Renjun staring into those deep pools of hazel and wishing he could tell what he was thinking. But it wasn’t fair to ask more of him when he was a pawn in _their_ game, though he would at least respect his wishes of keeping his identity. The name _Jung Yoonoh_ would be scratched off their checklist towards freedom instead. 

  
  
  
  


It made him feel a little less like a shitty person after he left his apartment, Jaehyun’s robe falling off his shoulders and the brash, claiming scratches on his back the last image he would have of him. In the next few weeks he would leave the city and express his farewell for them for all to see. 

  
  
  
  
  


Not knowing that he had fulfilled the only wish they had before them.

  
  
  
  
  


♤♤♤

  
  
  
  


Mark must’ve been able to tell the future because he was right about it getting out of hand. Now that they lost one of the wealthiest men due to the official’s interference they scrambled for anyone else who could help keep them at the top. 

  
  
  
  


They wished that they didn’t have to rely on anyone but they needed whatever edge they could get against the growing number of racers. They kept an eye out anxiously, they already knew they couldn’t afford to ask another sponsor. They would just be crushed under Taeyong’s oxfords and they’d be right back to where they started.

  
  
  
  


They needed someone who had a useful tool to aid them but also didn’t have any direct connections with Cup. That list was depressingly small but they found their answer in an unexpected man.

  
  
  
  


Donghyuck had taken his car for a tune up in the best auto shop in their city, sitting outside with his feet up on the plastic table when he recognized a familiar face approaching the shop with a handful of plastic bags containing heavy food containers. The hazel haired man struggled to keep them upright in his arms with how heavy they were, Donghyuck carefully leaving his place to stride over and take a few of them.

  
  
  


The younger man glanced up at him in surprise, a grateful smile blooming onto his lips as he thanked him shyly. Donghyuck smiled at him fleetingly as he tried to place why he looked so familiar, trailing after him past all the cars suspended in the air as mechanics worked away tirelessly. He was the only one his age in that place, the rest being older adults who waited for their cars to be fixed.

  
  
  


He got his answer as the other greeted the man in the only office in the shop warmly, the man seemed kind with laugh lines around his eyes as he hugged his son tightly, ruffling his hair as he chided him gently for buying lunch for all the people working there. He felt something pang within him for the intimate, affectionate sight. The young man scolded his dad for the burger wrappers in his trash can for his seemingly pressed health issues.

  
  
  


He left after insisting that he take his medicine after the healthy protein bowls he had bought for them. Donghyuck eyed him silently in interest, the man turning to him sheepishly as they exited the store.

“Sorry! Thank you so much for your help, I might’ve dropped some of the bowls and wasted good food.” He said with wide, earnest eyes. 

  
  
  


Donghyuck roamed his eyes over his kind, objectively adorable face. He smiled at him easily as he waved away the thanks. “It’s no problem. Do I know you from somewhere? I feel like I’ve seen you around.” He said smoothly, lifting his tinted aviators to his head to gaze aptly at the other who flushed at his sudden attention.

  
  
  
  


He stared at him with his rosy lips parted in surprise. “I uh—I mean we uh—we go to the same university! I’m Seungmin!” He said nervously, a wide, bashful smile on his face.

Donghyuck took it with a delighted sound of recognition, “That’s right! I knew you looked familiar, someone as cute as you is hard to miss.” He said with another charming smile, Seungmin’s cheeks tinging a bright red for the unexpected appraisal.

  
  
  


He laughed anxiously, his hand falling away from his timidly as he glanced away furtively. He took in the reaction calculatingly, he seemed unfamiliar with such attention. “Your dad owns this shop then?” He asked casually, Seungmin meeting his eyes again with a nod.

  
  


“He has for twenty years, since I was born.” He said with a cute gesture towards the picture along the wall that had his dad placed in front of an older Cadillac, his son cradled in his arms.

  
  
  


Donghyuck hummed in interest as he lessened the distance between them, Seungmin roaming his eyes along his face in surprise, his feet shifting back slightly as his ears became red as well. “ _How fascinating._ ” He murmured waggishly, his lips curling into an innocent smile as the gears turned in his head. He found their new conquest.

  
  
  
  
  


—

  
  
  
  
  


“What do you think’s his type?” Donghyuck asked lazily as his feet rested on top of the dashboard, Jeno glancing at him from where he sat contemplatively in the driver’s seat. He hummed silently as they watched Seungmin eat and chat with his friends in the diner.

At first he hadn’t liked that question, his blood had boiled even thinking about a person daring to only like one of them. But after what they experienced it just made things easier if they fixated on one of them.

  
  
  
  


Either way it was them until the end, they’d never be able to sink their claws into all of them. They were a means to an end, never anything more.

“I think he’d like Jeno best!” Renjun piped up as he settled into the middle of the back seats, he fixed his bangs from where they had become ruffled due to Jaemin running his hands through it. Jeno huffed amusedly as Jaemin wrapped his arms around their oldest boyfriend’s waist.

  
  
  
  


“That’s true. Jeno is everyone’s type.” He said with a coltish smile, Donghyuck reaching out a hand to trace along his boyfriend’s sharp jawline with an intense gaze. “He’d drop to his knees for him so fast.” He murmured salaciously, Jeno glancing at him casually as he shook his head.

“I’d rather _you_ stop being such a tease. If I have to trudge through more mediocre head I’ll go insane.” He said with a disgruntled wince. 

  
  
  
  


Donghyuck smiled mirthfully as his boyfriends burst into laughter, their shoulders shaking at his bluntness. The silver haired racer leaned over to brush his lips along his neck, Jeno silently tilting it to the side to allow him more access. He gripped tightly at his dark suede jacket, tempted to leave dark marks along his skin but when they were in pursuit of their next cash cow it would be best to not shatter any illusions.

  
  
  
  
  


It was true that people wanted what they couldn’t have but the thing about them was that if _they_ made an offer, no one ever refused. Not when everything they could ever want was handed to them on a silver plate. _Money, sex, a life of luxury._

  
  
  
  


“ _If you go in there and get his number I’ll let you fuck me right when you come back_.” He whispered softly into his ear, his breath making the hairs on Jeno’s body stand as heat lurched in his abdomen.

He turned his head to face Donghyuck’s dark eyes, their other boyfriends already shedding clothes in his back seat. His heart fluttered as the younger man cupped his face, his thumb stroking affectionately at his cheek.

  
  
  
  


“ _Don’t you want to take care of me, baby?_ ” Donghyuck murmured provokingly as Jeno placed his hands on his waist, squeezing the curves there as Renjun’s pretty, breathless moan echoed in the silent car, the engine off with the lights of the dash still on, illuminating his irresistible, lustful expression.

  
  
  
  
  


Jeno swallowed slightly, fire burning through him at how easy it was for his boyfriends to affect him. “I’ll be back in ten minutes.” He whispered against his lips purposefully, Donghyuck’s full Cupid’s bow curling upwards like a sated cat’s.

“We won’t play too much without you.” His boyfriend promised lowly into his jaw as Jaemin let out a husky groan, the slick sounds of Renjun’s hand on his cock making Jeno’s dark denim pants tighten.

  
  
  
  


He pulled away abruptly to stalk out into the full parking lot, his blood running hot as he forced his mind to stop playing those beautiful sounds. He had to fulfill that wish if not Donghyuck would never let him touch him that night. _The sadistic asshole_ he thought fondly, as much as he loathed to admit it he loved being denied the chance to touch, much rather earn it, they made everything worthwhile.

  
  
  
  


Jeno briefly met Seungmin’s gaze through the glass double doors leading to the diner and steadied his erratic heartbeat, if he could make someone like Jungwoo whose sights hadn’t even been on him fall for him, he could bag this semi-relevant mechanic’s son. Another pawn that would help them get one step closer to success. 

  
  
  
  


He passed through the doors and was greeted with cool air, sighing slightly for the relief as pop music played over the speakers. The diner was packed as usual, Seungmin’s gaze locked onto him in astonishment as he approached him confidently.

Seungmin sat on the inside of the both while his friends sat on the outside, it’d be a bit difficult to make a pass at him in that position but he wasn’t the slightest bit concerned about the states he received as he arrived at their table.

  
  
  


He smiled at them politely, his grin purposefully softening as he stared at the man tucked into the side of the booth. Seungmin’s face was as red as the seats, his friends snickering at his clear embarrassment.

“Would you mind if I paid for your bill? After you’re done eating I’d like to talk to you.” He said confidently, his friends nudging and exclaiming at him playfully as the other shot them pointed looks.

  
  
  
  


“Sure. I’m done with my dinner anyway.” Seungmin replied calmly though it was clear he was flustered by the sudden approach, gazing at him intently in disbelief as he carefully scooted out of the both. 

  
  
  
  


Jeno brushed their sides together intentionally as they walked to the register, his friends still giggling on his behalf. He noticed Seungmin glance back at them nervously, his hands fidgeting with his phone as Jeno swiped his card to pay for their meal.

  
  
  
  


They carefully walked out of the diner, Jeno pointedly not glancing over towards Jaemin’s car as they settled along the empty sidewalk near the edge of the diner. They were out of direct sight of everyone in there who had belatedly noticed Jeno pull Seungmin out, he had no doubt there would be rumors spreading in just a few hours.

  
  
  
  


Seungmin tugged at his red hoodie sleeve self consciously as Jeno stood before him with a warm smile. He stared at him silently, his cheeks were flushed but his eyes were guarded.

“I’m sorry if I’m coming on strong, I don’t want to pressure you into anything, you have the right to reject me at any time I just…well, really it’s all of us who want to get your number, maybe take you out to dinner sometime.” Jeno offered tentatively, smiling as genuinely as he could as he stared back at him cautiously.

  
  
  
  


Seungmin dropped the hand that was fidgeting with his sleeve for the offer, his lips parting as he was taken aback by the unexpected action. He thought he’d done that because he had a question for their cars or something, but he had asked him out? He pursed his lips together firmly. Even to him that didn’t sound right.

  
  
  
  


“You _all_ want my number? Meaning that you _all_ are interested in me?” He asked critically, Jeno almost faltering with how sharp the other had been for questioning something like that. He could see how doubtful it seemed.

He nodded firmly, “We all think you’re really cute, Seungmin. We’d at least like to take you out for one date. You can decide for yourself afterwards if we’re serious.” He said imploringly, Seungmin’s face unreadable in the low light of the parking lot.

  
  
  
  


He darted his eyes down in skepticism, his fists clenching in uncertainty as he shook his head in refusal. “You want to date me? That’s funny, Jeno. You’ve dated people like Kim Jungwoo and Jung Jaehyun just within the last few months…but now you want to date me?” He questioned acutely, Jeno staring at him in a speechless stupor for how easily he’d figured him out. He shook his head in disagreement reaching out to carefully curl his hand around his wrist.

  
  
  
  


“I know what it looks like. But it’s the truth, Donghyuck told me about how kind you are, how sweet and caring. I thought about how nice it would be to have someone who actually cared for us for once, Jungwoo and Jaehyun weren’t exactly that type of partner.” He said truthfully, his words were easier to swallow if they had sprinkles of reality. Seungmin’s body loosened some of the tension as he stared at him quietly.

  
  
  


He thought he would see what he wanted, as most people tended to do, Jeno had practically pleaded their case all for his _phone number._ He had to agree to the date there was no way he wouldn’t.

  
  
  
  


“I’m sorry.” Seungmin said with a pitying glance, his hand gently removing his from his hoodie before he turned away to enter the diner back to his friends. Jeno stood blankly along the wall for longer than he should’ve when his boyfriends were watching him avidly. His jaw ticked in irritation as he exhaled loudly before turning to head back to the car.

  
  
  


He shut the car door forcefully, Donghyuck peering at him knowingly with his chin tucked onto his hand. The dark windows were opened slightly to let out the smell of sex, Renjun and Jaemin already redressed with their hair ruffled wildly and marks peeking out of their shirts.

“So Jeno was a bust.” Donghyuck commented observantly, the blonde pursing his lips as he placed the car in drive before peeling out of the parking lot.

  
  
  
  


It’d take three months before they could claim their pawn.

  
  
  
  


—

  
  
  
  


Seungmin was a shy boy who had never been hit on so many times in his meager twenty years of age. He’d never even kissed anyone before Zero came into his life, never ever thought that he would gain a boyfriend, let alone _four._ But he didn’t like all of them that way, they were all incredibly handsome don’t get him wrong, but the others didn’t make him feel what he felt for Na Jaemin.

  
  
  
  


Jeno was too rough, Donghyuck too sarcastic, and Renjun too blunt for him to become attached to them. Jaemin however was sweet, kind, patient, he didn’t ignore him when they went on dates or avoid texting him back. He listened to him attentively and always answered his calls. He would put up with the rest if it meant that he could be with Jaemin.

  
  
  


He learned a lot about their dynamic, they were close since they were kids and could understand each other with just a look. Donghyuck had a bit of a temper, Renjun liked to paint if the small blotches of color on his sneakers were any indication. Jeno was fiercely protective of his boyfriends and had been the first in the chair to receive the puzzle piece tattoo they had gotten when they were younger.

  
  
  
  


They also used him to get better upgrades for their cars, that one wasn’t hard to figure out.

He’d been a little ashamed to date them at first, their dating history slapped in his face by others who were curious to know why they had chosen him. He couldn’t push them away even if he wanted to, it was obvious that he wasn’t the same as their ex’s. They were the first people he’d given himself to, maybe that’s why it had been easier for the others to leave but he couldn’t.

  
  
  
  


Not if it meant that he didn’t get to fall asleep next to Jaemin or have him wipe away his tears when things were too much. He could tell that Jaemin cared for him too, could see it in his eyes when he looked at him, when he held him in his arms could feel his warmth bleed into him because he actually held him for longer than a few seconds like the others.

  
  
  


But there was something that he was beginning to grow tired of: the distance between them. He hated the telepathy they had, the way all Renjun had to do was _look_ at Jaemin and he would pull away from him. He hated that he had to share him with people who just dimmed in comparison. 

Na Jaemin deserved better, and he would gladly show him until he realized that all he needed was him.

  
  
  
  
  


Jaemin texted in their group chat to meet at his apartment one night, Seungmin speeding over in his Volkswagen Jetta to get there before anyone else. He placed the pass code into his lock and shucked off his shoes by the door before hurrying over to his room. He knocked politely, Jaemin’s quiet voice affirming that he could enter before he stepped in.

  
  
  


The room was dark, not even his lamps turned on as Jaemin’s lithe form slumped into his bed with his face pressed against the pillows. He could instantly tell that he was upset, his heart aching for him as he quickly climbed onto the bed and cradled his head to his chest. Jaemin melted into him easily, his heart stuttering within him as that addictive warmth encircled him.

  
  
  


“Seungminnie?” He mumbled in bemusement, Seungmin’s whole body lurching at the instinctive recognition, a delighted smile blooming onto his face as he kissed his head intimately.

“It’s me, Nana. I’m here now, you’re okay.” He said softly, Jaemin slowly picking up his head to stare into his eyes, Seungmin’s chest hurting with how puffy and sore they were from crying.

  
  
  


He stroked under his dark circles worriedly, “Oh baby, what happened? Why were you crying?” He asked concernedly, his need to protect him flaring strongly within him as he brushed back his sweaty hair lovingly. Jaemin shook his head with a sad downturn of his cracked lips.

“Can you just hold me?” He whispered forlornly, the desperation in his tone making Seungmin embrace him intently.

  
  
  


He stroked along his back adoringly, shushing him gently as Jaemin’s warm tears soaked into his thin sleep shirt. “I’m here, it's okay. You’re okay now, baby. I’ll keep you safe.” He whispered slowly as he cradled his head, Jaemin’s breathing slowing down after a time before the door soon opened and their bubble was broken.

Seungmin tried not to frown intensely as the others arrived in the room, curling around Jaemin and eventually pushing him towards the edge.

  
  
  


His fists clenched as he gazed at their forms intertwined together, at Donghyuck’s lips brushing against his as they whispered sweet nothings to each other. He turned away as his stomach turned at the sight, “I’ll get you some tea.” He said quietly as he padded out of the room. He rushed to the kitchen where he turned on the faucet to hide the sound of his loud, uneven breaths.

  
  
  
  


His head was pounding with how unfair it felt. He had been there first, Jaemin had sought comfort from _him._ They always came around to ruin their moments, always getting in their way, and interrupting his precious time with his boyfriend. 

  
  
  


Footsteps echoed through the hall as someone approached, Seungmin thankfully having placed the small baby blue kettle onto the stove as he put away the dry glasses from where they sat in the rack inside the sink. Renjun passed by him wordlessly, Seungmin’s shoulders loosening with conscious effort as he shut the cupboard carefully.

  
  
  


“Thanks for coming by, sorry we interrupted your sleep.” The older said dismissively as he stood across from him with a bottle of water. Seungmin barely managed to stop himself from bristling at being brushed aside so easily. He smiled back at the other evenly, “It’s not a problem at all, he texted us so I responded. If he’s upset of course I should come to comfort him.” He said softly, although he stared directly at him as he said it.

  
  
  
  


Renjun hummed in acknowledgment as he glanced at the boiling kettle, “Still. I know how stressed you’ve been about your classes.” He corrected mildly, trying to gloss over his accidental display of his true feelings. Seungmin wanted to huff incredulously at his gall, this was how they always toyed with him. Reminding him discreetly that it wasn’t real before gently applying a bandage over the burns they caused.

  
  
  
  


He nodded as he didn’t feel like agreeing for the sake of playing along anymore. “What made him like this anyway? When I was with him earlier he was completely fine.” He said concernedly, watching Renjun’s face carefully afterwards. The older was always hard to read, his walls built around him like a fortress so it was practically impossible for Seungmin to feel any sort of emotion for him. 

  
  
  
  


But he had little tells, his body didn’t know how to betray his thoughts like his voice did. His thumb would rub over the callous on his ring finger from where he had held a brush when he was deep in thought, his whole body shaking in laughter when he found something truly funny, or that familiar little twitch in his cheeks when he was unnerved by something. Just like the one he currently had, taken by surprise by the information.

  
  
  
  


“Jaemin was with you before he went back home?” He asked calmly, Seungmin blinking at him in surprise to know that his boyfriend had gone to his house as he hadn’t mentioned anything about it. Perhaps he had a rough home life like the rest of them, that wasn’t hard to see either, what with how Donghyuck cursed up a storm when he found his tires slashed by his own step mother a few weeks before.

  
  
  
  


Renjun seemed to close off completely then, stepping away from the counter his back had leant against neutrally as he gazed at him intently. He flicked his eyes back to the kettle that had been brewing diligently for his boyfriend, Seungmin readily meeting his eyes where he was satisfied to find that he was visibly upset by his words.

  
  
  
  


“ _Jaemin doesn’t drink tea._ ” He informed him intentionally, his lips quirking mockingly as he left the kitchen. Seungmin’s body froze as his ears roared as blood rushed through his veins. Beside him the kettle shrieked shrilly as his own mind whirred turbently. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Seungmin wouldn’t allow them to step between his and Jaemin’s happiness, they fit well together and he’d never forget the sound of his voice saying his name so hopefully when he cradled his face that night. He thanked the universe for small mercies as most of the time when they had classes Jaemin and his schedules were free, more often than not spending that time together. 

  
  
  


They would watch movies, or stroll around the mall, eat at Jaemin’s favorite spots. In those moments Seungmin could pretend that the others didn’t exist, that Jaemin was _his_ boyfriend and that he was the only one he loved.

  
  
  


They stopped by a toy store in the mall for the sake of it, Seungmin delighted to see how happy Jaemin was amongst all the shelves piled high with nostalgic items. They sat on a rug and watched the train set go around in pleasant silence, Jaemin’s arm wrapped around his waist as Seungmin gazed appreciatively at him in the corner of his eye. 

  
  
  


He was so handsome, he thought adoringly, that smile on his face when he thought he wasn’t paying attention was his favorite. He nudged him gently, Jaemin’s warm eyes flashing to him curiously. He leaned over to gently brush their lips together, the older melted into it easily, his hand reaching up to cup his face making his heart fumble wildly within him.

  
  
  


He pulled away carefully, he always hated when he had to detach himself from him so the others could take his place. But he always liked the satisfaction of seeing just how dazed and soft he made him afterwards. He smiled warmly as he pecked his lips again once before intertwining their hands and dragging him further into the store. He lead him to the section overflowing with stuffed animals, he knew the older had a huge soft spot for them.

  
  
  


Seeing his face light up and hear him coo at them as he cradled them in his arms was everything to him, he wanted to buy him the whole section. Instead he hid a specific plushy behind his back and snuck up to the older with a grin. Jaemin was stroking over a soft bear plush fondly when Seungmin thrusted a grey bunny with large floppy ears into his line of sight.

  
  
  


He glanced over to him with wide, awed eyes as the younger held the bunny in front of his face. He made the little animal wave to him cutely, Jaemin smiling fondly at the sight. “ _Hello, Nana! I’m a comfort companion! You can call me bunny! Whenever you have a bad day and need a hug just give me a squeeze and I’ll take it all away_!” Seungmin stated brightly in a playful, cartoonish voice. Jaemin laughed as he gently reached out to take the bunny, holding it to his chest tightly with warm eyes.

  
  
  


Seungmin stared at him silently, his heart palpitating in his chest, they had so much in common he noticed adoringly, soft and sweet, soothing and more precious to him than he could’ve ever known. Jaemin rubbed at the bunny’s soft ears with a small smile on his face.

  
  
  
  


“A comfort companion huh? What if I already have one?” He said lightly, glancing at him with his smile blooming into a real, genuine one. Seungmin felt his heart leap into his chest at the comment, hope catapulting within him as he reached a hand out to cup his face reverently.

  
  
  
  


His eyes drifted along his face as he rubbed his thumb along his cheek. “Then you’ll gain another.” Seungmin said easily with a radiant, angelic smile. Jaemin’s lips parted in astonishment at just the deeper insinuation in his words, he felt something unfurl within him without his permission.

Something that should’ve stayed locked away for his own self preservation.

  
  
  
  


—

  
  
  
  


Jaemin was making a mistake, he knew that somewhere deep within him. But there was something about Seungmin that he couldn’t pull away from. He was kind and innocent, stared at him with warm eyes that he saw dim whenever he was brushed aside by the others and felt compelled with the need to make him smile again.

  
  
  
  


Perhaps it was because of how much effort he always put in for him, how he was always there to hold his hand, quick to offer him comfort. He didn’t tell him much about the things that bothered him but he still offered him solace without prodding for more. That selflessness made something unlock within him without even realizing it, especially when he learned of his boyfriends plans to get rid of him soon.

  
  
  
  


They were at his apartment again while his boyfriends were in their classes, they’d be there in just another hour but it still felt like Seungmin was his dirty little secret. He shouldn’t be spending so much time with him, shouldn’t be opening his heart to another. He knew it was wrong, that it could ruin everything he wanted and yet, he remained pressed against his side.

  
  
  
  


Seungmin smiled softly as he cupped Jaemin’s face from where he hovered above him, the older man kissing his hand briefly as he smiled at him affectionately. “I love when we’re like this.” He whispered quietly as his eyes drifted admiringly along Jaemin’s statuesque features. The other tilted his head at him curiously with a smile upturning his lips as he kissed his chin.

  
  
  


“When we’re like what?” He asked fondly, Seungmin smiling faintly as his hand traced along the sharp edge of his boyfriend’s jaw. “ _When it’s just the two of us._ ” He whispered almost inaudibly, Jaemin froze slightly in bemusement, chuckling with a small frown.

  
  
  
  


“What do you mean, babe? I don’t-I’m not sure what you—“ Jaemin said slowly, his eyebrows furrowing in discomfort but Seungmin smiled at him warmly as he waved away his concern. “I was _joking_ , bunny. I miss everyone else, obviously.” He said with a soft giggle, his eyes crinkling beautifully causing Jaemin to relax as he nipped at his jaw playfully.

  
  
  


“You’re so _mean_ , you had me worried there for a sec.” Jaemin chuckled as Seungmin shook his head and traced his thumb reverently over his rosy lips. He stared into the older’s eyes with a deep adoration that made Jaemin’s heart skip.

  
  
  
  


“I love you.” The younger whispered breathlessly, Jaemin’s eyes widening slightly in astonishment, his heart lurching in his chest. He should’ve put a stop to it right then and there, should’ve jumped away and told him to leave before he opened up a whole world of hurt. Instead he leaned down towards him like he was being pulled by a magnetic field, unable to turn away.

  
  
  


“Seungmin... _I-I love you too._ ” Jaemin whispered back attentively, his eyes scanning the other for any kind of lie but Seungmin simply smiled that heart melting smile he always kept just for him. There was a weight that hung in the air after he said the words, the hazel haired man tangling his fingers in his hair before he leaned the racer down to kiss him meaningfully.

  
  
  
  


Jaemin’s ears felt hot and his whole body felt fluttery with nerves as he’d never fallen for someone beside his boyfriend’s before, had no idea how to act besides kissing Seungmin passionately, his hands pushing up his shirt as the younger eagerly pulled his jacket off his body.

  
  
  
  


The most wretched thing about it was that he found that it wasn't a lie, he really did feel that way.

  
  
  
  
  


—

  
  
  
  


Donghyuck realized a little too late that something wasn’t quite right with Seungmin. He was cute and consistently kind, he showed no real signs for him to be immediately worried but when he realized what it was that had him so on edge it was like watching a car get into a crash in slow motion. _There was no stopping Jaemin from becoming attached to him._

  
  
  
  


There weren’t any red flags because how could caring and being there for their boyfriend be a dangerous thing? But it was because it was _only_ towards Jaemin. That really should’ve been the first clue, when their relationship first started they put in enough effort to make him accept that they all liked him because that’s what had him so damn difficult in the first place.

  
  
  
  


After he agreed to date them they didn’t bother to try too hard, they’d kiss him, hug him, Hell even fool around with him but they’d never linger. _Jaemin_ _did,_ however. At first they thought it was because he wanted to make sure he believed the charade, entertaining him when they were busy. But then they’d catch them alone together days in a row and that’s when everything slowed to a stop.

  
  
  
  


They never hung out with their extra fifth additions alone like that before. Not for that long, certainly never days in a row. It made Donghyuck stop in his tracks to reevaluate the younger who he had simply looked over as a threat. Till it was too late and Seungmin had sunk his claws into Jaemin. He acted differently when it was all of them, a very clear act of attraction towards them but then with Jaemin it was fluid, natural. Because he meant it.

  
  
  
  


However if Jaemin learned that he was only acting like he liked them he would be crushed. Because it was them until the end, that’s what Seungmin had foolishly convinced himself he was able to undo. That making Jaemin care for him would break the bonds they had forged since they were younger. Donghyuck would help bring him to reality if he wanted to comfort himself with delusions.

  
  
  
  


He made it his goal to spend more time with the younger, purposefully paying more attention to him, innocently holding his hand and sitting beside him at every turn. Seungmin would pull away as soon Jaemin had glanced away, even if he saw just how much it meant to see Donghyuck being kinder to him, the younger would narrow his eyes at him in resentment and shuffle away without a second glance.

  
  
  
  


At least he proved his theory right, he wouldn’t be satisfied however until he showed Jaemin his true colors.

  
  
  
  
  
  


He texted Seungmin from Jaemin’s phone to come to the apartment, his boyfriends off on a sudden errand for him so he could confront him. It’d be worthless if Jaemin was there to see what he had planned, Seungmin would simply wear that sweet little mask that he always did instead of ripping it off as soon as possible.

  
  
  


The door unlocked as Donghyuck sat peacefully on the couch, Seungmin’s bright, eager smile displayed on his face as he shuffled into the room. It faltered slightly at the sight of him before it weakly plastered again as he glanced around discreetly.

“Oh hey Hyuckie, is Jaemin in his room?” He asked casually, waving at him in a half hearted gesture to avoid suspicion.

  
  
  


It was too bad Donghyuck had already figured him out. “He’s not home, baby. Just stepped out a few minutes ago.” He said warmly, patting the spot next to him on the couch, some movie on Netflix playing on Jaemin’s flat screen before him.

Seungmin stared at him silently for a moment with that same fake smile as his eyes darted around in uncertainty like Donghyuck had lied to him and was itching to head to Jaemin’s room to confirm with his own eyes.

  
  
  
  


He begrudgingly walked over to sit near him, keeping a safe distance that seemed intimate enough to anyone who wasn’t avidly paying attention to him. He settled his worn bag by their feet, Donghyuck wrapping his arm around his shoulders and bringing him into his side. Seungmin tensed slightly at the touch before he forced himself to relax.

  
  
  


“You have a long day, babe?” He asked concernedly as his arm slid soothingly along his arms. Seungmin’s lips pursed in disapproval before he responded. “It was fine.” He replied airily, Donghyuck hummed in sympathy.

Seungmin seemed to be debating how to leave without being completely obvious about how much he hated their situation when Donghyuck turned to him suddenly. He leaned into the younger’s space, his eyes drifting to his lips purposefully, the younger gazing at him silently as he squeezed around his body teasingly.

“You know I don’t think we’ve ever been like this, baby. Just the two of us. I think we should take advantage.” He murmured suggestively as he closed the distance between them with the clear intent of kissing him. Seungmin turned his head casually, giggling softly as he hugged around his shoulders.

  
  
  


“Hyuckie, I can’t. I have dinner with my parents later.” He said shyly, although he didn’t meet his eyes as he said those words. Donghyuck felt his jaw tick in impatience, he had no idea how the innocent act managed to ensnare Jaemin when he had all the acting talent of a paper bag. He kissed along his jaw intentionally, Seungmin’s hands drifting along his back in a detached, disinterested manner.

  
  
  


He brushed his lips along his ear, “I want to make you feel good. Please, baby?” He whispered softly, Seungmin’s pulse beating steadily within him as he pulled away to shake his head with a bashful smile.

“You’re so sweet, Donghyuck. Maybe another time.” He promised emptily, Donghyuck gazing at him silently for a moment. He hadn’t even been affected by that, absolutely no attraction to him whatsoever.

  
  
  


Just as he thought. “ _Why?_ ” He prodded as his eyes bore into his unyieldingly, Seungmin blinked at him in surprise for the sudden question. He laughed humorlessly, that smile still on his lips as he squeezed him in an attempt for affection.

“Babe, I told you why—” He tried unconvincingly, Donghyuck removing his arms from around him as he sighed loudly.

  
  
  
  


“ _Jesus_ , just say I disgust you or something. I’m tired of that ugly excuse of a smile.” He said bluntly, his eyes cutting towards the younger, unamused by how uncooperative he was.

Seungmin’s face went carefully blank, his body stiffening at the change in atmosphere. “What?” He asked back in faux confusion, his eyes analyzing the older critically.

  
  
  
  


Donghyuck threw his arm back against the couch and clicked his tongue impatiently. “You’re a smart boy, sweetheart. I’m sure you can pick up on the situation, if not I’ll be _greatly_ disappointed that you weren’t the scheming little asshole that I thought you were….but I’m always right so don’t waste your breath.” He said laying against the leather arrogantly, Seungmin huffing at him quietly.

  
  
  
  


“Fine, I guess.” Seungmin said easily, turning his head to stare into his eyes. “ _Then you disgust me_.” He said brusquely, Donghyuck grinning at him wildly for the honesty.

He snapped his fingers casually, “There he is!” He said in approval, Seungmin rolling his eyes and snatching his bag off the ground. He watched him stalk away for a few beats before he sighed pitifully.

  
  
  
  


“ _Don’t you want to stay and watch the recording?_ ” He called innocently, the sound of shuffling footsteps ceasing by the door before he strode back towards him with fire in his eyes.

“ _What_ recording?” He spat out at him furiously, Donghyuck winking at him and making a peace sign towards where the dark camera sat hidden amongst the small tv stand, the younger glaring at the sight of it with a huff of disbelief.

  
  
  
  


He grabbed it viciously, attempting to delete it when he saw that it had indeed recorded the whole thing as Donghyuck tutted at him patronizingly and snatched it out of his hands. Seungmin glared at him angrily, his nostrils flaring with how affected he was.

“You think that that will change the way Jaemin feels about me?!” He said with his eyes narrowed in ire, Donghyuck tilting his head mischievously as if to consider his words.

  
  
  


“The way he feels about you? What, like a means to an end, a necessary evil, I mean pick your analogy.” Donghyuck said wryly as Seungmin stared at him silently. His fists clenched in affront, “ _He does not feel that way._ ” He retorted back through clenched teeth. Donghyuck waved the camera at him with an amused smile.

  
  
  


“Let’s see, his boyfriend who agreed to be in a polyamorous relationship doesn’t _actually_ love the people he’s been with since they were sixteen. _Hmm_ , I don’t know maybe you’ve got a point.” He said sardonically, Seungmin scoffing at him heatedly.

“Jaemin loves me! There’s no way he’d leave me for something like that!” He said with an aggravating amount of certainty. Donghyuck purposefully stepped into his space, his eyes glinting dangerously as Seungmin stared back at him with his heart thundering within him. 

“ _Do you really think that he’d choose you over us?_ ” He asked quietly, Seungmin’s breath catching in his throat before he turned abruptly to avoid Donghyuck catching any weakness. He was not going to let the other push him away from him yet again.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The words bothered him to the point he couldn’t sleep at night. He had to know, he believed in Jaemin, believed in their love. He called him a few days later, certain that he would come because he simply cared for him that much. What they had was real. He wouldn’t let anyone take him away.

  
  
  
  


Seungmin sat on his porch anxiously, Jaemin closing his car door and jogging up to him with a worried crease of his brows. _Of course_ he had come, of course he did! Seungmin rushed off the steps at the sight of him, his heart skipping within him for how concerned he appeared after his imperative request for him to see him. He was gorgeous, he was so sweet, he was _his_.

  
  
  


“Baby, what happen—” Jaemin began concernedly before Seungmin was bumping his head against his chest with his frantic need to hug him. Jaemin exhaled noisily at the desperate touch. He hugged his boyfriend to him tightly, kissing over the top of his head reassuringly as he felt the rapid beating of his heart against his chest. 

  
  
  


Seungmin slowly pulled his head away from Jaemin’s broad, warm chest. He never wanted that moment to end, wanted to stay with him in that moment when he stared at him with those big, warm eyes. But he had to know how he felt.

  
  
  


“I’m sorry I asked you to come this late. I just—I couldn’t sleep.” He said apologetically, his hands wringing together anxiously as Jaemin nodded with a soft, understanding smile. He cupped his face and kissed his forehead, Seungmin’s chest burning with how much he loved the man before him.

  
  
  


“I need to ask you something, bunny. Please it’s really urgent.” Seungmin whispered pleadingly, Jaemin brushing their noses together to kiss him soothingly, Seungmin’s tense form going limp into his strong arms as all the frantic buzzing in his skin died down. When he pulled away Seungmin stared at his beautiful face, at his long lashes and soft lips, at the affection swimming in his eyes for him.

  
  
  
  


He exhaled uneasily before he steadied himself. “Is it me or them?” Seungmin asked with a serious glint in his eyes, Jaemin staring at him silently for a moment before his brain computed the question.

Jaemin simply couldn’t help it. _He laughed._ A _dry_ , _disbelieving_ , mirthful laugh escaping him before he could stop it, Seungmin’s lips pursing together furiously.

  
  
  
  


Jaemin stopped abruptly when he realized he wasn’t joking, he shook his head incredously, what the fuck did he mean? Where did that even come from? _Them or him?_ Was this a nightmare? _Ah,_ that must be it. A cruel, _cruel_ trick played on his brain, otherwise nothing made sense and his life was even more fucked up then he thought. 

  
  
  
  


“Seungmin— _what?_ What are you _saying_ right now?!” He asked in pure shock, Seungmin shaking his head and reaching out to cup his face with glistening eyes.

“ _Please_ , bunny. _Please_ tell me, I can’t keep doubting whether or not you love me while they’re in the picture.” Jaemin shrugged off his touch roughly, staring at the brown haired man like he was a stranger. His heart stuttering within him in shock.

  
  
  
  


“It’s not _you_ or _them_ , _it’s all of us._ Wha—What are you talking about?! I don’t understand why you’re saying this all of a sudden!” Jaemin said with anxiety coursing through him, Seungmin’s face practically unreadable with the spite and anger in place of that kind, beautiful smile Jaemin loved.

  
  
  
  


“Why can’t you understand?! Isn’t it a simple question?” He retorted furiously, Jaemin gazing at him in a daze as that kind, warm man that he had fallen for was replaced with an ugly green monster clutching onto him like he was his toy that he couldn’t stand sharing.

“ _You should choose me!_ ” He demanded with an almost childish tone, but the possessiveness he displayed was serious. 

  
  
  


Jaemin carefully stepped away from him, his feet trailing backwards slowly, unable to recognize the manic look on Seungmin’s face as he grabbed at his wrist roughly.

“If you don’t I’ll be forced to tell your parents that secret that you’ve been hiding from them.” He said sharply, Jaemin’s whole body paralyzed in place as he struggled to decipher the sudden threat against him.

  
  
  


He realized then that he had been a fool, that he had made the biggest mistake in his entire life by giving away his heart to someone who wanted to keep it locked away for himself. He didn’t love Jaemin, not in the way he wanted him to. He wanted to _possess_ him, have full ownership of him over his lovers. It made his stomach twist with disgust.

  
  
  
  


“You’re a good boy, Jaemin. I heard your parents can be unreasonable and strict with you...but they don’t have to be.” He whispered pleadingly, tugging at his wrist painfully. He shook off the touch aggressively, his chest labored from the effort to breath when he felt suffocated.

  
  
  
  


“Is that a threat?” Jaemin whispered in astonishment, his hands shaking in fury by his sides, his heart thundering in his chest. Seungmin simply curved his lips into a thin, close lipped smile as a response.

“You don’t really believe that your relationship with all four of us will work do you? Everyone always has a favorite... _even you_.” He said accusingly, Jaemin glaring at him intently for the unfounded resentment. He turned to head back to his car, not waiting to waste another second on him.

“ _It’s Donghyuck isn’t it?_ ” He asked sharply, Jaemin pausing by the door of the car with his blood running hot at the mention of his boyfriend. He turned to him deliberately, striding over to glare at him vehemently as he stepped into his space to use that little bit of height he had over him to obliterate any courage he had. 

  
  
  
  


Seungmin stepped back slightly at the dark look in his eyes, Jaemin feeling sick from the satisfaction he got at how he stared at him with apprehension.

His lips curled into a vicious snarl, “ _You don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about_ ….you stay away from my boyfriends. And don’t you _dare_ say Duckie’s name again.” He said quietly, his voice like fire crackling wildly with how angered he was.

  
  
  
  


He turned on his heel abruptly, bile rising in his throat when he thought of how sad he was to lose him.

  
  
  
  


♖♖♖

  
  
  
  


They had ripped open another can of worms, a looming threat hanging over the horizon that shifted their mindset. They would leave that year, no more of that Hellmouth that swallowed every good thing until they had nothing left.

  
  
  
  


The qualifiers approached even while they were struggling to cope with the effects of Seungmin’s threat towards Jaemin. His boyfriends were not holding his feelings against him, they could never shame him for simply loving another person. In the end he had chosen them, but was left scarred by the person he had trusted which affected them all in their unchanging solidarity.

  
  
  
  


Jaemin and Donghyuck decided to sit out the qualifiers race, Jeno racing that night in Renjun’s Tesla with his boyfriend by his side. They had won first that night, but there would be no celebration, simply accepting any congratulations before they packed up to head back to their boyfriends.

Renjun offered to buy some alcohol before heading back, Jeno nodded and waited for him by the car, greeting people warmly as he could feel the eyes of the committee staring at him avidly.

  
  
  
  


As he was checking his phone a solo cup was placed over his messages, his eyes lifting to greet a girl with dark, wavy blue hair in an edgy bob cut. He smiled at his friend gratefully, the girl tipping her own at him playfully. “Congrats to you! Zero is on a killer winning streak, it’s really impressive.” Ryujin complimented warmly, Jeno nudging his cup against hers with a humble shake of his head.

  
  
  


“It’s all luck. I’m nervous every time I wait for that flag to go down.” He said truthfully, Ryujin humming appreciatively as she thought of the pretty flag girl. Jeno nudged her knowingly, Ruujin winking at him slyly.

  
  


“I bet! It always looks so thrilling, I’ve always thought about entering but I’m not too sure, it’s only the top ten who makes it in. That’s a really small percentage.” She said with a small frown, Jeno shaking his head encouragingly.

  
  
  
  


“I’m sure you’d be great! When we went go karting that one summer you did laps around the whole group.” He said warmly, Ryujin scrunched her face at him in disagreement.

“Those little lawn mowers are not the same as a full fledged 700 horsepower monster that can go zero to sixty in like two seconds.” She said pointedly, Jeno shaking his head again insistently.

  
  
  
  


“You could eat every team alive here if you put your mind to it Ryujin.” He said seriously, the woman smiling at him appreciatively. “I could at least beat that team in tenth place. They were like _minutes_ behind you.” She said with a snort as Jeno chuckled knowingly. A member of that team seemed to hear the jab as he approached their quiet corner with a scowl.

  
  
  
  


“As if you could beat us in a race. You’d never even _qualify_.” The other sneered at Ryujin, the woman glaring at him intensely for the sudden aggressive comment.

“First of all, _who the fuck invited you?_ ” Ryujin asked balefully with an eerie calm expression, Jeno bristling beside her for the callous interjection. 

  
  
  
  


“Secondly, considering how Zero just _dusted_ you I know for a fact that I could win with my hands tied behind my back.” She continued with a patronizing raise of one of her eyebrows, her lips quirked mockingly. Jeno smiled at how visibly irritated Changbin seemed by the comment, he laughed loudly to further rub salt into his wounds. He glared at them with an unpleasant huff.

  
  
  
  


“Where is this confidence coming from? Don’t you have some pink piece of shit for a car? You think you can win a big boy race with that?” He asked provokingly, Ryujin smiling at him thinly.

“I’d say if it can run someone over it works fine.” She replied evenly, her aura radiating hostility as Jeno’s jaw clenched for all the unwarranted insults.

  
  
  
  


“ _You are such a piece of shit, you know that?_ If you're so threatened by someone just _talking_ about joining the races you have other things you need to worry about.” He said with a threatening glare, Ryujin patting at his tense shoulders soothingly. 

  
  
  
  


“He’s a loser Jeno, it’s okay. He’ll learn to live with it, you know because he _has_ to accept it. There’s not a single thing that he can do to change that.” She said stepping over to gaze into his eyes unflinchingly, he stared back at her furiously before his eyes flicked to the side in a true show of cowardice.

  
  
  
  


Ryujin shot a victorious grin at Jeno, the blonde huffing amusedly as he waved her away casually. She turned to run towards where her friends were, he watched her go till she arrived with them safely, stuffing his hands into his denim jacket. 

  
  
  
  
  


“She’s wrong you know? About not having anything to do to change my status.” Changbin said casually, Jeno jumping slightly before he groaned tiredly.

  
  
  
  


“Jesus Christ, you’re _still_ here? Be honest, you don't have a life right?” He said turning back to the car to pack it up for the night, utterly exhausted from the pointless conversation. Changbin silently approached him as he tossed in crates of gifts from admirers. 

  
  
  
  


“I should just do what you and your boyfriends did and sleep with the officials in charge of the race.” He said contemplatively, Jeno’s hands clenching around the plastic as ire flared through his whole being.

  
  
  
  


“Especially ah, _what was his name?_ _Donghyuck_ , right? I’d see him enter Jungwoo’s office five times a week. He must be a real needy bitch huh?” He said purposefully, his face impassive when Jeno’s head whipped up to glare at him dangerously. He slammed the trunk closed harshly, Changbin gazing at him intently.

  
  
  
  


He closed the small distance between them with his eyes narrowed into angry slits, “You really have some kind of death wish huh?” He asked calmly, a sliver of malicious intent sneaking through as he stared into an arrogant gaze.

  
  


Changbin smiled at him easily, “You going to run me over too, Jeno? You probably can’t fight, not even to defend your little whores.” He said with a careless laugh as Jeno grasped the collar of his cotton shirt roughly, jostling him violently.

  
  
  
  


Jeno stared dead into his face as he spoke to him, “You say _one more word_ , I promise you’ll _wish_ I had run you over.” He promised seriously, he was not the one to pick on that night. Not with everything that happened over the course of the last few weeks, he’d _gladly_ accept the chance to blow off some steam. 

  
  
  
  


Changbin threw the first punch that night, Jeno dodging swiftly as they were still in close proximity, he shoved the other down against the gravel harshly, an annoyed hiss escaping him for the audacity to actually swing on him. Changbin recovered quickly, continuing to punch at him wildly, Jeno almost laughing incredulously for the weak, wild attempt to hurt him.

  
  
  


He should’ve known that there was something off about his movements, almost as if he was drawing in all his attention so he wouldn’t be able to react when he was suddenly shoved onto the ground. He coughed in surprise as his chest hit the hard pavement, a bunch of shadows looming over him as a firm foot stepped over his hand.

  
  
  
  


He cursed angrily as it throbbed underneath him, his head lifting from the ground to glare at the group of men who were in the team who had placed tenth. The blonde stepping on his hand shoved it away harshly, Jeno gritting his teeth to avoid reacting audibly as they began to kick him in the sternum, his hands protecting his head as their heavy shoes dug into his skin.

  
  
  
  


He thought there was something comical about it, about how he was getting jumped a few feet from where he had crossed the finish line, the car that had been gifted to them getting the windows smashed in as blood pooled into his mouth, his whole body aching.

“This is from Seungmin.” Changbin stated calmly as he kneeled down to stare into his fiery eyes from where he peeked through his hands.

  
  
  
  


There was a brief yell of alarm heard as a foot kicked at the fingers hiding his face, his hand stinging from the violent act as his ears rang from the words. The men who were busy kicking him became distracted by the sudden arrival, Jeno rising from the ground tentatively with his ribs flaring from the pain as a glass bottle of beer shattered against the ground from where Renjun had thrown it at them. 

  
  
  
  


The blonde who had stepped on his hand had a nasty cut along his forehead from where it had hit its mark, Renjun cracking another bottle against the ground and picking up the shards with a ferocious glint in his eyes. Jeno took that time to proceed with his payback, pummeling those closest to him in a wild fit of rage. 

  
  
  
  


He didn’t have control over his own body anymore, all the anger that he had kept bottled up inside him boiling over in hot flashes as he enjoyed the obscene sensation of a nose cracking under his bloodied fist.

  
  
  
  


He wasn’t going to let life kick him down anymore.

  
  
  
  


—

  
  
  
  


Jaemin couldn’t sleep most days. Not even being held by his boyfriend’s helped replace the gaping hole he felt in his chest after realizing that the person he loved had tried to rip him away from them. He felt like an idiot. Every day he wondered if that would be the day that Seungmin went through with his threat. 

  
  
  
  


He has probably wanted that reaction too, the sick fucking asshole. For him to be this paralyzed with fear so he would crawl back to him and agree to be his. He failed to realize that Jaemin never cared what happened to him, just as long as he got to stay with his soul mates.

  
  
  
  


On the brink of going insane Jaemin was finally summoned by his parents to meet them at their house, after months of not having heard a word. His stomach felt like he had swallowed a mountain, jagged rock scratching at his throat as Donghyuck drove him silently to the familiar, gleaming metal gates, his head leaned against the open window to fight against the nausea swirling within him.

  
  
  
  


His boyfriend put the car in park with his knuckles creaking tensely against the steering wheel. He turned to his silent, grave boyfriend with his best attempt at a smile on his face.

“I’ll be here when you get out, baby. I’m not going anywhere, not even if they get the security to chase me away again….I’ll wait for you and I’ll take you back to our apartment.” He said softly, reaching out to cup Jaemin’s thin face as he slowly drifted his eyes over to him.

  
  
  
  


_Our_ apartment. It was all he wanted, was that such a crime? He stopped himself before he spiraled further, if there was even a glimmer of moisture in his eyes his mother would have him kneel on the ground for even longer. He only had Donghyuck with him at that moment because if all his boyfriends were there by the time he got out…he’d probably never be able to live down the shame.

  
  
  
  


He nodded robotically, his feet somehow still trailing over to enter the house when all he wanted to do was run. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When he finally left the house, night had fallen on the estate, Jaemin’s knees weak and head spinning from all the adrenaline. He didn’t even get further than a few feet before he fell onto the gravel to retch out the little food he managed to eat while drowning in his anxieties. He stared down at his own bile and exhaled harshly, his vision spinning and fading in and out as his whole body shook from the shock.

  
  
  


He could hear footsteps approaching him rapidly before a familiar soft pair of hands gripped his face tightly to get him to refocus his sight. “ _Jaemin!_ ” Donghyuck called sharply in concern, Jaemin’s whole body slumping into his arms with a loud sob. It was the first time he ever heard such sounds escape his own mouth, wails of anguish echoing through the brightly lit courtyard as he fell apart at the seams after barely holding it together.

  
  
  
  
  


He wasn’t able to utter the words _engagement_ without running to a toilet even hours after he had left that property. His whole body seemed to reject the knowledge of marriage to anyone besides the men who helped him piece himself back together. He could’ve never imagined that all their actions would lead up to that.

  
  
  
  
  


♥️♥️♥️

  
  
  
  
  
  


There was an unknown variable that they hadn’t accounted for. Liu Yangyang. A man who had no connections to their city, someone who never bought into their facade and shoved the truth into their faces every time they tried to sneak past his defenses. A person their age who didn’t buy into the hype or the fame, didn’t care how many times they laid at his feet, he’d simply step over them to continue his own path. 

  
  
  
  


They say the road to Hell is paved with good intentions, they hadn’t meant to fall for someone who never really meant to be theirs. They just did. Because he saw straight through them and plucked out their flaws for them to face after losing themselves in their own game. 

  
  
  
  


Jaemin remembered the very first time Yangyang had seen through them, how he had been jarred to the core at being read so plainly, so bluntly. It was at a party for Valentine’s Day when they had pursued him incessantly that semester, Yangyang, although not much of a light weight, had apparently drunk a little more than he meant to after a post had circled around on Twitter of the messages he had shared with San.

  
  
  
  


They had been innocent, nothing indecent, thankfully no nude images leaked without permission. But perhaps those messages were worse for him as everyone was privy to just how much Yangyang had liked him, just how much he had believed that he had feelings for him too. Instead of hiding himself away from the party Yangyang showed up with his friends, a bright, uncaring smile on his face as he danced in the middle of the room with them.

  
  
  
  


Jaemin remembers watching from the top of the banister, at just how radiant Yangyang was in that crowded, dark room that smelled heavily of hookah and weed, at how people stared at him in silent disbelief for just how _shameless_ he was. Jaemin thought he was unbelievably brave, he could tell from how Renjun’s lips upturned at the corners that he thought the same.

  
  
  
  


Yangyang might’ve seemed unshakable but it was clear to them that all those prying eyes made his skin crawl as he threw back red solo cup after red solo cup till he was laughing loud enough to reach the top of the stairs. A long haired, blonde man helped support around his waist as a dark haired girl dressed in a pink, sparkly strapless dress supported him out onto the back patio for fresh air.

  
  
  
  


Jaemin tried not to be concerned after they didn’t show up for a while, he belatedly wondered if they had left when Lia came running back to the crowded kitchen to find water for her friend. Jaemin glanced over to where Donghyuck had his face hidden in Jeno’s neck, the other stroking down his nape soothingly, the blonde meeting his eyes instinctively.

He motioned with his head to travel down to the first floor, his boyfriends following him without a word to the back porch. When they arrived in the dimly lit backyard, there were only a few people straggling around, a few tiki torches lit around the perimeter of the wide yard.

Yangyang sat on the last step and swayed absently as his friend seemingly called for their ride a few feet away from him. Jaemin glanced behind at his boyfriends, they all understood his silent words, lingering around by the french sliding doors to avoid crowding the clearly drunk Yangyang.

  
  
  
  


Jaemin gingerly sat beside the hazel haired man as he muttered about the room spinning and how his body felt like it was on a roller coaster when Yangyang’s head suddenly bumped into his shoulder. Jaemin blinked wide eyes as Yangyang’s own round, glazed pair met his in astonishment. Yangyang instantly let out a disbelieving huff, snorting comically as he leaned heavily against him, his finger poking accusingly into his cheek.

  
  
  
  


“I would say I’m surprised to see you but you want me so bad that it isn’t.” Yangyang said with a coy, brief smile as he held back a small hiccup, his face flushed heavily and his speech noticeably a little slurred. His eyes glinted mischievously at him which was _…new,_ he’d never seen that kind of playful side before. Yangyang always seemed tired whenever he saw him, he was sarcastic and short with him at best.

  
  
  
  


Jaemin hummed noncommittally as he adjusted his posture to allow Yangyang to lean comfortably against him. The younger slumped into him easily, sniffling and rubbing at his face as he mumbled to himself, chucking at his own musings.

  
  


Jaemin gazed at him silently, he’d never been that close to him, could see just how long his lashes were, see how his concealer was creasing around his nose and under his eyes. He could see a smudge under his lower lip and along the sides from his dark rose colored lipstick.

  
  
  
  


It was such a pleasantly shocking development, to see him be so unguarded although Jaemin wished wistfully that it wouldn’t be when he was drunk.

“You have a ride back home? You look a little trashed, Yangyang. You should rest up, drink water and an aspirin when you get home.” He said gently, in fear of shattering that delicate moment. Yangyang shifted slightly, his chin digging into his shoulder a little as he squinted at him inanely.

  
  
  
  


“Why do you ask? You trying to get me alone in your fancy ‘stang, Na Jaemin?” Yangyang murmured knowingly, Jaemin stared at him in surprise again, completely unused to this courageous, sharp banter. Yangyang was usually bitingly snarky, his witty mouth never running out of sly jabs or slick comebacks. This was like...light hearted and dare he say… _flirty?_

  
  
  
  


He cleared his throat abashedly for the presumptuous thought. “Not while you’re like this, sweetheart.” He said lightly, Yangyang exhaling amusedly as he readjusted to lay his head back on his shoulder, his arm looping through his, his knee knocking against his own with how close he pressed their bodies together. Jaemin froze in bemusement, unsure how to process the swift change in dynamic. 

  
  
  
  


“Another time then.” Yangyang slurred out casually, Jaemin almost choking on his drink as he raised it to his lips. Yangyang patted none too gently at his back in an attempt to help, Jaemin wiping at his mouth as he waved him off with a grimace. Yangyang laughed quietly at him, a genuine smile on his face albeit one that was a little lopsided and dopey from the alcohol.

  
  
  
  


It was still enough to make Jaemin’s heart tremble slightly in his chest, staring silently at the younger as he stared out into the dark yard, smoke from the tiki torch wafting towards them from the small gusts of wind every now and then. It was quiet somehow, almost like they were in their own bubble as people’s voices muffled around them, Yangyang glancing over to catch his trailing gaze.

  
  
  
  


Yangyang raised an eyebrow at him questioningly, “Why’s it just you? Where’s the others?” He asked confusedly, Jaemin motioning with his head to where they stood by the door, the old orange tinted porch light illuminating them as they spoke amongst themselves quietly.

Yangyang smiled mystically when he saw them, nodding his head exaggeratedly with his influenced state, another tipsy giggle escaping him.

  
  
  
  


Jaemin nudged him amusedly for the bright sound, Yangyang playfully nudged him back as he settled into his side again. The weight was comforting, Jaemin hesitantly leaning his head on Yangyang’s own as his breath evened, his heart still pitter pattering restlessly in his chest with how he could smell the remnants of his vanilla scented shampoo.

  
  
  
  


“You have three Valentines...that must be nice.” Yangyang said casually after the small break in their speech. Jaemin inhaled slowly in surprise as he tried to find an answer to that comment before Yangyang continued.

  
  


“I know I should give you a straight answer…about maybe going out some day but honestly,” The younger said with a heavy sigh as he rubbed contemplatively along the side of his face, “ _I don’t even know what I want._ ” He concluded with a careless laugh.

  
  
  
  


Jaemin lifted his head off his soft hair to stare at him, apparently his default mode would be shock that night as Yangyang continued to stun him into silence with all his free given information. The chocolate haired man removed his own head from his shoulder to stare at him for a moment, his once clouded eyes suddenly clear with intent.

  
  
  
  
  


“I should feel lucky or something, having four guys who’ve been on like, Teen Vogue and Time magazine want to date me but…I just don’t think it’s real.” Yangyang said bluntly, Jaemin’s stomach jumping at the staggering appraisal. Yangyang crossed his arms over his knees and slumped his chin onto them with a light smile after the words.

  
  
  
  
  


“Whatever you’re holding onto, whatever thing you’re burdening yourself with just…leave me out of it huh? I’ve got my own shit to deal with, your dreams aren’t like mine. I’ll stay here in this city forever and you all will just leave.” Yangyang said evenly, glancing at him silently to gage his reaction as Jaemin’s mouth gaped a bit at him in a stupified daze. 

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang smiled amusedly at the look, “Do you think your “fuck the world” mentality is special or unique to all of you?” Yangyang asked without any heat, Jaemin staring at him interestedly. “I think everybody feels that way. Does it accomplish much? _No_ , but it’s comforting.” Yangyang said evenly, hugging his knees loosely. Jaemin pressed against him to make the younger look at him, when his shining eyes met his he felt something in him turn, like a key in a lock.

  
  
  
  


It fascinated him as much it scared him. “What if that’s the only way we find comfort? What if all we ever know is how to use people to accomplish what we need? That wouldn’t be special to us either, but would it be something _you_ relate to?” Jaemin asked searchingly, Yangyang staring back at him patiently until his head nodded minutely. 

  
  
  
  
  


“I’d relate to that more than you think...as would many others they just wouldn’t have the balls to admit it.” Yangyang said with a sardonic smile, his flushed cheeks brushing against his shoulder as he shrugged carelessly. Jaemin huffed mirthfully, “Then why do you admit to it?” 

  
  
  
  
  


“Because I see no reason to lie to you about all that. You and me, we bullshit people to get them to believe that we’re worth trusting. Though you might be a little bit better in that part than me, got the whole city at your feet and shit.” Yangyang said with another hiccup, “But happiness isn’t a _possession_ , Jaemin. It’s a state of mind, the quality of how you view things.” He said, waving his hand dismissively, Jaemin smiling amusedly at just how philosophical this drunk Yangyang was. 

  
  
  
  
  


The words still resonated with him, all his life he’d been taught that happiness _was_ a possession, what with how greedy and egotistical his family was. Although he’d only ever felt that emotion in small doses compared to most people, maybe _because_ of how he viewed it. He tried to keep it locked up like a lightening bug in a bottle, unknowingly suffocating it the harder he tried to find that light.

  
  
  
  
  


“That’s deep.” He said tipping his drink at the younger, Yangyang’s lips curving into an adorable, self satisfied smile. “I’m very smart, ya know?” Yangyang said tapping at his own forehead before he rested it against Jaemin’s shoulder again, or rather his head slumped against him as the younger hiccuped again bodily.

  
  
  
  


Jaemin stared at him in concern, “Yangyang? _Yangyang, are you okay?_ Do you need water? What about the ride? You should get home.” He said anxiously, Yangyang mumbling lowly to himself before he shushed him, his hand placing itself over his mouth. He lifted his heavy head to meet his eyes with difficulty, his cheeks seemed to be even redder than a few minutes ago, a hard to place look on his face.

  
  
  
  


Yangyang stared at him intently, Jaemin’s breath catching in his throat as the hazel haired man trailed his eyes over his face. His lips down turned slightly, resignation flashing across his attractive features. “You’re playing a losing game….and I won’t be a part of it.” He told him silently, Jaemin’s eyes roaming over him searchingly for the sudden proclamation.

  
  
  
  


A protest was on the tip of his tongue when Lia suddenly materialized above them, the girl gasping at the sight of Yangyang clinging onto him. She cursed quietly before she smiled at him weakly.

  
  


“Yangie, sweetie uh, I’ve got you some water and an aspirin. We should head for our ride. It’s um, it’s here!” She claimed sheepishly as she helped the man throw an arm around her, Hyunjin appearing in an instant to help her as Yangyang mumbled excuses.

  
  
  
  


He patted Jaemin’s head comfortingly before he left, or was more so carried as Hyunjin lifted him onto his back, Yangyang’s head slumping against his shoulder tiredly. He stared after him with his heart racing in his chest, his face hot from the intimate distance they had shared. He didn’t know why Yangyang’s words left him unsettled or why that look on his face made him stressed until much later.

  
  
  
  


Yangyang’s dismissal stung from the harsh truth hidden in his words. He was never meant to stoop to their level, never meant to be included in their plans for their future. But then he did and now he was. Once an opponent, and now on their side of the chessboard, a player for their team. Although he couldn’t say with a hundred percent confidence that they weren’t the losing side.

  
  
  
  
  


♥️♥️♥️

  
  
  
  
  


“ _....And now you know the truth._ _”_ Jaemin said with a rough exhale. Yangyang’s heart beating an unnerving, anxious pace. “You—You’re getting married to a lesbian?” He asked dolefully, a strange, incredulous laugh escaping him that he didn’t recognize. Jaemin winced at the irony, Donghyuck’s lips pursing to hold back an ill timed chuckle.

  
  
  
  
  


A million thoughts raced through his mind, tears springing to his eyes when he thought of their past interactions. “ _Jaemin—!_ ” He gasped painfully in realization, he gripped firmly at his boyfriend’s sleeve. “ _I defended him!_ I _defended_ him I—!” He said in disgust, hot tears cascading down his face as the other softened and shushed him gently, wiping at his tears as his chest heaved heavily. 

  
  
  
  


“You sided with who you thought was the victim. That’s not something you should feel disgusted for. You know everything now, baby….It’s a lot to take in. If you want some time to think…we’ll understand.” Jaemin said with a soothing smile, Yangyang staring at him with blurry eyes, even with how unclear his vision was he could still feel his sincerity. It made him choke on another sob, Renjun hugging him gently.

  
  
  
  


Donghyuck’s shoulders felt heavy after the recollection, Jeno brushing his lips against his pulse to lessen the tension in his body. He turned his head to bump their foreheads together softly, his eyes fluttering shut with an exhale of relief. There was nothing to hide now. Everything the younger had wanted to know and even things he didn’t, the knowledge of Jaemin’s looming marriage yet another thorn in his side.

  
  
  
  


Yangyang wiped at his tears firmly, shaking his head suddenly against the oldest’s shoulder. He turned to face Jaemin with red rimmed eyes, Jaemin’s lashes damp from his own tears from when he had recounted his love for Seungmin. His eyes steeled in determination.

  
  
  
  


“No. _No_ , I don't need any time to think about this. I have spent so much time without all of you. I fed into the lies and the rumors and I never let you in. I know you never really intended for me to be yours but…I am now. And I’m not going to run.” He promised assuredly, the men staring at him in silent shock.

  
  
  
  


Donghyuck felt something pry free from within himself, Jeno sagging against him in relief. They probably had all held their breaths till Yangyang had uttered those words. He reached across to take Yangyang’s small hand, the younger sniffling but his round, doe eyes were narrowed seriously. 

  
  
  
  


“It’s not easy to be with someone. That’s what you forget. In between stuff like having someone to buy things for you and have sex and stuff, you share everything with them. Their emotions, their pain, their stress. It’s a lot.” He said cautiously, as if to give him another out.

  
  
  
  


Yangyang smiled at him fondly, he raised their hands up to brush his lips over his palm lovingly. Donghyuck’s abdomen jumped at the touch, staring at his boyfriend in awe. “I like you because I know you better now...I’m not blinded by all the shiny, flashy things. I know now that you’re not these perfect people with lives that are different from mine. We're essentially the same, it _feels_ that way at least.” He said with a hopeful smile. 

  
  
  
  


Jeno exhaled for what it felt like the first time since they began recounting their past. He had never imagined that he would ever care what anyone thought about what they did but after knowing just how brilliant and special Yangyang was to them, he knew it would’ve crushed him if he had left their sides.

It would’ve been valid but it still would’ve hurt. He thought it would be poetic if Yangyang had rejected them as they were too big of a risk to take on, just like they had done to everyone else.

  
  
  
  


Yangyang wasn’t someone you could just predict on how they would act however, they had learned that long ago. Out of the infinite reasons why they found his charms so inescapable that would have to be at the top of the list. 

  
  
  
  


He reached across to take his hand carefully, Yangyang’s big, glistening eyes staring at him with his lower lip jutted out slightly, it made him smile despite the heavy mood. 

“We appreciate you listening to our story, for hearing our side. We aren’t proud of it and we did it for selfish reasons. We don’t want to live this way anymore, we just want to live the way we want. But this conversation shouldn’t be one sided, we want to know your dreams and aspirations too.” He said softly, rubbing his thumb over his boyfriend’s soft hand.

  
  
  
  


Yangyang felt a small stutter in his thoughts at the sudden question, never could’ve imagined for some reason that they’d ask about what he wanted. For one, his own dreams were just as impossible. He thought about how he had been staring blankly at the price listed for dance classes at his old studio, at how he didn’t even have half that amount. 

  
  
  
  


He shook his head with a faint smile about to open his mouth to say he didn’t have a dream when he stopped himself. How much longer was he going to hide his true self from them? Why was he afraid to tell them about his favorite art form when he had told them about his parents _death_ , for pete’s sake. 

  
  
  
  


If they were a real couple now then Donghyuck was right, they would share the ugly parts and celebrate the good things together. Jeno squeezed his hand softly, his eyes lifting to his to smile that warm, loving smile that always made him smother himself with his pillow at night to stop the frantic pounding of his heart.

“You don’t have to tell us right now if you want. It's okay, baby.” He said gently, Yangyang shaking his head with a bashful laugh.

  
  
  
  


He wiped at his eyes as he shrugged, “It’s just...so small I guess.” He said, glancing at his boyfriends who had curled against him soothingly. “I mean our dream is to run away so I’d say you win by default.” Renjun said bluntly, his hand stroking along his back in support despite his light hearted quip.

  
  
  
  


Yangyang laughed in surprise as he nudged his boyfriend in disagreement. His heart felt light as he cleared his throat tentatively. “I uh, I have this dream. It’s small and unrealistic perhaps but I love to dance.” He revealed with a fond, shy smile. Renjun blinked at him in surprise as Donghyuck smiled at him encouragingly.

  
  
  
  


“I used to take lessons and besides working to keep food in my belly I took the job at the diner to pay for classes…I don’t have much money yet but I’d like to take more classes, my goal is to do a solo in a showcase. My studio used to have one every winter and spring.” He shared warmly, the prettiest reminiscent smile on his face as Jaemin kissed the top of his head fondly.

  
  
  
  


“I should’ve known you were a dancer, you have so many hidden talents.” He complimented with a genuine smile, Yangyang shaking his head humbly. “I also have like this super small goal to get my license this year.” He added with a mindful glance at his boyfriends across from him. Donghyuck straightened his shoulders pridefully.

  
  
  
  


“You have the best possible teachers available then! Take your pick angel, learn to drive in a Tesla or a Lambo?” He said with an attractive, cocky raise of his slitted eyebrow, Yangyang admittedly tingling down to his toes at the offer. Renjun cleared his throat purposefully, the younger glancing at him inquisitively.

  
  
  
  


He looked at him with his eyes narrowed mildly in disbelief, “Do you already have your learner’s permit?” He asked with a hint of protectiveness on behalf of his precious car. Yangyang snickered at the question.

  
  


“Yes gēgē, I’m _at least_ that capable.” He said pointedly as he kissed the corner of his mouth playfully, Renjun seemed appeased as he fluttered his lashes at him pleadingly and for his obvious guilty pleasure of the use of an honorific.

  
  
  
  


“Then we’ll start your lessons soon. Maybe your brother will be impressed when we meet him at the dinner next week if we mention that.” He said closing the distance to kiss him properly, Yangyang admittedly became a bit distracted from the adoring kiss. When his boyfriend pulled away he realized that they had seriously agreed to teach him how to drive and blanched.

  
  
  
  


“ _Wait_. Are you sure you want to help me with that? It’s like not even close to being as urgent as your goals.” He asked concernedly, Jaemin pressed a kiss onto his pulse as Jeno squeezed his hand, Donghyuck staring at him with a warm, beautiful smile.

  
  
  
  


“There is not one that is more important than the other, they’re both things that we’ll accomplish with support. We will support you just as hard as you’ve supported us, kitten.” He reassured as Yangyang’s whole face went aflame.

  
  
  
  


Yangyang’s heart might’ve been pounding because of what he had revealed, maybe it was because he had remembered that Kun was supposed to somehow approve of all four of them just next week. There was also the return of the _cursed_ trigger word that made Yangyang melt like chocolate. But above all he knew why he currently couldn’t even lift his shot glass to his lips to pass as normal.

  
  
  
  


Yangyang was only twenty one years old but in that moment he felt something deep _bloom_ inside his chest that had never been there before. An epiphany that left him tranquil like the calm waters of the sea, all the endless crashing, ebbing, and flowing just halting in their motions as he processed the small _aha!_ moment. 

  
  
  
  


He’s been beaten then, he realized, his walls that were tall as the sky and strong as bricks now crumbled into a heap on the floor of his subconscious. Or maybe he had just thought that they were that strong and were really just as permanent as a bubble, each of them simply having to press against it to pop his defenses.

  
  
  
  


When the small things became big, that’s when Yangyang knew. He had truly fallen for them.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can imagine this chapter was extremely personal to me, all of it as a whole is inspired by things that have happened to me (the struggle between sexual and romantic attraction, the slut shaming, being outed at one point) it was therapeutic in general to write this entire fic but so much of my own personal story is threaded throughout. I had to edit and change some things, move things from this chapter to the next, etc. as I kept finding it unsatisfying and when I had made changes here on a03 it deleted them and I had rewrite it again. Yes I wanted to rip through my room, but it’s done and it’s in your beautiful hands now.
> 
> In a small moment of vulnerability, life is very rough at the moment. Many in my family are struggling through these times, I wish nothing but the best for everyone, stay safe 💓💓 Thank you for reading and your continued support and patience. ✨💖 This fic is at 4K!!! You all are so sweet and kind 🥺 thank you to every single person who has been reading this or just found this, I appreciate you all sm!!! ✨  
> I know how much you love this fic and I am so so so so thankful for how loving and eager you have all been. I’ll be dropping other Yangyang/00 line fics occasionally as I update these chaptered works, feel free to check my Twitter or username to find those other pieces. Thank you for being understanding & I adore you all so much 💗💖
> 
> Did I meet your predictions? Which parts surprised you? Let me know what you thought in my linked cc, down in the comments, or with kudos! If you didn’t know anon posting is on and you can leave kudos even as a guest, it really means so much! 🥰💖 And if you can, please rt my link to the chapter posted in the thread on my twt. 💓💓 💖🌙  
> [ cc ✨ ](https://curiouscat.qa/redmoonwang)
> 
> [ 💓👼🏼Twit ](https://mobile.twitter.com/redmoonwang)

**Author's Note:**

> Bookmark to read more later, thank you for reading ♥️ If you enjoyed this fic please retweet my post with a link, I have all my updates posted over in a thread on @redmoonwang ✨✨ please consider supporting a mere uni student, kudos and comments are more than welcome as well! 🌙💖  
> https://ko-fi.com/crescent_sense


End file.
